KeySeeker
by SilvorMoon
Summary: Years ago, a boy named Ken Ichijouji fled to the Digital World to escape his abusive brother. Now, as the aloof Digimon Paladin, he protects his world from danger... but when he learns he can't do it alone, the stage is set for an adventure.
1. Digivice

Disclaimer: Digimon and all things related to the Digimon are the property of big companies like  
Saban and Bandai. I'm not a big company, I'm a little college student, and I don't own Digimon.  
Author's Note: Forget everything you know about Season 2. I'm starting at the very beginning  
and doing it again, my way. Things are going to be very different this time, and it all starts with a  
little boy and his Digivice...  
  
Digivice  
By: SilvorMoon  
  
"Can I play with the computer, Sam?" asked the little boy, standing up on his tiptoes to try  
to see the screen.  
  
The older boy barely glanced at his younger brother. "I'm in the middle of a game! Can't  
you wait?"  
  
"Sorry." Ken hung his head and scuffed his toe on the floor. "You've just been playing a  
long time, and I wanted a chance to play."  
  
"Well, you're going to have to wait," Sam replied. "I've almost beaten this level, and I'm  
not going to quit now. Besides, you know what Mom and Dad would say if they caught me  
playing video games instead of doing my homework."  
  
"But when they get home, you'll need the computer to do your homework, and I still  
won't get to play!" Ken protested.  
  
"Sorry. That's the way it is, Kenny-boy," said Sam. "Maybe after I beat this boss...  
Almost... Got it! Yes!"  
  
The computer screen came alive with video graphic fires as a horrible monster met his  
doom at Sam's capable hands. Then it began to flash, shimmering with a strange blue light. Sam  
became quiet, and Ken stared at it with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh, that's pretty!" he exclaimed.  
  
His brother's reaction was somewhat less enthusiastic.  
  
"I don't think it's supposed to do that," he said nervously. "Don't tell me the computer's  
broken! It wasn't doing this yesterday. Ken, have you been messing with my computer? You  
know I told you not to-"  
  
The scolding ended abruptly as the monitor seemed to explode, and something burst out  
of the screen and clattered to the floor. Then everything went back to normal, showing only a  
video game on pause. The boys barely noticed. They were both more interested in the object that  
had appeared.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ken, staring at it in fascination.  
  
"I don't know, Kenny-boy, but I'm going to find out," Sam replied. He knelt next to it and  
carefully picked it up. He stared at it a moment, then picked it up and shook it. He stared at it  
some more.  
  
"Well?" Ken asked. "Have you found out yet?"  
  
"No. It's weird - I've never seen anything quite like it," said Sam. "I guess I'll just hang  
on to it a while. Maybe Dad will know what it is, or one of the science teachers at school. I never  
heard of a computer doing this before, though. I don't understand how it happened."  
  
"That must be a really good video game," said the younger boy. "Let me look at the thing,  
Sam! Please? Please?"  
  
"You don't need to look at it. You can see it just fine from where you are," Sam replied.  
  
"No I can't! I want to hold it! Come on, Sam, I won't hurt it, I just want to look!" Ken  
begged.  
  
Sam sighed. "You're such a pest sometimes. All right, if it will make you happy, I'll let  
you hold it - but only for a minute, and then you've got to give it back. All right?"  
  
"All right!" Ken promised, putting out an eager hand for the device.   
  
Sam handed over the object to his brother. The instant it touched Ken's hand, the  
computer began to glow again, spilling out dazzling blue light that filled the whole room, and Sam  
raised his arm to shield his eyes. Somewhere - it sounded distant - he thought he heard his brother  
laughing in delight, and then the sound vanished entirely. The lights faded. Sam lowered his arm  
and looked around the room, and was stunned to find that his little brother had disappeared.  
  
"Ken!" he exclaimed. "Ken, where did you go? This isn't funny, Kenny-boy! Come out  
right this minute, before I get mad! Ken?"  
  
There was no answer. There was no sign of the little boy at all. Sam hung his head in  
defeat.  
  
"Oh, no," he sighed. "Mom and Dad are going to kill me! Ken, come back here!  
Ken...!  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ken found himself standing in a forest, with no idea of how he had gotten there or how he  
was going to get back, and he was not afraid. On the contrary, for a little boy alone in a strange  
world, he was feeling pretty comfortable. There was something about this place that felt  
welcoming to him, and he wanted to take some time to explore.  
  
"I wonder where I am?" he said aloud. "This sure doesn't look like home."  
  
"This is the Digital World," answered a little voice. "Welcome! I've been waiting a long  
time to meet you."  
  
"Who said that?" asked Ken, spinning in a circle. He couldn't see anyone.  
  
"I did," the voice replied. "I'm down here!"  
  
Ken looked down. Only a few inches from his foot was a small green creature, partially  
wrapped in a cocoon of some sort. It had bright black eyes, a single hair (or was it a stem?) on its  
head, and a pink beak for a mouth. It was one of the funniest creatures Ken had seen in his entire  
life, and he found himself smiling down at it. The creature's eyes danced with happiness.  
  
"I like seeing you smile," it said. "My name's Minomon. I've been waiting for you."  
  
"Minomon," Ken repeated. "Hi, Minomon! My name's Ken. Why have you been waiting  
for me?"  
  
"I don't know, exactly," Minomon answered, looking a bit embarrassed. "I only know that  
since the day I was hatched, I've been waiting in this forest for someone to come and get me, and  
as soon as I saw you, I knew you were the one. Pick me up, Ken!"  
  
Ken did as he was told, lifting up the little creature so that they could see each other face  
to face, his violet eyes looking straight into Minomon's bright black ones.  
  
"I was right," the caterpillar creature replied. "I can see it in your eyes - you are  
the one! Now we're going to be best friends, and we'll never have to be lonely again!"  
  
"Wow," said Ken. "I don't really have any friends... Nobody ever paid any attention to  
anyone but my brother. Are you sure you want to be my friend?"  
  
"Forever and ever!" Minomon repeated. "We were made for each other, Ken!"  
  
"Wow, cool! A real best friend!" Ken laughed. "Just what I always wanted. So, what kind  
of a critter are you, anyway? I've never seen anything like you before."  
  
"I'm a Minomon," answered Minomon patiently. "That's a kind of Digimon - that's short  
for Digital Monster."  
  
"Monster?" Ken repeated. "You don't look like a monster to me."  
  
"Don't worry; I'm a nice monster," the little caterpillar assured him. "Most Digimon are."  
  
"There are more critters like you, then?" asked Ken.  
  
"There are lots of kinds of Digimon," Minomon replied. "Follow me, and I'll show you  
some!"  
  
"Great! I want to meet more monsters," Ken enthused. "Boy, wait until Sam hears about  
this!"  
  
He set Minomon on the ground again, and the little Digimon bounced off into the forest  
with Ken close behind. Together, the two of them wandered through the woods, calling greetings  
to a tribe of rocklike Gotsumon, a trio of Gazimon, and some wandering Geckomon and  
Otamamon. When they grew tired, they stopped and had a snack in a Tsunomon village. The sun  
was lowering in the sky by the time they left, and the forest was growing dark.  
  
"I think it's time we went back," said Minomon, eyeing the deepening shadows. "Strange  
things come out at night, and I wouldn't want you to meet one. I can get away from them, but if  
one came after you, you wouldn't be able to defend yourself."  
  
"Can't you take care of me?" asked Ken.  
  
"Well, maybe, but-"  
  
There was rustling in the underbrush, and both of them jumped at once, whirling to seek  
the source of the sound. A dead tree that stood a short distance away didn't seem to be as dead as  
it had first appeared, and was now glaring at them both with unfriendly green eyes.  
  
"That's tree's alive!" Ken yelped. "I mean, it's staring at me!"  
  
"That's not a tree, that's a Woodmon!" Minomon replied. "They feed off of the powers of  
other Digimon... that includes me!"  
  
"Hey, there, little bug!" growled the Woodmon. "What are you doing in my part of the  
forest, huh? If you and your friend want to hang out here, you're going to have to pay the price!"  
  
"I'm not giving you anything, you big bully!" Ken shouted. "You leave Minomon alone!  
He's the only friend I've got, and I'm not going to let you pick on him!"  
  
"You can't talk to me like that!" the talking tree snarled. "All trespassers have to be  
punished, and that includes you! Come here!"  
  
The tree began moving toward the pair, creakily but steadily, and Ken began backing away  
in fright. Minomon stared at the creature defiantly.  
  
"Leave him alone! I've been waiting a long time for him, and I'm not going to let you take  
him away so soon! Minomon, digivolve to... Wormmon!"  
  
The Woodmon jumped backwards a few paces in surprise as his opponent was briefly  
obscured in green light. When they cleared, there was a large green caterpillar sitting where  
Minomon had been a moment before.  
  
"Am I supposed to be impressed?" the tree asked.  
  
"I don't care if you are," Wormmon replied, "but I'm not letting you hurt Ken. We're  
going to leave, but you can stick around a while. Sticky Net!"  
  
The next thing the Woodmon knew, it was wrapped from branches to roots in strong,  
sticky fibers. It tried to take a few steps, but its roots were firmly bound, and the effort nearly  
made it fall over. While it was still trying to untangle itself, the boy and his worm hurried back  
down the path and were soon lost from sight.  
  
The pair didn't stop running until they reached the clearing where they had first met. Out  
of harm's way, Ken and Wormmon stopped to catch their breath and assess the situation.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Ken. "Who are you, and where did Minomon go?"  
  
"I'm Minomon, sort of," the caterpillar replied. "I digivolved - transformed into something  
else. I'm stronger like this, so I can protect you better. I couldn't attack when I was Minomon - at  
least, not well enough to stop a Woodmon. Oh, and I have a new name now. Call me Wormmon."  
  
Ken looked at him suspiciously. "How many times are you going to change like that?"  
  
"Not very often, I don't think," Wormmon replied. "Only when you really need me to.  
Don't worry - I think I'll stay like this most of the time."  
  
"That's good," said Ken. He stared up at the sky. "It's getting dark. I'd better go home,  
now, before my parents get back. They'll worry if I'm not there for dinner, and Sam will get mad.  
I only said I'd keep this thing for a minute." He pulled the strange device out of his pocket. "I've  
had it a lot longer than a minute. Sam might get mad anyway."  
  
"Who's Sam?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"He's my brother," said Ken. "Sometimes he yells at me. He gets mad real easy,  
sometimes. He didn't want me to look at this thing."  
  
"That's not a thing, it's a Digivice," said Wormmon. "It belongs to you."  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Ken.  
  
"Because I sent it to you. I was given it to keep until the day my partner found me, and  
now you have, so the Digivice is yours."  
  
"A present for me? Cool!" Ken enthused. "Thanks, Wormmon. I'll take good care of it.  
I'd better go home anyway, though. Hey, do you want me to come and play again tomorrow?"  
  
"I wish you would. I missed you while you weren't here, and I didn't even know you  
then," Wormmon replied.  
  
"In that case, I'll come back as soon as I can," Ken promised. "Wait for me here, okay?"  
  
"I will," answered Wormmon. "Goodbye, Ken! Come back soon!"  
  
"I will. I promise!," Ken agreed. "Goodbye, Wormmon! Don't let the Woodmon bite!"  
  
Ken raised the Digivice and returned to the real world in a flash of blue light.  
  
********************************************  
  
Sam, pacing the floor in agitation, was just beginning to wonder if he should call the police  
when suddenly his younger brother fell out of the computer and landed on the floor.  
  
"Ken!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hi, Sam!" Ken greeted cheerfully. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Miss you? Ken, you've been gone for hours! I've been going crazy over here? Where  
have you been?" Sam demanded.  
  
"I went to a forest," answered Ken. "There was this little talking caterpillar pinecone thing  
there named Minomon who wanted to be my friend. He said he'd been waiting for me for a long  
time. He took me all over the forest and showed me the other monsters. Most of them were nice,  
but there was one that looked like a tree, and he wasn't nice, so Minomon turned into a different  
caterpillar called Wormmon and trapped him in a net, and we ran away. Then I saw it was getting  
late, so I came back."  
  
Sam listened to this recital with blank astoundment. "You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"It's true!" Ken insisted. "There's another world inside the computer, and I went there and  
played with Wormmon!"  
  
"You did not! You're making it up," Sam snapped. "Worlds inside computers - talking  
animals - monsters! You should know better than to tell lies like that. You know there are no such  
things. I don't know where you've been hiding all this time, but when Mom and Dad hear about  
this, you're going to be in trouble."  
  
"But it's all true! Sam, I really did-"  
  
Sam slapped his brother. Ken yelped, biting off tears as he pressed a hand to his stinging  
face.  
  
"That's what you get for telling lies," said Sam. He hit Ken again from the other direction,  
adding, "and that's what you get for expecting people to believe in them. Now, give back that  
thing you borrowed."  
  
"Digivice," Ken corrected automatically.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's called a Digivice. Wormmon told me so."  
  
"I don't care what it's called or who said so," Sam replied. "I just want it back. You've  
gotten into too much trouble with it already, so hand it over."  
  
"No."  
  
"Do I have to hit you again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then give it back!"  
  
"No."  
  
Sam glared at his brother, who met him with a steady gaze that took him aback. He'd  
never seen Ken look so solemn and certain. It looked as if the mind behind those eyes had  
suddenly aged ten years.  
  
"Why won't you give it back?" he asked finally.  
  
"Because it's mine," Ken answered. "Wormmon's been keeping it for me. He told me it  
was mine, not yours."  
  
"Wormmon again!" exclaimed Sam, throwing up his hands in frustration. "I already told  
you, I don't believe in your stupid talking caterpillars. You're making up a story, and not a very  
good one, either, and I want that machine back!"  
  
"You can't have it. It's mine," Ken insisted, "and I'm keeping it!"  
  
"Oh, no you're not, either!"   
  
Sam made a grab for the Digivice, but Ken jerked it away, covering it with both hands.  
The older boy attempted to wrench it away. Ken cried out in pain as Sam pulled at him, but he  
held on determinedly. Frustrated, Sam hit him with his fist, and the little boy gasped as his vision  
was filled with spinning stars. The force was enough to make Ken relinquish his grip on the  
Digivice, and it clattered to the floor. Sam snatched it up triumphantly.  
  
"That'll teach you to try to steal my things and lie about it," he said smugly.  
  
Ken sat in a heap on the floor, staring up at his brother with wide eyes that slowly filled  
with tears. His lip trembled. Suddenly, he went into an all-out crying fit, wailing as if his world  
had come to an end, tears streaming down his face. Sam remained impassive. Ken got up and  
stumbled to the door, half blinded, and ran to his own room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Serves him right," Sam muttered.  
  
For a moment, he simply stood there, considering. He looked down at the Digivice,  
weighing it in his hand. Then he turned to the computer and held it up.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" he said irritably. "Don't just sit there, let me in!"  
  
Nothing happened. The computer remained still and silent - no lights, no miracles. Then,  
suddenly, there was a faint whirr, and Sam held his breath in anticipation. The screen saver started  
up. Sam sighed.  
  
"Stupid kid," Sam muttered. "Next time, I'm coming with him, but for now..."  
  
There was a drawer on his desk meant for keeping important articles, things he didn't  
want anyone to see or touch, and there was a padlock hooked over the handle to keep it safe. The  
tiny silver key was hidden in the cover of an old book, and Sam went to retrieve it now. He undid  
the lock, dropped the Digivice into the drawer, and then locked it all up tight.  
  
"He's not getting this thing back," he said aloud. "Not until he teaches me how to use it."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ken was still sobbing when his parents came home. They opened the door to the  
apartment and stopped short on hearing their youngest boy crying. Looking at each other  
worriedly, they went and knocked on his door.  
  
"Ken?" his mother called hesitantly. "Ken, honey, is something wrong? Can we come in?"  
  
"Okay," Ken sniffled.  
  
The door swung open, spilling a weak shaft of light into his dark room. The little boy was  
curled up on his bed, his face buried in his pillow. He barely looked up as his parents entered.  
  
"Hey, son, what's the matter?" his father asked.  
  
"Sam - Sam's mad at me," said Ken. "He yelled at me and hit me, and I didn't do anything  
wrong!"  
  
"Now, honey, you know Sam wouldn't do anything if he didn't have a reason for it," said  
his mother soothingly. "Why don't you tell us how it happened, hm?"  
  
So Ken told them the whole story: the video game, the explosion, the trip to the other  
world, Wormmon, the Woodmon, and the fight with Sam. His parents listened to it all with  
matching puzzled expressions.  
  
"Are you sure that's how it happened?" his father asked. "You wouldn't be telling us a  
story, would you, now?"  
  
"I'm not lying!" Ken shouted angrily, making his parents jump backwards a little in  
surprise. "Why does everyone think I'm lying? I'm telling the truth!"  
  
"He's lying," said a cold voice. Everyone turned to see Sam standing in the doorway.  
  
"Why would he do a thing like that?" asked his mother.  
  
Sam shrugged. "I have no idea why he'd expect anyone to believe a story like that. I just  
got a new device today, and he wants it, so he made up that story to try to convince me he ought  
to keep it. When I told him he couldn't have it, he ran away crying." His eyes were cold and flat  
in the dark room. "I think he's getting a little spoiled, if you ask me."  
  
"That's a pretty serious charge," said his father gravely. "Ken, you should know better  
than that! You can't just take things from people, and lying about it makes it even worse. I'm  
afraid I'm going to have to punish you. You're going to have to stay here in your room the rest of  
the night, and think about what you've done."  
  
"But-" Ken began.  
  
"No buts," his father replied. "You can come out when you've learned better. Come on,  
Sam, let's go get ready for dinner."  
  
The family trooped out, leaving Ken alone in the dark to renew his tears.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Midnight. The Ichijouji apartment was silent, and Ken was silent with it - silent but  
wakeful. His tears had finally dried, but the ache was still there, cold and heavy as stone. He sat  
very still in his bed, listening to the car noises outside his window and staring down at their  
moving lights. It seemed impossible that anyone should be awake in this deep, dark, cold stillness.  
With shadows obscuring the drivers, Ken could almost believe that the cars drove themselves,  
following routes they knew so well that they needed no directions.  
  
"There's no one awake but me," he said, testing the silence. It held; his voice was nothing  
more than a tiny whisper in the night.  
  
The reason he was awake was that his mind would not be still - every time he closed his  
eyes, he saw Wormmon looking up at him, asking him to come back soon... but how could he?  
He'd lost his Digivice. He'd promised Wormmon he'd take good care of it, and that he'd return.  
Now he had broken his promise and lost the Digivice, and poor little Wormmon would be left  
alone to wait in the forest for the friend that would never come back. How long would he wait  
before he realized Ken wasn't coming? A few hours? A day? A week? More? Something deep  
inside Ken told him that the loyal little caterpillar would wait forever if he had to. The idea of his  
friend - the best and only friend he had - waiting day after day for him to return threatened to start  
the boy crying all over again.  
  
"Somehow, I've got to go back," Ken said to his room. "I've got to get back my  
Digivice!"  
  
He climbed out of bed, careful not to trip over anything in the dark, and tiptoed out of his  
room, toward Sam's. Thankfully, Sam had neglected to lock his door, so the little boy could pad  
inside on his slippered feet without bothering anyone. He examined the room in the weak blue  
light of an outside lamp. The desk was bare of anything of homework papers, and the shelves  
were filled only with books, but Ken knew where he needed to look: in the locked drawer.  
  
"Paper clip," he muttered to himself. He tugged at the top drawer of the desk, the one  
filled with pencils, rubber bands, and other supplies, and pulled out a sturdy bit of curled wire. He  
carefully straightened it and slipped it into the cheap padlock. A few minutes patient work  
released the catch, and the lock popped open. Ken reached for it, but his fingers fumbled in the  
dark, and the lock fell to the floor with a clunk.  
  
Instantly, Sam's eyes flew open. Wrested from an uneasy sleep, he now glared  
murderously at his younger sibling, and Ken went pale in fear.  
  
"What - are - you - doing - in - my - room?" Sam ground out.  
  
"I... I... I..." Ken stammered.  
  
"You're trying to steal it, aren't you?" hissed Sam. "Don't think I can't see through you -   
you're trying to take it away, aren't you?"  
  
"Please, Sam," Ken begged. "You don't understand - I need it. I made a promise that I'd  
come back! I can't break my promise!"  
  
"So you decided to break into my room instead, huh, you little thief?" Sam retorted. "I  
thought you'd learned your lesson by now. I am the authority in this family, all right? What I say,  
goes. I am the talented one. I am the genius. You are just a worthless little runt taking up space,  
and Mom and Dad would have been better off if they'd never had you. You don't deserve that  
Digivice. It belongs to me."  
  
"It does not!"  
  
"Quiet! Do you want our parents to hear you?" asked Sam. "If they do, do you know  
what will happen? I'll tell them what you were doing, and they'll lock you up in your room  
forever. Is that what you want?"  
  
"No! I just wanted to-"  
  
"It doesn't matter what you want. What matters is what I say. Now, go back to bed."  
  
"No!" Ken shouted back. "I don't care what you say! The Digivice is mine, and I'm going  
to keep it! I can't break my promise! I've got to go back to Wormmon! He'll wait there forever  
for me if I don't come, and I can't just leave him there! I can't!"  
  
Ken hadn't thought he could cry any more that day, but he was wrong. Frustration welled  
up and spilled over, bringing with it unhappy sobs. Sam remained unmoved as his brother wailed,  
and as heavy footsteps stumbled up the hall, he went to put his arms around his brother, who was  
almost startled back out of his crying fit by the gesture.  
  
"What's going on here?" muttered a sleepy voice. Mr. Ichijouji put his head through the  
door to stare blearily at the situation.  
  
"It's okay, Dad," said Sam. "Kenny here just had a nightmare, and I'm trying to calm him  
down. I think he must have been watching something scary on TV - he's got monsters on the  
brain."  
  
"Is this true, son?" their father asked.  
  
Ken nodded as he felt Sam's grip on his arm tighten - not quite enough to be painful, but  
fully enough to warn him that agreeing would be the best idea. "Yeah, I watched a movie. I'm  
sorry."  
  
"That's all right, son. Just don't do it again, all right?" his father replied. "Both of you go  
back to sleep now. You've got school in the morning."  
  
"Yes, Dad," the boys replied.   
  
Mr. Ichijouji wandered back to his own room, leaving the boys alone.  
  
"You're starting to learn," Sam told Ken thoughtfully. "Just for that, I just might be  
willing to forgive you."  
  
"Really?" asked Ken. His brother could be mean to him sometimes, but he could also be  
nice to him, and he didn't like having Sam angry at him.  
  
"Really," Sam replied. "In fact, since I can see you want it so bad, I might even let you  
play with the Digivice again."  
  
"Thanks, Sam!" said Ken, almost glowing in the dark room. "You're the best!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Sam interjected. "I'll let you use it, but on one condition: next time you go  
into that other world, you've got to take me along. I want to see it, too."  
  
"Sure! I think I can do that," Ken replied. "I'd really like you to meet Wormmon and the  
other Digimon. If I take you, will you tell Mom and Dad that I wasn't lying?"  
  
"We'll see," said Sam. "It might be better if it was our secret, though. You know how  
grownups are. They don't believe in things like monsters. In the meantime, let me put the Digivice  
back in the drawer where it will be safe, all right? I'll give it back to you first thing tomorrow  
afternoon, right after school. Deal?"  
  
"Deal!" Ken agreed. He hugged his brother and scooted back to his own room, certain  
that everything would be all right. He and his brother were friends again, and tomorrow he was  
going back to see Wormmon! With that cheerful thought in mind, the little boy drifted off into a  
deep, contented sleep.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The next afternoon, Ken raced home as fast as his feet could carry him. He knew that Sam  
would be home waiting for him - he went to a fancy private school for gifted children, while Ken  
went to the more ordinary school downtown, and it took Sam less time to walk home. He would  
be back in his room now, starting up the computer and waiting for Ken to come so they could go  
to the Digital World together. The idea of exploring a whole new world with Sam and Wormmon  
was incentive enough to make the boy fly down the street, disconcerting a crossing guard in the  
process.  
  
He clattered into the apartment, dumping all his things in a mess on the floor, spilling  
pencils across the linoleum. The clatter caused a stirring deeper in the apartment, as Sam came to  
see what all the noise was about. At least, that was his intention, but he didn't get any further than  
opening his door before he was nearly bowled over by his younger brother.  
  
"Hey, Kenny-boy! Slow down, before you have a wreck," he laughed.  
  
Ken grinned up at Sam. It seemed like his brother was in a good mood today, his previous  
antagonism long gone. That was the way it always was with Sam - he was a moody character, a  
clown one minute and a thunderstorm the next. The same boy who had slapped Ken yesterday  
was the one who blew bubbles with him on the balcony. Lately there had been more of the former  
and less of the latter, as schoolwork and extracurricular activities became ever more intense, but  
he could still be a good brother when he wanted to be.  
  
"I wanted to get here as soon as I could," Ken replied, panting a bit from the run.  
  
"Well, nothing wrong with being punctual, I guess," Sam replied. "Come on in and shut  
the door. Mom and Dad are going to be late tonight - Mom's gone shopping and to the  
laundromat, so she won't be back for a few hours at least, and Dad had a meeting - but we still  
shouldn't take chances."  
  
"Cool! If they're going to be late, we can stay a long time, can't we?" Ken enthused.  
  
"We'll see. First we have to get there," answered Sam. He went to work unlocking the  
drawer and took out the Digivice, tossing it to Ken. "Here you go, just like I promised."  
  
Ken caught the device and grinned, as Sam turned on the computer. Only seconds after it  
can completed booting, its screen shifted from the image of icons and conservative wallpaper to a  
sea of shifting blue light. Sam looked impressed, as if he hadn't quite believed it was going to  
work, but Ken never lost the delighted smile.  
  
"All right, let's go!" he cheered.  
  
The lights exploded again, and once more, Ken found himself being whisked off to the  
Digital World. He landed in the forest glen where he had appeared yesterday. Eagerly, he looked  
around for his Digimon companion.  
  
"Wormmon! Hey, Wormmon, where'd you go?" he called.  
  
"Ken!" a voice called back, and the caterpillar bounded out of the shrubbery to join his  
friend. Ken dropped to his knees to hug him.  
  
"I came back," said Ken, "just like I promised."  
  
"I knew you would," Wormmon replied. "I missed you while you were gone."  
  
"Well, I had to go to school and stuff, and my parents made me stay in my room all night,  
and I got in a fight with Sam and... hey, where did Sam go?"  
  
There was no answer. Except for Ken and Wormmon, the glen was empty.  
  
"Oops," said Ken. "I must have left him behind. I'll have to go back and get him."  
  
"Why would you have to do that?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"He told me I could only play with the Digivice if I let him come here with me," Ken  
explained. "I know you told me the Digivice is mine, but Sam doesn't believe me. He'll be mad if  
I don't bring him along."  
  
"But he can't come in," Wormmon protested. "The Digivice is what opens the door, and  
you're the only one who can use it."  
  
"Well, I have to try," said Ken. "Wait just a minute. I'll be right back."  
  
Before Wormmon could protest, Ken vanished again. He returned to Sam's room to find  
his older brother pacing the floor. Sam turned to glare at Ken as he entered.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked irritably.  
  
"Sorry, Sam," said Ken. "It's harder than it looks. I'm going to try again, okay? Hold on  
to my hand so I can't lose you."  
  
"This is silly," Sam muttered. "How come you can get in and I can't? The Digivice won't  
even work for me!"  
  
"That's because it's not yours. It will only work for me," Ken replied.  
  
"That's stupid. It's a machine. Machines work for whoever uses them, not just one  
person," said Sam.  
  
"Well, this one is different," said Ken stubbornly. "Wormmon told me so, and I trust him."  
  
"There's got to be a way around it," Sam muttered, taking his brother's hand. "Well, I'll  
figure it out later. Come on, Kenny-boy, let's try this again."  
  
Once again, the lights returned, and Sam braced himself for... whatever was going to  
happen. What did it feel like to enter another world? However, it seemed he wasn't going to find  
out, for all he felt was Ken's hand slipping out of his. He made a grab for it, but it was like trying  
to capture smoke. All he felt was a brief tingling sensation against his fingers as if he'd been given  
a mild electric shock, and then... nothing. The lights went out, and he was alone in his room again.  
While he was still absorbing this, the computer screen shimmered again, and Ken reappeared.  
  
"You did it again," Sam accused.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Ken protested. "I tried, Sam, I really did, but I just couldn't hold on! I don't  
think this is going to work."  
  
"Well, you'd better find a way to make it work," answered Sam. "We had a deal - you  
don't get the Digivice unless you share it."  
  
"I wanted to," said Ken. "It just didn't work."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, that's not good enough," Sam replied. "If you aren't going to live up to  
your part of the deal, then I want my Digivice back."  
  
"It's not yours! Don't say that!" Ken shouted back.  
  
"You can't take it back now," answered Sam. "You made a deal, remember? If you try to  
take it back without holding up your half of the bargain, you're breaking your word. You  
wouldn't do that to me, would you, Ken?"  
  
"I tried! I really tried!" said Ken, pleading. "Please, Sam, just stop yelling at me! You  
can't use it, and I can't help you! It just won't work, and there's nothing I can do about it!"  
  
"You lie!" Sam shouted.   
  
He shoved Ken roughly, throwing him to the floor, and the Digivice slipped out of his  
hand and skittered across the room. The little boy whimpered as he tried to rise, but Sam pushed  
him back in place with his foot.  
  
"Don't think I don't know what's going on," he said. "You want it all to yourself, don't  
you? You're trying to keep me out on purpose, just so you have something I don't have. You  
can't stand it that I'm everyone's favorite, right? Well, face it - you're nothing next to me, and  
you always will be!"  
  
Ken winced a little. "You're not that great. There must be something good about me, if  
Wormmon waited for me this long. Not for you. Me."  
  
"Shut up," Sam snapped. "He had to be pretty stupid to wait for you."  
  
"Wormmon's not stupid! He's smart - smarter than you, I'll bet!" Ken shouted. "He  
knows how to work the Digivice and you don't. I bet you couldn't fight a Woodmon like he  
could, either. I like him a lot better than I like you!"  
  
"You take that back!" Sam snarled. "You take it back, or I'll make you sorry!"  
  
"I'm not going to take it back! You yell at me all the time, and hit me and say mean things  
to me, and tell lies to Mom and Dad about me! I hate you! I wish you'd leave me alone! I wish  
you'd die! Then maybe someone besides Wormmon would notice me! I'm going to take the  
Digivice and run away to the Digital World, so I don't have to be around you anymore!"  
  
"Oh, no, you're not!" laughed Sam.  
  
He made a leap for the place where the Digivice had landed and snatched it up. Ken  
scrambled to take it back, but he wasn't as quick as his brother. By the time he had pulled himself  
to his feet, Sam was already standing by the open window, holding the Digivice out over the  
street. Several floors down, cars rolled along at reckless speeds.  
  
"Hold it right there," said Sam. "One more move, and I drop this thing out the window. If  
I do that, it'll get run over by a car and turned into scrap metal, and you'll never see your precious  
Wormmon again. Is that what you want?"  
  
"No," Ken replied, "but-"  
  
"No buts. If I can't use this thing, it's no good to me. I'll break it if I have to. Now, are  
you going to be good?"  
  
Ken stood frozen in place, his skin going pale but eyes blazing as bright as the glow from  
the computer. He was trembling visibly, but otherwise he could have been a statue. Sam, staring  
into those eyes, found his will weakening, and he slowly pulled his arm back through the window.  
With the most defiant look he could manage, he shoved the Digivice into his pocket. Ken  
continued to stand there, watching him icily. Sam began to grow uncomfortable.  
  
"Well?" he said irritably. "What's your problem."  
  
"You. You're my problem."  
  
Sam just stared. There was that look again, that stern defiance of someone much older  
than Ken. It looked strange on the face of an eight year old, strange and frightening.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I hate you," said Ken softly. "You used to be my friend, but not anymore. It's over now."  
  
And he turned and walked silently out of the room. Sam watched him, unable to think of  
anything to say. Ken closed the door silently behind him and disappeared, and still Sam could not  
move. He took the Digivice out of his pocket again and stared at it, as if hoping to read the  
answers on that tiny screen."  
  
"What happened to him?" he asked. "What happened to him in that place?"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Days passed, and the subject of the Digigivice whimpered and died. Nothing was spoken  
of it, not even when the boys were alone. Over the dinner table, the only time they couldn't avoid  
being with each other, they kept to neutral subjects and silent glares. The rest of the time, they  
avoided each other. Sam spent most of his time in his room, to all appearances lost in his  
homework. Little Ken walked around like a silent ghost, often spending long hours just staring  
out the window, but his parents barely noticed. The boy had pulled himself into a world all his  
own.  
  
When Sam was not involved with academics, he was participating in a wide variety of  
extracurricular activities, ranging from judo to chess club. However, it was soccer that was  
ultimately the undoing of the Ichijouji family... or rather, the ride home. Trying to return to the  
apartment quickly, he had hitched a ride with an upperclassman who possessed a rattletrap of a  
car. It was missing a few parts, and it's paint was peeling off, but it was still faster than walking.  
The major disadvantage of this mode of transportation was that the seatbelt on the passenger side  
no longer functioned. Sam decided to risk it anyway - he was scheduled to make an appearance  
on the local news, and he needed to get home and shower. One minute, everything was fine, as his  
friend played the radio and honked the horn at the friends he passed. He turned his head to admire  
a young woman strolling along the sidewalk, taking his eyes off the road for just an instant. Then  
there was the wail of a horn, the screech of tires, the crush of crumpling metal and shattering  
glass, and a human scream as Sam went sailing through the window...  
  
The next thing he knew, he was lying in a hospital bed, covered in bandages. His right arm  
was broken in several places, and several other bones had been cracked when he had landed on  
the pavement. His skin was cut from head to toe from the glass, and there were internal injuries,  
but he was still alive and aware. All around him, machined bleeped as they monitored his vital  
signs, as if the doctors weren't ready to admit that he wasn't going to die. And there he stayed,  
day in and day out, slowly gathering strength.  
  
Then, one day, the lady in red appeared at the front desk.  
  
"I want to see Sam Ichijouji, if you don't mind," she said to the receptionist.  
  
"Are you a relative?" she asked. "No one but family members are allowed in his room."  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm his Aunt Ara," answered the lady in red smoothly. "I heard my favorite  
nephew was in the hospital, so I flew in from out of town to bring him a get-well present."  
  
The receptionist stared at the lady in red, trying to decide if she was lying or not. Sam  
Ichijouji was a celebrity, and a lot of people had been trying to get in to see him. This woman  
didn't look all that trustworthy. Perhaps it was the dark glasses, with their strange purple lenses  
that gave her an insect-like appearance, or perhaps it was the frowning set of her lips, or her  
strange silver-white hair that didn't match her young face. She didn't look like the kind of woman  
who ought to be visiting a sick boy.  
  
"I'm going to have to ask for some identification," the receptionist said.  
  
"Oh, of course. We couldn't have anyone coming in and harming the boy," said the lady in  
red. Her smile was no more comforting than her frown, and the receptionist felt a chill.  
  
The next thing she felt was a stinging on her wrist, and she looked down to see a red  
spider as big around as a quarter sitting on her hand, its jaws pressed into her skin. She had just  
enough time for a shudder of horror and revulsion before she slumped into unconsciousness. The  
lady in red casually picked up the spider and slipped it into her glove. Then she turned and  
sauntered calmly down the hall.  
  
A few minutes later, the door to Sam's room opened, and the lady herself stepped in. Sam  
sat up as best he could and stared her.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. "I don't know you, do I?"  
  
"My name is... well, Lady Arachne will do for now," she replied. "I'm something of an  
admirer of yours. We can help each other."  
  
"I don't need any help from anyone," Sam replied.  
  
"Not even to get into the Digital World?"  
  
Sam discovered that he could sit up straighter than he was already, bandages and all.  
"How did you find out about that?"  
  
"My dear boy, I live in the Digital World. It's my home," Lady Arachne replied.  
"Recently I noticed a bit of unusual activity, so I went to investigate, and I found you and your  
brother. You have not been getting along with him well as of late, have you?"  
  
"No, not really..." said Sam.  
  
"I didn't think so. Really, you're quite justified in being annoyed with him. The device  
was meant for you, you know."  
  
"Really?" asked Sam. "How do you know? Ken keeps saying it's his, and that Wormmon  
thing said-"  
  
"Wormmon is a weak, cowardly little creature who knows an unfortunate deal of  
information," Lady Arachne replied. "A Digivice is a tool that focuses the will of the one who  
holds it. If you held it, you could become the ruler of the world."  
  
"The Digital World, or this world?" asked Sam.  
  
The woman smiled. "Either. Both, if you like. The possibilities are only limited to what  
you can bring yourself to do. In your brother's hands, the Digivice is little more than a toy, but to  
you, it could become the greatest tool and the greatest weapon there ever was. The caterpillar  
knows this. He's taught the boy how to lock the device the way you would lock a door, so that  
only he can use it. You must become the key-seeker, and learn how to open the doors to the  
Digital World to claim what is rightfully yours."  
  
"I knew it! I knew he was lying to me!" exclaimed Sam. "Tell me, how am I going to find  
this key?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure a young man as brilliant as yourself can find a way," Lady Arachne replied.  
"I don't know, myself, how to bring a human into the Digital World, but I can help you look for  
it."  
  
Sam's eyes narrowed. "You say you're from the Digital World... If you've come out, you  
must know a way back in."  
  
"You're a clever boy," she replied. "Only Digimon inhabit the Digital World. My true  
name is Arukenimon, but I thought it would be easier for you to deal with a human name. I can  
transport myself to the Digital World because I'm data myself, but transporting a human being  
will be much more difficult."  
  
"Then what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked irritably. "You're not being a whole lot of  
help."  
  
"Then let me start being helpful," answered Lady Arachne. "Here, I brought you this.  
Keep it safe, and don't let your brother know you have it."  
  
Into Sam's good hand, she pressed a shimmering CD.  
  
"This is the sum of my knowledge of the Digital World, and some suggestions as to where  
you might start," she said. "I will guide you as best I can. Expect to hear more from me."  
  
Sam tucked the CD under his pillow, but he still didn't look very convinced.  
  
"I still don't know what to make of you," he said. "What are you getting out of all this?"  
  
"I want to see the Digital World controlled by a proper ruler," she replied. "The last one  
was destroyed by meddlesome people calling themselves the Digidestined, and the land has been  
in chaos ever since - Digimon doing whatever they please, running around without plan or  
purpose. I want to see the world put in order again. And..." She smiled her cool smile. "...I expect  
to be remembered for my help when the battle is won."  
  
"Hmm," said Sam. "I'll think about it."  
  
"You do that," Lady Arachne replied. "Think long and hard about what's been done to  
you, how you've been lied to and stolen from and betrayed by a little boy who has prevented you  
from ever having the power you should rightfully have, just because he can never have it himself.  
You've been crossed by your own flesh and blood, and there is no deeper crime than that. Now,  
think about what you could do if you held sway over a world that ordered itself to what you  
wished it would be. Think, Sam, and then act. Goodbye."  
  
Then she was gone. Sam didn't even see her go out the door - he just blinked, felt his  
brain shiver for a heartbeat or two, then he looked up and she was gone. Feeling suddenly  
drained, he dropped back onto his pillow. It would be days before he got out of the hospital, and  
yet more days before he was well enough to go back to school. The room was quiet and empty,  
devoid of any diversions appealing to a young genius.  
  
In short, there was nothing left to do but think.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Ken was not looking forward to having his brother come home from the hospital. When  
he'd heard the news that Sam had been in an accident, he'd felt a brief twinge of guilt - hadn't he  
wished that Sam would die? However, as it became increasingly apparent that Sam was not going  
to die, the guilt was replaced by a feeling of joy. With Sam gone, Ken was free at last to travel to  
the Digital World and stay there as long as he wanted. It had only taken him an afternoon to  
dredge the Digivice out of its hiding place; it was almost if some magnetism had drawn him to it.  
After that, he'd spent every free hour playing with his Digimon friends, exploring the forests  
where Flormon and Mushmon played, learning to swim with the Dolphmon, and generally having  
a wonderful time. He'd never been so happy in his life, and his brother's return felt like nothing  
less than a calamity. He was too wrapped up in his own misery to notice that throughout Sam's  
welcome home dinner, the older boy kept shooting knifelike looks at Ken.  
  
The next day was Saturday, and that meant shopping day. Since Sam was still milking his  
hero's welcome to the fullest, he had given his parents a sizeable list of things he claimed to need,  
and they were only too eager to fulfill his requests. They set out first thing that morning, leaving  
the boys on their own. Ken was sitting in the living room, disinterestedly looking at the cartoons  
on TV, when Sam ambled into the room and dropped onto the couch.  
  
"You been having fun while I was gone, kid?" he asked in a strangely detached voice.  
  
"Yeah, I had fun," answered Ken guardedly.  
  
"I bet you did. I bet you had just tons of fun without me," Sam replied. "I know how you  
feel about me, after all. You hate me. I bet you were hoping I would die in that hospital."  
  
"No! I was worried about you!" Ken protested.  
  
"Don't lie to me anymore, kid," said Sam. "I've heard all about you. I've got a Digimon  
friend, too, now. She told me the truth about what you've been up to." He saw Ken blush, and he  
flashed his teeth in a villainous smile. "I thought so. You've been to the Digital World while I was  
gone, haven't you?"  
  
Ken said nothing, and Sam laughed. "Ha! You really aren't good at keeping secrets,  
Kenny-boy. I'll bet you've still got the Digivice on you."  
  
The little boy blushed again. He had really meant to put the device back where he'd found  
it, but after having it with him with him day and night for weeks on end had bred in him a fierce  
attachment to the thing.  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," he said weakly.  
  
"Well, think again," Sam replied. "I know all about what you and your little accomplice  
have been up to. You've been plotting against me. Well, I'm not going to take it! No one  
outsmarts Sam Ichijouji, especially not a kid and a bug!"  
  
He aimed a kick at the boy, but Ken had come to expect that treatment and managed to  
dodge. The next hit landed, however, and nearly knocked him off his feet. The shock of the blow  
made him dizzy for a moment, almost numb, but then the pain hit him. He began to cry.  
  
"Yell all you want!" Sam laughed. "Nobody's going to hear you! You're trapped here  
with me."  
  
"I'm not trapped!" Ken shouted back.  
  
Then he did something Sam never expected: he turned and ran towards Sam,  
hitting him with a flying tackle worthy of a football player. They both tumbled to the hard floor,  
but Ken had something soft to land on - namely, Sam. The older boy gasped as not-quite-healed  
injuries flared up, leaving him momentarily paralyzed. While he was still recovering from this, Ken  
got up and sprinted away, heading for Sam's room. After a short struggle, Sam rose and  
followed. He found the little boy standing in front of the computer, waiting for it to start.  
  
"Running away again, huh?" Sam snarled. "I should have known you'd take the coward's  
way out."  
  
"I'm not a coward," said Ken quietly. That icy look was back in his eyes.  
  
"You are so! Stay here and face me if you're so brave."  
  
"I won't," Ken replied. "If I stayed here, you'd kill me, wouldn't you?"  
  
For a moment, Sam's expression turned shocked, almost frightened. Then something  
seemed to come over him, something that could almost be seen as a red mist falling over his face,  
and it twisted into an ugly sneer.  
  
"Maybe I would," he replied.  
  
"That's why I'm leaving." The computer was completely on, now; it remained only for  
Ken to take out the Digivice and whisk himself away.  
  
"Then leave, if you're so smart! It won't do you any good," Sam replied. "Sooner or later,  
you have to come back, and then I'll teach you a lesson."  
  
"I'm never coming back. I'm going to the Digital World, where someone cares about me,"  
answered Ken. "Goodbye, Sam."  
  
Then there was a blue flash, and he was gone. Sam stared. He walked slowly over to the  
computer and looked down at the blank screen.  
  
"I'll get you, Ken," he said. "I'm going to get you for this. As soon as I find my way into  
the Digital World, you'll be sorry you ever denied it to me."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Wormmon knew instantly that something was wrong with his partner. Ken looked badly  
shaken, literally trembling so hard he could barely stand. The little boy collapsed into the grass,  
and Wormmon bounded to his side. Ken picked him up and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Ken, what's wrong?" asked Wormmon anxiously.  
  
"My brother - he came home today," said Ken.  
  
"Did he do something to you?"  
  
Ken nodded. "He hit me. He - he said he was going to kill me. He's really angry at me,  
and I don't know what's wrong! Wormmon, I can't go home again. If I do, he's going to hurt  
me."  
  
"But what about your family?" asked Wormmon. "Your parents wouldn't really let him  
hurt you, would they? You can't just run off and leave them."  
  
"They don't care about me," said Ken. "They only love Sam. My family doesn't like me,  
and I don't have any friends... Wormmon, you're the only one who loves me. Please, can I stay  
here with you? I don't ever want to go back to that place!"  
  
With that, Ken broke down and sobbed, and Wormmon snuggled up against him  
comfortingly.  
  
"You know I'll always protect you, Ken," he said. "I'll always be here for you. I'll take  
care of you. If you want to stay here, I'll look after you."  
  
"Thanks, Wormmon," said Ken, still sniffling.  
  
After a moment, he reached into his pocket and took out the Digivice.  
  
"This is mine now, mine forever," he said. "And I'm not from Earth anymore. The  
DigiWorld is my home now, and Wormmon's my family."  
  
As he said so, the device began to glow faintly. It seemed to melt and shift to become  
something new, a different kind of Digivice encased in black plastic.  
  
"It really is mine, now," he said, and he was surprised he wasn't more surprised.  
  
Sam could never take the Digivice away from him again. Ken would never even see Sam  
again. He'd never see his parents, or his neighbors, his teachers, his schoolmates. There would be  
no more ice cream, no more video games, no more TV, no more... Earth. The world as he knew it  
was gone forever.  
  
"Oh, Wormmon," he sobbed, and all the caterpillar could do was sit and let his friend hold  
him until the tears ran dry. 


	2. Paladin

Paladin  
By: SilvorMoon  
  
"Yo, Jun, turn the TV on!" shouted Davis as he bounded into the kitchen.  
  
The girl didn't even look up. Her eyes were fixed on the pages of a magazine that she held  
in her left hand, while her right one forked up sausage and eggs, apparently without guidance  
from her eyes.  
  
"Turn it on yourself," she replied. "I'm busy!"  
  
"Fine, be that way!"   
  
Davis dumped an armload of school supplies onto the table and made a dive for the  
television, clicking it on just as it was saying, "...walloped the Tokyo Royals four to nothing. And  
now, the news..."  
  
"Aw, man, I missed all the soccer scores!" he complained.  
  
"Quiet!" Jun replied. "That looks interesting."  
  
"Huh?" Davis looked up, a bit surprised to think that the morning news might have  
something interesting on it besides sports.  
  
"It's a sad day in Tokyo," the newscaster was saying, "as one of our city's leading families  
calls off their three-year search for their missing son. After an extensive investigation, with many  
false leads and a severe lack of evidence, the Ichijouji family has finally admitted defeat. Three  
years ago, their youngest son, eight year old Ken Ichijouji vanished from his home without a  
trace. Kidnaping was suspected, but no ransom notes were ever found and no clues were  
uncovered. Offers of a reward were met with nothing."  
  
The screen shifted to show what remained of the Ichijouji family, and the camera focused  
in on the father.  
  
"We're finally going to end this," said Mr. Ichijouji. "We're going to have to admit that  
our boy is gone, and we aren't going to find him. It's time we let him rest in peace."  
  
"It's only now that he's gone that we realize how important he was to us," Mrs. Ichijouji  
sobbed. "We always paid so much attention to Sam's achievements that we didn't stop to think  
about our other boy. Ken, if you're out there and can hear me, I'm sorry for the way we treated  
you. I only wish I could have another chance to show you how much I loved you."  
  
"And what about you, Sam?" asked the newscaster, turning to the boy. "Do you have  
anything you want to say about your brother?"  
  
The boy accepted the microphone with the confidence of one who is used to being on  
television. "Yes, I'd just like to say that there is no way of measuring just how much impact losing  
him has had on my life, and not a day goes by without my thinking about him. However, I still  
believe that he is alive somewhere, and I'm sure we'll meet again. In the meantime, I'm sure he'd  
want me to continue with my work in academics and athletics. I want to show him that his brother  
is the greatest in the world." He smiled coolly for the camera.  
  
"An admirable sentiment," said the newscaster. "If anyone out there has any information  
as to the whereabouts of Ken Ichijouji, please contact the authorities at once. Today he would be  
eleven years old, with blue hair and violet eyes. The Ichijoujis have offered a reward for anyone  
who can offer any clues leading to his recovery. Back to you, Dave."  
  
"Thanks, Mark. Now, in other news..."  
  
Davis clicked the TV off with a disgusted expression on his face.  
  
"Man, that guy Sam is a real jerk," he muttered. He dropped into a chair across from his  
sister and began wolfing down a plate of sausage and eggs.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," said Jun. "I thought he was cute."  
  
Davis rolled his eyes. "You think the school janitor is cute!"  
  
"Well, he has potential," she answered defensively.  
  
"Never mind! I don't even want to hear about it," Davis replied. "Really, though, were  
you listening to that guy? He was so cold... just looking at him made me shiver. He was sitting  
there talking about his brother, this little kid who's been gone without a trace for years. He could  
be dead, for all he knows, and he's just standing there smiling."  
  
"I think he's being sort of noble, really," said Jun. "You know, wanting to do his best to  
make his brother proud and all that kind of thing."  
  
"I don't think he wants to make his brother proud. I think he just wants to stoke his ego,"  
Davis replied stubbornly.  
  
"Well, aren't you one to criticize?" asked Jun, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, okay, so I'm not perfect!" Davis snapped. "But if Ken Ichijouji were my brother,  
I'd be more worried about him than that. Hmm... I wonder what he's like?"  
  
"What who's like?" Jun had already lost interest in the conversation and put her nose back  
into her magazine.  
  
"Ken," answered Davis. "He'd be my age now. If he were here, he'd probably go to my  
school. We might even be friends. I was just wondering what he'd be like. The news didn't tell us  
very much about him."  
  
"Well, you don't need to worry about it. The chances of you ever meeting him are about a  
million zillion to one," Jun replied. "On the other hand, your chances of being late to school are  
pretty good if you don't get moving."  
  
"Whoa, man, you're right!" Davis exclaimed. He shoveled the last of his breakfast in his  
mouth, scooped up his books, and began charging for the door.  
  
"Hey, squirt, wait up!" Jun shouted after him.  
  
Davis skidded to a halt. "What?"  
  
"You forgot these!" Jun called back. She scooped up a pair of goggles that were lying on  
the table and tossed them to her brother. Davis caught them on his finger and spun them expertly  
before slipping them over his head.  
  
"Thanks, Jun!" he said. "Sometimes you're pretty cool, for an annoying older sister."  
  
"And you're pretty cool, too, for a bratty little brother," Jun replied, grinning.  
  
Davis waved and scooted out the door, down the hall, and out of the building. He was in a  
good mood as he ambled down the sidewalk. School wasn't his favorite activity, but it did have  
its advantages, and the first day was always exciting. He was looking forward to meeting some  
new people, figuring out what he could get away with in his new classes, hanging out with his  
friends, and maybe getting in a few games of soccer. He'd been practicing hard over the summer,  
and he was looking forward to showing off his skills. He was just daydreaming about how he was  
going to show everyone up on the soccer field, and maybe finally get some respect this year, when  
the door of an apartment building swung open to release a blonde-haired boy in a white hat. Davis  
yelped in surprise.  
  
"Whoa, sorry about that!" said the boy. "I guess I didn't see you coming."  
  
"That's okay, I didn't see you coming either," Davis replied. "You on your way to  
school?"  
  
"Yup! My first day at Odaiba Elementary," the other boy replied.  
  
"Cool! That's my school!" Davis enthused. "Want to walk with me a while?"  
  
"I guess we'll have to, considering we're going the same direction."  
  
"Well, I guess one of us could walk up the block and go around the other way, but that  
would waste a lot of time," commented Davis.  
  
The blonde boy laughed. "You're something else, you know that?"  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment!" Davis replied, taking a bow.  
  
"Well, you've got personality, I'll say that for you," said the other boy. "My name's  
Takeru Takenouchi, but you can call me TK. All my friends do."  
  
"You can call me Davis. Davis Motomiya. Pleased to meet you!"  
  
"Same here," said TK. "Hey, if you don't mind, there's something I want to ask about.  
What's with the goggles?"  
  
"Oh, these? Well, I just like to wear them. It's kind of silly," said Davis, blushing, "but  
there's this guy who's a totally awesome soccer player. I always wanted to be like him, and he  
wears goggles all the time, so I wear them all the time. Sometimes I think they bring me luck, you  
know?"  
  
"I know," TK replied, "and I know who you're talking about. Tai Kamiya, right?"  
  
"Yeah! How'd you guess?"  
  
"Just a hunch," TK asked. "Actually, the minute I saw you, the first person I though of  
was Tai. He's a great guy. He and my brother are best friends."  
  
"Who's your brother?" asked Davis. "Do I know him? Now that I think of it, you look  
sort of familiar."  
  
"You've probably heard of him - Matt Ishida."  
  
"The rock star?" Davis exclaimed. "Man, I'm hanging close to you - you know all the cool  
people!"  
  
TK laughed. "Better not stay too close. Weird things have been known to happen to me  
before, and you might not want to get mixed up in them."  
  
"Hey, I can do anything you can do!" Davis insisted. "Hey, if you're new at school, you  
won't know anyone there, will you? I can introduce you to some of my friends. I know some cool  
people, too."  
  
"I'd love to meet your friends," TK replied. "It's rough going someplace where you don't  
know anyone."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Davis. "To tell the truth, I don't have a whole lot of  
good friends, but this summer I was hanging out in the park, and I met these two, and we sort of  
clicked. It's weird, since they seem like the last people in the world I'd be friends with."  
  
"What are they like?" asked TK.  
  
"Well, one of them is this girl called Yolei. She's sort of the local computer guru. She lives  
in your building, so you might have seen her - long purple hair and glasses."  
  
"Yeah, I think I might have seen her. I've mostly been too busy getting unpacked and  
settling in to notice my neighbors much," TK replied.  
  
"You'll meet her sooner or later, especially once she finds out who your brother is. Yolei's  
boy crazy," warned Davis. "She's smart, though. If it's broken, she'll fix it. She's kind of a ditz,  
but pretty cool... Actually, we're a lot alike. I get kinda spacey myself."  
  
"I've noticed," said TK.  
  
Davis wondered whether or not he ought to reply to that, and decided to ignore it for  
now, for the sake of not offending his new friend. TK seemed like a nice guy with some useful  
connections, and he didn't want to alienate him right away. Davis needed all the friends he could  
get.  
  
"Anyway, my other friend's name is Cody. He's the weird one," said Davis. "Wait, maybe  
that's not the right way to say it. He's not your everyday little kid, but it's weird that me and  
Yolei would want to hang out with him, you know? Or him with us. He's nine years old and acts  
like he's about forty - serious as a tombstone. But it's good we have him around, 'cause he keeps  
me out of trouble... or he tries, anyway. Besides, his mom's the best cook ever!"  
  
TK laughed. "Maybe you'll have to take me to meet his family, then. My mom should  
stick to take-outs. So, is that it? Just those two? You've gotta know more people than that!"  
  
"Well, there is this girl..." said Daisuke, blushing again. "She's not really my friend, but...  
well, you know."  
  
"Oh, a girlfriend, huh?" asked TK with a leer.  
  
"No!" Daisuke protested. "I mean, I wish she was, but... I don't think she likes me much."  
  
"What's she like?"  
  
"Aw, she's got everything! She's pretty, she's popular, she's smart, she's funny... Her  
name's Kari."  
  
"Kari? As in, Kari Kamiya?" asked TK.  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Sure I know her! We've been best friends since we were both little kids!" TK replied.  
  
"Whoa!" Davis exclaimed. "Hey, TK, buddy, you think you could put in a good word for  
me? Please?"  
  
"Don't you think it would work better if you put in a good word for yourself?"  
  
"I've tried! None of my words work," sighed Davis. "Come on, just do me this one little  
favor? I'll give you my allowance money!"  
  
"You're really desperate, aren't you?" TK asked, amused. "You can keep your allowance  
- I've got my own - but if it'll make you happy, I'll see if I can talk to Kari for you."  
  
"Really? Wow, thanks, TK!" Davis cheered. "Man, you're the best! Now I can't wait to  
get to school! Come on, let's go!"  
  
The redhead turned began sprinting up the sidewalk, and TK grinned. He liked this strange  
new person he'd met, and he was surprised to find himself hoping that he would be able to help  
him befriend Kari. A guy who's only friends were a small child and a female computer guru  
needed help.  
  
"Well, he's got one more friend, anyway," said TK to himself. "Hey, Davis, wait up!"  
  
They arrived at the school out of breath and laughing from the run, and joined a large  
group of other children who were in much the same state, darting from one location to  
another in a chaotic rush. The shouts of children mingled with the sound of opening and closing  
doors, slamming lockers, rustling papers, and pounding footsteps. Everyone was in high spirits.  
TK stopped to stare at it all, but Daisuke grabbed his arm and hauled him through the crowd.  
  
"Come on! You gonna stand there all day, or are you going to meet my friends?" he  
asked. Without waiting for an answer, turned and shouted, "Yo, Yolei! Cody! Look! I found a  
new friend!"  
  
"Hey there!" called a girl in glasses. "I was wondering when you'd show up!"  
  
"Hello, Davis," said a young boy with serious green eyes. "Who's that with you?"  
  
"This is TK. He's new at this school, so I thought maybe he could hang out with us for a  
while until he gets to know his way around," answered Davis. "TK, meet Yolei Inoue and Cody  
Hida. They're the friends I told you about."  
  
"Nice to meet you!" said TK, offering a hand to shake. "Davis has already told me so  
much about you guys, I feel like we're already friends."  
  
"It's an honor," the boy Cody replied, taking TK's hand gravely. "I'm sure you'll fit right  
in here."  
  
"Yeah, it's great to meet you, TK!" Yolei agreed. "Hey, the more cute guys around, the  
better, right?"  
  
"See? I warned you!" Davis whispered, elbowing TK.  
  
"Hey, I was only teasing him!" said Yolei. "Don't listen to him, TK. I'm not as bad as he  
says I am."  
  
"Don't listen to anything she says about me, either!" Davis retorted. "She'll tell you that I  
cry at sad movies and keep this old moth-eaten teddy bear under my pillow."  
  
"And you don't?" asked TK.  
  
"Of course he does!" Yolei replied. "That's why he doesn't want you to listen to me."  
  
"Don't listen to either of them," said Cody. "They're both crazy." His face remained  
serious, but there was a sparkle in his green eyes, and TK found himself laughing.  
  
"I believe it!" he said. "But at least you'll never be boring! I think I'm glad I met you  
guys."  
  
Suddenly, Davis grabbed TK's arm and tugged him around, pointing at something down  
the hall.  
  
"Look, look!" he exclaimed. "It's her!"  
  
"Huh?" said TK. "Oh, yeah, it is her! Kari! Hey, Kari, over here!"  
  
"TK, is that you?" Kari called back. She hurried down the hall to greet him. "I haven't  
seen you in months! How have you been? What are you doing here?"  
  
"We moved into a new apartment, and I had to transfer to a school that was closer to  
home," TK explained. "I think I like it here, though. Do you know my new friends? This is Yolei,  
Cody, and Davis."  
  
"Hi!" she greeted everyone. "I think I've seen you around before... Davis, weren't you in  
my science class last year?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right!" he answered. "I'm surprised you remember me."  
  
"Sure I remember you! You're the one who kicked the soccer ball into the Bunsen burner  
and set the table of elements chart on fire."  
  
"Wow, you do remember!" Davis exclaimed. "It's worth spending a week in detention for  
that."  
  
Kari giggled. "I don't think having me remember you is worth all that much... but it was  
fun to watch the teacher jump around like that."  
  
"Yeah, wasn't it, though?" Davis agreed. "But that's nothing - you should have seen what  
happened in Social Studies!"  
  
Just then, the bell rang, warning students they had only a few minutes to report to their  
home rooms.  
  
"Looks like it's time to go," Yolei remarked. "Rats! I was having fun."  
  
"Why don't we meet again after school?" Cody replied. "Yolei was coming over to my  
house tonight to fix my computer anyway, and my mom's making brownies. We can all have a  
snack and get to know each other better."  
  
"Great idea! I'll see you all after school, then!" TK said.   
  
The kids went their separate ways - Yolei down one hall, Cody up a flight of stairs, and  
the remaining three children made their way to class together.  
  
*This is great,* TK thought, as he joked around with his friends. *I have a  
feeling this is going to be one exciting school year!*  
  
**************************************************  
  
Something was moving in the Digital world. What kind of thing it was, it was difficult to  
be sure. Light seemed to warp around it in some strange way, refusing to strike it directly and  
reflect steadily as it would on a normal object. Watching the creature as it wandered across the  
world, its body rippling and writhing like boiling water, was enough to cause headaches and  
make the stomach churn, and looking at it was almost painful. The most that could be discerned a  
sluglike body, an indeterminate number of tentacles, and a pair of glowing red eyes.  
  
However, one did not have to look at the creature to know it was evil. All it took was a  
look at the countryside it crossed. Plants rotted into slime at its touch, rivers became scummy  
swamps, and even rocks were coated with filth that no amount of cleansing could wash away. The  
air around it was always a few degrees too warm and smelling of something rancid. If there was  
any such thing as filth incarnate, this was it.  
  
Unaware of the menace, Agumon sat happily on a stone, enjoying the warmth of the sun  
and watching a group of happy Gotsumon. There had been talk of odd things happening in the  
neighborhood, but as far as the little dinosaur could tell, all was peaceful here. The rocklike  
Gostumon were by nature fun-loving creatures who would rather play than fight, and had a knack  
for turning even the dullest chores into a game. Agumon wasn't sure if they were trying to work  
or relax right now, but whatever they were doing, it looked like so much fun that he was just  
wondering if they would mind if he joined them when a whiff of something unpleasant crossed his  
nostrils. He turned his sensitive nose to the wind and sniffed.  
  
"Does anyone else smell that?" he wondered aloud.  
  
The nearest Gotsumon turned round golden eyes on him. "Well, I did forget to take my  
bath this week..."  
  
"No, it's not like that," Agumon replied. "I've never smelled anything like it. There's  
something not right about it."  
  
Before anyone could reply, there was a rustling of foliage, and something small and orange  
shot out of the treetops.  
  
"Run for it!" squealed Patamon at the top of his lungs. "Head for the hills! Run for your  
lives! There's a Glitch in the forest!"  
  
"There's a what?" asked Agumon.  
  
"A Glitch! A horrible monster!" Patamon wailed. "It tried to eat me!"  
  
"Can't you fight it?" asked Agumon.  
  
"I tried, but its way too powerful! My Boom Bubbles aren't powerful enough to hurt it,"  
said Patamon. "Can you do something, Agumon? You're a better fighter than me. Can't you  
make it go away?"  
  
"I can try!" Agumon answered. "Show it to me! I'll teach it to try to eat my friends!"  
  
A hot wind rolled across the village, carrying with it the stench of decay, and the Glitch  
rolled into town. The trees it passed by melted at its touch, leaving a broad streak of empty,  
blackened ground in its wake. Agumon's eyes went wide.  
  
"On the other hand, maybe we'll just run," he said.  
  
The Gotsumon were thrown into a panic, running around in crazed circles. A tentacle  
lashed at the nearest house, carving a large chunk out of its wall, and there were angry screams  
from the crowd.  
  
"Hey, you can't do that to my house!" shouted one of the Gotsumon. "Rock Fist!"  
  
A volley of stones shot at the Glitch, but they vanished into the ooze without visibly  
affecting it. The Glitch turned on its attacker with a bubbling roar and lashed out its tentacles. The  
Gotsumon managed to dodge the first few, but it stumbled and fell in the attempt, and then the  
creature had him. It wrapped one slimy appendage around the fallen Digimon and lifted it up in  
the air, ignoring its kicks and screams. Then, in front of all the horrified onlookers, the Glitch  
popped the helpless Gotsumon into its mouth.  
  
A few moments later, it spat the Digimon out again. Except for a coating of grey sticky  
stuff covering it, it seemed to be unharmed, but it made no attempt to move from where it had  
fallen. It simply lay there, eyes staring at nothing.  
  
"What happened?" asked one of the other Gotsumon. "Come on, pal, get up! You can't  
stay there!"   
  
His friend ignored him, simply sitting and staring. He didn't even blink when the other  
Gotsumon shouted at him and tried to drag him along the ground.  
  
"I guess the Glitch doesn't like to eat rocks," Agumon remarked.  
  
"That's not it," said Patamon. "Don't you know? The Glitches eat the life out of things.  
That Gotsumon's not going to move again unless someone destroys the Glitch!"  
  
"Then let's get rid of it!" shouted Agumon. "Come on!"  
  
The little dinosaur charged down the hill, with Patamon following determinedly behind  
him. The Glitch stopped its razing of the village long enough to stare at both of them. Agumon  
felt a shiver run down his spine as the red eyes met his, but he held his ground.  
  
"You can't eat these Gostumon as long as I have something to say about it!" he  
threatened. "Pepper Breath!"  
  
"Boom Bubbles!"   
  
"Rock Fist!"  
  
Fire balls, air pellets, and flying stones rained down on the Glitch, which simply sat and  
watched disinterestedly. The ooze on its body bubbles a little faster where the fireballs hit it, but  
otherwise, nothing seemed to affect it. Is shrugged a little, as if bored with the whole thing, and  
turned its attention back to the Gotsumon village. Its tentacles lashed around one Digimon after  
another and dropped them into its drooling maw.  
  
"It's eating the Gotsumon like popcorn!" exclaimed Agumon.  
  
"There's nothing we can do here. We've got to get out of here before it eats us, too!"  
Patamon replied.  
  
Agumon shook his head. "I can't just leave my friends in danger."  
  
Just then, a white blur seemed to drop out of the sky.  
  
"Lightning Paw!" shouted a familiar voice.  
  
The Glitch wailed as the blur carved a long dark rent down its side. It lashed with its  
tentacles, but Gatomon was too swift - she bounded up into the air and back into the treetops. A  
few seconds later, she dropped down next to Agumon and Patamon.  
  
"Are you guys okay? It didn't get you, did it?" she asked.  
  
"Nope, we're fine," Patamon replied. "The Gotsumon aren't, though!"  
  
"We'll have to worry about them later," Gatomon replied. "I can slow the Glitch down,  
but I can't destroy it. We're going to have to send for help."  
  
"Who's going to help us?" asked Agumon.  
  
"There are rumors that there's someone who knows how to destroy the Glitches,"  
Gatomon replied. "I hear he went to explore a cave not far from here. We'll have to go looking  
for him, and bring him back here to save the village."  
  
"Are you sure he'll do it?" asked Patamon.  
  
Gatomon nodded. "He hates any kind of cruelty, and he's always trying to protect weaker  
Digimon. They call him the Digimon Paladin. If anyone can help, he can."  
  
"Let's go then!" said Agumon. "Hold it off as long as you can, Gotsumon! We'll be back  
soon - with help!"  
  
***********************************************  
  
TK watched with interest as Cody stood up on his tiptoes to press the doorbell. There was  
a distant chime, and the door was soon opened by a pleasant-looking woman who could only be  
Cody's mother. She looked a bit startled to find five children on her doorstep, but surprise melted  
into a happy smile.  
  
"You didn't tell me you were bringing friends over, Cody," she said.  
  
"Well, I didn't know until this morning," he said apologetically. "I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all! I enjoy having young people around. Do come in," she said, beckoning all the  
children inside.  
  
Yolei sniffed the air. "Something smells great!"  
  
"I've been cooking," said Mrs. Hida. "In fact, the brownies should be just about ready to  
come out of the oven. Would you kids like a snack?"  
  
"Would I ever!" said Daisuke eagerly. "You wouldn't believe that stuff the school calls  
food."  
  
In a few moments, five kids were sitting on the floor in Cody's room, eating warm  
brownies and chatting with each other. Yolei set up camp next to Cody's computer and began  
unpacking a tool kit.  
  
"Don't anybody spill any milk in this," she warned, beginning to unscrew the outer case.  
"And nobody put crumbs in the keyboard!"  
  
"That's computer people for you," Kari remarked. "They never want anyone messing  
wither their computers."  
  
"Yeah, kinda reminds you of Izzy, doesn't it?" answered TK. "He wouldn't let anyone  
touch his laptop with a ten foot pole... considering the way Tai treated computers, I don't blame  
him."  
  
"Izzy? Who's Izzy?" asked Davis.  
  
"You don't know Izzy Izumi?" asked Yolei, stunned. "He was president of the computer  
club. The guy's a digital genius."  
  
"In more ways than one!" Kari chimed in.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Davis.  
  
"Forget it. It's sort of an in-joke," TK replied. "Maybe someday we'll explain it for you.  
You won't believe it, though."  
  
"You really know Izzy, then?" asked Yolei from within the computer. "Davis wasn't  
kidding when he said you knew everyone!"  
  
"Not everyone," said TK. "I just got lucky and made some really good friends when I was  
young. I'll have to introduce them to you sometime."  
  
"I'd really like to meet Izzy personally," Yolei replied. "I've heard so much about him. I  
bet he could teach me a lot... like how to fix this computer. Cody, what did you do to this thing?"  
  
"Davis wanted to check his e-mail," said Cody, "and that was the last time it worked."  
  
"Hey, when I used it, it was already broken!" Davis protested. "It wouldn't let me  
download to the floppy disk!"  
  
"Well, maybe if you hadn't tried to shove a floppy into the CD drive..."  
  
"Oh. Is that what it was? I was wondering why it didn't fit right."  
  
Yolei rolled her eyes. "Well, I think I can pull it out, but next time you want to download  
something, do it on your own computer!"  
  
"Is that happened? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Cody.  
  
Davis shrugged. "I thought maybe what you didn't know wouldn't hurt you."  
  
It took a bit of work, involving a pair of needle-nose pliers, some sewing scissors, and a  
few paper clips, but the CD drive was finally relieved of the offending disk. Unfortunately, the  
disk did not fare as well as the rest of the machine. Yolei ceremoniously handed all the pieces of it  
back to Davis, who studied the array of plastic scraps with dismay.  
  
"I guess this means I'm not going to be able to look at my pictures, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Download them on your own computer next time," Yolei replied.  
  
"I don't have a computer. I have to use my dad's, and I'd be in trouble if he found me  
saving things on it," said Davis.  
  
Yolei looked at him suspiciously. "What were you trying to download, anyway?"  
  
"They were just some soccer pictures! Sheesh, what kind of freak do you think I am?"  
Davis protested. "My dad just doesn't like me to save things on his computer. He thinks I'll break  
it or something."  
  
There were blank looks all around. Then someone began to snicker, and someone else  
began to giggle, and even Cody cracked a smile. Davis looked surprised.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Never mind!" Yolei replied. "Anyway, that should have fixed the problem. Let's fire this  
thing up and see if it works."  
  
She put all the parts back into their places, screwed the case back on, and pressed the  
power button. There was a reassuring hum from within the box.  
  
"Sounds like it worked," Kari commented. "You're pretty good at this computer stuff,  
Yolei."  
  
"Well, thanks, but we won't know for sure if it worked until we try to get the CD player  
to play," she answered. "Has anyone got a CD?"  
  
"I'll get one!" Cody replied, and went over to a shelf to retrieve the required disk.   
  
Just then, the monitor began flashing brilliant lights, strobing in all different colors. The  
kids jumped away in surprise. Cody spun in place, accidentally knocking a box of floppy disks off  
the shelf, adding a loud crash to the chaos. Everyone stared at the glowing screen, eyes wide.  
  
"What did you do to that thing?" Cody exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Yolei answered. "The thing's just gone crazy!"  
  
"Whoa, this is too cool!" said Davis.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud rushing noise, and three bursts of light flew out of the monitor  
and landed in the hands of Yolei, Davis, and Cody. As they watched, the lights solidified into little  
handheld devices, each with a small digital screen, an antenna, and an interesting array of buttons.  
The computer screen then went back to its ordinary desktop pattern.  
  
"Incredible," Kari murmured.   
  
"Kinda gives you deja vu, doesn't it?" TK replied. "Look at those things and tell me  
you're seeing what I'm seeing!"  
  
"I'm seeing it, but I'm not sure I'm believing it," Kari replied.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Yolei. "Do you know what just happened?"  
  
"No, but I've got a rough idea," said TK. "Something similar happened to us, years back.  
Look!"  
  
He reached in his pocket and took out a similar device, but smaller and plainer. Kari  
rummaged in her backpack and took out one of her own. They held them out for their friends'  
inspection.  
  
"They do look sort of the same," said Cody. "What are they?"  
  
"These are called Digivices," Kari replied. "Don't ask me to explain them, but they're very  
important."  
  
"They also mean something's going to happen," said TK. "They wouldn't just appear for  
no reason! You'd better brace yourselves, guys. Anything could happen any minute."  
  
"You weren't kidding when you said weird things happened to you," said Davis.  
  
"Hold that thought," said Yolei. "Someone just sent an e-mail... the subject line says its  
urgent."  
  
"Deja vu all over again," muttered TK.  
  
Yolei ignored the remark and opened the e-mail, skimming it quickly. "Hey, guys, I think  
you'd better have a look at this."  
  
The kids crowded around the computer to read the message. It read: "To the receivers of  
the Digivices - there's an urgent mission you must embark upon at once. The fate of the world  
may rest in your hands. The Digital World is being invaded by evil forces. I've held them off as  
long as I can, but I realize I can't do this alone anymore. Please, come to the Digital World and  
help me set it free. Hold up your Digivices and say, 'Digi-port open!' and that will bring you here.  
Hurry - there may not be much time." It was signed, "The Paladin."  
  
"Digital World?" muttered Yolei. "What is this, some kind of advertisement for a video  
game, or what?"  
  
"It's a lot more serious than that," said TK. "The Digital World is a real place, a whole  
other world that exists alongside our own."  
  
"Like another dimension?" asked Cody.  
  
"Exactly," Kari replied. "We went there, once, to help it when it was in danger. Look like  
there's trouble again, and I think you guys have been chosen to help us save it."  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me," said Yolei. "Another world? And I'm supposed to save it?  
You're kidding, right? Tell me you're kidding."  
  
"It didn't look like that Paladin guy was kidding," said Cody. "He sounded pretty serious  
to me."  
  
"Paladin - I know that word!" said Davis. "It's some kind of wax, right?"  
  
Cody gave his friend a look of disdain. "That's paraffin, Davis. A paladin is like a knight in  
shining armor. And if we want to find out if he's serious, the best way to find out is to do what he  
says."  
  
"That makes sense," said Davis. "And if he's telling the truth, we get to go to another  
dimension and be superheroes!"  
  
"And we'll get to see our Digimon friends again," said TK. "I sure have missed Patamon."  
  
"Digimon?" Yolei repeated.  
  
Kari grinned. "You'll see when we get there."  
  
"I guess we've made up our minds, then," said Yolei. "All right, let's give this a shot.  
Digi-port open!"  
  
The screen flared again, spilling out dazzling light. When it faded, the kids were gone.  
  
******************************************************  
  
They landed at the bottom of a steep, rocky hill that stood at the edge of a forest. As soon  
as they were able to collect their wits, they looked around and tried to get their bearings.  
  
"I think we're here," said Kari.  
  
"Yup, this is definitely the DigiWorld," TK replied. "I'd know it anywhere."  
  
"This is another dimension?" asked Davis. "It doesn't look like another dimension to me!  
Where are all the funky sci-fi machines and the evil space aliens?"  
  
"You've been watching too much TV," said Cody.  
  
"With friends like Davis, who needs space aliens?" Yolei asked. "This is enough of  
another world for me. We're definitely not in Tokyo, anyway."  
  
"It looks pretty peaceful," TK commented. "I wonder what the big emergency is?"  
  
Just then, there was a rustling in the underbrush, and a pair of small shapes barged out of  
the forest, one running and one flying through the air. They moved as one to leap onto two of the  
humans.  
  
"We're under attack!" Yolei yelped.  
  
"No, we're not!" Kari laughed. She threw her arms around the catlike animal that had  
landed on her. "This is Gatomon, my Digimon partner!"  
  
"And this is Patamon," said TK, stroking the furry creature's head affectionately. "Don't  
worry; these two are friends. Most Digimon are pretty friendly. An evil Digimon wouldn't be little  
and cute like these guys."  
  
"Hey, I may be small, but I'm still tough!" Gatomon said.  
  
"They talk!" Davis exclaimed. "Whoa, this place might just be cool after all!"  
  
Patamon was studying his partner with wide green eyes.  
  
"You got big!" he exclaimed. "Did you digivolve?  
  
"No, silly! I just grew up a little, that's all," TK replied. "I'm tall enough to play basketball  
now!"  
  
"You brought some friends with you," Gatomon remarked, eyeing the newcomers. "Are  
they Digidestined children too?"  
  
"We think so," Kari replied. "They have Digivices, even if they aren't quite like ours."  
  
"Then they must be the ones the Paladin sent for," said Gatomon. "It's a good thing, too -  
we need all the help we can get!"  
  
"Really? What's wrong?" asked TK. "And who's this Paladin guy? What's he got to do  
with it?"  
  
"There have been horrible monsters appearing in the DigiWorld," said Patamon. "They're  
called Glitches. They destroy everything they touch. One of them just leveled a whole Gotsumon  
village!"  
  
"They turn the Digimon they catch into zombies. Its terrible," said Gatomon. "So far, the  
only one who knows how to put things right is a human who lives here, the Digimon Paladin. He  
hates any kind of cruelty and protects us from the monsters."  
  
"A human living in the Digital World? That's a new one," said TK. "Where is he? Can we  
meet him?"  
  
"He was here a while ago," said Patamon, "but he left again. He likes to be left to himself,  
but he told us to bring you to see something. Agumon's guarding it now."  
  
"Then lead the way!" Davis replied. "I want to see the monsters and stuff!"  
  
"Right this way!" Patamon replied. "Follow me!"  
  
The little Digimon leaped into the air and flew away, pausing just long enough to beckon  
his friends to follow, then soaring away again. Gatomon took off after him with the children close  
behind. A few minutes of running brought them to a deep crack that sliced its way up the side of  
the rock hill. The Digimon stopped in front of the opening.  
  
"In here," said Gatomon.  
  
"Down there?" Yolei asked, making a face. "I'm not sure I like the looks of that."  
  
"Looks fine to me," said Davis. "Last one in's a rotten egg!"  
  
The boy turned and sprinted into the shadows, with the others following. For a short  
distance, the tunnel was nearly pitch black. After the first time Davis tripped over a rock and fell  
on his face, even he was forced to turn his headlong dash into a cautious walk. Finally, they were  
able to make out a light up ahead, and they hurried toward it. The tunnel terminated in a large  
room, roughly circular, with a hole in the center of the roof above. The sun hung directly above it,  
sending a strong beam of white light to fall on a pedestal that stood directly below it. Sitting on  
the pedestal was...  
  
"An egg?" Daisuke asked. "We came way down here for an egg?"  
  
"That's not just any egg," said a voice. Everyone jumped; they hadn't noticed Agumon  
standing in the shadows. "It's the Digimental of Courage. See? It's got the Crest on it."  
  
"Crest? Digimental?" repeated Yolei. "Somebody help me out here. I got lost as soon as  
the talking animals showed up, and I haven't caught up yet."  
  
"Crests represent different virtues," said Kari. "Mine is Light. That's the Crest of  
Courage, the Crest my brother Tai had. They're very powerful... I don't know what a Digimental  
is, though."  
  
"Neither do I, really," said Agumon, looking a bit embarrassed, "but the Paladin says  
they're important, and that I should watch this thing until someone came to get it."  
  
"I guess one of us could look after it," said TK. He reached out and grabbed the egg, but  
it wouldn't release its grip on the pedestal. "Um. I think it's stuck."  
  
"Let me try," said Kari. She tugged at the Digimental, but it remained stuck fast.  
  
"That's something else I was supposed to tell you," said Agumon. "The egg won't move  
for just anyone, only the person it's meant for."  
  
"Well how are we supposed to find them?" asked TK. "Don't tell me we're going to have  
to go hunting for missing people again. It was hard enough trying to find Kari."  
  
"Kinda silly, if you ask me," said Davis. "What good is this thing if we can't use it?"  
  
With that, he swatted at the egg in annoyance. It popped loose from its stand and bounced  
across the room.  
  
"On the other hand," said TK, "maybe we won't have to go looking, after all."  
  
Just then, there was an explosion of orange light from the place where the Digimental had  
been, spearing the ceiling. As the onlookers watched, a shape began to form within the light, a  
shape that gradually became visible as a small blue dragonlike creature. It hovered there a  
moment, eyes closed as if asleep. Then it looked up and sprang.  
  
"Davis!" it squealed, pouncing on the startled boy.  
  
"You know my name?" he asked.  
  
"Sure thing, Davis! I've been waiting for you!" said the little dragon. "I'm Veemon, your  
own personal Digimon! Is that cool or what?"  
  
"Veemon... I've heard of him," said Agumon thoughtfully. "They say he's a fun-loving  
Digimon who brings good luck, but I'd thought he was only a legend."  
  
"Nope! I'm real, all right," Veemon replied. "Boy, it was getting really boring being stuck  
under that egg, but we're going to have fun now, aren't we, Davis?"  
  
"I'll bet! I think I like this guy," said Davis.  
  
"Congratulations, Davis!" Kari said. "Looks like you've found yourself a good  
companion. You're a real Digidestined, now!"  
  
"I'll bet that was what the Palidin wanted you all to do here," said Gatomon. "It'll take all  
the help we can get to stop the Glitches."  
  
"Well, he did say he couldn't do this alone," said Cody.  
  
"Now that we're done, don't you think we should be getting to work?" said Agumon.  
"There's still an evil monster out there, don't forget."  
  
"Right, and that's what being a Digidestined is all about," TK replied. "Are you ready to  
fight, Davis?"  
  
"Sure he is!" Veemon piped up. "He didn't get to move the Digimental of Courage for  
nothing!"  
  
"Hey, let's not rush into this," said Davis.  
  
Something crashed outside, and the whole cave trembled from the impact.  
  
"I don't think you have a choice," said Yolei. "Let's get out of here before this cave caves  
in on us!"  
  
No one felt inclined to argue with that. Davis paused only long enough to snatch up his  
Digimental before following his friends out of the cave. They turned and ran for the exit, dodging  
bits of falling rock as they ran. Then, as they reached the far end of the cave, they froze in place  
and stared. They were face to face with the Glitch.  
  
"Oh... my... gosh," said TK quietly.  
  
"Um, I changed my mind," said Veemon. "I don't think I want to fight after all."  
  
"I don't think we have a choice," TK answered. "If you're not going to fight, then I am!  
Ready, Patamon?"  
  
"More than ready!" Patamon replied. "Patamon, digivolve to... aieek!"  
  
Something like an electric blue arc hit Patamon, sending sparks all over his body, and he  
collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Patamon!" TK cried, rushing to his friend's side. "Patamon, are you okay? Say  
something?"  
  
"I feel like I've been run over by a Monochromon," said Patamon.  
  
"Something's wrong here," Gatomon muttered. "Something is stopping us from  
Digivolving? How can that be?"  
  
"I can digivolve!" said Veemon. "Davis, use the Digimental!"  
  
"How?" Davis replied. "It's not like a machine! There's no button to push, is there?"  
  
"It'll work! You just have to have courage!" Veemon replied.  
  
Meanwhile, the Glitch seemed to have decided they were no threat to it, and was moving  
forward, twitching its slimy tentacles in anticipation as it oozed along. Suddenly, it lashed a  
tentacle at Kari.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Gatomon shouted. "Lighting Paw!"  
  
She sprang into the air, slashing at the Glitch with her razor-sharp claws. There was a  
horrible wail from the creature as its foremost tentacle parted company with the rest of him and  
fell to the ground sizzling. Kari shrieked as it landed at her feet, still twitching. The Glitch swatted  
at Gatomon with one of its remaining appendages and smashed her against a tree. She fell to the  
ground, landing in a dazed heap. The infuriated Glitch continued advancing on Kari, and she  
looked around frantically for an escape route, but she had her back against a wall.  
  
"All right, that's it!" Davis shouted. "If you mess with Kari, you're messing with me!  
C'mere, you overgrown Jello mold!"  
  
The Glitch might not have understood what he was saying, but it clearly knew what he  
meant, and it turned its blazing red eyes on Davis. The boy felt his stomach trying to tie itself in  
knots, but he forced himself to stand firm. There had to be a way of getting rid of this creature.  
The question was... how?  
  
The next thing he knew, something had wrapped itself around his leg and jerked him up  
into the air, and the egg slipped out of his hands as he flew away. The Glitch held him upside-  
down, about ten feet above the ground. Davis screamed, not just because of the situation, but  
because the tentacle hurt like fire where it touched his skin. The Glitch began to swing him  
around, back and forth, faster and faster, and Davis was slowly beginning to realize the  
implications of being this close to a solid stone wall.  
  
*I'm going to be squashed like a bug on a windsheild!* he thought frantically.  
*How am I going to get out of this one?*  
  
"Hey, Davis, catch!" Veemon shouted.  
  
The dragon Digimon tossed the egg like a football, and Davis managed to latch on to it as  
it flew by.  
  
"Got it! Now what do I do with it?"  
  
"Say, 'Digi Armor energize!' I'll do the rest!"  
  
"All right, then, here goes nothing!" Davis replied. "Digi Armor energize!"  
  
Instantly, Veemon was enveloped in a cloud of flames. Davis stared in shock, thinking his  
friend had been set on fire, but everything must have been all right, because he could hear  
Veemon's voice saying, "Veemon, armor digivolve to..." and a deeper voice finished,  
"Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"  
  
Then, where Veemon had been before, there was now a new creature, a bit like Veemon  
but taller and more humanoid, wearing armor in flame patterns. Whatever it was, the Glitch  
clearly did not like him. With a roar, the Glitch lunged at Flamedramon and attempted to catch  
him as it had Davis, but the dragon warrior leaped into the air and landed unharmed twenty feet  
away.  
  
"You'll have to be faster than that to capture me," said Flamedramon. "Let my friend go  
and maybe I'll be easy on you."  
  
The Glitch roared defiance, waving its tentacles in a vain attempt to capture the dragon,  
which only bounded out of the way whenever they came close. Davis wailed as he was shaken  
around.  
  
"I warned you," said Flamedramon. "Now you're going to pay! Fire Rocket!"  
  
Fireballs ripped across the clearing and smashed into the Glitch, burning large holes  
through it, slicing off tentacles. Daisuke was dropped to the ground as the arm he was suspended  
by was cut free of its owner, and the other Digidestined ran to catch him. The severed tentacle  
fizzed and evaporated into foul-smelling steam. The Glitch screamed in agony, but Flamedramon  
was relentless. Finally, with one earsplitting scream, the Glitch went up in a cloud of dark smoke.  
Flamedramon shrank back down to Veemon and ran to his partner's side.  
  
"Davis! Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I think so," he said weakly. "Ow, my leg..."  
  
Where the Glitch had touched him, there was an ugly mark like a burn wrapping all the  
way around his calf. It seemed to be steaming slightly. Davis tried to touch it gingerly, then pulled  
away with a wince.  
  
"Is he going to be all right?" asked Kari worriedly.  
  
"I don't know," Cody replied. "It looks bad."  
  
"I've never seen anything like it," Yolei added.  
  
"It stings," said Davis weakly. "I think I need a doctor or something... I don't feel so  
good."  
  
"Where are we going to find a doctor to treat this?" asked TK.  
  
Just then, a dark shadow fell over them all, and they all looked up in alarm. Soaring across  
the sky was a Digimon none of them had ever seen before, something like a huge humanoid wasp,  
and there was someone riding on his back. As it passed low over the ground, the rider dropped  
down to earth to land lightly in front of the huddled Digidestined and their dazed Digimon. The  
newcomer was a boy close to their own age with chin-length blue hair and piercing violet eyes. He  
was dressed elegantly in a suit of pale violet, and a short cape hung over his shoulder. He wore  
ankle high black boots and black gloves. Oddly, one glove was longer than the other. While the  
Digidestined were still sizing him up, the wasp-creature landed next to him, shimmering for a   
moment before shrinking down to nothing more than a large caterpillar. Up close, they could see that it wore a  
golden ring of some sort around its arm. The boy regarded everyone with a cool expression.  
  
"Not a bad showing," he said. "It took you longer than I thought you would to get the  
hang of it, but not bad."  
  
"Are you the Digimon Paladin?" asked Kari.  
  
"Some call me that, yes," the boy replied. "This my partner, Wormmon."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Wormmon, nodding politely.  
  
Davis could only stare. A boy his age, with that telltale blue hair and those amethyst  
eyes...  
  
"I know who you are!" he exclaimed. "You're Ken Ichijouji! You have to be!"  
  
The boy's eyes blazed. "Where did you hear that name?"  
  
"On TV," Davis replied. "They were talking about you on the news this morning, saying  
you disappeared three years ago. You are him, aren't you?"  
  
"Three years ago, a little boy named Ken Ichijouji died," said the boy. "Leave him in  
peace. I'm the Paladin now, and whatever I was before is gone. You'll never call me that name  
again... Anyway, we don't need to talk about me. You've been hurt. You need help."  
  
"I am kinda uncomfortable," Davis admitted weakly.  
  
Ken shook his head. "It was foolish to try to fight a Glitch yourself. There's something  
about them that's poisonous to human beings - maybe because we're not made of digital matter  
like everything here is. They burn like acid if you touch them. I always keep some supplies with  
me in case I meet one. Here." He put his hand into a fold of his cloak and withdrew some  
bandages and a small bottle. "Drink this. It's not perfect, but it will ease the pain a little and help  
you get better faster. I'm sorry, but it never heals up entirely. There will always be a scar. There's  
a reason why I wear these gloves."  
  
Davis accepted the medicine gratefully, while Ken went to work binding up the wound.  
Within few moments, some of the color began to come back into his face, and he looked much  
more relaxed.  
  
"Thanks. I needed that," he said.  
  
"Be more careful next time," Ken replied. "Actually, I'm glad you and your Digimon were  
able to defeat the Glitch. They're getting more powerful all the time, and I'm afraid they're  
getting out of control. It used to be that even small Digimon could fight them off if they worked  
together. Now it takes a Champion Digimon to even scratch them, and those are getting hard to  
come by now that the Spies have appeared."  
  
"Okay, you're going to have to explain these Glitches and Spies," said TK. "Are they  
Digimon, or what?"  
  
"I honestly don't know what they are," said Ken. "They might be Digimon, or something  
else entirely. I know that they're digital creatures, created by someone we call the Key-Seeker to  
wreak havoc on the Digital World. The Glitches are his soldiers - any Digimon they manage to  
capture will become mindless shells, and then the Key-Seeker can control them. The Spies are  
machines that usually hide wherever they can. They're his watchers. They also have the ability to  
halt the digivolving process when they're in range. Don't worry," he added to Patamon.  
"Wormmon here took care of the one that zapped you earlier."  
  
"Who is this Key-Seeker?" asked Cody.  
  
"Exactly what he sounds like. He's an outsider looking for a way in," Ken replied. "If he  
can't get in, he'll do as much as he can from your world to make our lives miserable in this one."  
He sighed deeply. "He knows how much I love this world. I would do anything to keep it from  
harm, and he uses that against me. He believes that I have the power to bring him here so he can take it over  
completely. These attacks are to convince me to surrender to him, and that's something I'll never  
do. He's learned how to manipulate digital matter to create his monsters, but he can't actually get  
in himself. I've learned to counteract a few of his tricks, like protecting Wormmon from the Spies  
and how to undo the damage the Glitches do, but he's getting more and more skillful. That's why  
I need your help. I found some old records that told of nine hidden Digimental eggs that can trigger  
a different kind of Digivolution... As I'd hoped, the Spies aren't able to counteract it. Also, since  
you live in the real world, you can do what I can't - battle the Key-Seeker from the outside."  
  
"Why can't you do it yourself?" asked Yolei. "Can't you get out again?"  
  
"I don't care to," Ken replied coldly. "The DigiWorld is my home, and I'm staying here.  
Besides, the Key-Seeker would kill me if I ever went back. We're mortal enemies."  
  
"You sure know a lot about this Key-Seeker," said Cody. "How can you be mortal  
enemies if he's always out there and you're always in here?"  
  
"Because," said Ken, "he's my brother."  
  
"I knew it!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
Several heads turned around to stare at him, but he didn't seem to notice. His face had  
taken on the delighted glow of someone who's figured out something clever.  
  
"I knew there was something creepy about that guy," he continued. "I knew it the minute I  
laid eyes on him that he was trouble!"  
  
"Where did you see my brother?" asked Ken sharply.  
  
"Same place I heard about you," Davis replied. "On TV."  
  
"You watch too much TV," said Ken. "Anyway, your job here is done. You can all go  
home now. Don't worry about your Digimon. I'll keep an eye on things here."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" said TK. "Who are you to tell us whether to go or stay?"  
  
"I'm the Digimon Paladin, protector of the Digital World," Ken replied. "I brought you  
here, and I can send you back. You'll find an exit back the way you came. Come on, Wormmon,  
let's get out of here."  
  
"Sorry to leave so soon," said the caterpillar. "Maybe I'll see you some other time.  
Goodbye!"  
  
In a flash of green light, Wormmon became Stingmon once again. Ken leaped onto his  
shoulders, and they flew off into the forest and were lost from sight.  
  
"Well!" said Kari. "Wasn't he pleasant!"  
  
"He's got problems, that's for sure," said TK, "but he did take care of Davis, and he wants  
to save the Digital World... I don't know what to make of him."  
  
"He's a good person," said Gatomon. "He just doesn't like people very much."  
  
"I can see that," Cody replied.  
  
"Did you see his eyes?" said Yolei sounding distant. "I've never seen anyone with eyes  
like that..."  
  
"Oh, great, here we go again," Davis sighed. "Yolei, that guy is not in the market. He  
doesn't want to date anyone - he barely wanted to talk to us!"  
  
"It's not like that," said Yolei. "He just looked so hurt. I don't care how much he doesn't  
like people; he needs help."  
  
"Well, he obviously doesn't want help from us," said TK. "I think maybe he's right. We  
ought to be going back to the real world before Cody's mom decides we've gotten kidnaped or  
something."  
  
"Yeah, just like Ken got kidnaped," Davis sighed. "Could someone help me up? My leg  
still hurts."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Kari worriedly. "Can you walk?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'll be fine," Davis replied, offering a weak smile. "Better me having a little  
burn than you getting eaten by that thing."  
  
"It was a very brave thing to do," said Kari.  
  
And then she surprised everyone by leaning over and kissing his cheek. Davis turned a  
beautiful shade of red, and TK grinned. Forget needing help standing - Davis would be walking on  
air the rest of the night!  
  
"Come see me again soon, Davis!" said Veemon. "I'll be waiting for you!"  
  
"Hm?" Davis tried to pull himself down off his cloud long enough to notice his partner.  
"Oh, yeah, sure! Don't worry, Veemon, I'll come back as soon as I can!"  
  
"Yeah, you take care of yourself, Patamon," said TK, "and let us know the minute another  
of those Glitches show up."  
  
"You too, Gatomon," Kari replied. "And you, Agumon. I'll say hi to Tai for you. Maybe  
he can come along next time."  
  
"We'll be fine," said Agumon. "The Paladin will help us put the Gotsumon village back  
together again, and the Digimon recover once the Glitches are gone. We'll be all right."  
  
"This is too unfair! I want a Digimon, too!" said Yolei.  
  
"Don't worry, Yolei," said Cody. "I'm sure we'll find ours in time."  
  
"Speaking of time, it's time to move out!" said TK. "Come on, gang. Back to the real  
world... for now."  
  
Meanwhile, Ken and Stingmon flew over the forest, surveying the damage the latest Glitch  
had caused.  
  
"It's getting worse," said Ken. "Sam's really getting better at this."  
  
"You should let those new people help you," Stingmon replied. "They seemed nice  
enough."  
  
"They're human. I never knew a human I could trust," Ken replied. "Given time, they'd let  
me down just like everyone else. The only reason I released the Digivices from the Digimental  
was to buy a little time. They'll keep Sam busy until I find a way to stop him once and for all."  
  
"But Ken, you can't go on like this forever," said Stingmon. "All humans can't be bad.  
You're a human, and you're all right."  
  
"That's because I grew up here in the Digiworld, where people are civilized," said Ken.  
"You practically raised me yourself. Nobody who had you to look after them could turn out  
wrong."  
  
"That still doesn't change the fact that you're a human," Stingmon insisted. "Look down  
there. See the villages? The Koromon live with the other Koromon, and the Gazimon with the  
other Gazimon, and the Gotusmon live with the... well, you know what I mean. You're a human,  
and you need to be with other humans."  
  
"Every human I ever loved and trusted betrayed me," Ken replied. "I'd rather be a  
Digimon if I could. Besides, why would these people want to be friends with me? There's nothing  
special about me."  
  
"I think you're special."  
  
"Thanks, Stingmon," said Ken. "That's all I need. I'll be fine as long as I've got you."  
  
"Well, at least let's watch the other kids for a while, hmm?" said Stingmon. "See if they're  
really as bad as all that. You might change your mind."  
  
"Well, I guess it's a possibility," Ken replied. "Anyway, I'm still the Digimon Paladin, and  
their Digimon come under my protection. I'll look after them, if not their partners. Can you find  
them for me, Stingmon?"  
  
"Of course, Ken."  
  
They flew over the Gotsumon village and landed amid the trees. Down below, curled in  
the soft moss, Gatomon, Patamon, and Agumon had fallen asleep while standing guard. Ken  
smiled at them - no matter how big and tough their higher forms looked, a sleeping young  
Digimon was one of the most peaceful sights he knew. Ken would not fall asleep, though. He let  
Stingmon drop him in the branches of a sturdy tree, and he settled in for a long watch. High  
overhead, a silvery moon shone down on him, and he looked up to watch it, wishing he could be  
up there with the stars, so he could guard his whole world... 


	3. Visit

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to various big companies. I don't own it, and I'm not making any  
money off of this little venture. Nothing belongs to me except for the plot of this twisted little  
story.  
  
Visit  
by: SilvorMoon  
  
Sam kept his eyes fixed on the only point of light in the room. All of his lights were off  
now, leaving deep shadows in every corner. The door was shut tight - no intrusions there. Even  
though it was night, the window shades had been pulled low and the curtains drawn so that not  
the least bit of illumination from the streetlights outside could slip into his domain. The only light  
came from the screen of his computer. It showed him a visage of trees, blue sky, rampant flowers,  
pure wild beauty. He had watched it often, as he was watching now, with a mixture of frustration  
and fascination. No matter how the sight angered him, he went on looking, peering through the  
tentative link with the Digital World that he could open but not pass through. The glow of the  
screen cast odd shadows on his face, creating an eerie sight for the boy he addressed.  
  
"Well, Ken," he said, "I see you've brought in some new recruits."  
  
"Nothing gets past you, does it?" answered Ken offhandedly. "If you called me just to tell  
me what I already knew-"  
  
"Don't act so high and mighty around me," Sam snapped. "Your little monster pals might  
call you a Paladin, but I know the real you. Behind all your posturing and your fancy clothes,  
you're still just a little boy who never got anything right in his life."  
  
"I've done well enough so far," said Ken.  
  
"You're just hanging on," Sam replied. "If you were really doing all that well, you  
wouldn't have had to bring in reinforcements, would you? I'm wearing you down."  
  
"So what? As you pointed out, I have help now. They can fight your monsters as well as I  
can, and as you may have noticed, your Spies are useless against the power of the Digimentals.  
I'd say I made a wise move. Can I go now? You're wasting my time, Sam. I'm getting bored, and  
I have things I need to do."  
  
"You're not going anywhere yet," growled Sam. "Not until I say my piece. I want an  
explanation from you."  
  
"Get used to going without."  
  
"I can't believe you! You are such a hypocrite," Sam snapped. "All these years, you insist  
you can't bring me into your world, tell me it's impossible, it's never going to happen. Then what  
do you do? You bring in five perfect strangers! You let strangers in and keep out your own  
brother!"  
  
"I didn't have any choice in that matter," said Ken. "They're Digidestined children, just  
like I am. They were chosen by fate, not by me."  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" asked Sam. "Why must you persist in telling me your  
lies when you know I don't believe you?"  
  
"I'll tell you what I want. What you believe is your business," Ken replied.  
  
"Give it up, Ken."  
  
"Never, Sam."  
  
"Next time, then."  
  
"We'll see, won't we?"  
  
Ken turned off the TV set, and Sam's computer went black, leaving him alone in absolute  
blackness. Worlds apart, two boys stared at blank screens with matching thoughtful expressions in  
their amethyst eyes.  
  
"Goodbye, Sam," said Ken softly.  
  
"Goodbye, Ken," said Sam.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The Odaiba Elementary cafeteria was the scene of mass chaos... not unusual, considering  
it was lunchtime and a few hundred children were celebrating the fact that they didn't have class  
for the next hour. Somewhere in the midst of the melee, the Digidestined children managed to find  
a table where they could all sit together. Yolei was the first to spot it, and she went to stake a  
claim, flagging the others with her bandanna. The other kids converged from all corners of the  
cafeteria to join her.  
  
"Wow, Davis," said Cody. "Didn't you eat any breakfast this morning?"  
  
"I'm hungry," Davis replied, digging his fork into a trayful of cafeteria food. "I'm injured,  
remember? I've gotta keep up my strength."  
  
The other kids nodded. Though Davis was keeping up his usual good cheer and clownish  
antics, and was wearing blue jeans to hide the injury, he was still moving with an obvious limp.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" asked Kari worriedly. "Aw, I'm fine," Davis assured. "Don't worry about it. Sure, I'm a little sore, but I'm really  
better than I was yesterday. I'll get over it. Ken said he got stung by one of those things, and he  
seemed okay."  
  
"How'd you explain the burn to your parents? They had to have noticed you limping  
around like that," said TK.  
  
Davis shrugged. "I told them I was in a motorcycle accident."  
  
"A motorcycle accident?" TK repeated. "And they believed you?"  
  
"Of course not," said Davis. "They never believe anything I tell them, so why should I  
bother?" He pointedly turned his attention to his lunch.  
  
Yolei nudged TK with her elbow.  
  
"We don't talk about Davis's parents," she whispered. "They don't exactly get along, and  
he doesn't like to be reminded."  
  
"Hey, Davis, I just remembered something," said Kari. "I told my brother about yesterday,  
and he sent a present for you."  
  
"A present? For me?" asked Davis.  
  
"Yup! Here."   
  
Kari shoved a packet of something wrapped up in a piece of cloth. Carefully, Davis untied  
the bundle. His eyes opened wide.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" he asked.  
  
"It's my brother's goggles," said Kari. "He said after what you did for me yesterday, you  
deserve them."  
  
"Whoa, cool!" Davis exclaimed. He quickly swapped his square-framed goggles for Tai's.  
"How do I look?"  
  
"Like Tai," said TK.  
  
"Just what I always wanted," Davis replied with a grin.  
  
"Do you feel well enough to go to the Digital World again?" asked Cody. "I really want to  
go back. It's been on my mind since we left. I have this strange feeling I haven't finished what I  
was supposed to do."  
  
"That's funny," said Yolei, "because I had the same feeling. It's like something's calling  
me back."  
  
"I bet it's because you still haven't found your Digimon yet," said Davis. "I've barely  
known Veemon an hour, but I miss him anyway."  
  
"So does that mean we're going back?" asked Kari.  
  
"You guys might be, but I don't think I can," Davis replied, shaking his head. "I mean, I  
really wish I could, but I don't think it would be a good idea. I mean, look at me - I can barely  
walk! If you guys got in trouble, I'd just get in your way."  
  
"But Davis, your Digimon is the only one that can armor digivolve," TK pointed out. "If  
we run into a Glitch, we'll need you with us."  
  
"You'll get by without me," said Davis. "Ken said there were a whole bunch of other  
Digimentals - you can find one somewhere. Anyway, there's still one thing I want to do that can  
only be done in the real world. I want to talk to Sam."  
  
"Are you crazy?" asked Cody. "He's the enemy. You can't just walk up and start a  
conversation with him."  
  
"Why not? What's he going to do, kill me?" asked Davis. "He doesn't know who I am,  
and he's not going to hurt me if I show up at his house while his parents are still around. I'm not  
planning a confrontation. I just want to sound him out and see what we're really up against."  
  
"It's risky," said Cody.  
  
"So's hunting Glitches," TK pointed out. "It would be nice to know a little more about  
Sam than that he makes monsters and hates his brother."  
  
"I know," said Davis. "I tried to find out something about him last night - you know, look  
him up on the Internet or something - but I guess I must have pushed the wrong button or  
something. I'm not allowed in Dad's computer room anymore."  
  
"Can't you touch a computer without breaking it?" asked Cody.  
  
Davis looked crestfallen. "Apparently not."  
  
"I'm two steps ahead of all of you," said Yolei. "Look at this!"  
  
Yolei rummaged in her backpack and pulled out a sheaf of papers, which she pushed  
across the table to Davis. He picked them up to study them and was met by a picture of Sam  
smiling his cool smile, his eyes dark behind his glasses. He riffled through the rest of the pages and  
found more pictures spaced amidst blocks of text.  
  
"What's this? His biography?" he asked.  
  
"Just about," Yolei replied. "Most of those are from his school's webpage, but some of it  
is his stuff. I figured a guy who was good enough with computers to create Glitches would have  
his own webpage. He's also an all-star athlete, and his school puts all their bios on their sports  
page. There are a bunch of articles from newspapers and magazines, too. He's had quite a  
career."  
  
"Well, at least now I've got a reason to visit him," said Davis. "I mean, in case he wants to  
know why I'm there."  
  
"You didn't before?" asked Kari.  
  
"Well, no, not really," Davis admitted. "I thought I'd think of something. I'm pretty good  
at making things up on the spur of the moment."  
  
"Yeah, but they don't always make sense, like you and your motorcycle accident," Yolei  
replied. "What are you going to tell Sam that he's going to believe?"  
  
"Soccer!" said Davis simply. "We're both soccer players. I can ask for his autograph,  
maybe some pointers or something, make a big deal over him. When I saw him on TV, I got the  
feeling he likes being treated like a big shot."  
  
"Who doesn't?" asked TK of no one in particular.  
  
"It still sounds like a risk to me," said Cody.  
  
"I'm the Digidestined of Courage, now," said Davis. "Risks are my business."  
  
"Well, just be careful," TK replied. "Don't do anything to blow your cover."  
  
"You can trust me," Davis replied. "I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid. I'll go over right  
after school. I already told my coach that I sprained my ankle, so nobody will be expecting me on  
the soccer field today. My parents won't care one way or the other if I'm home a little late."  
  
"Then I guess it's settled," Yolei replied. "Soon as school let's out, we'll head for the  
Digital World to find our partners, and Davis will pay Sam a little visit."  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Cody, looking around the empty computer  
room.  
  
"Ninety-eight percent positive," Yolei replied. "I did some experiments on my computer  
last night, trying to reopen the gate. I did manage to get it open, but I didn't actually try going  
through myself. It should work, though."  
  
"If it does, things will be a lot easier than they were in the old days," said TK. "Getting  
bounced back and forth between dimensions wasn't exactly fun. It would be nice to know that we  
can get in and out when we want to, and not during some major cataclysm."  
  
"It would be nice to be able to go see our Digimon whenever we wanted," Kari agreed.  
  
"I'll be happy to just get through the gate in once piece," Cody replied.  
  
"We'll be fine," Yolei insisted. "Don't you trust me? You're the one who said you  
wouldn't trust anyone else to fix your computer."  
  
"And you're the one who insisted you were going to marry that rock star on TV," said  
Cody.  
  
"I was only kidding! Sheesh! A girl can dream, can't she?" muttered Yolei. "Anyway, it  
looks like the gate's open! Who's up for a trip to the DigiWorld?"  
  
"I think we all are," TK replied.  
  
"Right!" Yolei agreed. "Digi-port open!"  
  
There was a burst of light, and the kids were swept out of the room, through the Digi-  
port, and beyond. They landed in the middle of a forest... or what used to be a forest. It appeared  
a Glitch had been in the area, for large chunks of wood had been burned away, leaving a swath of  
barren, blackened land. Through one of these gaps in the trees, Yolei thought she could see  
something shimmering, and she adjusted her glasses and stared.  
  
"TK, Kari, you guys know about this stuff," she said. "Are sparkly lights a good thing or  
not?"  
  
"Sparkly lights?" TK repeated dubiously. "Where? I don't see anything."  
  
"Let me look. Sparkly lights are my specialty," Kari replied, going to stand next to Yolei  
and staring off in the direction she was pointing. "You're right, there is something down there.  
Guys, take a look at this."  
  
Everyone went to look. From where they stood, the land inclined in a gentle slope,  
allowing a good view of the forest. The path of the Glitch was clearly visible as a dark line among  
the greenery. Playing along the edges of the darkness were little shimmery lights, and where they  
passed, the damage healed up as if it had never been.  
  
"I'll bet that's Ken doing that," said Cody. "He said he knew how to undo the damage the  
Glitches did... but I didn't know it was that dramatic."  
  
"I want to see it up close," said Yolei. "Maybe Ken knows where our Digimentals are."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," TK replied. "I want to talk to him again, anyway. I think  
he knows more about what's going on around here than he's telling us. I don't like the feeling that  
we're being used to do his dirty work."  
  
There were nods of agreement, and the team trooped down the hill. Following the trail of  
wreckage the Glitch had left, they finally found the Paladin himself, sitting on the ground with a  
laptop computer, typing away. Wormmon, Gatomon, Patamon, Veemon, and various other  
Digimon sat in a semicircle around him, watching his work with interest. As he typed, grids  
seemed to spring from the ground, glowing opalescent lines that formed the shapes of trees and  
bushes. They shimmered for a moment, throwing off the sparkles the Digidestined had seen, and  
then formed into solid objects. Ken looked up for a moment to stretch, and in doing so, he  
realized not everyone in his audience was a Digimon.  
  
"You again," he said, glaring at the kids. "What are you doing here? I didn't invite you!"  
  
"Who says we need an invitation?" asked Kari, annoyed. "Who do you think you are? The  
Emperor of the Digiworld or something, saying who can come in and who can't?"  
  
Ken looked sullen. "I'm supposed to be protecting this world. I don't want people  
wandering in and out without me knowing about it."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, you don't have to protect the DigiWorld from us," said TK. "We protect  
it too, you know. We always have, since way before you started your Paladin routine. The  
DigiWorld wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for Kari and me and the other  
Digidestined. It'd be destroyed, or even worse, someone like the Dark Masters or Apocalymon  
could have it. Don't you be acting like everything here is your sole responsibility."  
  
"If you were busy protecting this place, where were you when I first came here?" Ken  
demanded. "Where were you when the Glitches first appeared?"  
  
"We couldn't get in here, then," admitted Kari.  
  
"And there was a reason for that," Ken replied.  
  
"Well, we're here now," said Cody. "Is there a reason for that, too?"  
  
"You're here because I called you here," answered Ken. "I was the one who searched for  
the clues that led me to the Digimental of Courage. I was the one who freed the Digivices. I was  
the one who sent you the e-mail that told you how to come here. You owe your presence here to  
me."  
  
"Well, now we're here," said TK. "Deal with it."  
  
Ken frowned. "I don't like you."  
  
"Then why did you bring us here in the first place?" Yolei demanded.  
  
"Because I'm smart enough to know I can't stop my brother alone."  
  
"Then let us help you," said Yolei. "We've come to look for the Digimentals. Doesn't it  
make more sense for us to look for them while there's no danger than to wait until trouble comes  
up for you to call us?"  
  
"She has a point, Ken," said Wormmon.  
  
"I know she has a point," Ken muttered. "All right, you can stay. I've got a rough idea of  
where the nearest Digimentals are; I'll point you to them if you'll go there and leave me to get my  
work done. Here."  
  
He reached in a pocket and pulled out some folded papers. After flipping through them a  
moment, he selected one and handed it to TK.  
  
"If your Digivices work like mine, they ought to have maps stored in them. This chart  
corresponds to those maps," said Ken. "Just pick one of the circled areas and follow the map, and  
if you're lucky, you'll find a Digimental."  
  
"Gee, thanks," TK muttered.  
  
"You asked for my help and I'm giving it," said Ken. "Don't expect any more from me."  
  
"I can see why your brother never liked you," Kari muttered.  
  
"You leave him out of this," Ken snapped. "I wouldn't have to be this way if it hadn't  
been for him."  
  
"You need to learn that everyone isn't like your brother," TK replied. "Come on, guys.  
It's obvious we aren't wanted."  
  
The Digidestined stalked off into the forest, with their Digimon bounding after them. Ken  
and Wormmon watched them go, Ken impassively and Wormmon looking wistful.  
  
"I don't think you're making a very good impression on them," said the caterpillar.  
  
"Who said I wanted to make an impression on them?" Ken asked. "You're the one who  
wants everyone to be friends here, though I can't imagine why."  
  
"I just want what's best for you, Ken," Wormmon replied. "Come on - have I ever steered  
you wrong?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, no," said Ken. He thoughtfully stroked the head of the  
nearest Digimon, a roly-poly Tapirmon that had taken a liking to him. "It is interesting having  
other people around besides myself.. I'm not sure what I think of it. They aren't very nice to me."  
  
"You weren't exactly going out of your way to be hospitable to them."  
  
Ken stiffened a bit. "I haven't done anything to them. I've even helped them. I didn't have  
to patch up that boy when the Glitch attacked him - What was his name?"  
  
"Davis."  
  
"Yeah. I don't want to be their enemy, but I don't know anything about how people -  
regular people - behave. I'm not comfortable around them. I need some time to figure them out."  
  
"Then let's just watch them a while, like I suggested before," Wormmon replied. "They  
won't see us, and if they do mess up, we can bail them out."  
  
"It would keep them out of trouble," Ken replied. "All right. This mess will still be here  
when I get back. Tapirmon, you'll keep an eye on things while I'm gone, won't you?"  
  
The anteater-like Digimon nodded assent. Ken shut off his computer, gave the Tapirmon a  
final pat on the head, and then turned to his partner.  
  
"All right, Wormmon," he said. "We'll keep an eye on them from the sky. Fine with you?"  
  
"Great. I like being Stingmon," Wormmon agreed.  
  
"All right, then. Let's look into these Digidestined and see what they're all about."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Davis stood uncertainly on the doorstep of his worst enemy and wondered if it wouldn't  
be a good idea to take himself somewhere else. He wondered if he really did feel too bad to go to  
the Digital World, and whether he'd be able to catch up to his friends if he went. Then he  
wondered what kind of a Digidestined of Courage he was to be standing there thinking about  
running away. He rang the doorbell.  
  
"Just a minute!" called a voice.  
  
A moment later, the door was opened by a motherly woman who greeted him with a  
pleased but somewhat oblivious smile, as if she had a notion that something good was going on  
but hadn't figured out what it was yet.  
  
"Well, hello there!" she greeted. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I was wondering if Sam was home," Davis replied. "I wanted to pay him a visit."  
  
"Oh, how nice. Sam has so few friends over," Mrs. Ichijouji replied. "Sam! Sam, honey,  
you've got a visitor."  
  
An indistinct mutter came from somewhere, and then a door opened. Sam stepped out,  
looking annoyed.  
  
"Can it wait?" he asked. "I was working on something important."  
  
*I'll bet you were!* thought Davis. *Oh, well, time to see what kind of an actor I  
am. Let's find out what I've learned from my sister.*  
  
"Wow, it's really you!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm finally getting to meet you!"  
  
"Hmm?" said Sam, in one of his less coherent moments. He stared at Davis, sizing up his  
grass-stained soccer jersey and the ball tucked under his arm. "Oh, a fan! Why didn't you say so?  
Come on in. I always have time to spend with my fans."  
  
"All right!" Davis cheered, bounding into the room as best he could on his injured leg.  
  
"Are you hurt?" asked Sam, wondering why that was triggering a memory somewhere in  
the back of his brain.  
  
"Bungee-jumping accident," said Davis seriously.  
  
"Bungee-jumping," Sam repeated. "That's one I haven't tried yet."  
  
"Try it sometime. It's awesome," Davis replied. "But really, soccer's my favorite thing in  
the world. Would you autograph my soccer ball? It would really mean a lot to me."  
  
"Of course. It would be a pleasure." Sam flashed his artificial smile, and Davis had to  
force himself not to squirm. He didn't like the way the older boy was staring at him.  
  
*Why is this kid familiar?* Sam wondered. *I know I've seen him before...*  
  
"What's your name again?" he asked. "I seem to have missed it."  
  
"It's Davis," the Digidestined replied. "Davis Motomiya."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Davis," Sam replied. He pulled a black pen from his pocket and  
scrawled a message across the soccer ball with the air of one who has signed hundreds of  
autographs before. "To Davis Motomiya - Aim for the goal! - Sam Ichijouji. There, how's that?"  
  
"Awesome! All the guys at school are going to be so jealous," said Davis, thinking, *I'm  
going to have to burn this soccer ball when this is all over. Then again, I might give it to Ken. I  
bet he'd enjoy kicking it around.*  
  
"Would you be interested in seeing my soccer trophies?" asked Sam casually. "I've  
assembled quite a collection, you know."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that'd be awesome," said Davis agreeably. "Is it true you're a judo champ,  
too? You must have more trophies than you have places to put them."  
  
"Just about," said Sam. "But I had to save some room for my books and my computer  
programs."  
  
"Wow, you really are a genius," Davis replied. "I wish I could do half the things you do.  
Do you think maybe you could give me a few pointers? I promise I won't tell."  
  
"I'd be only too happy to." There went that oily smile again. "Mama, Davis and I are  
going to my room to talk soccer. Would you mind not interrupting us?"  
  
"Of course, son. You and your friend have a nice chat," Mrs. Ichijouji replied.  
  
"Thanks, Mama. You're the best," Sam replied. "Come on, Davis."  
  
They walked into Sam's room. As he had said, the shelves of his room were filled nearly  
to overflowing with trophies for soccer and judo, and wreathes of ribbons decorated a cork board.  
Davis stared with honest amazement - he may not have cared for Sam personally, but he had to  
admit, the guy had some impressive credentials. He was suddenly wondering if maybe all this  
wasn't such a good idea. How could a guy like him, the loser who never got anything right, hope  
to do anything against this boy wonder? While he was still marveling, Sam shut the door and  
dropped into his desk chair.  
  
"My mother is so oblivious," he remarked.  
  
"Huh?" asked Davis. The statement might have been Sam's true feeling, but it didn't fit  
with the facade he'd been presenting.  
  
"I don't ordinarily let people into my room, but I wanted a little privacy so we could talk  
about... certain things," said Sam. He smiled icily. "We mustn't let outsiders get a glimpse into  
our little games. Chess, soccer, judo, taking over a world... it all comes down to strategy, and I  
am a master at strategy."  
  
"What are you saying?" asked Davis, desperately trying to feign innocence.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, if you can help it," Sam snapped. "I know who you are,  
Digidestined."  
  
**************************************  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Yolei, trying to peek over TK's shoulder at the map.  
  
"Almost," TK assured her. "See? If we keep moving at this pace, we should be there in  
just a few minutes."  
  
"Good," said Cody. "I hope we get to find Digimon of our own, like Davis did."  
  
"Where is Davis, anyway?" asked Veemon, trotting alongside his friends. "Why isn't he  
here with you guys?"  
  
"He wasn't feeling good today, so he stayed behind," Kari explained. "Don't worry, he'll  
come along next time, when he's feeling better. Today he's still sore from fighting the Glitch."  
  
"Look on the bright side," said Patamon. "Maybe today we'll find some new Digimon  
friends to keep us company."  
  
"I'm sure we will," said TK. "A Digidestined's just not a Digidestined without their  
partner. Yolei and Cody will find theirs soon... with or without Ken's help."  
  
"Are you angry at him?" asked Gatomon. "Don't be too upset; you're lucky he talks to  
you at all. Mostly he and Wormmon stay by themselves."  
  
"Well, I respect his right to privacy," said TK. "I can even understand him being  
unfriendly to us, in a way - I know I wouldn't act all that friendly if Matt was out to get me. But I  
don't like him keeping secrets from us."  
  
"Secrets?" asked Cody. "How do you know he's keeping secrets?"  
  
"Well, look at the map," TK replied. "This red X is where we found the Digmental of  
Courage yesterday. These two spots are the Digimentals we're heading for now. These are two  
more. Here's one, and here's another, and there's one more. How many does that make?"  
  
"Eight! We can count," said Yolei irritably. "What has that got to do with Ken keeping  
secrets?"  
  
"Well, yesterday he said there were nine Digimentals. One of them isn't on this map," TK  
replied.  
  
"That doesn't mean he's trying to hide things from us," said Kari. "Maybe he just hasn't  
found that one yet."  
  
"Or maybe that one belongs to him," Yolei suggested.  
  
"It's not his," said TK. "If it was, why would he go through the bother of trying to protect  
Stingmon from the Spies if he could just armor-digivolve? No, I think he's hiding it. He doesn't  
trust us; of course he's not going to tell us everything he knows."  
  
"Well, that's his problem, isn't it?" said Cody. "If he really needs help, he ought to let us  
help him instead of trying to keep us away."  
  
"I wish I could say it was his problem," said Kari, "but when his problem is protecting the  
Digital World, the problem gets a lot bigger than one person. If he does something that keeps us  
from being able to fight at full strength, then the whole DigiWorld will be affected. I don't like it."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to prove to him that he can trust us," said Yolei, "and the  
best way we can do that is to find our Digimon and get to work taking out those Glitches!"  
  
"Good call, Yolei," said TK. "And I think we're almost to our destination. Does anyone  
see anything? There ought to be a building or something around here."  
  
"I'll check!" said Patamon, leaping up into the air. He dropped down a few seconds later.  
"There's a temple up ahead! I bet that's the place!"  
  
"All right!" said Cody, with an unusual show of emotion. "Let's go!"  
  
The children and their Digimon friends rushed toward the old building. After a few  
moments of crashing through the bushes, they were finally able to see their destination: a Myan-  
style temple with a huge staircase leading up to a small shrine at the top. Everyone looked at each  
other in dismay.  
  
"We have to climb all that?" asked Kari.  
  
"Well, some of us can fly," said Patamon.  
  
"Lucky," sighed Veemon.  
  
They went up... and up... and up. Finally, after many laborious minutes of climbing, they  
finally reached the top. Once there, the Digidestined were too exhausted to do anything but drop  
around the doorstep to rest, but their Digimon friends were more energetic.  
  
"Don't just sit there!" Gatomon urged. "We've still got eggs to find, remember?"  
  
"I'm not up to hunting eggs - I still haven't caught my breath!" said Kari.  
  
"Can you see them?" asked TK. "What do they look like?"  
  
"Well," said Patamon's voice from somewhere inside the shrine, "it's kind of dark in here,  
but it looks like one of them has the Crest of Love on it!"  
  
"I can see in the dark just fine," said Gatomon. "This one does have the Crest of Love,  
and that one has the Crest of Knowledge!"  
  
"Where's Sora and Izzy when you need them?" TK muttered.  
  
"We may not need them," said Kari. "Remember, we didn't need Tai to lift the Digimental  
of Courage - Davis did it just fine. I'll bet these eggs are for Yolei and Cody."  
  
"In that case, I just got my energy back," said Yolei. "Come on, Cody, let's have a look at  
these eggs!"  
  
Inside the shrine stood a low table, and sure enough, on the table were a pair of egg-like  
objects. One of them was silver and adorned with wings, while the other was yellow and tipped  
with a small silver spike. Both of them were marked with symbols that were familiar to the two  
original Digidestined.  
  
"These have got to be them," TK remarked. "I'll bet the yellow one's yours, Cody."  
  
"Then this one's mine," Yolei replied. She set her gloved hands around the silver egg, and  
Cody gripped the one marked with the Crest of Knowledge. "Ready, Cody? One, two, three!"  
  
Both eggs came free in unison, causing a sudden burst of bright light. Two brilliant beams  
shot from the table to the ceiling, and within those lights, there became visible two sleeping forms.  
One of them looked like some version of a bald eagle with reddish-brown feathers and a feathered  
headband, like a child playing at being an Indian. The other was a large yellow beast with a scaly  
shell. They opened their eyes and leaped down to meet their new partners.  
  
"Greetings!" said the eagle-like one, making a respectful bow to Yolei. "I am Hawkmon.  
It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"  
  
"It's Yolei. Pleased to meet you," the girl replied.  
  
"Likewise," Hawkmon answered. "I've been waiting for you, Yolei."  
  
"What about you?" Cody asked the armadillo-like creature who was studying him. "Have  
you been waiting for me?"  
  
"Sure have," the creature drawled. "I'm Armadillomon, and I'm glad to meetcha."  
  
"My name's Cody," the boy replied. "I've been looking forward to meeting you, too."  
  
"Excellent!" said TK. "Looks like both of you got great partners."  
  
"Too bad you won't know each other long," buzzed a mechanical voice.   
  
Everyone jumped, looking around frantically for the source of the voice. To their  
amazement, a segment of a nearby wall separated itself from the rest of the stonework and began  
moving stiffly toward them. As it moved, it's outline seemed to blur and spread out, phasing from  
stone to some kind of black metal. It was shaped roughly like a spider, with eight long legs held  
together with a bewildering mess of cables and pistons. Th body was upright and cylindrical,  
rather as if a soda can had sprouted legs and walked away, only this particular tin can was  
adorned with multicolored spotlights that danced erratically.  
  
"It's a Spy!" Cody exclaimed.  
  
"Correct," buzzed the Spy. "I have been posted here to stop anyone from moving those  
Digimentals!"  
  
"Well, you're too late, tinhead," Yolei snapped. "I found my Digimon, and I'm keeping  
him, so why don't you go fall in a trash compactor?"  
  
"I guess this guy isn't a friend of yours?" Armadillomon asked Cody.  
  
"Not hardly! He's a servant of the Key-Seeker," Cody replied. "That makes him bad  
news!"  
  
"You will not leave this place," buzzed the Spy. "Those who oppose the Key-Seeker will  
be destroyed. Surrender the Digimentals now, and perhaps the Key-Seeker will have mercy on  
you."  
  
"I will not allow you to harm my partner!" Hawkmon declared.  
  
"Mine either!" Armadillomon added.  
  
"I'd like to see you defend them," the Spy sneered. "Digimon cannot digivolve when I'm  
around!"  
  
"Oh, yes they can!" Yolei replied. "Let's show him, Hawkmon! Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"I'll teach this guy to pick on innocent Digimon," said Cody. "Digi-armor energize!"  
  
The Spy jumped back as the Digimon it had been sizing up suddenly seemed to be  
swallowed up by winds and earthquakes, and within the chaos, there came voices:  
  
"Hawkmon, armor-digivolve to... Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"  
  
"Armadillomon, armor-digivolve to... Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!"  
  
"No! Not possible!" the Spy cried, waving its lights in distress.  
  
"Think again," Digmon replied, flourishing his drill-hands menacingly.  
  
"Get out of here now," Halsemon added, raising a clawed hand in warning, "before this  
starts to get ugly."  
  
"Make me," the Spy replied.  
  
"Gladly,"said Digmon. "Gold Rush!"  
  
The air was filled with flying drills, spinning ruthlessly toward the Spy. The mechanical  
monster watched them coming for a moment, then leaped straight up toward the ceiling, many  
feet above. In mid-jump, it flipped its legs around and affixed itself to the wall. When the coast  
was clear again, it bounced off the wall again and landed in front of the two armor Digimon.  
  
"Take this!" it buzzed.  
  
The Spy turned all of its spotlights and beamed them on the Digimon and their partners.  
Light burst from them, painfully bright, and everyone covered their eyes. When they were able to  
see again, the Spy had vanished.  
  
"Where did it go?" asked Cody. "Did we scare it away?"  
  
"No, it's still here," Kari replied. "I can almost feel it... it's in here somewhere. Watch  
your backs."  
  
"I bet he ran off," said Veemon. "No crummy monster can stand up to us!"  
  
At that moment, a segment of the floor leaped up and tackled the nearest Digidestined.  
Unluckily for it, those happened to be the two that were in the forefront, watching their partners  
do battle. Yolei screamed in pain as she was thwacked with one of the creature's steel legs. Cody  
was luckier; he managed to dodge the worst of the blow, but the sharp edge of the metal nicked  
his face, and he yelped. The Armor Digimon turned to the Spy with fire in their eyes.  
  
"You can't do that to him!" Digmon cried.  
  
"I'll do it again," the Spy replied. It shimmered and dropped into the floor again.  
  
"Whoa, Ken wasn't kidding about those things being able to hide," said TK.  
  
"I'll get him out," said Digmon. "Rock Cracking!"  
  
The insect Digimon drove his assortment of drills into the floor, and a long chasm split  
open across the temple, two walls of stone separating to reveal the Spy caught in the middle. It  
tried to stretch its legs enough to hang on, but the gap continued to widen. With a final buzz of  
frustration, the Spy dropped to the bottom of the rift. Everyone tiptoed to the edge to look down.  
There was nothing to see but blackness.  
  
"Did we get him?" asked Gatomon.  
  
In reply, a blur rushed past them with enough force to send everyone toppling over, and  
Digmon had to move fast to stop his partner from falling down the hole. The blur landed on the  
ceiling and resolved itself into the form of the Spy. It began hurrying away from the Digidestined  
as fast as it could travel.  
  
"Not so fast!" Halsemon rumbled. "You can't escape me up there!"  
  
The eagle-lion leaped into the air and began flying after the frantically running Spy, and  
the rest of the Digidestined group ran along behind them to keep up with the fight. The  
mechanical bug was fast, but Halsemon was faster, and he swooped around to cut the monster  
off.  
  
"Now we'll see who rules the air," Halsemon said. "Tempest Wing!"  
  
The Spy was startled to be hit with an indoor tornado. There was no way it could stand up  
to the raging winds, and its feet lost their tentative grip on the ceiling. Digidestined and Digimon  
scattered as the tangled mess of legs and cables smashed into the floor in front of them. Digmon  
and Halsemon went over to its side to glare down at it. The Spy twitched its legs in a struggle to  
rise.  
  
"You're not so tough now, are you?" asked Digmon.  
  
"And you're not so smart," the Spy buzzed back. "You have no idea what you've just done, do  
you? No, of course you don't. Heh heh heh heh heh..."  
  
"What's so funny?" TK demanded. "Speak up, Spiderman, before we scramble your  
circuits."  
  
"No point in it," the Spy rasped. "I've already sent all my data to the Key-Seeker. You've  
really done nothing at all. How sad. Foolish Digidestined, to fall for such simple tricks."  
  
"Tricks? What do you mean?" asked Yolei.  
  
"I'd love to," the Spy replied, "but my program... is... terminated."  
  
With that, the Spy collapsed completely. A few seconds later, it evaporated into tiny bits  
of data and blew away. While the Digidestined were still staring in surprise, they became aware of  
a sound. Somone was standing in the doorway of the temple, clapping his hands together in  
mocking applause. Everyone turned to look at Ken, who looked back at all of them with an icy  
glare.  
  
"Clever," he remarked. "You think you're clever, don't you? I can't believe you all."  
  
"What's your problem?" asked TK. "We went through a lot of trouble to blow this thing  
up. You ought to be thanking us for getting rid of one of your brother's monsters."  
  
"You want thanks?" asked Ken. "Here's your thanks."  
  
He strode across the room to stand before TK. Then, with a speed so fast it was barely  
visible, he drew back and punched TK in the jaw. The blonde was actually thrown a few feet  
backwards before he stumbled to the floor. He sat up and rubbed at the injury.  
  
"Ow," he hissed, wiping away a trickle of blood. "Man. Ouch! What was that all about?"  
  
"That," said Ken, "is for being a fool!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cody demanded. "What did we do?"  
  
"You hung around here fighting that Spy, that's what you did," said Ken.  
  
"And why shouldn't we?" asked Yolei. "Quit insulting us and start making sense!"  
  
"I'll make sense when you start using some," Ken replied. "Look. Did that thing attack  
you?"  
  
"That ought to be obvious," said Cody. He dabbed his fingers at the place where the Spy  
had slashed him. There was a trickle of blood creeping down his face.  
  
"I didn't ask if it hurt you. I asked if it attacked you," Ken replied. "You know how  
Digimon attack by now. How did it fight you? Did it use any special powers? Any particular  
abilities?"  
  
"Well, no, not really..." TK managed.  
  
"That's because it doesn't have any," Ken replied. "The Spies are information gatherers  
only. They can defend themselves by running and hiding, but they don't have any attack  
capabilities. In other words, they aren't actually dangerous."  
  
"Then why did it jump out at us?" asked Kari. "It said it was going to destroy us!"  
  
"Well, it lied. Face it, you've been fooled," Ken replied. "You let a harmless robot trick  
you into wasting your time playing games with it, and while you all have been messing around,  
I've been trying to keep three - count them, three - Glitches under control. I've left  
Stingmon behind to try to fight with them, but I have no idea how he'll do against so many at  
once, I have no idea if he's even alive right now, and you people have been playing games  
with an animate tape recorder!"  
  
"Then why didn't you say something about the Spies before we left?" TK demanded. "If  
you had just taken the time to explain all this to us instead of trying to be Mr. Big Shot, none of  
this would have happened, so don't go trying to blame it all on us!"  
  
"Why should I tell you anything?" Ken snapped. "I knew the moment I met you people I  
couldn't trust you, and you've proven me right."  
  
"Now, hold it just one minute!" shouted Yolei. "Both of you have a right to be mad at  
each other, but now is not the time! Ken, if you're really worried about Stingmon, then shut up  
already and let's get out there and help him."  
  
Ken shot Yolei a glare, and she met him with a frosty look of her own. He turned his eyes  
back down to the ground.  
  
"You have a point," he said. "Follow me."  
  
"Why should we go anywhere with you after what you just did?" TK mumbled, trying to  
talk around his pain.  
  
"Because the DigiWorld needs us," said Cody.  
  
"Good point," TK sighed. "All right, gang, let's go bail the Paladin out of his  
mess."  
  
"Watch it," Ken snapped. "If you aren't in enough pain now, I can easily take care of  
that."  
  
"Stop it, both of you," said Yolei. She stepped between both of them and locked eyes with  
Ken. "I want to help you save your Digimon and this world. We're allies here, so stop fighting."  
  
Ken stared at her a moment, then turned around and began walking away.  
  
"I'm going back," he said. "If you want to help me, I'd... I'd really appreciate it."  
  
"That's more like it," said Yolei. "Come on, Halsemon."  
  
She climbed onto his back, though not without some difficulty - her whole side felt sore  
from her encounter with the Spy. Digmon crouched so that Cody could scramble onto his  
shoulders. Kari went to help TK to his feet.  
  
"Thanks, Kari," he said. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, I don't think so," Kari replied. "Why?"  
  
"You're the only one," TK replied. "I get the feeling that knowing Ken is going to be a  
painful experience."  
  
Outside, they found a large yellow dragonfly perched on the front porch. Ken went over  
to it and began climbing onto its back. Two grey dragonflies were on either side of the first.  
  
"What are these?" asked Kari.  
  
"Transportation. Faster than walking," Ken answered. "This is a Yanmamon. Those are  
Sand Yanmamon. I thought you and your friend might be needing some way of getting around,  
since your Digimon can't armor-digivolve yet."  
  
"Okay, I don't understand you," said TK. "One minute, you're being all considerate, and  
the next, you're trying to punch my lights out."  
  
"I do what I have to do," Ken replied. "Let's not waste any more time!"  
  
"Good idea," said Kari. "Want to ride with me, Veemon?"  
  
"Sure!" the dragon Digimon replied.  
  
Kari, Gatomon, and Veemon climbed onto the back of the nearest Sand Yanmamon, and  
TK and Patamon climbed on the other. Ken waited until they were all settled, and then gave the  
order to his own mount to lift off.  
  
"Full speed ahead, Yanmamon," he ordered. Under his breath, he added, "Hold on,  
Stingmon. Help is on the way."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Davis stared in horror at Sam, who smiled back maliciously.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Davis, trying desperately to sound innocent.  
  
"Fine. Lie to me, then," said Sam, "but it won't work. I saw what happened yesterday. My  
Spies see everything. My brother is right about some things - it is foolish for a lone human to try  
to fight a Glitch. It never heals, and it leaves a tell-tale mark for me to track you by. I might not  
have recognized your face, but I remember what happened to the boy who destroyed my  
creation."  
  
"You say it like I've done something bad," said Davis.  
  
"It's not nice to destroy art."  
  
"A killer slime monster is art? You're crazy."  
  
"I have vision that extends beyond the capacities of ordinary mortals," said Sam.  
  
"You mean you think you're better than everyone else."  
  
"I don't think, I know."  
  
"I don't think you know either," Davis replied. "If you really knew what you were doing,  
you'd leave the DigiWorld alone. I've only been there a little while, and I know more about it  
than you do. Who do you think you are, trying to force your way in?"   
  
"I'm just trying to reclaim what's rightfully mine, what was stolen from me by my brother,"  
Sam snapped. "You should stay out of affairs that don't concern you."  
  
"This concerns me now. I have friends in the Digital World, and they don't deserve to  
have you messing with their lives," Davis replied.  
  
"Tell that to your friend the Paladin," said Sam. "The Digital World is mine by rights, and  
anyone who stands in my way will inevitably be met with defeat... You don't even know what  
'inevitable' means, do you?"  
  
"Yeah, it means you're a jerk who's trying to intimidate me with big words," Davis  
replied. "Do you know what 'intimidate' means?"  
  
"Very funny," Sam replied. "You may be smarter than I thought. Not smart enough,  
though. If you were really that smart, you wouldn't have walked into the home of your enemy and  
expected to get away with it."  
  
"You can't hurt me," said Davis, hoping he was right. "You wouldn't do anything to me  
while your parents are around."  
  
"Oh, you think?" asked Sam. "That's funny. That's very funny."  
  
Suddenly, Sam leapt at Davis. With one hand, he covered Davis's mouth and nose, and  
with the other, he jerked the younger boy's arm around behind his back in a hammerlock. Davis  
struggled to free himself, but he was having trouble even breathing.  
  
"One false move, and I'll pull your arm out of its socket," Sam whispered. "Now, are you  
going to try anything funny?"  
  
Davis shook his head desperately, feeling his air running out. Sam released the boy and let  
him slump to the floor, and Davis gasped for breath, while his erstwhile captor dusted his hands  
off as if he had touched something grimy.  
  
"Now that we have that settled," he said, "why don't you make yourself comfortable so  
we can talk? I have some questions I want answered."  
  
"I'm not telling you anything, you slime!" Davis snarled.  
  
"Oh, I'm crushed," said Sam, putting a hand to his heart melodramatically. "Listen, I don't  
have a lot of time to waste, and you don't have any way to get out of this situation. We both  
know that, so why don't you just give up and make it easy on yourself?"  
  
"You don't have me trapped anywhere," said Davis. "I can get out anytime I want."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Davis nodded. "You aren't so smart - you left your computer on. You've never got a  
Digidestined trapped as long as they have a computer and one of these."  
  
Davis took out his Digivice and displayed it proudly. Sam's eyes went wide, suddenly  
burning with desire.  
  
"A Digivice! Of course - why didn't I think of it?" he whispered. "I should have known!  
Ken's not the only one with the key anymore. All of you have Digivices!"  
  
"Uh-oh," said Davis. "I just made a bad move, didn't I?"  
  
"Hand it over," Sam demanded. "Give me that Digivice, and I'll let you go free."  
  
"Never!" Davis replied.  
  
"I said, hand it over!" snarled Sam.  
  
The older boy lunged at Davis, making a wild grab for the device. It was only through  
years of soccer practice that Davis had learned to get out of the way so fast. He managed to  
dodge Sam's dive, but his injured leg betrayed him, and he fell over backwards, crashing into  
Sam's desk. His shoulder struck the side of the computer, and there was a whirring of gears as  
Davis slid to the floor. From where he landed, he could look up and see the CD tray sliding out -  
by some coincidence, he had managed to push the eject button. There was a CD in the tray, bright  
and shiny and... red? Davis couldn't recall having ever seen a red CD before...  
  
"Look what you did!" Sam exclaimed. "If you've broken that thing, I'm going to make  
you pay dearly for it, and I don't mean repair charges! How could you possibly be a Digidestined  
if you can't touch a computer without breaking it?"  
  
*Funny, that's just what Cody said,* Davis thought. *Hey, that gives me an  
idea!*  
  
"Your computer's not broken, Sam," Davis replied. "Not yet, anyway!"  
  
With all the strength the could muster, he pulled himself to his feet. Before Sam could do  
anything to stop him, he pulled the CD out of the tray, and then slammed the machine as hard as  
he could with his fist. The tray broke off with a satisfying snap. Then he broke the CD itself in  
half, while Sam watched in horror. Davis grinned.  
  
"Oops, did I mess something up?" he asked innocently. "So sorry... Not!"  
  
"Why you little...!" Sam snarled.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't hang around any longer," Davis replied. "See ya, Sam!"  
  
He made a dive for the door, ignoring the pain that shot up his leg as he did so. Sam tried  
to chase after him, but shock and dismay had made him clumsy. By the time he reached the  
doorway, the door was being slammed in his face. Davis smirked a little as he rushed out of the  
apartment, breezing by Sam's mother on the way out.  
  
"Bye, Mrs. Ichijouji!" he called. "Nice visiting!"  
  
While she was still staring and trying to figure out what was going on, Sam slunk out of  
his room, muttering to himself.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Mrs. Ichijouji.  
  
"That little brat broke my computer!" Sam replied. "Now he's trying to get away without  
paying me for it. And to think I autographed his soccer ball for him!"  
  
"Oh, dear," said Mrs. Ichijouji. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Nothing, right now," Sam replied. "There's not much I can do, now that he's run  
off. I'm going to need a new CD drive, though. Maybe some extra RAM, while I'm at it. Some  
extra memory wouldn't hurt... Mom, do you think I could have some money to get some  
replacement parts?"  
  
His mother stared at him in utter bafflement, as he'd known she would. She was the sort  
who couldn't tell a monitor from a microwave, much less understand what he was talking about.  
  
"Of course, honey," she said. "You do whatever it takes to get your computer working  
again. You need it to get your work done, after all."  
  
"Thanks, Mom," he said. "Can I borrow the credit card? I promise I won't buy anything  
except what I need to get my computer running again."  
  
"Oh, that's all right, Sam," said Mrs. Ichijouji, going for her purse. "I know I can trust  
you. Actually, why don't you go ahead and get yourself a treat, to make up for your computer  
getting broken? I know how much it means to you. You must be very upset."  
  
"I'll survive," said Sam, shrugging. In his mind, he added, *But you may not be able to  
say the same for Davis Motomiya.*  
  
******************************************  
  
The return to the Glitch-battle was tense. Cody was lucky; he got to ride along the ground  
on Digmon's back. The rest of the team flew, however, and that meant keeping company with the  
unsociable Paladin. The Digidestined fidgeted as they flew, watching Ken as he stared grimly at  
the scenery, his cloak flapping in the breeze. Having resigned himself to the fact that the other  
children had to come with him, he was now pretending they weren't there, focusing all his  
attention on watching for the signs of Glitch activity. Only his hand moved, stroking the  
Yanmamon's head with the unabashed gentleness he showed all Digimon. The other Digidestined  
ignored him in return, TK silently fuming, Kari watching the scenery, Yolei attending to her  
injuries. Suddenly, everyone's ruminations were broken by an explosion below.  
  
"I think this is our stop!" said TK.  
  
"It seems so," Ken replied. "Take us down, Yanmamon!"  
  
They dropped down to earth, Halsemon landing on the ground and the Yanmamon  
hovering a few feet above it. Ken leaped down lightly, while the others climbed down with more  
difficulty. Digmon and Cody turned to look at them all. Digmon was missing his drills, but a heap of fallen trees indicated where they had gone. An injured Glitch lurked just beyond them, apparently confused by this new enemy.  
  
"It's about time you came down here," said Cody. "I thought I was going to have to fight this thing by myself!"  
  
"I hope not." Ken was anxiously scanning the sky. "Where's Stingmon? Why isn't he here?"  
  
"I don't know," Cody admitted. "I didn't see him."  
  
"He's got to be around here somewhere," said Ken. "I'm going to look for him!"  
  
"Um, aren't we supposed to be fighting these Glitches?" asked TK.  
  
"I'll fight after I know my partner is safe!" Ken replied. "If he is, we'll help. If he's not, you're in trouble."  
  
He turned and rushed off into the forest, his purple garments slowly becoming invisible in the shadows. The other Digidestined stared at him, then at each other.  
  
"He's crazy," TK opined.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to let him be crazy all by himself," said Yolei. "Besides, there are three of these Glitch things, so we're going to have to spread out a little. I'm going to keep an eye on him so he doesn't get eaten or something, okay? C'mon, Halsemon?"  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Halsemon, but he obediently took off again.  
  
"Well, looks like it's just us," said Kari. "Guys, are we up to dealing with this monster?"  
  
"No problem," said Cody. "Go for it, Digmon!"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Digmon looked around in confusion as the Digidestined suddenly made a dive for cover. In the next instant, a tentacle whipped past him, and he was barely able to leap out of the way. He rolled over a few times and bounced to his feet again. The Glitch growled as it was bilked of its prey.  
  
"Oh, so you still want to fight, huh?" said Digmon. "I think I can do that!"  
  
The Glitch answered by swiping a few tentacles his way, but Digmon leaped over them, then dropped straight into the ground, leaving nothing but a deep hole. While the monster was still looking around in confusion, Digmon exploded up from another part of the ground, drills blazing.  
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
There was an explosion of dust and steam as the Glitch, already injured, exploded. Little pieces of it evaporated as they rained down, turning to smoke before they ever touched the ground. Digmon, his energy spent, reverted back to his Rookie form. Cody dashed over to his side.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. "That thing didn't hurt you, did it?"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine," Armadillomon replied, "but... you wouldn't happen to have something to eat, would you?"  
  
TK managed a smile, despite the fact that it hurt one side of his face to do so. "There's your first lesson in raising a Digimon - they're always hungry!"  
  
"Especially after a battle," Kari added. "You're going to have to feed him when this is all over."  
  
"Can he wait until after we catch up with Yolei and Ken?" Cody asked. "Don't worry, Armadillomon - I promise you can have something as soon as all this is over."  
  
"Yeah, we do need to check on those two," said TK. "They could be in trouble... Any idea where they went?"  
  
"Over there somewhere," said Gatomon, waving with her claw. "Patamon can find them, can't you, Patamon?"  
  
"I hope so," said Patamon.  
  
"It's having someone around who can fly," said Kari. "Too bad the Yanmamon flew away. We're going to have to walk after them."  
  
"Can we run instead?" asked Cody.  
  
"We can try," TK replied. "Lead the way, Patamon!"  
  
The flying animal gave a nod and leaped into the air, searching for their missing companions, and the rest of the team followed along behind him.  
  
Meanwhile, Ken was running through the forest as fast as he could, fighting against bushes and tangled plants, stopping from time to time to wrest his cape from the grip of nearby trees. There was a Glitch nearby, at least one. There was no mistaking that hot, heavy scent. That meant that somewhere, too, his Digimon must be fighting for his life, and Ken wasn't there to help him. Maybe the Digidestined were right; he wouldn't be in this mess now if he had placed a little more trust in them. He could have warned them about the spies. He could have told them how to communicate with him through their D-terminals. He could have wasted less time arguing. If anything had happened to Stingmon, it was as much his fault as theirs... no, more so. It was his responsibility to protect his partner, and if he had failed him...  
  
Suddenly, something dropped out of the sky, sending down a rain of leaves as it sliced through the trees to land in front of him. It was Halsemon, with Yolei perched on his back as if she'd been riding griffons since the say she was born. She flashed Ken a grin.  
  
"Hi again!" she said. "Need a lift?"  
  
"I... I'd appreciate that," said Ken, surprised.  
  
"Great! Hop on!" Yolei encouraged.  
  
"Do I get any say in this?" asked Halsemon.  
  
"Don't complain, Halsemon," his partner replied. "We're supposed to be helping out. He'll be able to help his Digimon that much faster if he flies with us." She turned to look at Ken. "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"I don't want to be any trouble," Ken began. "If your Digimon doesn't want to carry me, I'll just go on foot."  
  
"I never said I minded," said Halsemon. "If you're going to come, then come!"  
  
Ken moved - there was no arguing with Halsemon's rumbling voice. He sprang onto the griffon's back and, after a moment of hesitation, awkwardly put his arms around Yolei's waist.  
  
"Someone ought to put a seatbelt on this thing," he said.  
  
"Try telling Halsemon that," Yolei replied. "Hang on tight!"  
  
They erupted into the air, and Ken found himself forced to hang on tighter than he had intended to if he didn't want to fall off. Yolei whooped at the roller-coaster effect, obviously enjoying the ride. Her passenger closed his eyes as her long hair whipped his face. However, once they were in the air, the ride was smoother, and they both relaxed a bit.  
  
*I can't remember the last time I was this close to a human,* thought Ken uneasily. *I don't even remember my parents holding me. I hope this girl doesn't get any ideas.*  
  
*Isn't this my luck?* Yolei complained to herself. *I get a gorgeous guy to put his arms around me, but I know he doesn't really want anything to do with me. It's strange, though - you'd think I'd be a little more excited or nervous or something. I don't feel nearly as uncomfortable around him as I thought I'd be.*  
  
"Glitches at two o'clock," said Halsemon, cutting into their thoughts. "Should I move in closer?"  
  
Ken looked down at the landscape below. "Is Stingmon down there? I can't see him!"  
  
"I do," said Halsemon. "He's right between the two monsters. Do you see?"  
  
The children stared, and sure enough, they could just barely pick out a darker green shape against the trees, zipping from one Glitch to another. Both of them were lashing at Stingmon with their many tentacles, and it was clear he was having a hard time dodging everything at once. Halsemon went into a sudden dive, speeding toward the insect Digimon, and the Digidestined cried out in alarm.  
  
"Eagle Eye!" shouted Halsemon. Twin beams of pink light shot from his eyes, severing the questing limbs of the Glitches and making them pull back in pain. Halsemon landed in front of Stingmon, who dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Ken ran to him.  
  
"Stingmon!" he shouted. "Stingmon, are you all right? Say something!"  
  
"Ken!" Stingmon greeted. "I'm just a little tired, really. Not even a scratch - well, not many."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," Ken apologized.  
  
"Well, we're all here now," said Yolei, "and so are the Glitches. Stingmon, do you think you have enough strength left to finish this fight?"  
  
"I can handle it," said the wasp, climbing to his feet again.  
  
"Be careful, Stingmon," Ken cautioned.  
  
"This will only take a minute."   
  
Stingmon leaped into the air, brandishing his stinger. Halsemon waited for Yolei to climb off his back before he went to join his insect comrade. The two of them stared down at the Glitches with expressions that would have sent more intelligent creatures running for cover, but the monsters only glared back with their glowing red eyes and snarled. The Digimon were unimpressed.  
  
"Let's end this quicky," said Halsemon. "Tempest Wing!"  
  
"I'm with you!" Stingmon replied. "Spiking Strike!"  
  
The combined effects of Halsemon's tornado and Stingmon's slicing blade were too much for the Glitches, and they went up in an earth-shaking explosion. Ken and Yolei had to cover their eyes to protect themselves from the force of the blast. When they looked up, the landscape was filmed over with the cool fog that came from the aftereffects of destroying a glitch, and out of that fog came two small figures. Hawkmon and Wormmon made it only a short distance before collapsing on top of each other in an exhausted heap, and their partners ran to their sides.  
  
"Hawkmon!" Yolei exclaimed. "You look awful! Are you all right?"  
  
The bird tried a tired smile. "It's nothing, really."  
  
"We're okay," Wormmon insisted. "Just give me a minute to rest."  
  
"You're both so brave!" said Yolei, hugging her partner tightly.   
  
Ken did the same with Wormmon, holding the little creature with a gentleness the girl found surprising. The worm Digimon returned the embrace with all ten of his feet.  
  
"I'm never going to let this happen again," said Ken. "Yolei, if you and your partner hadn't been here, I could have lost Wormmon. I owe you an apology... More than that, I owe you and Hawkmon for saving my best friend's life."  
  
"You don't owe us anything," Yolei replied. "Don't you get it? We're all partners in this now. If we're going to save the Digital World, we have to work together. Besides, you've already helped us by taking care of Davis, giving us our Digivices, and helping us find our Digimon. I don't think we owe each other anything."  
  
"You think so?" asked Ken. "Hm. Perhaps I've been a little too quick to judge you people. You might be all right after all... I'm going to have to think about this some more."  
  
"Think about it? What's to think about?" asked Yolei, a little annoyed.  
  
"Whether I really want you all in my life," Ken replied, "and that's not something I can make up my mind about in a hurry."  
  
"Ken, you can trust us," Yolei insisted.  
  
"Maybe you're trustworthy," answered Ken, "but that doesn't mean I know how to trust you. Come on, Wormmon. Let's get you patched up. You look like you've been to one of Piximon's training sessions."  
  
Before Yolei could react, Ken had gotten up and walked away. She stared at him, shocked.  
  
"How do you like that?" she asked Hawkmon. "He doesn't even say goodbye or thank you or anything! And just when I thought he was coming around!"  
  
Ken didn't appear to hear her. However, as he reached the edge of the Glitch-created clearing, he turned and looked back at her.  
  
"Come back sometime," he said. "I'll see you then."  
  
And then he was gone, leaving a puzzled girl and an equally puzzle Digimon behind. Yolei sat where she was, mulling over her encounter with the Digimon Paladin, until her friends finally arrived. When they saw her sitting so still and silent with her partner lying in her lap, they all froze and looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Yolei? Did something go wrong while we were gone?" asked Kari.  
  
"Hm?" she replied. "Oh! No, everything's okay. Hawkmon's just resting. He's had a hard morning."  
  
"Yeah, we all have," TK said. "Where's Ken? Did you find him?"  
  
"I found him. Wormmon is fine; he's just even more worn out than Hawkmon is," answered Yolei. "I'm tired, too, and I still ache all over from getting thwacked by that Spy. Can we go home?"  
  
"I think that sounds like a good idea," said Cody. "My mom is going to wonder where I am."  
  
"Can we come with you? Please?" asked Veemon. "I want to see Davis again!"  
  
"We don't want to be left in the DigiWorld all by ourselves," Armadillomon added.  
  
"Sounds like fun to me!" Kari replied. "Let's all go home."  
  
So they did. And yet, even as they left, the only thing Yolei was thinking about was returning.  
  
*... "Come back sometime. I'll see you then." ...*  
  
*Don't worry, Ken,* she thought. *You can trust me. I'll be back.*  
  
*********************************************  
  
Some time later, the door to Yolei's room opened, and a somewhat bedraggled-looking Davis limped in. His arrival turned several heads, and he stared back at them, surprise replacing his look of suppressed pain. Not only were the other Digidestined sprawled comfortably around the room, but there were five little Digimon sitting in a circle in the middle of the room, shoveling candy into their mouths as fast as their paws, flippers, or wings would allow.  
  
"Where did these guys come from?" he asked.  
  
At the sound of his voice, the blue Digimon looked up from his food, and his wide brown eyes lit up.  
  
"Davis!" he squealed, launching himself at his partner. He latched on to Davis's ankle and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Veemon? Is that you?" Davis asked. "You've shrunk!"  
  
"His name's DemiVeemon right now," Kari explained. "This is his In-Training form. It seems like they lose a little power when they come into our world, but at the rate they're eating the food Yolei brought them, they'll be at full strength again in no time."  
  
"DemiVeemon, huh?" said Davis. "I like him. He's cute! C'mere, little guy." He picked up his Digimon and set him on his shoulder, and then shuffled over to take a seat between Kari and Yolei.   
  
"You look like you could use some recharging yourself," said TK. "How did your meeting with Sam go?"  
  
"Worse than I expected," Davis sighed. "Gang, Ken's right - this guy is seriously screwy. He practically tried to rip my arm off! Even if he is a kid like us, he's dangerous, and get this: he knows who we are!"  
  
"He knows we're the Digidestined?" Yolei repeated. "Oh, right, he's got those Spy things watching us. Ugh. Does that mean he might be able to track us down in this world, too?"  
  
"If that's true, I can't blame Ken for moving to the DigiWorld," Davis replied. "You should have seen the look in his eyes when he saw my Digivice! He's crazy. I think I fixed Sam's wagon, though... Or maybe I should say I broke it."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Cody.  
  
"I smashed his computer," Davis boasted. "I don't think he's going to be making any more monsters for a while, not until he fixes that contraption."  
  
"Knowing Davis, that could take a while," Yolei replied. "Way to go, Davis!"  
  
"Yeah, good job," said TK. "Now we can go to the DigiWorld without having to worry about getting jumped by Glitches or Spies... or Paladins, for that matter." He rubbed at his sore cheek, where an impressive bruise was forming.  
  
"What happened?" asked Davis.  
  
"Just a little misunderstanding with Ken," TK muttered. "Yolei says she thinks he's coming around. At any rate, he's given us his permission to come back to the Digital World agian. That's something."  
  
"By the way," said Yolei, "you haven't met our new partners. This little guy here is my partner Poromon. He becomes Hawkmon and armor-digivolves to Halsemon."  
  
"And this is my partner Upamon," Cody added. "He digivolves to Armadillomon and Digmon."  
  
"Way cool," said Davis. "So, we found some new Digimon and busted Sam's monster maker. I think we did a good day's work!"  
  
"The best," Kari agreed. "At this rate, it won't be long before we shut Sam down entirely!"  
  
"Great! That means we can celebrate!" said Davis. "Toss me some of that candy before the Digi's eat it all!"  
  
The Digidestined laughed as their companions made a dive to protect their food, and everyone settled back to celebrate the victory they were certain would come soon.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Sam regarded the bag he carried with mixed emotions. In some ways, the Motomiya boy  
had done him a favor. He'd been wanting an excuse to increase his computer's capabilities - after  
all, the templates for the creatures he'd created ate up a lot of space on his hard drive. If he could  
get the computer running faster and give it more memory, he'd be able to enhance his creations  
greatly. He had planned to do so all along, but the opportunity to make his parents pay for the  
improvements, and then some, was an unexpected bonus.  
  
On the other hand, though, there would be no replacing his CD, and that was what really  
made him grit his teeth.  
  
*Arukenimon is not going to like this.*  
  
Though no one knew about it, he'd been seeing quite a lot of the lady in red. Most times it  
was only e-mail communications, her sending him little hints and crumbs of knowledge. Other  
times she would communicate by video transmission. On very rare occasions, she would show up  
in person. Even when he didn't actually hear from her, he'd often had the feeling she was doing  
things to his computer when he wasn't looking, because he was sure things had appeared on the  
CD or in his files that hadn't been there the day before. Her ability to move in and out of his world  
with such ease made him feel the slightest bit uncomfortable, but he'd always brushed it off.  
Arukenimon may not have been the most genial of beings, but she was doing a lot to help him,  
and he could sometimes even feel grateful to her. However, that CD had been the source of the  
greater part of his knowledge of the Digital World, and losing it was a serious blow. He wasn't  
sure how the spider-woman would take it.  
  
*I hope she's not too angry with me. I hate it when she gets angry. It's not my fault  
the kid destroyed the disk! Somehow, I'm going to make him pay for this!*  
  
He was so wrapped up in his musings that he wasn't looking where he was going, so it  
came as a surprise when someone collided with him. There was a feminine yelp from the stranger  
and a patter of boxes as both people dropped everything they were carrying. Sam looked to see  
who had run into him and was met with a pair of large dark eyes.  
  
"Oops!" said the girl. "Sorry about that! My mind was somewhere else."  
  
"So was mine," Sam replied, still staring. The girl he'd run into was about his own age,  
rather pretty and stylishly dressed, with unruly red-brown hair that gave her a girl-next-door  
appeal. That was not what made him stare, though, but the uncanny resemblance she bore to the  
cause of his current problems.  
  
"Oh! I made you drop your bags," she was saying. "I hope nothing's broken. I'm so  
sorry!"  
  
"It's all right," said Sam. "By the way, have we met before? You look familiar."  
  
"So do you," the girl replied, "but I can't remember who you are. My name's Jun, Jun  
Motomiya. Who are you?"  
  
"Sam Ichijouji," Sam replied. "Are you any relation to Davis Motomiya?"  
  
"He's my brother," Jun replied.  
  
"That's why you look familiar," Sam replied. "I met your brother recently... That's why  
I'm buying computer parts. I was giving him some soccer tips, and things got a little out of hand.  
Guess we should know better than to play soccer indoors."  
  
Jun giggled. "That sounds like something Davis would do. He can be so crazy  
sometimes."  
  
"I noticed," Sam replied. An inspiration was slowly dawning on him, prompting him to  
offer his most charming smile and add, "his sister seems all right, though. Would you be free to  
have dinner with me tonight? I know a good place."  
  
Jun's eyes lit up. "I'd love to!"  
  
"Great," said Sam. "Just let me call my parents to let them know I won't be coming home,  
all right?"  
  
"I'll wait right here," Jun promised.  
  
"Great. Back in a minute, then," Sam replied.  
  
The boy smiled to himself as he headed for the pay phones. What luck! Here was the  
solution to at least one of his problems. Jun Motomiya was stylish enough to make a respectable  
date, and attractive enough that it wouldn't be a burden, but most importantly, she would be the  
access he needed to the boy who had thwarted him. If there was one thing Sam couldn't stand, it  
was being made to look like a fool. Davis would pay, and it would be his own sister who collected  
the payment.  
  
*What a lovely symmetry,* thought Sam. *He'll be betrayed by his own flesh  
and blood, just as I was betrayed by mine. With the proper coaching, she'll do anything I want,  
including bringing me her brother's Digivice. Once I have that, there will be nothing left that can  
stop me.* 


	4. Agent

Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me - not the setting or the characters or anything else in  
that particular show. The only thing I own is the idea for this twisted alternate universe.  
  
Agent  
by: SilvorMoon  
  
The boy wandered half-blind across a desert of dark sand. To the west, the sun was  
sinking, turning the sky a deep crimson that he had never seen in a sky before, a bloody shade that  
phased straight into black where the light began to fade. There were no stars, and the thin curve  
of a moon was as red as the sun, like a stained sword. The desert was flat and bare, without even  
a bit of dead grass or the skeleton of an animal to show that anything had ever lived there at all.  
There was only the boy, lost and alone. He didn't remember how he had come into this ghastly  
place. All he knew was an overwhelming sense of failure and rejection - he had let someone  
down, and they had turned him away. He just wasn't good enough, so they had sent him here to  
wander alone. Somehow, he had to get back to civilization, but where was that? All he could see  
for miles around was flat black sand and a flat black sky, with the sun sinking in the distance. He  
ran for it, as if to try to catch up with the daylight. His footsteps were silent on the sand. When at  
last he stopped, exhausted, nothing had changed, and he couldn't even see where his footprints  
were. Dejected, he sat down on a rock and watched as the sun fell lower and lower and the  
darkness became ever more complete.  
  
"Please," he begged, "don't leave me alone here! I'll do better next time! I can do  
whatever you want. Just give me a chance! I don't want to be alone!"  
  
Even as he spoke, the last rays of the sun vanished, leaving him in utter blackness... and he  
woke up.  
  
Sam sat up in bed, panting a little from the after effects of the dream. He'd had the  
nightmare many times over, usually when he was frustrated by some turn of events. He  
recognized that it was only his overactive subconscious chiding him for not living up to his own  
standards of perfection, but still, there was something about seeing that scarlet sun against the  
black sky that put a chill in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"It's all that boy's fault," Sam muttered, just for the comfort of hearing his own voice. "If  
he hadn't smashed my CD, this wouldn't be happening. Even with my computer repaired, I can't  
do anything without that CD!"  
  
Then he reconsidered. True, the disk had been valuable, giving him the capability to create  
his Glitches and Spies that let him keep track of what was going on in the Digital World, but there  
were still a few things he could do from his side of the barrier. After all, it was really a Digivice  
that he was after, and he knew of at least five people in this world who had them. Four of them  
were out of his reach, but the fifth was practically a phone call away. He wouldn't even have to  
get near the boy in question. He had someone else now who would do his dirty work for him and  
would never even know what she was really doing, the world's most unlikely secret agent: Jun  
Motomiya.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Early the next morning, Jun herself sat at the breakfast table, pretending to be interested in  
the Saturday morning cartoons that danced across the TV screen, all the while watching a figure  
who was slinking up the hallway. Davis was doing his sneaking routine, shuffling through the  
shadows and trying to be invisible, but his new limp was giving him problems. Jun was used to the  
act; she'd seen it every time her brother had managed to kick a soccer ball at a lamp or had gotten  
a low grade on his report card. Now Jun watched him and wondered what he'd managed to do  
wrong this time. He seemed to be trying to hide something behind his back. After a few  
moments of observation had revealed nothing, she spoke up.  
  
"And just what do you think you're doing, Davis?" she asked.  
  
The boy jumped guiltily. "Nothing!"  
  
"Whenever you say 'nothing,' it always means you're up to something," Jun replied. "Go  
on, spill it, or I'll tell Mom and Dad."  
  
"I'm not doing anything," said Davis, wincing a bit at the mention of his parents, "so just  
stay out of my business, okay? It doesn't concern you."  
  
"You're hiding something," Jun persisted. "Come on. I promise I won't tell anyone if  
you're in trouble. What is it?"  
  
"You're so nosy," Davis muttered. "For your information, I'm not doing anything wrong.  
I'm just taking some food to my room, okay?" He held out the thing he'd been hiding behind his  
back, which proved to be a paper sack full of various edibles.  
  
"What's that for?" asked Jun. "And why did you have to hide it, anyway?"  
  
"I had to hide it so you wouldn't ask what I was doing with it!"  
  
"Well, it's too late now. What's it for?"  
  
"In case there's a bomb raid," said Davis offhandedly. "If I get trapped in my room, I  
don't want to starve." He turned around and began heading for his room. Jun followed him.  
  
"You've been acting so weird lately," she said. "Ever since that first day of school, you're  
hardly home, and when you do come home, you don't tell us where you've been."  
  
"Well, it's not like you care."  
  
"And then there's that scar on your leg," Jun continued. "You don't really think you can  
convince me you were in a motorcycle accident, do you?"  
  
"I've been inducted into a gang. This is my badge of membership."  
  
"Very funny," Jun replied. "Don't let Mom and Dad hear you say that, or they'll have you  
locked up or something."  
  
"Don't you tell them, then," Davis replied. "While you're at it, why don't you tell me  
where you've been? You didn't come home for dinner last night."  
  
"For your information, I was on a date," said Jun.  
  
"Yeah, sure, and I'm a nuclear physicist."  
  
"It's true! I met a guy at the mall, and he took me to dinner," said Jun. "And you'll never  
believe who it was - Sam Ichijouji!"  
  
Davis whirled in place, and Jun backed away a little in surprise. Her brother's eyes had  
suddenly gone serious, more serious than she had known they were capable of being.  
  
"Say that name again," he said.  
  
"Sam Ichijouji," Jun repeated. "Have you got a problem with that?"  
  
"Yes!" Davis snapped. "Jun, you can't date Sam! He's dangerous!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jun asked.  
  
"Just trust me on this one," answered Davis. "Sam is crazy. You can't trust him. He puts  
up a good front, but he'll turn on you when you least expect it. He's already tried to hurt me and  
my friends, and I don't want you to get hurt, too."  
  
"Davis, what are you talking about?"  
  
"You don't really need to know. I'm just telling you, Sam's trouble. Stay away from him...  
and stay out of my way when I'm doing things. It's dangerous, and it doesn't concern you!"  
  
"Quit it; you're scaring me," said Jun. "Davis, if you don't tell me what's going on, I really  
will tell Mom and Dad!"  
  
"Tell them if you have to," Davis replied. "Ken ran away from his family, and I can do it,  
too."  
  
With that, he turned around and marched into his room, slamming the door behind him,  
leaving Jun to stand and stare. In the ensuing silence, the telephone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" she called, bounding for the phone. She caught it on the second ring and  
answered, "Motomiya residence, Jun speaking. Can I help you?"  
  
"Just the person I wanted to hear," said the voice on the other end. "Hi, Jun, this is Sam."  
  
"Hi, Sam!" she chirped. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you again so soon."  
  
"I just called to tell you how much I enjoyed dinner last night," Sam replied. "I was  
wondering if you'd like to get together again sometime this weekend?"  
  
"I'd love to!" Jun replied. "When? I'm free all day today."  
  
"I have a soccer game tonight, but if you'd like to meet me at the mall later today, I think  
there's a good movie playing. We could grab a burger somewhere and then go see it."  
  
"I'd love to," Jun replied. "Um, hey Sam, can I ask something? Did you and my brother  
have some kind of a fight or something?"  
  
Sam skipped a beat before asking, "Why? Did he say something about me?"  
  
"I don't know. Sort of. He got really upset when he found out we went out together last  
night... He said you were dangerous."  
  
"Ah. Don't worry about that," said Sam. "We had a disagreement the other day, that's all.  
I can explain it for you later, if you want. You might be able to help straighten things out. You  
know, act as a go-between. You do get along with him, don't you?"  
  
"Most of the time," she said. "But there's not trouble or anything, is there?"  
  
"I'll explain it all later," said Sam. "Just keep an eye on him, okay? He might be up to  
something."  
  
"He was acting kinda strange earlier," Jun replied. "This is so weird. I wish you'd tell me  
what's going on here."  
  
"I'll explain it all later," Sam repeated. "I promise. Just meet me at the fountain in the  
front of the mall, and we'll talk someplace where it's private."  
  
"Okay," said Jun dubiously. "Can I ask one other question?"  
  
"Sure. Anything."  
  
"Did your brother... do you know what happened to him?"  
  
There was silence on the other end of the line.  
  
"Sam? Are you still there?" asked Jun.  
  
"Did you hear something about my brother?"  
  
"Well, Davis did mention him, sort of," Jun replied. "He said Ken ran away from his  
family. Did he?"  
  
Sam sighed. "That's a long story, but I'm not sure I can explain it on the phone. I think  
I've said too much already - I don't want to scare you away. Weird things are going on right now,  
and I don't want to see anything happen to you, but you can be a big help to me if you're not  
afraid. You're not afraid, are you?"  
  
"I don't even know what's there to be afraid of yet," said Jun.  
  
"Well, meet me for lunch anyway, and I'll try to explain it all. Then you can make up your  
mind."  
  
"Am I in danger?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Is Davis in danger?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I am."  
  
"In that case, I want to help," said Jun. "I'm not leaving my little brother in danger, and  
I'm not leaving you, either. I'm not as much of a ditz as people think I am. If I can help in any  
way, I will."  
  
"Great! I had a feeling I could count on you," said Sam. "Anyone as beautiful as you had  
to have a good heart."  
  
Jun felt herself blushing. "When do you want me to meet you?"  
  
"Is noon all right with you?"  
  
"It's fine. I'll see you then."  
  
"I'll look forward to it. Bye, Jun... and thanks. I can't tell you how much it means to me  
to have someone on my side."  
  
"Bye, Sam, and you're welcome."  
  
Jun hung up the phone thoughtfully, still trying to adjust to this turn of events. Half of her  
was saying that Davis was right, that this Sam was crazy, with his hints about danger and secrets.  
It seemed strange that he refused to tell her what was going on...  
  
*Then again, Davis isn't telling me much, either,* she thought. *Whatever he  
says, he didn't get that scar in an ordinary accident. It looks more like a burn, and how would he  
get a burn like that? To go all the way around his leg like that, it would have almost had to be  
done on purpose. I thought he was kidding about that gang stuff, but what if he's not? That  
would explain why he's never home. It might explain him stealing the food, too, especially if he  
really is planning on running away. I wonder what Sam has to do with it all? And Ken?*  
  
On the other hand, there could be some ordinary, sensible explanation for all of this.  
Maybe she was just overreacting, or maybe this really was some weird fantasy cooked up by her  
new friend. Still, it was hard for her to believe that someone as nice as Sam could be lying to her  
about something like this.  
  
*He'll explain it all,* she soothed herself. *He promised me he would. Sam will  
explain it so it all makes sense...*  
  
Confused, she sat on the sofa and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling, chasing her thoughts  
around in circles. Part of her wanted to stay with her original resolve, to stand by her new friend  
as long as he was in trouble. Part of her wanted to believe this was all a big joke or a  
misunderstanding and she wouldn't have to deal with it. Part of her wanted to go find a new  
boyfriend and forget all this. She didn't know how long she stayed there, lost in thought, before  
she was roused by the sound of someone hitting buttons on the touchtone phone. She knew her  
parents were still in bed, enjoying their day off, and since she was no longer using the phone, there  
was only one other person in the house who could be causing that sound. Jun felt compelled to  
get up and investigate, creeping along until she was close enough to hear her brother's side of the  
conversation.  
  
"Hello? ... Hey, it's me, Davis. Are we going again today? ... Yeah, I figured it was time  
you and Kari got yours. Are you okay? You looked kinda rough yesterday after you got beat up.  
He must be pretty strong for his age... Yeah, I'm fine. Sam didn't manage to hurt me too bad...  
She feels guilty? Why? ... You tell her not to worry about it... Hey, listen, the reason I called is, I  
think I did something dumb this morning... Yeah, I know, you don't have to remind me. You're  
getting as bad as the others... Anyway, I was talking to my sister, and I think I accidentally let slip  
that Ken is still alive... No, I didn't come out and say I've met him or anything dumb like that, I  
just sort of mentioned him. With any luck, she'll forget later. The last thing we need is for her to  
get involved... It's not just that. You aren't going to believe this, but I think Sam's got her on his  
side. He took her out on a date! ... I'll be careful. Don't worry, I'll come up with something to tell  
her. I wish I could run away to the Digital World. Sometimes I think Ken's got the right  
idea... Yeah, I'll see you there. Bye!"  
  
The phone clicked back onto the hook, and Jun quickly darted back into the living room  
before Davis could see her, but he seemed too occupied with his own problems to notice her. He  
ran into his room, slammed the door, and rummaged around in there for a time. Then he came out  
carrying his backpack and ran for the front door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jun called to him.  
  
"To another dimension," shouted Davis, and he left the apartment. Jun stared at the closed  
door for a minute. Then she sighed and turned her attention to the clock, waiting for noon to  
come and thinking that she seriously needed to talk to Sam.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The Digidestined arrived in the Digital World and were surprised by an encounter with  
Ken. It was not that they were surprised to see him; they were getting used to the idea that  
wherever they went in the DigiWorld, the Paladin wouldn't be far away. What surprised them was  
that for once, he actually seemed relaxed. He was lying on the side of a grassy hill with Wormmon  
curled up next to him and various other Digimon scattered around nearby. The day was warm,  
and he had tossed his cloak and gloves aside, baring a pink scar on one arm that matched the one  
Davis had gained fighting the Glitch. He appeared to be in a better mood than the Digidestined  
had yet seen him as he watched the clouds and chatted with his Digimon friends. One of them, a  
shaggy beast covered in brown and blue fur and a mask over its face was serving him as a pillow.  
When the kids appeared, it twitched its long snout, pricked its floppy ears, and opened two  
surprisingly blue eyes to stare at the new arrivals. It whispered something to Ken, who sat up and  
stared.  
  
"You're back." The statement was more of a question than a reproach.  
  
"We're looking for our Digimentals," Kari explained. "Don't let us bother you."  
  
"You're not bothering me," said Ken. "Actually, today has been quiet. Sam usually sends  
me at least one Glitch to play with before he goes to school. It's almost like a game to him." He  
moved to pick up his gloves and slipped them on self-consciously, covering the scar.  
  
"You don't have to hide that from us," said Cody. "I have a feeling most of us are going  
to have a few war wounds before this is over." He gently touched the reddish line that angled  
across his face.  
  
"I prefer not to have to look at it," Ken replied. "It brings up unpleasant memories."  
  
"I can understand that," said Gatomon. "Why do you think I wear gloves? It's not  
for fashion."  
  
"Well, you're not going to be bothered by any more Glitches for a while," said Davis  
proudly. "I busted your brother's computer for you. I also smashed this creepy-looking CD he  
had in it... I have a feeling he's going to have a hard time causing trouble here for a while."  
  
Ken's eyes brightened a bit. "Really? You actually did that?"  
  
"Sure! Why not?" Davis replied. "It seemed like the best thing to do at the time."  
  
"You shouldn't have gone there. It was too big of a risk," said Ken, "but I'm glad you did  
anyway. It probably won't be a permanent fix, but... thanks. Thanks a lot."  
  
"Anyway, we figured now would be a good time to look for our Digimentals, now that  
Sam can't bother us with his monsters," said TK. "We didn't really mean to disturb you."  
  
"Hey, Ken," said Yolei, "why don't you come with us?"  
  
"Huh?" For once, the Paladin seemed to be at a loss for words.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea," Davis agreed. "If we're going to be fighting a war together,  
we ought to all be friends. We ought to all spend some time getting to know each other while  
there aren't any of those creepy creatures around to cause problems."  
  
"I don't know... what do you guys think?" Ken asked the Digimon.  
  
"I want to go with them," said Wormmon, giving his partner a pleading stare. The  
Digimon that they'd been resting on nodded its agreement.  
  
"Well, all right," said Ken. "I guess it wouldn't hurt... but I'm mostly doing it for you."  
  
"What is that funny little thing, anyway?" asked Yolei, looking at the armored animal. It  
got up to investigate her, sniffing her ankles like a dog before rubbing up against her leg  
affectionately, closing its eyes and making happy little chirping noises.  
  
"It's a Tapirmon," said Ken. "It likes me. I don't know why, but it's always hanging  
around."  
  
Yolei dropped to her knees next to the Tapirmon, the better to scratch its ears. "I like him.  
He's cute."   
  
"Not cuter than me, I hope?" asked Hawkmon.  
  
"Of course not!" Yolei laughed, hugging her partner.  
  
"He'll probably follow us a while," said Ken. "And then he'll disappear just when you least  
expect it. He's a strange creature - hardly ever talks, but he's more powerful than he looks."  
  
The Tapirmon, knowing it was the topic of conversation, opened its eyes and looked up  
into Yolei's, and she felt a little shiver run through her. She couldn't imagine why, for there was  
nothing in those pale blue pools that was unfriendly, but she got the eerie feeling it was looking  
straight through her, and she blinked away involuntarily.  
  
"I see what you mean," she said.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't hurt you," Ken assured her. "Anyway, if we're going to go, can  
we get going, before I change my mind?"  
  
"Good idea," said TK. "We shouldn't waste what peaceful time we've got."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Sam studied his reflection in the window glass of a small shop, self-consciously smoothing  
his hair and adjusting his glasses. It was unusual for him to be this nervous, but this was an  
unusual situation for him. He was used to being on television or performing feats of mental agility  
before an audience of hundreds, but he had usually avoided the dating scene. For one thing, he  
was too busy with schoolwork and his extracurricular activities (not to mention his Digital World  
project) to devote time to anyone else. He told himself that there really wasn't anyone out there  
who could compare to him, or even hold his interest long enough to make it worth the effort. He  
just hoped he could pull off his lovestruck act long enough to convince Jun to do what he wanted  
her to do. How hard could it be for a master manipulator like himself? With that in mind, he took  
one last look at his reflection and went to look for his date.  
  
The focal point of the mall's food court was a fountain, rising four tiers high and spraying  
water nearly twelve feet above the ground before splashing down into a basin. Children tossed  
pennies into it and made wishes, while adults sat on the wide rim of the pool, laying down their  
shopping bags and resting their feet. Today there was someone else there, a reddish haired girl  
dressed more nicely than usual, passing the time by reading a book. Sam walked over and sat  
down next to her.  
  
"Must be interesting," he commented.  
  
Jun jumped. "Oh! I didn't see you coming."  
  
"That's all right," answered Sam. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to leave you waiting."  
  
"I wasn't waiting long," Jun replied. She had closed the book and set it down, and Sam  
studied the cover with interest.  
  
"Alien abductions?" he remarked. "I didn't know you were interested in that sort of thing.  
Do you really believe in creatures from other worlds?"  
  
Jun blushed. "It's silly, isn't it? But it is interesting. I mean, the universe is so big, you'd  
think there would have to be someone out there besides us, wouldn't you? Or am I just being  
crazy?"  
  
"No, I don't think you're crazy at all. I believe in other worlds myself," Sam replied. "It's  
one of my hobbies, actually."  
  
"I'm glad someone takes me seriously," said Jun. "I don't dare let my parents find out I'm  
interested in this stuff. Even Davis thinks I'm a little crazy."  
  
"He does, hm?" said Sam. "He would say that."  
  
"You think he knows something he's not telling? Is that what you were talking about  
earlier?" asked Jun. "You aren't going to really tell me he's involved in some kind of alien  
invasion or something, are you?"  
  
"Well... what do you think?"  
  
"I don't know!" Jun exclaimed, loudly enough that a few of the people nearest to her  
turned to see what she was shouting about.  
  
"Shh," said Sam. "Keep it down. Listen, why don't we go find somewhere less public  
where we can talk?"  
  
Jun nodded, and they picked their way through the crowds and down a corridor, the kind  
that led off to the restrooms and the phone booths. There was also a waiting bench next to the  
telephones, so they sat down there. The hallway was empty, but the slick walls made sounds echo,  
and they kept their voices quiet.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Sam, noting the worried look in her eyes.  
  
"Yes... no... I don't know," she said. "You've gotten me all confused. Yesterday,  
everything was fine, and now nothing makes sense. Where does my brother go all day? Where  
did he get that scar? What has your brother got to do with it all? How do you know so much,  
anyway? Why did Davis say you were dangerous?"  
  
"First tell me what you've heard, and I'll see if I can make some sense of it for you," said  
Sam.  
  
"I don't know! Davis is never home anymore - he's always out with his weird friends.  
He's got that weird burn on his leg, and when I asked him about it, he said he'd joined a gang. He  
told me he was running off to another dimension, and then you come along asking about  
spaceships and things and scare me. And there was this weird phone call this morning, Davis  
talking about getting something, and somebody feeling guilty, and Ken still being alive, and saying  
you hurt him. Is Ken alive?"  
  
"He is. He's the cause of all this," Sam replied.  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
Sam gave her a long, thoughtful look. "You wouldn't really believe me if I told you  
another dimension, would you?"  
  
"This is getting creepy," said Jun, turning away. "Davis is right - you are crazy."  
  
"No, listen," Sam begged. "There is another world, and I can prove it to you. I've seen it  
with my own eyes. It's called the Digital World."  
  
Jun's eyes widened. "That's the place Davis said he was going!"  
  
"Right," Sam replied.  
  
"And... that's where Ken is too, right? That's why the police could never find him,  
because he was in another world."  
  
"Right again! You are smart. I knew you'd be able to help me," Sam replied. "Ken  
was the first one to go into the Digital World. He found the key that opens the door, and when he  
found out there was a whole other world out there where he could be the only human and never  
answer to anyone else, he stole the key and ran away. I tried to stop him, and I've been trying to  
bring him back ever since. Only problem is, I can only look through the door, not actually pass  
through it. If I had the key, I could bring Ken back home where he belongs, and the key could be  
put to some good. It's not fair that a whole world should belong to one person."  
  
"So, what's Davis got to do with it?"  
  
"He's been helping Ken," said Sam. "Like I said, I can't go to the Digital World myself,  
but I've been doing everything I can from this side to convince Ken to come home. He won't  
listen, though. He's determined to stay where he is, and he's convinced your brother and a few  
other people to help him. That's what Davis and I disagreed about - he damaged my computer,  
my only link to the Digital World, trying to get me to leave Ken alone."  
  
"I don't know... I still don't think I believe any of this."  
  
"As I've said, I can prove it. First of all, the Digital World is inhabited by monsters called  
Digimon. Ken and all his followers have a Digimon partner that serves them. I've been told  
recently that five of these creatures have passed over the border into this world, one for each of  
the children. I'm willing to bet Davis has one with him, and if you check his room tonight while  
he's asleep, you'll find it."  
  
"A... monster?" Jun quavered.  
  
Sam nodded. "Just a small one. They're harmless enough in this world... almost cute."  
  
"Hm. Davis was sneaking food into his room this morning. Do you think it was for the...  
what did you call that thing? A Digimon?"  
  
"Very likely. I'm told young Digimon are always hungry," Sam replied factually. "Oh, and  
one other thing - the most important thing. If Davis is traveling to the Digital World, it means he  
must have a key with him. He probably keeps it near him during the day, but when he's asleep..."  
  
Sam was interrupted by the bleeping of a cellular phone. Sam looked startled for a minute  
before realizing the phone was his own, and he self-consciously pulled it out of his knapsack.  
  
"I'm sorry, this will just take a minute," he apologized to Jun. He flipped open the phone.  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello there. I hear you had a little accident," said the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"A - Arukenimon?" Sam stammered. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you."  
  
"I'm sure. That was careless of you, letting my disk get damaged."  
  
"It wasn't my fault! Blame it on that interfering kid. He's the one who broke it - I tried to  
stop him."  
  
"We'll worry about excuses later. You should be thankful I'm feeling forgiving. As a  
matter of fact, I have another proposition that I think you will find more interesting than our  
previous arrangement."  
  
"What have you got in mind?"  
  
"I'll be around later to discuss it with you. I'm just calling now to let you know I have  
things well under control in the Digital World. As for you, you had better start moving faster.  
Three years is a long time to wait, and what have you got to show for it?"  
  
"Give me another twenty-four hours, and I think I can show you something interesting,"  
Sam replied.  
  
"Oh, really? I'll be looking forward to that." It was difficult to tell if Arukenimon  
was being sarcastic or not. "What have you got in mind?"  
  
"I can't explain now; there's someone listening," Sam replied.  
  
"Later, then. Tomorrow." There was a click, and Sam sighed and put the phone away.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Jun. "Arukenimon? Is that a name?"  
  
"Arukenimon is a Digimon," Sam answered. "Don't worry, though - she's on our side.  
She taught me most of what I know about the Digital World. She was just calling to give me a  
tongue-lashing over the CD your brother broke."  
  
Jun looked worried. "He didn't get you in trouble, did he?"  
  
"I don't know. I hope not. Arukenimon is a big help when she's being friendly, but she has  
a nasty temper."  
  
"I hope she doesn't get mad at you for what my brother did," said Jun. "I just can't believe  
all this is happening... Do you really think I can help?"  
  
"Of course you can! You can make all the difference in the world," Sam replied. He  
reached into his knapsack and took out a folder, flipping it open until he came to a picture,  
meticulously sketched on clean white paper. "Do you think you would recognize this thing again  
if you saw it?"  
  
"I think so," asked Jun. "What is it?"  
  
"This is the key I'm looking for - what's called a Digivice," Sam replied. "All you have to  
do to make this whole ugly business go away is to go into your brother's room while he's  
sleeping... and steal it."  
  
********************************************  
  
There was no denying that having the Digimon Paladin traveling with the Digidestined  
made a walk through the DigiWorld a different sort of experience - less of a trek into the  
unknown and more like a walk through someone's garden. There was something about the way  
that other Digimon behaved around their champion that made them feel safer. Wormmon rode  
proudly on his partner's shoulder, quite clearly Ken's favorite, but every creature whose path they  
crossed were pleased to see Ken, and he treated them all like old friends. Even creatures who  
might have ordinarily been dangerous, like a snoring Monocrhomon that they disturbed, became  
peaceful when they realized that the Paladin was with them.  
  
"I'm starting to see why you're so dead-set on trying to protect this place," Davis  
remarked. "You know everyone here."  
  
"I don't necessarily know them," Ken replied, "but they know me, and they know why I'm  
here and what I'm doing. When I came to this world, I was just a little boy who didn't have  
anyone but Wormmon to protect me. I was hurt and frightened - my brother had threatened to kill  
me. I didn't know what I was going to do. The Digimon sort of adopted me. The whole world  
did. The least I can do is pay it back."  
  
"That's really amazing," said Yolei. "I can't imagine what it would be like to have the  
whole world looking after you."  
  
"It's kind of strange," Ken replied, "but it's good. You can't blame me for feeling more  
like a Digimon than a human. My parents never cared much about me, and you know about Sam,  
but even some of the Virus Digimon here will listen to me I ask them."  
  
"You're lucky," said Davis glumly. "I wish I'd found this Digivice thing sooner. I would  
have moved here with you."  
  
"What for?" asked Ken, surprised.  
  
"My parents don't think much of me, either," Davis replied. "Nothing I've ever done is  
good enough for them. If they're not ignoring me, they're running me down or telling me I'm  
lying about something."  
  
"At least you have parents," TK muttered.  
  
Cody looked surprised. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh, my parents got divorced when I was really little," TK replied. "I've lived most of my  
life with my mother. My brother lives with my dad, so we don't get to see each other much."  
  
"Oh," said Cody. "So yours are still alive. My father was a policeman, and he got shot in a  
gunfight. That's why my mother and I are saying with my grandfather now."  
  
Ken was staring at them all as if they had all just stepped down out of a spaceship. "How  
did you all survive?"  
  
"I don't know. We just do, I guess," said TK. "Human beings can get through just about  
anything."  
  
"You didn't think you were the only person in the world who's ever had family problems,  
did you?" asked Yolei. "I know I fight with my older sisters and brother all the time... though  
none of them have threatened to kill me yet."  
  
"I guess I'd never thought about it," said Ken. "I guess none of us have it all that easy, do  
we?"  
  
"Yeah," Davis replied, "and that's why we've got to stick together. When it all comes  
down to it, who else have we got?"  
  
"Us!" Veemon exclaimed.  
  
"Absolutely," Ken agreed. "They've been the best friends anyone could ask for. I would  
have been lost without Wormmon here to protect me."  
  
The other Digidestined nodded, looking to their own companions, remembering when they  
had first looked into each other's eyes and realized that this what who they had been waiting for.  
  
Just then, Ken felt his partner shudder, and he turned to him in alarm.  
  
"You okay, Wormmon?" he asked.  
  
"I think so," said Wormmon uncertaintly. "Just for a minute, something didn't feel right.  
It's gone now, I think."  
  
"I don't think so," Kari said. "I feel it too - there's something wrong around here. We  
should go back."  
  
"What could be wrong?" asked Ken. "I don't see any problems. There aren't many  
creatures who would attack me, and if there were, our Digimon could fight them off."  
  
"I think you should listen to Kari," said Davis. Yolei and Cody, used to the way he  
pursued the girl, just rolled their eyes, but Davis ignored them. This had nothing to do with his  
crush - well, almost nothing. Kari honestly looked uncomfortable, her skin pale and her eyes dark  
and frightened. Wormmon didn't look happy, either, and he kept twitching his antennae as if there  
was some far-off noise that he wasn't sure he was hearing. "It's better not to take any chances.  
Isn't there another route we could take?"  
  
"I don't know what your problem is," said Yolei. "You're getting scared over nothing. If  
we walk around this place, we'll waste hours for no good reason, and I don't have time for that."  
  
"I agree," said Ken. "What danger could there be? If you're right about Sam not being  
able to make any more monsters, we should be perfectly safe."  
  
"I'm with Davis," said TK. "When Kari says there's trouble, there's trouble. She's  
sensitive to these things. I say we should get out of here and wait for whatever it is to go away."  
  
"Let's be democratic about this," said Cody. "Ken and Yolei want to stay; Davis, Kari,  
and TK want to leave. I'm the deciding vote, and I say we leave. Kari and Wormmon are right -  
there is something about this place that feels wrong."  
  
"Hm," said Ken. "Well, I'm not going to argue with all of you and my partner, too. We'll  
just have to take a roundabout way."  
  
"Not so fast!" buzzed a voice.  
  
Everyone spun in place. Blocking their way was a huge green insect, something akin to a  
praying mantis, with huge sickle-blades tipping its arms. Several pairs of eyes widened.  
  
"What is that?" asked Cody nervously. "I hope it's friendly!"  
  
"Not hardly! That's a Snimon!" Kari replied. "I remember it! Myotismon sent it when he  
was trying to capture me!"  
  
"Well, this one's not going to do anything to us now," said Ken. "Snimon, what are you  
doing here? Why are you trying to stop us?"  
  
"I've been commanded to destroy," the Snimon replied.  
  
"Commanded? By whom?" asked Ken.  
  
"I've been commanded to destroy," repeated the Snimon. "Twin Sickles!"  
  
Ken dove out of the way just in time to avoid the flashing blades, tumbling across the  
grass. He and Wormmon landed in a pile of leaves, and Davis and Yolei went to help them up.  
  
"Toldja something bad was going on here, and you didn't believe me," said Davis as he  
hauled Ken to his feet.  
  
"I don't understand it," Ken muttered. "Why is he attacking us?"  
  
"I've been commanded to destroy!" shouted the Snimon, flashing its blade-hands.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we know!" Kari shouted back at it. "I think we should talk about this  
somewhere else - like, someplace where he isn't!"  
  
"Great idea," said TK, studying the map. "The cave with the next Digimentals should be  
just up ahead. Let's make a run for it, guys!"  
  
The Digidestined and their partners made a frantic dash through the forest with the  
Snimon following closely behind, hewing down trees with its blades as it attempted to chase them  
through the dense woods. The kids were forced to deal with tangled undergrowth and thorny  
shrubs that tore at their clothing, and Davis labored to keep up with his friends on his bad leg. He  
tripped over a root and went sprawling; Kari paused long enough to help him up again, and he  
limped along leaning on her shoulder. TK, seeing Cody struggling through weeds almost as tall as  
he was, boosted the boy onto his back and carried him. Yolei found herself almost having to drag  
the confused Ken and his fidgety partner. Finally, they came to a jutting rock in with a deep crack  
in its side, and they made their way gratefully into the dark. Panting from the run, they dropped to  
the floor to rest against the cool walls.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" asked TK.  
  
"I could really hate Sam for creating those Glitches," Davis muttered, rubbing at his leg.  
"This is getting ridiculous."  
  
"I'm fine," said Cody. "Thanks for the help, TK."  
  
"I still don't get it," Ken muttered, absently stroking Wormmon's head in an effort to  
soothe him. "I thought I was on good terms with the Snimon. I've never had one try to hurt me  
before. What did we do to him?"  
  
"Well, not all Digimon are completely good, you know," said TK. "Some of them will  
attack you just for spite."  
  
"Never! I don't believe it," said Ken.  
  
"TK's right. There are evil Digimon," said Kari, "and I've seen them. I've had to fight  
them before."  
  
"You fought them," Ken repeated. "Fought, as in... a battle to the death?" He nervously  
hugged his caterpillar to himself.  
  
"Don't look so scared! What do you think we are, some kind of Digimon serial killers?"  
asked TK. "We were chosen to fight evil. That's what Digidestined do. If we hadn't fought and  
destroyed the evil Digimon, this world might not even be here today, and a lot of innocent  
Digimon would have been hurt and killed for no reason. I remember my first real battle, the fight  
with Devimon..." He closed his eyes and shuddered. "I never want to see anything like it again."  
  
Patamon snuggled up to him. "It's okay, TK. It's over now, and I'm still here for you."  
  
"And Myotismon," Kari whispered, hugging Gatomon. "Or Venom Myotismon. I never  
really stopped feeling like that battle was all my fault."  
  
"If it hadn't been for you, he still would have found some other reason to cause trouble,"  
TK assured her. "Hey, you didn't get to meet Etemon. He should have been blown up just for his  
singing!"  
  
Kari giggled a little at that. "That's what Tai always tells me.... Then there were the Dark  
Masters. I was so proud of Tai when he and WarGreymon fought Metal Seadramon."  
  
"Yeah, so? I was the one who tricked Puppetmon," TK boasted.  
  
"But it was your brother who actually destroyed him!" said Kari. "Just like my brother  
fought MachineDramon... I helped with that a little, didn't I?"  
  
"You sure did," TK agreed. "You and those Numemon! But Patamon and I get the credit  
for Piedmon, don't we?"  
  
"And all of us helped destroy Apocalymon," Kari finished.  
  
Ken was staring at them both, wide-eyed. "You two fought all those Digimon?"  
  
"Right," said TK. "But they were evil Digimon. They didn't want anything but to  
take over the Digital World and hurt other Digimon, just like your brother does. I agree, most  
Digimon are good, but every once in a while there's one so dangerous that it has to be removed  
for the good of everyone else."  
  
"I think maybe I understand," said Ken hesitantly. "I have to think about it,  
though."  
  
"That's our Ken," muttered Yolei. "Never makes up his mind in a hurry."  
  
Ken raised an eyebrow. "Your Ken?"  
  
Yolei blushed. "Oh, you know what I mean!"  
  
"Anyway," said Cody, "now that we're down here, shouldn't we be looking for those  
Digimentals?"  
  
"Right as usual," said Davis. "Who goes next?"  
  
"Well, it seems like it ought to be TK and Kari's turn," said Yolei, "but they already have  
their Digimon."  
  
"Doesn't matter," Ken replied. "Digimon won't be much good right now without something  
to protect them from the Spies. They're still out there, hiding. Even with Sam's computer down,  
it'll be months before we can clean them all out."  
  
"We'll have a look, then," said TK. "Come on, Kari, let's have a look at these eggs."  
  
As they had come to expect, the eggs were in the very back of the cave, resting on a low  
block of stone. One egg was mostly golden and emblazoned with the Crest of Hope, and was  
crowned with a tiny pair of wings that resembled Patamon's ears. The other was in softer shades  
of silver and white, save for a pair of oddly pawlike protrusions that looked a lot like Gatomon's,  
and the front of the egg sported the Crest of Light. The kids reached for their respective  
Digimentals, and the eggs came free of their stands and fell into the Digidestined's hands as if  
they'd been waiting to get there.  
  
"That was easy," TK commented. "Let's hope it'll be just as easy to get rid of that  
Snimon."  
  
"Not a problem, once our Digimon armor-digivolve," Kari replied. "Ready, Gatomon?"  
  
"You got it," the cat Digimon replied.  
  
"Me, too!" Patamon agreed.  
  
"Then let's see what these eggs can do," said TK. "Digi-Armor energize!"  
  
The other Digidestined, waiting further along the cave, turned suddenly to see gold and  
white light flaring from the place their friends had gone. The brilliance was too great for them to  
see what was happening, but they could hear clearly enough as their Digimon friends made their  
transformations.  
  
"Gatomon, armor-digivolve to... Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"  
  
"Patamon, armor-digvolve to... Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"  
  
Then the room went black again, and the kids, still dazzled by the lights, only got an  
impression of rushing wings as something whooshed above them.  
  
"Watch your heads!" laughed TK somewhere up above them.  
  
The Digidestined followed the sounds to the mouth of the cave and looked around.  
Soaring around in circles through the sky were TK and Kari, riding on the backs of two  
remarkable flying animals. One had all the attributes of the classical Pegasus, decked out in golden  
armor. The other resembled some kind of Sphinx, but with wide white wings.  
  
"Hi, guys!" Kari called. "Say hello to our new Digimon! Aren't they cool?"  
  
"Awesome," Yolei agreed. "Let's see that overgrown grasshopper challenge us now!"  
  
As she spoke, there was a roar from somewhere near them, and a number of trees dropped  
with a rush of leaves.  
  
"Speak of the Devimon," TK muttered. "Here he comes! All right, Pegasusmon, show me  
what you can do!"  
  
"I'm ready for him," said Pegasusmon. "Star Shower!"  
  
Pegasusmon's creamy wings went dark, briefly showing the star-spangled void of space,  
and bursts of energy rained down on the Snimon. It screamed and flashed its sickles, forcing  
Pegasusmon to make a dive for safety.  
  
"Don't let him have all the fun, Nefertimon," said Kari.  
  
"I don't intend to," Nefertimon replied. "Rosetta Stone!"  
  
Pink light flared, and the Snimon suddenly found himself being struck by flying stones.  
The first one hit him and shattered, but the next few were sliced to harmless rubble by his flashing  
blades. It hissed angrily and began moving in on Nefertimon, but Pegasusmon distracted him by  
flashing a series of energy bolts at him. Nefertimon joined in, shooting bolts of energy from the  
cuffs on her forelegs.  
  
"Way to go, Kari! Teach that bug who's boss!" Davis cheered. "Man, these new Digimon  
are awesome."  
  
"But they're not awesome enough," said Ken seriously. "They're barely even fazing that  
thing. If those Digimon don't have any better attacks than that, they're going to be sliced to  
ribbons, armor and all."  
  
"Well, isn't that optimistic!" said Yolei. "Why don't you do something about it instead of  
standing there talking?"  
  
"I intend to," Ken replied. "I'm beginning to think your friends are right about this - if that  
Snimon isn't destroyed, someone is going to die for it. Wormmon, get ready for battle!"  
  
"I'm not sure I like that idea," said Wormmon nervously. "Something still feels wrong  
around here."  
  
There was a sudden shriek as Nefertimon misjudged a dodge and began to fall. TK just  
barely managed to catch Kari, but her Digimon didn't fare as well. She dropped through the  
canopy of a tree to land in a prickly bed of branches, where she struggled to untangle her wings.  
  
"It doesn't matter how you feel about it. I don't like it either, but we have to do  
something," said Ken. "Digivolve!"  
  
"All right," Wormmon sighed. "If you insist. Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon!"  
  
The Snimon was startled to see a large green wasp come bursting out of the trees.  
Stingomon swooped down to Nefertimon and helped lift her back into the sky.  
  
"Thank you, Stingmon," she said. "You're a true gentlemon."  
  
"Thank me later. Right now, I just want to get this over with," Stingmon replied. "Can  
you two hold that thing still for me?"  
  
"No problem," said Pegasusmon. "Help me out, Nefertimon!"  
  
The cuff's on the two Armor Digimons' forelegs began to glow golden, and sparks formed  
between them, creating a rope of light. The Golden Noose was deftly wrapped around the  
Snimon's arms, stilling its blades.  
  
"Hold him steady, now!" Stingmon called. "I'll take care of the rest. Spiking  
Strike!"  
  
A blade of pink energy extended from his wrist, tapering to a sharp point. Though the  
Snimon struggled to escape, the noose held, and the insect Digimon's last sight was the great  
green wasp driving home the point of his sword. Then the Snimon vanished in a cloud of digital  
sparks. Tired from the fight, the Digimon dropped to the ground. The Armor Digimon shifted  
back to their natural forms, and Ken went to console his partner.  
  
"You did the right thing," he said.  
  
"I guess so," said Stingmon, "but I didn't like it."  
  
"Neither did I, but there was no other choice."  
  
A peal of laughter rang out. Confused, the Digidestined looked around to see a woman  
standing on the lowest branch of a nearby tree, a woman in a red dress and a pair of strange  
purple glasses, and she held a flute carelessly in one hand. Her head was thrown back, long silver-  
white hair spilling down her back to bell out in the wind, and she was laughing scornfully down at  
them.  
  
"Do you mind telling me what's so funny?" Ken snapped. "Someone just died here. You  
shouldn't be laughing."  
  
"Oh, but it's so funny," said the woman coolly. "Such a lovely bit of senseless overkill,  
Paladin. It's a wonder you chose to follow the path of light; darkness suits you so well."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Ken.  
  
"Very simple," said the lady in red. "Allow me to demonstrate. Stingmon, kindly show this  
boy who your true master is."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Stingmon. "I never answer to anyone but Ken!"  
  
"Is that so?" the lady replied.   
  
She raised the flute to her lips and played a few notes, and the wasp seemed to stiffen in  
response. He walked slowly forward until he stood almost directly below the woman, and then he  
dropped to one knee in a subservient bow. Ken, shocked, tried to run to his partner's side, but  
Stingmon batted him out of the way, sending him sprawling in the dirt.  
  
"Isn't that a pleasant sight?" asked the woman. "Even the most loyal Digimon will turn  
against his best friend if I wish it. How much easier do you think it is to make an innocent Snimon  
do my bidding?"  
  
"I get it," said Yolei. "That Snimon didn't want to attack us - you forced him to!"  
  
"Finally you figure it out," the lady replied. "In other words, Paladin, you just killed an  
innocent creature for no reason at all. How does that make you feel, hm?"  
  
"You tricked us!" Ken shouted back. "We didn't have any choice!"  
  
"You had all the choice in the world. You could have stopped him. You could have  
escaped him. You could have just stayed under that rock until I grew bored. But you chose the  
easy way out and killed one of your precious Digimon friends for the sake of humans you barely  
know. How do you think the other Digimon are going to feel about that?"  
  
"They won't find out," Ken said.  
  
"They will. I can make sure of it," said the woman. "And once they find out what their  
precious Paladin is really like..."  
  
"The truth will come out," Ken ground out.   
  
"I'm counting on it," said the lady with an icy smile. "Farewell, Paladin."  
  
Then she was gone, somehow vanished into the treetops. Stingmon shook himself as if  
coming out of a dream.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. "What am I doing down here?"  
  
Ken didn't answer. He stood stone still, his fists clenched at his sides, trembling slightly.  
  
"Ken?" said Davis. "Hey, Ken, are you okay?"  
  
"She's right," whispered Ken. "It didn't deserve to die. We could have found some other  
way."  
  
"We had no way of knowing," said Kari. "Ken, don't pay any attention to what that  
woman is saying. You know she's just messing with your mind."  
  
"No," said Ken. "You warned me something like this would happen. You knew  
something was wrong, and I was so proud of myself... I thought I could handle anything. If I had  
listened..."  
  
"That creepy lady would have found us anyway," said TK. "Quit trying to put all the  
blame on yourself. You're not the only one who wanted to keep going."  
  
"You're only trying to make me feel better," Ken muttered.  
  
"And you're being stubborn," said Yolei. "What's done is done."  
  
"Well, that doesn't mean I can't feel sorry for it," snapped Ken. "Please, just... go away. I  
want to be left alone."  
  
"I think we'd better do like he says," Davis told his friends.  
  
"I think you're right," TK replied. "Come on, gang. Let's give Ken his space."  
  
The Digidestined walked slowly away, leaving Ken standing with his head bowed, tears  
building in his eyes.  
  
"This won't go unpunished," he said. "A life for a life. She meant for that creature to die.  
No matter what, I'll make her pay the price for it."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Jun stared at the red numbers on her alarm clock and thought about why she wasn't  
sleeping. It was well past eleven, and she had school in the morning, but she was determined to  
stay awake a little longer. She had to know the truth. Not only that, but, though she hated to  
admit it, she was frightened. Even though Sam had dropped the whole subject as soon as she had  
agreed to go along with his scheme and had been very sweet to her throughout the rest of the  
date, she hadn't forgotten just how strange this situation was. She couldn't forget the look in his  
eyes when he had spoken of opening the door to this other world. Not only did he believe  
everything he was saying, but he was desperate to have this Digivice thing in his hands. Either all  
this was real, or he was completely insane. Or both.  
  
The numbers on the clock shifted to twelve midnight, and Jun thought, *Davis will be  
sound asleep now. Now I'll find out what this is really all about.*  
  
Silently, she slipped out of bed and padded into the hall without even her slippers. In the  
pitch blackness of the hallway, she needed to feel where she was going, so she let her feet slowly  
pick their own way to Davis's room. Very gently, to avoid the tiniest squeak, she pushed the door  
open. That was unnecessary; Davis snored so loud it was a wonder he didn't wake himself. She  
tiptoed into the room. Davis's room had a window, and the thin curtains weren't enough to keep  
out every bit of light. The lamps outside gave everything in the room a faint outline of  
illumination, allowing Jun to see her brother sprawled over his bed in a position that didn't look  
like it would be comfortable at all, and she wondered again how he managed to get any sleep. She  
also noted that he still had that old moth-eaten teddy bear clutched to his chest. No, wait - that  
didn't look quite right. Jun leaned closer to get a better look and gasped at what she saw: a tiny  
blue creature that was snoring in a quiet imitation of Davis. Jun jumped backwards in surprise and  
stumbled on a pair of shoes. At the sound of the noise, the blue creature twitched a bit and rolled  
over.  
  
"Want s'more ice cream, please," it murmured sleepily, and went back to snoring.  
  
*It's real,* thought Jun. *Sam was right after all - my brother really is keeping  
a monster in his room - and it talks!*  
  
Jun shook her head, trying to rid herself of the dreamlike feeling that hung over her. Now  
was not the time to get frightened. Sam was trusting her, and she wouldn't let him down. Keeping  
as much distance as she could between herself and the snoring monster, she made her way to  
Davis's desk and began going through his things.  
  
*I have to find it,* she told herself. *If I were Davis, where would I hide  
something I didn't want anyone to know I had?* She turned it over in her mind a while and  
decided, *If I were Davis, I wouldn't even think of hiding it; it's just drop it somewhere and  
forget it until I needed. That means it's probably here somewhere. Let's see, books, papers,  
soccer magazine, another magazine, half-eaten candy bar - ick! - more papers... aha!*  
  
From out of the chaos, Jun extracted a palm-sized device with a small screen and an a  
sprinkling of buttons, identical to the one Sam had showed her. As soon as she had identified it,  
she shoved it deep into the pocket of her robe and hurried out of the room.  
  
*Mission accomplished,* Jun thought. *This will prove I'm not as stupid as  
people think!* 


	5. Fight

Fight  
By: SilvorMoon  
  
One of the things Yolei loved was to be awakened by sunshine. Appropriately, that  
Sunday she was teased awake by a spill of warm light, and she opened her eyes with a smile. She  
sat up and stretched luxuriously, and the movement was enough to cause her partner to stir  
vaguely in his nest of blankets.  
  
"Rise and shine, Poromon!" Yolei urged. "It's the early bird that gets the worm, you  
know."  
  
"I don't want a worm," Poromon muttered, trying to hide his eyes with his short wings.  
  
"No? Then how about breakfast?"  
  
"I'm up!"  
  
Poromon came alive with a stir of pink feathers, fluttering eagerly around Yolei's head.  
The girl laughed; anyone who had casually tossed around the phrase, "eating like a bird," had  
obviously never met Poromon. She'd been informed by Cody that birds had higher metabolisms  
than humans, and when you took into consideration that the bird in question was a growing young  
Digimon, well... Yolei was lucky her parents ran that convenience store. The trick was making  
sure he was convinced that his partner really would suffer negative consequences if he raided the  
candy aisle without her permission.  
  
"Fine, fine, keep your feathers on," Yolei laughed. "Just let me get dressed, and I'll go  
make you something. Doesn't sound like the rest of the crew is up yet, so you can eat with me."  
  
"Just as long as it isn't scrambled eggs," said Poromon.  
  
Yolei laughed again. "I was thinking more of waffles, actually. We've got some  
strawberries to put on them."  
  
"Now you're talking!"  
  
With Poromon urging her on, Yolei dressed quickly and went to work brushing out her  
long lavender hair, humming to herself as she did so. It seemed to her partner that she took a little  
longer at that task than she needed to, combing over the same spot over and over, smiling  
dreamily at her reflection.  
  
"You seem happy this morning," he finally ventured.  
  
"Hm?" Yolei stopped brushing in mid-stroke. "Oh! Well, why shouldn't I be? It's a  
beautiful day, I've had a night of nice dreams, and I have my best friend with me. What could be  
better?"  
  
Poromon blushed a little, but he was not to be put off. "What did you dream about?"  
  
"Well, um... It's a human thing. You probably wouldn't get it."  
  
"I bet it had something to do with Ken."  
  
It was Yolei's turn to blush. "Don't jump to any conclusions."  
  
"Come on, Yolei. We're partners. You don't have to keep secrets from me."  
  
"I guess so," she replied. She sighed a bit. "I guess I'm not used to having someone to  
confide in, but I know you won't laugh at me like some of the others would. Sometimes I'm a  
little silly around guys... okay, a lot of the time. They wouldn't understand that this is different."  
  
Pormon managed to look skeptical. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Hey, you told me I could trust you!" said Yolei, scowling at him. "Be good, or I won't  
tell you anything."  
  
The pink bird instantly assumed his most angelic expression. "I'll be good! I promise!"  
  
"That's better," said Miyako. "And it is different. He's different. I mean, sure he's  
cute and all, but that's not what I see in him. I knew it the minute I looked in his eyes, there's  
something special about him, more than what just shows on the surface. I want to get to know  
him better, to know what it is."  
  
"Oh," said Poromon. "You know what I think?"  
  
"You think I'm talking nonsense, don't you?"  
  
"I think you'll learn a lot more if you go make breakfast so we can go to the Digital World  
instead of staring in the mirror all day."  
  
"Oh! Right. Silly me!" Yolei set down the hairbrush and grabbed her favorite hat, the  
raspberry beret, and put it on. She took one last glance at her reflection.  
  
*Well, it's the best I'm going to do,* she thought, *but I don't think Ken's  
going to have anything to complain about.*  
  
"All right, Poromon," she said. "Let's go see about breakfast!"  
  
*********************************  
  
There were unusual noises emanating from the Motomiya residence. That was nothing  
unusual; with Davis around, there was usually noise of some kind or another going on, and a lot  
of them were much louder than the ones heard now. However, most of those noises had sounded  
like Davis was having a good time. He didn't sound at all happy this morning. Jun, lingering over  
a morning bowl of cereal, decided it might be interesting to go investigate. She went and opened  
the door to his room.  
  
Davis had never been much of a housekeeper, but this morning, his room was in a  
shambles. Papers, books, CDs, even his precious collection of soccer trophies were strewn around  
in utter chaos. A frantic Davis sat in the middle of the mess, desperately digging through the  
objects with the air of one who has already looked everywhere he can think of and is now left only  
with the hope that maybe he overlooked whatever he was searching for the first time around. His  
eyes looked haunted. Jun, surveying the room, was just barely able to catch a glimpse of  
movement before it dove under a heap of old magazines, but she recognized it as the blue monster  
from last night. She pretended not to see it.  
  
"Davis, what are you doing?" she asked. "Mom will skin you alive if she sees your room  
like this!"  
  
"Not if my friends don't skin me first," Davis muttered. "I've lost something important,  
and I've got to find it soon, or there's gonna be big trouble."  
  
"You need to learn to be more responsible," said Jun. "What did you lose? Besides your  
mind."  
  
"Um, well... It's this little gizmo with a screen and an antenna and some buttons on it.  
Looks kinda like one of those virtual pet thingies everyone was carrying around a while back.  
You haven't seen it, have you?"  
  
"Where would you get one of those things?" Jun asked. "And don't say the toy store; I  
know Dad cut off your allowance months ago."  
  
"It was a gift from a friend, okay? And he's going to be really ticked with me if I lose it,  
so I've got to find it fast."  
  
"Not a very good friend to get mad at you for something so small," said Jun. "I'm  
beginning to think these friends of yours are a bad influence on you."  
  
"Well, nobody asked you. I like my friends just fine, and I liked my thingumajig, so if you  
aren't going to help me find it, then go away and let me look for it in peace."  
  
"I think it's more important for you to get this mess cleaned up before mom sees it. You  
probably dropped the whatever it is while you were running around doing whatever it is you do all  
day. It's probably long gone by now."  
  
"I can't lose it. It's got a little clip on the back so it won't fall off," Davis muttered, still  
rummaging around in the mess. "Besides, I know I had it last night. I set it down right there on  
the desk before I went to bed last night, and when I woke up this morning, it was gone. I don't  
know how it managed to disappear, unless..."  
  
Davis trailed off and looked thoughtfully at his sister. She stared at the wall. Davis  
frowned.  
  
"You wouldn't have any idea what happened to it, would you?" he asked.  
  
"Who, me?" asked Jun innocently. "Why would I know where you keep your stupid  
stuff?"  
  
"Don't ask me questions. I'm the one asking. Where is it?"  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"You can't say," Davis repeated. "Does that mean you know, or that you won't tell me?"  
  
"Oh, honestly, Davis!" Jun exploded. "What makes you think I have any idea where your  
stupid Digivice is, anyway? I don't know anything about it."  
  
"If you don't know anything about it, why did you know what I lost?" asked Davis.  
  
Jun's eyes widened. "I - I - I..."  
  
"It was you! You stole it, didn't you?" Davis exclaimed. "Did Sam put you up to  
this? Where is it? Spill!"  
  
"No! You shouldn't be messing with that thing! It's dangerous!"  
  
"Don't you think I've figured that out by now? Jun, I don't know what Sam's been telling  
you, but you've got to give that Digivice back. This is the fate of the world we're talking about. If  
you have any brain at all, you'll stay out of our way! Just stay out of all of this!"  
  
"I'm not going to stay out of this! I don't want to see you in danger."  
  
"Well, you're going to have to get used to it," said Davis. "Listen to me, okay? Whatever  
Sam told you, he was probably lying about half of it. I can't really explain all of it now, but you're  
going to have to accept that it's important, and if you start trying to play with it without knowing  
what you're doing, you're just going to make it worse. If you want to do the right thing, just give  
back my Digivice and forget any of this happened."  
  
"You want me to forget I'm living next door to a monster?"  
  
"Monster?" A little blue head popped out of the heap of papers. "Who are you calling a  
monster?"  
  
"You stay out of this, DemiVeemon," Davis snapped.  
  
"But she called me a monster!"  
  
Jun's eyes were getting wider and wider as she stared at the talking creature.  
  
"You keep that thing away from me!" she half-shouted, backing slowly away.  
  
"I will if you give my Digivice back," said Davis. "Otherwise, I might just let him do  
whatever he feels like doing, and I don't think he likes you right now."  
  
"If - if you let that thing hurt me, I'll tell Mom and Dad about this whole thing! Do you  
know what they'll do when they find out?"  
  
"I don't even care anymore," said Davis. "I've got bigger things on my mind than what  
any of you think of me. I'm a Digidestined, and that comes before anything else."  
  
"You've changed," said Jun. "I don't know who you are, but you're not the brother I had  
a week ago. I'm not sure I like any of this."  
  
"Deal with it."  
  
"I'm warning you, Davis, you're just asking for trouble. You're the one who needs to  
back down."  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
When Jun paused a moment too long, DemiVeemon hopped toward her in the most  
menacing fashion he could manage. It was enough to make her back off a few paces, though, so  
he pressed his advantage.  
  
"You can't make threats to my buddy Davis!" he asserted. "If you don't leave him alone  
right now, I'll make you sorry!"  
  
"Eek!" yelped Jun, which was about what DemiVeemon had expected her to do. He kept  
advancing, backing her into the hallway. When he snarled and showed off what teeth he had, she  
gave a squeak and hurried away. The little blue dragon grinned.  
  
"I got rid of her," he said. "Did I do a good job?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, little guy," said Davis, sighing. "Unfortunately, she's still got my Digivice...  
or worse yet, she's given it to Sam already, or she's going to. Man, what am I going to do now?  
It's not like I can go down to the store and get a new one, and there's no way I'm getting Sam to  
give it back."  
  
"You'll get it back somehow," said DemiVeemon. "You can do anything, Davis!"  
  
The boy smiled a little at his companion's faith in him.  
  
"Thanks, pal," he said, "but I don't think I'm going to be doing this alone. I think I'd  
better let the others know about this."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Sam scowled at his computer screen, for lack of a better audience. He had slept badly that  
night - that dratted nightmare again - and he was now being plagued by a headache and was  
generally not in the best of moods. Tiredness made him depressed, and his thoughts reflected the  
mood. After all, hadn't he been working on this project for nearly three years, and what did he  
have to show for it? A couple of computer programs, a collection of data, and a creepy spider  
woman breathing down his neck telling him to work faster. He was working as fast as he could!  
What more did she want out of him? He did have a life outside of this Digital World business - an  
annoying one at times, but still, not everything he did had to revolve around his search for the key.  
If only Ken would just give up!  
  
"It's all his fault," Sam muttered. "If he didn't have to be so stubborn, none of this would  
be happening!"  
  
As if on key, the screen he was looking at went blank, and was then replaced by a face.  
Sam's scowl deepened.  
  
"No one invited you," he snapped.  
  
"You're in a good mood this morning," said Ken. "You forgot to call, so I thought I'd  
look you up... Heard you had a little computer trouble, so I suppose I'll excuse you."  
  
"I suppose you're proud of yourself for that?" Sam replied. "You knew you couldn't  
handle me yourself, so you sent one of your little pawns to do it for you."  
  
Ken's eyes flashed. "For your information, it was his own idea. I had nothing to do with  
it. And they're not my pawns, Sam. They're my friends. You're the one who has to make pawns  
of everyone who crosses your path."  
  
"And just what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh, face up to it. You know very well how you behave. You can't stand to have anyone  
out from under your thumb. That's what this is all about, isn't it? I'm the one person you haven't  
been able to manipulate, and it's driving you crazy."  
  
"I'm just trying to get what I deserve."  
  
"You deserve to be given to one of your own monsters," Ken replied. "Did it ever occur  
to you that maybe there are some things that are a little out of your league? No, of course it  
didn't. You don't think there's one thing in the world - any world - that you can't have. Well,  
you're wrong. The Digital World is going to stay out of your hands if it takes every resource I  
have."  
  
"Don't make me laugh," said Sam, but he didn't sound like he was laughing. "You  
certainly haven't done much to stop me from getting to you. I'm getting closer, despite of all  
you've done."  
  
"Set one foot in this world, and I'll have every creature I know come to greet you," Ken  
replied.  
  
"Fat lot of good they'll do against my creations," Sam replied. "Just give it up, Ken."  
  
"Never, Sam."  
  
"Next time, then."  
  
"We'll see, won't we?"  
  
The connection clicked shut, and Sam pressed his face into his hands and sighed. Ken was  
right about one thing: there was nothing that annoyed him more than the fact that his nothing little  
brother had the one thing he couldn't have! Sam had always been the talented one in the family.  
His parents did everything he asked of him; he was a school hero; the press was crazy about him;  
girls worshiped him. Ken had always just been this figure in the background. He'd been just like  
everyone else until this whole Digital World thing had started and messed up the order of life.  
Someday, somehow, it was going to be set right...  
  
"Having a little trouble, Sam?"  
  
Sam jumped. The door to his room hadn't opened - he was always sure to lock it - but  
now he realized he was not alone. Turning around to get a look at whoever was disturbing his  
peace, he saw that Arukenimon had made good her claim that she would come and see him. Not  
only that but she had brought a friend. She was perched gracefully on his spare chair like a queen  
on her throne, and seated at her feet was a stranger in a blue uniform. He didn't seem in the least  
bothered by his subservient position, and gazed up at Arukenimon with devotion shining in his  
single golden eye. One of Arukenimon's hands rested lightly on his shoulder, and Sam couldn't  
decide if it was an expression of affection or a mark of ownership. With a secretive woman like  
Arukenimon, one never knew!  
  
"Um... hello. I wasn't expecting you," Sam managed.  
  
"Naturally," Arukenimon replied. "I just had an impulse to drop by."  
  
"Did your friend have an impulse to drop by, too?"  
  
"He just came along for the ride," said Arukenimon. "I don't believe you've met... Sam,  
this my partner, Mummymon. Mummymon, this is the boy I've been telling you about."  
  
"Charmed," said the man in blue. He nodded politely to Sam before turning his attention  
back to the lady in red. Sam nodded back with about as much interest.  
  
*He looks about as smart as a bag of bricks,* he reflected. *What's he doing  
here? "Partner" doesn't tell me very much.*  
  
"We've come to ask a little favor of you," said Arukenimon, as if reading the boy's  
thoughts.  
  
"You don't ask for much," Sam muttered. "You've already been nagging me to work  
faster. What else have you got in mind?"  
  
"Just a little business proposition," answered the spider woman smoothly. "Actually, I've  
been worried about putting too much pressure on you to finish this project. It's obvious that you  
have too much interfering with your work right now to work at optimum capacity. After all, you  
have all these things like soccer and schoolwork and family getting in your way, and you must  
admit that a home computer is no fit instrument for the magnitude of work you're trying to  
accomplish."  
  
"Admitted," said Sam. "What's the proposition?"  
  
"We've managed to find a suitable work space for you," Arukenimon replied.  
"Somewhere you'll be able to work in privacy, and with equipment far more advanced than what  
you have here. If you were willing to relocate, I'm sure you'd find the situation preferable to this  
one."  
  
"Sounds tempting," said Sam, "but I'm not sure I feel like going along with it. For one  
thing, what would I tell my parents? They would never agree to me just dropping everything,  
whether it's what I want to do or not."  
  
"Is it what you want to do?"  
  
"Well, of course!"  
  
"Then why let lesser humans get in your way?" asked Arukenimon. "Aren't they stopping  
you reaching your full potential? Why waste your efforts in playing silly games and winning plastic  
trophies when you could be winning a world?"  
  
"True..." said Sam slowly. "But this doesn't sound like business to me. What are you  
getting out of it?"  
  
"You," she answered, letting a small smile spread across her face. "It is rare for Digimon  
to have children. Chances are that we'll never have one of our own. Rest assured, we will  
have more appreciation for your talents than your parents ever did. You know they'll never  
understand what you're doing. We will. We'll make sure you have a proper scope for your  
talents."  
  
Listening to this monologue, Mummymon sighed so wistfully that Sam was drawn to look  
at the creature; something in that line about never having children of their own seemed to have  
gotten to him.  
  
*Is that what kind of partners they are, then?* Sam wondered. *Well, I guess  
there's no accounting for taste... Then again, he's obviously devoted to her. Maybe that's  
attractive. Then again, what do I know about romance? I've never had anyone in my life except  
Jun...*  
  
The silence was broken by the distant sound of a doorbell buzzing. Someone ran to get the  
door.  
  
"Sam!" his mother called. "Your girlfriend's here to see you!"  
  
"Jun? She must have pulled it off after all!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"What?" For once, Arukenimon seemed to have no grasp of what was going on.  
  
"You two are going to have to get out of here," said Sam. "I've got a visitor. I'll tell you  
what, let me think it over and get back to you, all right? Goodbye!"  
  
"Nice meeting you," said Mummymon politely. He and Arukenimon vanished in a flicker  
of lights that made the computer screen dance in response. Sam stared a moment, as if to make  
sure they were really gone, and then hurried to answer the door.  
  
Arukenimon and Mummymon reappeared in a forested section of the Digital World, and  
the spider woman paused there to review her latest endeavor.  
  
"Not too bad," she decided, "but not good enough."  
  
"I thought you played your part wonderfully, my dear," said Mummymon.  
  
"I didn't ask for your opinion," Arukenimon replied. "All of this is going much too slow!  
We were expected to make some kind of headway in this case a long time ago. Even we don't  
have forever. Sometimes I wonder if I've been going about this all wrong? I wonder what would  
have happened if I'd been able to get that other boy on my side... He wouldn't be the Paladin  
right now, that's for sure."  
  
"You'll make this work," he assured her. "I have complete faith in you."  
  
"Well, isn't that encouraing," she answered sarcastically. "I won't feel comfortable  
with any of this until we get that boy out of the house and get him seriously devoted to his work.  
The sooner he makes up his mind, the better."  
  
"Oh, I feel exactly the same way," Mummymon agreed.  
  
Arukenimon shot a look at her sidekick and was not pleased with what she saw. He was  
wearing a particularly smug expression on his face, one that instantly put her on guard. There  
weren't too many things that would set him grinning like that, and she didn't think she liked any  
of them.  
  
"What are you looking so happy about?" she demanded.  
  
"Didn't you tell that boy that we were going to be his parents?" he asked. "You as good  
as told him we wanted children."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, aren't people with children usually - dare I say it? - married?"  
  
Arukenimon slapped herself. "Drat!"  
  
"You aren't happy?"  
  
"That's one way to phrase it," she growled. "Why in the world would I ever want to be  
married to you?"  
  
"Because I'm the only one who wants to marry you."  
  
"Great. I'm flattered," muttered Arukenimon. "Did it ever occur to you that I might not  
feel the same way?"  
  
"You did give him that impression, you know. If I can think of it, you know he's going  
to."  
  
"I know that, blast it!" Arukenimon muttered. "And I can't very well go taking it back  
now, either, or he'll get suspicious. He's leery enough as it is, and if I start contradicting myself...  
Blast, blast, blast it. I knew I should have thought about this more beforehand."  
  
"Well?" asked Mummymon. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I suppose I'll have to play along," Arukenimon sighed, "at least until everything is  
situated. All right, you can pretend that we're married, but only when the boy is  
around. And don't get too mushy."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," said Mummymon, eye shining with elation. 'This is the happiest  
day of my life! Can we seal the deal with a kiss?"  
  
The spider woman shot him a dangerous look.  
  
"I am not in a good mood right now," she said, "and if you make one more remark like  
that, I'll have to tell the boy that I'm a widow. Got it?"  
  
"Whatever you say, cupcake."  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" Arukenimon muttered. "I'm ready to get out of here.  
Let's get back to the jeep."  
  
She stalked away, not bothering to see if her partner was following her. Mummymon  
simply stood watching her, sighing dreamily.  
  
"She's so wonderful when she's playing hard to get... don't you think she's wonderful?"  
  
This last remark was addressed to the only other living thing in the area, a Taprimon that  
was watching the proceedings with a bemused air. It looked up at Mummymon, looked at  
Arukenimon's retreating figure, then looked long and thoughtfully back at Mummymon. It  
nodded an affirmative, and Mummymon beamed as he walked off, pleased that someone agreed  
with him. The Tapirmon shrugged and walked off, shaking his head at the eccentricity of people in  
love.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Are you sure you shouldn't call the others for this?" Poromon asked his partner.  
  
"What for?" Yolei replied. "No more monsters for a while, remember? At least not until  
Sam gets his computer fixed."  
  
"But what if he has?" asked Poromon. "You wouldn't know about it until it was too late."  
  
"Ken would know about it," she said. "We'll ask him. He knows where the eggs are and I  
don't, so we're going to have to talk to him anyway. Now, be quiet, or someone will spot us."  
  
Yolei and Poromon were in the process of sneaking into the closed school building. The  
girl had considered using her own computer to make the trip to the Digital World, but she  
worried it might cause suspicion in her family if she were to simply vanish with no one seeing her  
go out. It wouldn't have been a problem for TK or Kari - their families had at least some idea of  
what Digimon were all about, and Kari had a brother to cover for her. Cody might have been able  
to avoid his mother and grandfather for a while, and even Davis might have been capable of  
pulling off a disappearing act. However, Yolei had not only a pair of parents, but three older  
siblings as well. The odds that at least one of them wouldn't notice her were not good.  
  
"No privacy at all," she muttered to herself. "Going to the Digiworld will be a relief."  
  
At least the school building was empty. Not even the janitors were around, so once Yolei  
and Poromon made it through the front door, they were able to proceed to the computer lab with  
ease. Once there, the girl powered on a computer and opened up the port to the Digital World.  
  
They were surprised to arrive in the middle of a wasteland. Yolei's first few trips to the  
Digital World had shown her nothing but plants and forests, and she was not prepared for this  
desolation. The ground she stood on was a mix of sand and pebbles, all of it wet and slimy, and  
the only evidence of any living things were a few black protrusions from the earth that might have  
once been trees. There were a few puddles of scummy water, tinted faintly green. A wind rolled  
by, and Yolei coughed as she caught a whiff of something foul.  
  
"Looks like the Glitches are back," Hawkmon remarked. "Are you sure you don't  
want to go home?"  
  
"Not really," Yolei replied. "I wonder if Ken knows all this is here?"  
  
"You can ask him about it later," said Hawkmon. "E-mail him."  
  
"Never mind, I see him," Yolei replied.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There!"  
  
Off in the distance, they could see the telltale glimmer that meant the Paladin was hard at  
work, undoing what had been done by the Glitches, and Yolei headed for the lights with  
Hawkmon fluttering along behind her. She was not surprised to find Ken sitting on a relatively  
clean rock with a laptop computer in front of him. His usual assortment of Digimon friends were  
sitting around watching the light show.  
  
"Hi, Ken!" Yolei called. "Hi, Wormmon! Hi, Tapirmon! Hi... whatever all you critters  
are!"  
  
"Hello again," said Ken, glancing up from his work. "What are you doing out here all by  
yourself?"  
  
"I was hoping to go looking for one of those Digimentals," Yolei replied. "I hope I didn't  
come at a bad time. It looks like there was some excitement around here."  
  
"Sam sent me a couple of Glitches to play with," Ken replied. "Just little ones. Stingmon  
got rid of them with not problems. Sam appears to have his computer working again, but not as  
well as it used to. I think you're safe for now."  
  
"Oh. That's good," said Yolei. "So... how are you feeling today? You looked pretty bad  
yesterday. Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm all right. Fortunately, there was no irreparable harm done," Ken answered.  
  
"No irreparable harm? But what about the Snimon?"  
  
"He's okay, too," said Ken. "See? There he is." Ken pointed to what appeared to be a  
blob of green jelly with a pair of shoe-button eyes and a pacifier. It stared curiously up at Yolei.  
  
"That doesn't look like a Snimon to me," Yolei said.  
  
"That's because it's not - not yet, anyway," said Ken. "That's Pabumon, the hatchling  
form of Snimon. When a Digimon is deleted, their data is sent back to the Primordial Databank  
for reprocessing. Unless the transference is interrupted somehow, the Digimon is born again from  
a Digiegg. I was afraid that Snimon's data got corrupted because of that strange woman's spell,  
but he seems all right. I intend to keep an eye on him until he grows back to his proper form  
again."  
  
"That's pretty amazing," said Yolei. "And comforting, especially since we're going to be  
in a lot of danger now that the Glitches are working again. I'd hate to see anything happen to  
Hawkmon, but if he's going to come back..."  
  
"That's not always guaranteed," said Ken. "Like I said, sometimes the data is corrupted,  
or the files get lost. For example, I've been doing some research, and it seems that if a Digimon  
dies outside of the Digital World, their data won't be reprocessed properly. And sometimes they  
just wear out like an old floppy disk. Everything has to die sometime, even in the Digital World.  
Otherwise, nothing would ever change."  
  
"Oh," said Yolei thoughtfully. "So if something happened to Hawkmon in my world, he'd  
really be gone... and Sam's in the real world..."  
  
"Your Digimon is more than a match for Sam," said Ken. "Don't worry about it. He can  
Digivolve in your world, too. Can you imagine any human picking a fight with Halsemon?"  
  
Yolei smiled a little. "Good point. Well, I was going to try to find you to tell you about  
this mess, but it looks like you've already found it, so I guess I'll get going. Bye!"  
  
"Hey, wait!" Ken called. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Looking," Yolei replied. "Why?"  
  
"Do you know where you're going?"  
  
"No, not really. TK has the map."  
  
"Then how do you think you're going to find anything?" Ken asked. "Even more  
importantly, how do you know you're not going to be attacked by a Glitch, or by one of that  
strange woman's bugs?"  
  
"Are you trying to tell me I ought to go home?"  
  
"No, I'm trying to tell you that you ought to be careful," Ken replied. "Look, I'll tell you  
what. Let me finish what I'm doing here, and then I'll come along with you, just so you won't be  
out here alone."  
  
"Um. I guess that's a good idea," said Yolei. She walked away a few paces into the area  
that Ken had already repaired and settled down under a tree. Hawkmon sat down next to her, and  
the Tapirmon got up and settled down on her other side.  
  
"Hey, there, fella," she greeted, scratching his ears affectionately. "Nice to see you again."  
  
"Glad to see you're making friends," said Ken. "A Tapirmon is a useful thing to have  
around. That one comes and goes, but I'm always grateful for his company."  
  
"Yeah, you said something about Tapirmons being special," Yolei replied, "but you never  
said why."  
  
"Tapirmons are Holy Beast Digimon," Ken explained. "They have special powers,  
particularly over dreams. They feed off of good dreams, and collect bad ones to use against their  
enemies. They're mostly peaceful creatures, but they'll do whatever they can to delete viruses  
when they find them. This particular one also has a bad habit of knowing what I'm thinking. He's  
smarter than your average 'mon."  
  
"He sure doesn't look that powerful," Yolei commented.  
  
"Don't tell him that," said Ken. "He'll do something to prove otherwise. Believe me, I  
know."  
  
"She thinks about you, Ken."  
  
Both kids stared at the Tapirmon; this was the first time Yolei had heard it speak, and that  
particular bit of information wasn't one she wanted to have made public. She and Ken both turned  
a few interesting shades of pink.  
  
"I didn't need to know that," said Ken.  
  
"Why not?" asked Tapirmon. "They're not bad dreams. They're nice dreams. She likes  
you."  
  
"You didn't have to tell him that!" said Yolei.  
  
"Why not?" asked Tapirmon again. "It's true. What's wrong with him knowing you like  
him?"  
  
"Oh, never mind," Yolei muttered. "Ken, I'm sorry. I didn't mean... that is... what am I  
apologizing for?"  
  
"Don't bother," said Ken.  
  
"I didn't mean to embarrass you," said Yolei. "I have, haven't I?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Ken. He stared pointedly at his computer screen.  
  
"Great," Yolei muttered. "You made him mad. Thanks a lot."  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong," said Taprimon. "I just told the truth."  
  
"Yeah, well, sometimes people would prefer to keep secrets," Yolei replied.  
  
"Not from me," Tapirmon answered. "Nobody keeps secrets from me."  
  
"You read minds?"  
  
"Not exactly. I guess you could say I read dreams. I don't really know what people are  
thinking, but I know what they want and feel and believe," the Digimon explained. "I like you. All  
your dreams are good."  
  
"Oh. Well, thanks," said Yolei. She was quiet a minute. Then she asked, "Hey,  
Tapirmon... what do you dream about?"  
  
"Me?" The Tapirmon looked surprised. "Nobody's ever asked me that before. I guess  
what I really want... is to be needed."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well, because I know I have these powers. I'm supposed to be a Holy Beast, but I don't  
do anything. I don't have any purpose. I feel like there's something that I'm meant to do,  
but I've never been able to figure out what it is. That's why I follow Ken. Things are always  
happening around him, so I hope one day I'll be able to help."  
  
"I'm sure things will turn out all right for you," said Yolei, stroking the Tapirmon's  
armored head. She sighed. "Not much is happening right now, is it? I wish Ken would hurry up  
with whatever is he's doing."  
  
"I heard that," Ken snapped. "If you want me to finish faster, you could offer to help."  
  
"Well, okay, then, can I help?"  
  
"Maybe," said Ken. "I could use a break anyway. How are you with computers?"  
  
"That happens to be my specialty," Yolei answered proudly. She got up and went to stand  
beside him, looking over his shoulder at the computer screen. "That doesn't look too hard. What  
are you doing?"  
  
"Just replacing the damaged files. It's not hard once you get the hang of it, just tedious."  
  
"Cool. Let me try!"  
  
The Paladin obediently scooted out of the way and let Yolei take over. After watching  
critically a moment to make sure she was doing it right, he began wandering around, stretching his  
stiff joints. All around him, little glints of pearly light flashed as trees and shrubs formed around  
him and grass sprouted under his feet. Yolei watched him out of the corner of her eye as she  
worked. He was, she had to admit, eminently watchable. With his formal attire and the glittering  
light adding to his already striking good looks, he seemed like someone from another world.  
  
*And that's exactly what he is,* Yolei reminded herself. *He's not just an  
ordinary human being. He's the Digimon Paladin. Not much chance of him ever wanting anything  
to do with me.*  
  
She sighed and shook her head. There was really no point in worrying about it, not when  
she had a job to do, so she turned her mind back to her work. Her fingers flew over the keyboard  
in a steady clatter, and she was soon lost entirely in the task of manipulating data. It was several  
minutes before anything could draw her out of her trance, and that was only because it was so  
warm sitting there on the rock without any trees to protect her from the sun. She paused long  
enough to take off her helmet and glasses, setting them down beside her so she could shake out  
her long hair, running her fingers through it in an attempt to cool herself off a bit. It was while she  
was doing this that she realized that Ken was staring at her, and she returned the look as best she  
could without her glasses.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she demanded.  
  
"You look different like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Without your glasses and your helmet. Makes you look... I don't know. Just different."  
  
"Different in a good way or a bad way?"  
  
"I don't know. Better, I guess."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"Well... yeah, sure. Not that I know much about what's beautiful in people, but... I guess  
you're kind of pretty like this."  
  
"I can't see a thing without my glasses," said Yolei, blushing and looking away. After a  
pause, she said, "You know when you look different?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"When you start talking about the Digital World and the Digimon. Most of the time, when  
I see you, you're so cold and distant, but when you talk about defending the Digital World, you  
turn into a whole other person. Anybody can see how much you love this place - it just shines out  
of you."  
  
"Well, this place is my home. More than that, it saved my life. It means everything to me,  
and I'll give everything I have to save it," Ken replied. "Hey, Yolei... was the Tapirmon right  
when it said you liked me?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Why?" asked Ken. "Nobody's ever liked me before... no human people, anyway. And I  
haven't really been all that nice to you all."  
  
"That's the cold you. It's the other one I want to know about," said Yolei. "The first time  
I came to the Digital World and saw you, I looked into your eyes and I saw something there. I  
saw someone who'd been hurt a lot... but I also saw someone who's proud and brave and capable  
of love. That's what I like about you."  
  
"Oh," said Ken. "You know, the first time I met Wormmon, he told me to let me look him  
in the eye, and that's when he knew that we were meant to be together - when he was looking  
into my eyes. I always wondered what it was he saw. I guess now I know."  
  
"I haven't embarrassed you telling this stuff, have I?"  
  
"No. Actually, I'm kind of glad you did," said Ken. "I just never really thought that any  
human people could like me."  
  
"Well, that's their fault, then," said Yolei. "If they want to be stupid and not see what kind  
of person you are, then it's their loss."  
  
"They've never bothered before."  
  
"So? They've never bothered with me, either," Yolei replied. "They tell me I talk too  
much, and I don't dress stylishly or hang out with the in crowd or get asked out on dates, but do  
you think I let that get to me? No! Well, maybe a little, but..."  
  
It was then that Ken did something that probably surprised both of them: he sat down next  
to Yolei and gently put a hand to her face, tilting her head back so that they were eye to eye.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I want to look into your eyes," he said, "so I can see what kind of person you  
are."  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
"I see someone who is brave and intelligent... and kind enough to like someone like me,"  
Ken replied. "Yolei, how do you really feel about me? Be honest."  
  
Yolei looked into his amethyst eyes and saw all his defenses down, and she felt a little  
shiver run through her despite the heat. She felt herself getting lost, and she looked away.  
  
"For the longest time," she said, "I've been letting myself fall for people, just because they  
seem so much better than I am - because they're better looking or more talented or whatever. I  
guess I feel like if I can get someone like that to like me, it means I'm a good person. Since I met  
you, I've been wondering if that's what it is I'm feeling." She looked up again. "But when I look  
in your eyes like this, I know that's not true. I like you for who you are, and I want to get to  
know you better."  
  
"I think I'd like to know you better, too," Ken replied.  
  
They leaned closer to each other, eyes slowly closing... and then they jumped away again  
as a light suddenly exploded between them. It blazed green for a moment before coalescing into  
an egg shape, an ovoid made of something that looked like leaves, resting on a four-pointed metal  
star. A small green teardrop was marked on the front. It hovered in the air between them.  
  
"What in the...?" asked Yolei.  
  
"It's a Digimental," Ken said. "The Digimental of Sincerity."  
  
"Wow." Yolei reached out to touch the floating egg, and it dropped lightly into her hands.  
"Too cool! This was easier to find than I thought it would be."  
  
"It looks like that one is yours," said Ken. "I can't think of anyone it would be better  
suited to... Thanks for being honest with me."  
  
"I'm glad I did," Yolei replied.  
  
"Well, I guess you've done what you came here to do," he said. "I suppose you'll be  
leaving soon."  
  
"Do you want me to stay?"  
  
"Kind of. I mean, I was thinking maybe... when we're done fixing this area, we could  
maybe take a walk and look and see if there are any more Glitch tracks around here."  
  
Yolei beamed. "I'd love to."  
  
Wormmon and Hawkmon, who had been watching the show from the shade of the trees,  
looked at each other.  
  
"I don't get it," said Wormmon. "There are no more Glitch tracks. Ken knows that."  
  
Hawkmon just smiled knowingly. "Don't worry about it. It's a human thing."  
  
*****************************  
  
Jun fidgeted at the front door of the Ichijouji residence, waiting. She didn't like waiting; it  
gave her time to think, and that was more difficult right now than anything else she could imagine.  
When she thought too long, she remembered just how frightened her brother had looked when he  
had realized that she had the Digivice. That played off of the light she had seen in Sam's eyes  
when he had spoken of her bringing the device to him. One thing was for sure: both boys were  
desperate to have that little machine in their hands. That was enough to convince her that she had  
gotten mixed up in something big, but who was right?  
  
Just then, Sam arrived at the door, looking a bit harried. His expression brightened a bit as  
he saw Jun.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you to show up here today," he said.  
  
"I had to come," said Jun. "I have it."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"The Digivice," she said. "I have it. I did just like you said, and snuck into Davis's room  
and took it."  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
Jun reached in her pocket and took out the device. There it was, resting there in her palm,  
and Sam looked like he couldn't quite believe it. Then his expression shifted to the most elated  
smile she'd yet seen him wear.  
  
"You are a miracle worker," he said softly, and much to her surprise and his own, he  
kissed her quickly on the cheek before taking the device away. He quickly made it vanish into his  
pocket, and then took Jun's hand.  
  
"Come inside," he said. "There's something I want to show you."  
  
Blushing a bit, Jun allowed herself to be led into the apartment. Sam's parents watched  
them as they slipped in and murmured parental things to each other about how nice it was that  
their boy had finally found someone he was interested in. Sam smiled for them as he passed by,  
but he seemed more interested in getting to his own room. As soon as they had made it safely  
inside, he shut the door in a move that was almost reflexive, as if he spent a lot of time worrying  
that someone would open it. On second thought, he opened it a sliver.  
  
"Just so they don't get any ideas," said Sam. "If they find it shut, they'll wonder what  
we're doing in here."  
  
"What are we doing in here?" asked Jun, glancing around. She was impressed, as her  
brother had been, at Sam's accomplishments.  
  
*I hadn't realized just how talented he is,* she thought. *He's got to know  
more about this crazy stuff than my stupid little brother, right?*  
  
"Mostly, I wanted to show you something," said Sam. "A reward for helping me out. You  
did say you wanted to see other worlds, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, take a look at this!"  
  
Sam turned to his computer and clicked his way through a maze of programs. There was a  
humming as the machine went to work, and suddenly, a window opened up on the screen.  
Through it was visible a landscape of rolling hills and beautiful, alien trees covered in blue and  
purple flowers. A creek trickled past, and a Unimon bowed his head over it to drink. Foramon  
dozed in the shade of the trees. Jun's eyes went wide.  
  
"Never seen a unicorn before, have you?" Sam asked.  
  
Jun shook her head. "It's incredible! Is this for real?"  
  
"As real as we are. That's the Digital World you're seeing. Right now, all I can do is open  
this little window and look through, but someday, with your help, I'm going to open a real door.  
Then we can go through together. What do you think? Wouldn't you like to go to a world where  
you and I were the only people alive? It would be just like the beginning of time, and we can make  
the whole world just the way we want it..."  
  
"That's so romantic," Jun sighed.  
  
Sam grinned, looking suddenly boyish. "I know. I didn't even think I could think  
something like that. I guess you bring out something special in me. You and I make a good team."  
  
"I'm glad," said Jun. "It's a good thing you're here to make me feel better about this.  
Davis was really angry at me. He sicced his dragon thing on me! I'm a little frightened."  
  
"It'll be okay," Sam assured her. "The dragon is powerless as long as I've got the  
Digivice. I'll make sure you're safe. As long as you trust me, everything will be all right."  
  
Jun smiled with relief, and Sam gently put his arm around her, letting her lean her head on  
his shoulder. She sighed contentedly as they gazed on the digital landscape together.  
  
*You are so easy to manipulate,* thought Sam. *We do make an interesting  
team. Maybe - just maybe - I'll keep you around a little longer than I anticipated.*  
  
****************************************  
  
It was evening in the Digital World. The sky had turned a soft violet shade, covering the  
world with a blanket of cool shadows. A few tiny stars twinkled like grains of sand, still too small  
to seem like true lights. Ken watched them as they came out one by one. Nearby, Wormmon  
watched his partner, thinking to himself how much Ken reminded him of the sky. In the thin  
starlight, his skin seemed as pale as the moon, his hair the color of the shadows, his violet eyes  
and violet clothes blending in with the evening. Now, too, there were stars in his eyes that had  
never been there before, not even when he was a carefree boy running wild in the Digital World  
before the monsters had come. Wormmon could still see the faint wisps of sadness that had  
always been in Ken's expression since the day he had abandoned Earth, but now there was a new  
look of peace there.  
  
"What are you thinking, Ken?" he asked.  
  
"Just about life," Ken replied. "Things have sure changed around here, haven't they? So  
fast... I have teammates now? Isn't that strange? I never thought I'd actually want other people  
around me."  
  
"Is this about Yolei?"  
  
Ken shook his head. "Not just her. All of them. She's the one who started me thinking,  
though. She's not what I thought people would be like. I don't think the others are going to be  
that bad, either. You were right all along; I should have been trying to get to know them from the  
start."  
  
Wormmon refrained from saying he'd told him so. Ken could be stubborn at times; he  
knew that better than anyone. It was hard, at times, to get him to learn his lessons, and difficult to  
get him to change his mind once he'd made it up. It would only annoy him if his partner started  
pointing out what he'd already admitted.  
  
"I'm glad you're making friends, Ken," said Wormmon.  
  
"Me, too," Ken replied. He was quiet a while, and the pair stared at the stars together.  
Then Ken said, "You know what I wish?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wish it was safe to go back to the real world."  
  
"Why do you wish that?"  
  
"I don't know, exactly. I've just been thinking about it a lot lately. I guess it's because the  
gate's open again after so long, and I'm getting these looks into what's out there. Just having  
people around reminds me of when I was a little kid, when I used to go to the movies and play  
soccer on the playground, and when Sam and I were still friends." He sighed. "It seems like a long  
time ago."  
  
"I thought you hated Sam."  
  
"So did I," Ken replied, "but he's still my brother. If anything, he's shown me it's possible  
to love someone and hate them at the same time. I know I have to fight him, but I'd give anything  
to have things go back to the days when we used to blow bubbles on the balcony. There are times,  
every once in a while, where I wonder what I would do if he were to start acting like that again. If  
I thought there was really a chance for us to be brothers again, I might even... no. I can't think  
like that. The Sam that was my friend disappeared a long time ago."  
  
"You miss him, though, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, Wormmon, I miss him."  
  
"Would you go back to Earth, though, if everything went back to the way it was?"  
  
"You know I'd never want to leave you," said Ken. "You'll always be my best friend... I  
would like the chance to visit it, though."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Ken and Wormmon both sat up straight as an image appeared before them. It was almost  
impossible not to look at, a glowing, flickering hologram of Sam himself, standing there smiling  
coolly at them.  
  
Back in the real world, Sam had been doing some serious thinking. Once Jun had returned  
to her home, he had immediately gone to work on the Digivice. He had never had a chance to  
really study one before, only study them from a distance, from the images his Spies sent him.  
True, he'd once had one of his own, but it had been the older model, and he hadn't known enough  
about it to study it properly. Now he had a few more years of knowledge and experience behind  
him, and he already had his plans laid out. Several hours of work had rewarded him with a  
makeshift adapter, one that would let him hook the Digivice to his computer and let him probe its  
secrets as far as he wished. At this point, he had already extracted all of the information he could  
take from it, laid it all bare for his own uses. And after all that, he was left with... practically  
nothing.  
  
If he had learned one thing from all of his experimentation, it was that Ken had been  
telling him the truth about the nature of the Digivices: they would only work for one person and  
be absolutely useless in the hands of anyone else. Whatever method had been used to make this  
so, it was so ingenious and subtle that Sam was forced to admit he didn't know how to pick it  
apart without making the entire device break down.  
  
*But I can at least copy the design,* he'd told himself. *Now that I know the  
principle behind it, I can make my own version. I'll get in. All I need is time.*  
  
For now, though, he was stuck. It was aggravating, really - all this time, he had been  
convinced that the Digivice was the key to everything, and her he was learning that it was only the  
first step he was going to have to take in what would possibly be a long journey. Something in  
him said that there had to be an easier way.  
  
*If only I could get that brother of mine to cooperate with me! I'll bet he knows how  
these things work. He's got access to information that can only be found in the Digital World, or  
how else would he know about those egg things? If I could just get him to come out of hiding,  
out here where I can get to him, I could make him help me, but he's not going to leave  
the Digital World, unless...*  
  
And it was then that a startlingly simple solution occurred to him. In the old days, he'd  
always been able to get Ken to do what he wanted, if not by persuasion then by brute strength.  
That had been a long time ago, but Sam had only grown taller and stronger and more skillful with  
time. Didn't he have multiple black belts in judo? Couldn't he beat any soccer player who stood  
against him? If he could get Ken in his reach, he could easily subjugate him. All he needed was to  
get the boy out in the open, and then he'd have him. And so he stood before his brother, grinning.  
  
"What do you want?" Ken demanded, scowling at the hologram.  
  
"I want to talk business," answered Sam. "I've got something I think you'll want."  
  
"I don't want to make any deals with you," Ken snapped.  
  
"Not even for this?" Sam held up the Digivice so that Ken could get a good look. The  
younger boy's eyes widened.  
  
"That's Davis's Digivice! Where did you get that?" he asked.  
  
"I have my ways," answered Sam smoothly. "You don't need to know that. What you  
need to do is find out how you can get it back."  
  
"I'm not making any deals with you," repeated Ken. "I know what you're after. Whatever  
I trade you, you'll use to hurt my world, and I won't have won anything."  
  
"You think so, huh? Wait until I explain myself, and then you can decide," Sam said. "You  
see, Ken, I'm a reasonable guy. I know I can't really fight you over there. You know you can't  
really fight me over here. We're at a stalemate. Furthermore, I know I can't really use this  
Digivice. It's useless to me, so I'm willing to give it back."  
  
Ken narrowed his eyes. "And what's the catch?"  
  
"If you want it, you have to earn it," Sam replied. "Come back home. Meet me on the roof  
of the apartment. There, we'll settle this manner man to man."  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"We fight. You and me, one on one. No tricks. None of your little Digimon friends  
coming along to help you out. We fight until one or the other of us surrenders. If you win, you  
can have the Digivice back. If I win, you stay in our world and you help me find a way into  
yours."  
  
"I'm familiar with your deals, Sam. If I hadn't made a deal with you, I wouldn't be in this  
mess."  
  
"Suit yourself, then," said Sam. "All I can say is, you'd better be waiting for me on the  
roof at midnight, because I'm going up there, and if you don't show, I'll toss this bit of useless  
junk onto the road, and then we won't have anything more to worry about, will we?"  
  
Before Ken could formulate an answer, the hologram disappeared, leaving Ken to fume.  
  
"I can't believe it!" he growled. "He's doing it to me again!"  
  
"Are you going to go?" asked Wormmon nervously.  
  
"I don't see how I could not go," Ken replied. "We can't take the chance that he  
won't destroy the Digivice. I have to at least try."  
  
"It doesn't sound safe," said Wormmon.  
  
"It isn't. That's why I'm going to take you with me."  
  
"What? But Sam said-"  
  
"I don't really care what Sam said," answered Ken. "I don't trust him not to find some  
way to cheat. You'll be my accident insurance. Just lie low and bail me out if I get in any trouble."  
  
"I don't like this," said Wormmon.  
  
Ken sighed. "Neither do I... but I guess there's no helping it. Like it or not, I have to go  
home."  
  
****************************************  
  
Somewhere in the distance, an almost inaudible bell tolled twelve chimes. Ken stood very  
still, counting them. He took in the hum of traffic, the never-ending swirl of city lights, the feel of  
the wind as it tossed his cloak and hair.  
  
*It's been so long,* he thought, *but nothing has changed. Except me. It used  
to feel like home; now I've almost forgotten it.*  
  
He stood on the roof of the apartment building. Getting there had been a job in itself; he'd  
had to get into the real world by sneaking in through a computer in a library and hiking to his old  
home, ducking through the shadows before someone could see him and realize that he was not  
quite like them, or that he carried a large caterpillar under the folds of his cape. Once they'd  
reached the apartment itself, he'd had his companion make a quick transformation to Stingmon to  
lift him to the roof. Now the Digimon was in hiding, and Ken was alone in the moonlight, listening  
to the night sounds all around him. A door opened, and the boy tensed as his rival stepped into  
view.  
  
"There you are," said Sam. "I was afraid you weren't going to show up."  
  
"I wouldn't miss this for anything," Ken replied. "Where's the Digivice?"  
  
"Right here." Sam held it up, letting it gleam dully in the moonlight, before hiding it again.  
"Like I promised, a fair fight. Are you ready?"  
  
"Completely." Ken unfastened his cloak and let it drop to to the roof, freeing his arms for  
battle. He dropped into a defensive stance. "Let's begin."  
  
Sam needed no further encouragement. He lunged at Ken, but the younger boy  
sidestepped him, dancing lightly out of the way. He managed to give his brother a shove as he  
went by, and Sam overbalanced and fell. Ken tackled him, and they rolled over a few times,  
pummeling each other until they came too close to the edge for Sam's comfort, and he managed  
to give Ken a kick that drove him backwards until he stumbled and fell. Sam pulled himself to his  
feet and moved into attack, only to have Ken spring back up just in time to avoid the next kick.  
They backed away, circling each other, watching to see if the other one would move. The lights  
around them dimmed and faded as cars passed through the streets below, making eyes flash  
faintly.  
  
"You're tougher than you look," said Sam.  
  
"I've learned a lot since last time we met," answered Ken.  
  
"So have I."  
  
"Not enough."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
Sam lunged again, but Ken was lighter and quicker. He avoided the rush easily and dealt  
Sam a rap on the back of the head that made him see stars for a moment. He staggered into the  
too-low parapet around the edge of the building, gasping with the dizzy pain. Clinging to the wall,  
he shook himself, trying to make his head stop spinning. Ken punched him in the stomach, and he  
gasped again, just once, as his lungs suddenly stopped working. Another blow landed on him, but  
it was dull compared to the need to breathe, and he tried desperately to pull his breath back inside  
where it belonged. He managed to stagger away a few paces, and Ken hesitated, watching  
suspiciously. Sam gulped in a few unsteady breaths.  
  
"You're going to make me angry in a minute," he managed.  
  
"Fine, then. Let's see what you can do."  
  
"I've been trying to keep this a fair fight," said Sam. "You don't believe that, do you? You  
think I'd cheat you if I had the chance. Well, you're wrong. I've been trying to keep to your level,  
but I'll show you more if you insist."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Sam narrowed his eyes, beginning to move slowly again, and Ken matched him step for  
step. He'd learned already that it was foolish to rush headlong, but he had other tricks he could  
try. He edged slowly closer to his brother, as close as he thought he could get without being  
attacked. Swiftly, he made a dive and a roll, snatching up Ken's cloak from where he had dropped  
it. He flung it at the boy's face, blinding him. Then he attacked, and they went down in a tangle of  
kicks and punches and scratches. Taken by surprise, it was all Ken could do to defend himself,  
and he fought to escape. When he did get away, it was with a few bruises and a split lip for  
souvenirs.  
  
"Where did you learn that trick?" he asked scornfully. "From a street gang?"  
  
"I was taught to use any weapon that comes to hand," answered Sam. He had come out of  
the most recent scuffle relatively unscathed, with nothing more than a row of scratches across his  
face where Ken had managed to claw him. He grinned despite the blood that gleamed faintly in  
the moonlight. "I learned from the best martial artists Tokyo has to offer. Who taught you?"  
  
Ken shrugged. "I spent the last three years living in a world where one wrong move could  
get my head bitten off by a Kuwagamon, and I spent six months training with an animated pink  
powder puff with wings."  
  
"Is that supposed to impress me."  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
And suddenly, he wasn't there anymore. He had jumped - straight up, it seemed - and he  
was falling on Sam like an angry eagle. The older boy barely knew what hit him, and it was all he  
could do to block the next few punches. Then he saw his chance: he made a grab and managed to  
catch Ken's flying fist, twisting his arm around. His judo training kicked in, and he performed a  
quick turn and a pull, flipping Ken up and over his shoulder, to bring him down to the concrete  
with disabling force... only there was no concrete, only the edge of the roof and the empty air, and  
Ken was falling into blackness. Sam stood and stared into the night, frozen.  
  
"Ken?" The name came out quiet and strangled, like a child trying not to cry. "Ken? Oh,  
no, tell me this isn't happening. Ken, where'd you go? I really wasn't trying to kill you, Ken!  
Come back! Ken!"  
  
No answer. Sam stood there looking around dazedly, wondering just what he was  
supposed to do now. Suddenly, there was a rush of wind and wings as something whooshed out  
of the shadows. It was Stingmon, carrying Ken safely in his arms. As he neared the top of his arc  
of flight, he released the boy to fly on without him, a dark shadow that flashed briefly before the  
moon. Ken dropped onto the roof, landing on all fours like an animal, and pounced like one. He  
hit Sam with all the force of three years of pent-up pain and anger and drove the older boy down.  
Ken knelt on top of Sam, pinning his arms down, and Sam stared up at his brother with fear in his  
eyes. Ken gazed down coldly, enjoying his power.  
  
"Well, Sammy-boy," he said. "Is this your idea of a fair fight?"  
  
"It was an accident!" Sam blurted.  
  
"Right. An accident." Ken grabbed Sam's shoulders and slammed him into the roof.  
"Don't lie to me. You've been out to get me from the beginning. You lured me here to get rid of  
me, just like you told me you were going to before I left you. I never should have trusted you."  
  
"Ken-"  
  
"Quiet! I'll do the talking here," said Ken. "And to think I wanted to forgive you. Well, no  
more. I see what you are now - you'll do anything to get what you want. No one matters but you.  
You could never understand what I'm doing, what I'm working for. You never will. I'm sorry we  
have to share the same blood." Ken sighed and shook his head. "Forget it. You won't listen to me  
anyway. I'll just take what I came for and leave you to think about how I've thwarted you again."  
  
He reached into Sam's pocket and took out the Digivice. Then, giving the prone boy a  
final shove, he got up, retrieved his cloak, and jumped off the side of the building. A moment  
later, he rose up again on the back of a giant wasp, and they flew off into the night.  
  
Sam got up and shook himself. Only one thing would come clear in his mind now: he'd  
been beaten, tricked again by his own brother. Again; how he hated that word. Once  
could have been a fluke, but Ken was beating him over and over, first by taking the Digivice, then  
by learning to counteract the Spies, then by undoing the work of his Glitches, and now this. This  
was the worst yet, because there were no excuses he could make. He should have been beaten -  
he should have been dead by now - and he wasn't. The thought was crossing Sam's mind  
that maybe he was wrong, and maybe he really couldn't beat Ken. Maybe Ken really did surpass  
him. He brushed at the nail marks on his face as they trickled blood into his eyes. It made the  
moon look red, like the one in his dream. He would not be able to explain the marks to his  
parents. He wouldn't be able to explain them to anyone. No one could ever know that Sam had  
fought and been beaten. He sighed, dragged himself to his feet, and limped back into the building,  
down the stairs to his own apartment. He went to his room and turned on the computer, and was  
not surprised to find Arukenimon already there.  
  
"Were you waiting for me?" he asked.  
  
"I did hear you were going to try something tonight," she replied. "You look like you've  
had a bad night."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, laugh about it," Sam snapped. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you. I've  
rethought your offer. I'm not staying here any longer, not until I've shown Ken who's boss here.  
From now on, I work with you." 


	6. Out

Disclaimer: All these characters belong to the creators of Digimon. Unfortunately, I'm not one of  
them.  
  
Out  
By: SilvorMoon  
  
Davis was late for school on Monday. This was partly premeditated; after the adventures  
of the weekend, he wasn't really sure he wanted to face his friends again. What would they do  
when they found out he'd let his Digivice fall into the hands of the enemy? He hated to even think  
about where it was now; somehow, the idea of Sam clutching the device in his cold hands with  
that hungry look in his eyes made Davis's stomach clench. He knew he would have to tell the rest  
of the team what had happened eventually, but he wanted to put it off for as long as he could. If  
that meant arriving a bit late so no one would be able to catch him at his locker, he could put up  
with a scolding from his teachers. He crept up the hallways with head bowed and shoulders  
slumped, trying to be invisible. It didn't work.  
  
"Hey, Davis!"  
  
The boy jumped, whirling around with a hunted look, trying to see who had called to him.  
The hall seemed to be empty. Davis glared this way and that as if he expected assassins.  
  
"Who said that? Where are you?" he demanded.  
  
"It's me!" said the voice. "Get in here, quick! I've gotta show you something."  
  
Calming down a bit, Davis realized that the voice was coming from inside the computer  
lab, and that it was vaguely familiar. Since he couldn't connect it with anything immediately  
dangerous, he opened the lab door and went in, where he was surprised all over again. Sitting  
casually in one of the chairs was the Paladin himself, wearing an uncharacteristic grin.  
  
"Ken!" Davis exclaimed. "What are you doing in the real world?"  
  
"I brought you something," said Ken. "Pick a hand."  
  
Davis was puzzled, but obediently said, "Left."  
  
"Right!" said Ken. He extended the hand his friend hand chosen and opened it, revealing...  
  
"My Digivice!" shouted Davis, snatching it up. "Where did you get it?"  
  
"I have my ways. Let's just say Sam and I did a little bargaining." He gingerly touched a  
bruise on his cheek. "Very rigorous bargaining."  
  
"Man, this is too cool! I really owe you one, Ken. Thanks a lot."  
  
"Don't mention it," said Ken. "You know I don't mind helping."  
  
"Yeah, I remember. You fixed my leg," Davis replied. "I haven't seen much of you since  
then, though, what with getting hurt and losing my Digivice and all. Hey, I've got an idea: as long  
as you're here in my world, why don't you hang out with me and my friends for a while?"  
  
"I don't know about that," said Ken. "I don't know if I fit in here anymore. I've been gone  
so long..."  
  
"But you're still human," Davis pointed out, "and you're still my friend." He considered.  
"You are kinda conspicuous, though. Don't you have any other clothes?"  
  
"Huh?" Ken looked down at himself, evaluating his outfit. The formal, old-fashioned  
clothing looked suitable enough in the Digital World, but he looked ridiculously out of place in  
the school's computer lab. "I see what you mean. Sorry, but this is all I've got. The Digital World  
sort of made it for me when I outgrew my old clothes."  
  
"The Digital World made you a suit?" asked Davis, curious.  
  
"Something like that," Ken replied. "It's one of the weird things that happens when a  
world adopts you."  
  
"Oh." Davis puzzled over that one for a while, then shrugged. "Well, I guess if you don't  
have anything of your own, I could loan you something. We're about the same size."  
  
Ken blinked. "What am I supposed to do? Just pop up at your house and ask your parents  
if I can borrow some of your clothes?"  
  
"No way!" said Davis with a shudder. "These days, everyone in my house thinks I'm  
probably plotting to murder them in their beds or something. How'd you get in here?"  
  
"Through the computer."  
  
"Can't you just come in through my dad's computer? He never turns it off, and he should  
be at work by now."  
  
"That would work. Why didn't I think of that?" asked Ken, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"It would work," said Davis. "My folks won't be around until late tonight, so you can  
hang out in my room and play video games, or whatever. Just don't let Jun spot you. Usually she  
just goes out and hangs out with her dumb friends at the mall, but ever since she hooked up with  
Sam..."  
  
"Your sister's hanging out with Sam?" asked Ken, startled.  
  
"Yeah. I guess we forgot to tell you that," Davis replied. "Anyway, as long as she doesn't  
see you, you'll be safe enough. So what do you think? Is it a plan?"  
  
"Well..." said Ken slowly. Then he smiled. "It has been a long time since I played any  
video games. I think I'll accept."  
  
"Cool!" Davis cheered. "See you after school, then! And thanks for the Digivice!"  
  
"You're welcome!" Ken called back. Still smiling, he turned back to the computer and  
prepared to return to the Digital World.  
  
*And then,* he thought, *I'm coming home!*  
  
**************************************************  
  
Sam hadn't had any sleep all night. Various parts of his body were aching where his  
brother had beaten him earlier, and more than one bruise was becoming visible. At the moment, he  
was running on pure adrenaline and loving every minute of it. The last few hours had been spent  
most enjoyably exploring his new laboratory, and he was pleased to see that it was everything he  
could have asked for - if he had been given free reign to ask for everything he wanted in terms of  
computers, it would have been something close to the setup Arukenimon had given him. The only  
difference, as far as he could tell, was that there were things in his new room that even he  
didn't understand, but he was confident he'd figure them out soon. With equipment like this, what  
couldn't he do? He sat back in his chair, swivelling thoughtfully as he surveyed his new toys, the  
banks of buttons, lights, dials, switches, and screens, and he smiled.  
  
"Is everything to your liking?"  
  
Sam turned around again, peering into the shadows. That was one problem with this lab -  
it was below ground level, so there were no windows. As a matter of fact, there was a shortage of  
light in general, but he figured it wouldn't bother him much as long as he could see what he was  
working on. Still, it did annoy him to have people darting around in the background when he  
couldn't see them.  
  
"Everything's fine," he said. "Better than I could have asked for. Thanks, Arukenimon."  
  
"Just see that you put it to good use," she replied. "We had to pull some strings to get  
this, you know. You'll be in trouble if you go and ruin something."  
  
"Have some faith in me," said Sam irritably. "I know what I'm doing."  
  
"I know, but these computers aren't your run of the mill machines. Some of them could be  
very dangerous if used wrongly."  
  
The boy grinned. "Even better."  
  
"Don't be so cocky. If you make trouble, I will send you away. I wouldn't say  
something was dangerous if I didn't think it was worth taking seriously."  
  
There was a flash of something in the darkness, a pair of slits like the eyes of some wild  
animal, glowing red. Sam let his smile fade.  
  
"All right, all right," he said. "Have it your way. Just tell me ahead of time what you don't  
want me to touch so I can get some work done tonight."  
  
"I don't feel like explaining it all right now. You can stay up all night and play if you want  
to, but some of us need our beauty sleep."  
  
Another voice in the darkness said, "You don't. You're already perfect the way  
you are."  
  
Arukenimon gave a sigh of exasperation. "Oh, go to bed. All the sleep in the world  
wouldn't help you. And as for you-" The glowing eyes fixed on Sam again, "-just stay out of  
anything you don't recognize, and I'll explain it all in the morning."  
  
"Fine, fine, whatever you say," Sam replied. It was obvious his benefactress was in a less  
than good mood, and he didn't feel like annoying her. No matter how many times he told himself  
that the spider woman was only trying to help him, he still couldn't quite bring himself to trust  
her, nor could he completely override his fear of a being whose eyes glowed in the dark and who  
could pass in and out of locked rooms. "Just one more question: What's that thing over there?"  
  
The boy pointed over at the far side of the room. It was partitioned off with a thin dark  
curtain, but there were faint lights showing through the cloth, and Sam thought he could even  
make out some kind of boxy shape. It reminded him vaguely of something, but he couldn't think  
of what it might be.  
  
In answer to his question, a hand came out of the darkness and gripped his shirt at the  
collar, and suddenly Arukenimon was glaring down at him. He could still see her eyes gleaming  
behind her glasses, casting a faint glow on her silvery hair and giving her face a reddish halo. Sam  
had a brief, chilling vision of some demonic creature rising out of the abyss, and he quailed.  
  
"You do not touch that," Arukenimon hissed. "You don't look at it. You don't even go  
near it. It doesn't exist. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah... Sure... Can you let go of my shirt now?"  
  
She released her grip on him and dropped him back into his chair. He was so startled, it  
took him a moment to process that he'd actually been lifted a few inches into the air. Sam  
shuddered and brushed at his shirt; even through her gloves, the woman's hands were like ice.  
  
"Remember what's been said about cats and curiosity," said Arukenimon. "What's back  
there could kill you if you mess with it, and you don't have any spare lives. Understand?"  
  
"Completely," said Sam. "But you are going to tell me what it is eventually, right?"  
  
"Eventually," said Arukenimon, "but not until everything is ready. Until then..."  
  
"I pretend it isn't there. Got it," Sam replied.  
  
"Good. Are you going to sleep now? All the sane people are asleep at this hour."  
  
"What is it? Two-thirty? It's still too early to sleep. I have too much to do right now to  
worry about a little thing like sleep."  
  
"No lying down on the job, hm? I approve," said Arukenimon, smiling slightly. "I'll leave  
you to your work, then. Have fun." She turned and drifted off into the shadows again.  
  
"Oh, I will," Sam replied.   
  
He turned back to his computers and slipped a disk out of his pocket and into a slot in the  
machines. Flipping a few switches and pushing a button made the large screen in front of him light  
up. Smiling, he went to work on a keyboard, the quiet clicks echoing in the stark room. Slowly, a  
grid pattern began to appear on the screen, a grid with a shape.  
  
"Ken thinks he can put one over on his brother, does he?" he muttered. "Well, I've got  
news for you, Ken. You haven't taken anything from me. After all, I always save my work. Now,  
then, let's see what these babies can really do."  
  
In the shadows, his eyes glittered, his glasses reflecting the light of the computer screen as  
it constructed an image of a Digivice.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
With the last echoes of the school bell still ringing in the air, Davis sprinted down the front  
sidewalk, bouncing around and waving his arms in a display of boundless energy. The rest of the  
Digidestined panted in their efforts to keep up with him.  
  
"Hurry it up, guys!" Davis called. "He's been waiting for us all day long!"  
  
"So he can wait a little longer," said TK. "The rest of us can only move but so fast.  
Sheesh, what do you eat for breakfast, anyway?"  
  
DemiVeemon poked his head out of Davis' backpack. "You don't really want to know."  
  
"Well, it is kind of cool that you actually talked Ken into hanging out in the real world  
with us," said Kari. "I didn't think anyone could do that."  
  
"I'm just cool, that's all," said Davis, grinning.  
  
"Put a sock in it," said Yolei. "You're not that cool. He's starting to thaw out, and it's not  
just you who's doing it, so don't take all the credit for yourself."  
  
"Well, yeah, I did hear something about you going off to the DigiWorld on your own  
yesterday," Davis replied. "What were you doing there?"  
  
"None of your business!" said Yolei, blushing furiously. "Besides, I didn't get into any  
trouble. Hawkmon was with me the whole time, weren't you?"  
  
"Up until you and Ken walked off into the woods together," Poromon replied. "You told  
me and Wormmon to stay behind."  
  
"Oooh... you blabberbeak!" Yolei stuffed Poromon back into her bag, and Davis  
snickered.  
  
"See? What'd I tell you?" he laughed. "Maybe I oughta ask Ken what you were doing!"  
  
"I'm going to get you for this, Davis Motomiya!" Yolei shouted. She aimed a slap at him  
and missed, and he danced off laughing. She took off after him, yelling imprecations. Kari giggled.  
  
"Well, that's one way to get her to move faster!" she said.  
  
"Guess we'd better catch them before they kill each other," Cody sighed.  
  
The kids hurried after their friends, finally catching up to them at the front door of Davis's  
apartment building. He and Yolei were both breathing hard from the run, but Davis was using  
what little breath he had left to laugh at Yolei. She had run out of energy a few yards away from  
him, and stood there glaring at him from where she stood.  
  
"I'm going to hit you as soon as I can move again," she gasped.  
  
"You need to get some exercise," said Davis. "Guy-chasing doesn't count!"  
  
"Knock it off, both of you," said TK. "Isn't there someone waiting to see us?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Right!" Davis exclaimed. "Race you upstairs!" He turned and sprinted through  
the door. The other Digidestined looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
A few minutes later, Davis arrived on his floor - literally, dropping onto the tiles at his  
front door, breathing hard. Then he rolled over, looked up, and realized he was not alone.  
  
"When did you guys get here?" he asked, looking up at the other Digidestined.  
  
Cody shrugged. "While you were showing off how athletic you are, we took the elevator."  
  
"But that's cheating!" said Davis, shocked.  
  
"Not if you're not playing," Yolei replied. "Open the door already."  
  
"Okay, okay, hold your horses," Davis muttered. He fumbled a key out of his pocket and  
unlocked the door, peering inside. "Hello? Hey, Ken, are you here?"  
  
"We're in here!" a voice called back, accompanied by some digital blipping and dinging.   
  
The kids wandered into the apartment and found the Paladin and Wormmon lying on the  
floor in the middle of Davis's living room, each holding a video game controller, eyes focused on  
the screen, where a pair of video graphic jets were dodging the attacks of a large spaceship. The  
ship exploded in a burst of red and orange flames, and Ken high-fived the caterpillar's pod. The  
Digidestined stared.  
  
"Hi, everyone," said Ken, looking up from his game. "Nice to see you again."  
  
"Nice to see you, too," said Kari. "You look... different."  
  
Everyone could be excused for staring. It was true that Ken in his regal Paladin's clothes  
was not quite the same person as Ken in a pair of blue jeans and a borrowed, slightly grass-stained  
soccer jersey. Some of the age that he had gained since the day he had realized he was no longer  
safe in his own home had dropped away from him, and now he looked less like the defender of a  
world and more like the young boy he was.  
  
"I feel different," he admitted. "I'm not used to being in the real world. I am getting pretty  
good at your video games, though, Davis."  
  
"Nice to see you out and about," said TK. "You ready to come out and explore Tokyo?"  
  
"I guess so," Ken replied. "What about Wormmon? I'm sure things have changed out here  
since last time I looked, but I don't believe they're ready for Digimon roaming the streets."  
  
"Just take him along. We all do. See?" Davis held up his backpack, and DemiVeemon  
poked his head out.   
  
"Hi!" he chirped.  
  
"We mostly just hide them, or pretend they're stuffed animals," said Kari. "It works about  
eighty-five percent of the time."  
  
"What do you do the rest of the time?" Ken wondered.  
  
"Talk fast," TK replied. "Then walk away really fast... Which, by the way, we probably  
ought to be doing. Or do we really want to hang around here talking all day?"  
  
"No way! I'm going out!" Ken cheered. Realizing the others were staring at him, he  
offered a shy smile and added, "Well, I promised Wormmon I'd show him what the human world  
looked like. You wouldn't want me to break my promise to Wormmon, would you?"  
  
"Nah, we couldn't make you do that," said Davis, laughing. "Come on! We haven't got all  
day!" He turned and sprinted out of the room, beckoning for everyone else to follow.  
  
"Where does he get all his energy?" TK wondered.  
  
"At least he's always cheerful," Kari replied.  
  
"Oppressively so," said Cody.  
  
Yolei sighed. "Let's head for the elevator."  
  
"Did I miss something?" asked Ken.  
  
"Just Davis being himself," said TK. "Come on, let's see if we can beat him downstairs."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
In the darkness of Sam's laboratory, an ominous growl could be heard. He tried to ignore  
it, busy as he was with his work, but it refused to go away. He had labored for hours on his new  
equipment, finally slumping off to a bed in the next room sometime near four in the morning, only  
to rise with the sun and go back to work again. Not even the demands of exhaustion could push  
him from his course. However, it seemed that there was something else that was going to drive  
him to distraction if he didn't get it taken care of soon.  
  
"I'm starving," he muttered, rubbing at his rumbling stomach. "What time is it, anyway?"  
  
He glanced at his watch; it was nearly noon, and he hadn't eaten anything since dinner the  
previous evening, with a long hard night in between. Food seemed to be the top priority at the  
moment, but where was he going to get it? An exploration of his new base of operations had told  
him that there was nothing more to see here than his own lab, the room with his bed, a small  
washroom, and a pair of locked doors that Arukenimon and Mummymon claimed when they were  
at residence. At the moment, they didn't seem to be in residence.  
  
"What I wouldn't give for a pizza right now," he said. "I can't order one, though.  
Nobody's allowed down here but me... and I can't go out. My parents are bound to have noticed  
I'm missing; they'll have the whole city out looking for me."  
  
He pondered for a moment. Then, inspiration struck, and he reached for his cell phone.  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Jun Motomiya was in a situation that Sam would  
have envied: she was on her way to lunch. Her friends walked alongside of her, chattering about  
this and that, but she only half-listened to them. There had been a time when their gossip about  
the latest fashions and teen idols had been the bread of life to her, but ever since she had met Sam  
and gotten mixed up in his schemes, her mind had stayed constantly busy with the fate of worlds.  
It made talk of who was dating who look pale by comparison.  
  
"Did you just hear a word I said?" asked one of her friends.  
  
"Sorry! I was thinking about something," Jun replied.  
  
"Well, you should listen. I was saying something important," her friend replied. "Someone  
just told me that Sam Ichijouji has disappeared!"  
  
"What?" Jun yelped. "Where? When? How?"  
  
"Isn't it crazy?" said another girl. "He dropped right off the face of the earth. His parents  
saw him go into room yesterday evening, and today... gone! No note, no sign that anyone had  
been in his room, and his door was locked from the inside. It's like he just disappeared!"  
  
"I heard the window was open," said the first girl, "but he lives on the third floor. How  
would he get out?"  
  
"His brother disappeared the same way," someone else said. "Do you think the two cases  
are related?"  
  
Jun could only stand there with her mouth hanging open. Sam? Gone?  
  
*They got him,* she thought frantically. *He told me he was in danger, and he  
was right. They must have come and done something to him, somehow. If I ever get my hands on  
that brother of mine...*  
  
Just then, her phone rang. She jumped.  
  
"Nervous, Jun?" someone teased.  
  
"I should be, if there's a kidnapper around," she said. "I'll be right back."  
  
She scurried away into the girls' bathroom and hid herself away in the corner, hoping for a  
halfway private conversation.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Jun, it's me."  
  
"Sam!" she squealed. "It's you! Where are you? What's going on?"  
  
"Not so loud! You want the whole city to know you're talking to me?"  
  
"Oops. Sorry," whispered Jun. "Is this better?"  
  
"Fine. Listen, are you doing anything important?"  
  
"I'm in school, Sam."  
  
"Great. That's what I thought. Can you get out?"  
  
"You mean, right now? I can't skip school! I'll get in trouble!"  
  
"I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't important. Don't you think something important  
is going on?" asked Sam. "If I had to leave home, you know it's important."  
  
"Well, I'll see what I can do," Jun sighed. "Where are you now?"  
  
She listened attentively as he gave her directions, jotting them all down in a notebook so  
she couldn't forget.  
  
"Be really careful," Sam warned. "I don't want anyone to know where I am. If they find  
me, they'll try to make me go back home, and I can't do that now."  
  
"I understand," said Jun. "Don't worry. You can count on me."  
  
"I know I can. You're the only one left that I trust," said Sam. "I'd be in a real mess if it  
weren't for you."  
  
Jun blushed. "Thanks, Sam. I'll be with you soon."  
  
"I'll be waiting for you. Bye, Jun."  
  
Jun went back into the hallway and began planning her escape from school. Fortunately, it  
was still lunchtime, and that meant most people were eating right now, including the teachers.  
Even if someone did catch her roaming the hallways, she could always say that she was going to  
her locker or the restroom. Mentally, she plotted the quickest course to the outside world and  
began trotting for the nearest flight of stairs. The trick, she had learned, was to go wherever you  
were going as if you knew exactly where you were headed and had to get there in a hurry. People  
who slouched along and looked guilty were the ones who got caught. Still, just to be safe, she  
took a back stairway that she knew wasn't used very often.  
  
*I can't believe I'm doing this,* she thought as she hurried down the stairs.  
*I've never skipped classes before, not even when they were having that great sale at the mall.  
My parents are going to skin me if they find out... but Sam's trusting me. I can't let him  
down.*  
  
With a sigh of relief, she reached the bottom of the staircase and stepped out into the main  
hallway. Up ahead, she could see the front doors to the school, sunshine spilling through the front  
windows. Only a few more yards to freedom! She picked up the pace, nearly running for the exit.  
Suddenly, one of the teachers rounded a corner and nearly ran into her. She backed away,  
stammering apologies.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" the teacher demanded, crossing his arms and  
staring at her suspiciously.  
  
"I... well, um..." Jun blurted, her mind racing. Faced with an authority, she could feel  
herself wilting, her heart beating faster. Worry made her stomach clench, and that gave her an  
idea. She tried to make herself look as small and weak as possible. In a quavering voice, she  
replied, "I - I'm feeling kind of sick right now. My teacher said I could go home early. Please - I  
think I'm going to..." Pressing a hand to her mouth, her face panic-stricken, she lurched toward  
the door. The teacher backed out of her way as if she were a cannon ball, leaving her free to run  
out into the fresh air.  
  
"That was a little too close," said Jun, taking a few deep breaths to steady herself. "And  
my brother thinks he's a good liar!" In retrospect, the idea was a very clever move - if  
anyone asked where she had gone, she had someone who could provide an alibi for her. Now all  
she had to do was find Sam. She made a quick check of her directions and set out.  
  
The route Sam had described to her led her to a disreputable segment of the city,  
populated more by pigeons and stray cats than humans, littered with scraps of paper and broken  
glass. The buildings were uniformly grey and blocky, and most of them had their share of broken  
windows and graffiti. All of them looked deserted. Jun walked up and down an alley between two  
of these buildings, the last location Sam had given her, and wondered what she was supposed to  
do now. The stillness of the air and the darkness of the narrow alley was making her  
claustrophobic, and she had the feeling that things were lurking in the shadows, waiting to jump  
out at her.  
  
"Psst!"  
  
"Eek!" Jun jumped in surprise, looking around frantically for the source of the noise and  
clutching her bookbag like a shield. "Who said that? Come out and show yourself!"  
  
"Calm down, Jun. It's only me."   
  
From out of one of the deeper shadows, Sam stepped into view. Jun gave a sigh of relief  
and catapulted herself at him, throwing her arms around him in a hug that made him yelp.  
  
"Sam! You're okay! I was so worried about you!"  
  
"Hey, careful!" he protested. "I'm a little sore today."  
  
Jun released her hold to look at him more closely. His face was still marked with the  
scratches and bruises Ken had given him the previous night. His hair and clothing were in  
rumpled, and his eyes were red from the sleep he had missed.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing! You look awful! What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Rough night," said Sam. "Come on, let's not stand out here where someone might see us.  
I wanted you to see my new place."  
  
He took her hand and led her through the shadow he'd stepped through. Jun was  
surprised; it looked just like a shadow, with no evidence of a door, but they walked through it as  
if there was nothing there. Then they stepped into a dark hallway plated in something that looked  
like metal. There was a faint bluish light that made it throw off shimmering reflections, but there  
was no visible source for it. The air was cool, in contrast to the warm day outside. Jun wanted to  
stop and stare at it for a moment to get her bearings again, but Sam led her on, through a door  
and into his computer lab.  
  
"Ta-da!" he said proudly. "What do you think?"  
  
"It's incredible!" said Jun, staring around at the millions of blinking lights in awe. "Just  
like something out of a movie."  
  
"It's my new playground," Sam explained. "You should see what these things can do!"  
  
"Where'd you get all this?" she asked.  
  
"My Digimon friends found it for me. I don't ever ask too closely where they get things,"  
said Sam. "I had a problem last night and had to get away in a hurry, so I'm just glad I had  
somewhere to go."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, I got attacked. That's the short version anyway." He touched his scratches  
gingerly. "It could have been fatal."  
  
"Oh, no!" Jun put her arms around him again, more carefully this time, and he reached up  
to stroke her hair.  
  
*She really is worried about me,* he thought, a little surprised. *What for?  
Nobody ever worries about me. My parents only want me around so they can see me win awards  
and things. Nobody ever cared about what I felt, but maybe...*  
  
"It's okay now," he assured her. "I'm safe here. It's just that there are a few things I can't  
do now that I've gone into hiding. I can't let anyone see me outside, or they'll try to send me  
home again, and I'm not safe there anymore. Obviously, I can't ask my Digimon friends to go out  
there for me - even if I could convince them, no one would ever believe they're human. I still need  
you as my agent, to keep an eye on things in the outside world and go to the places I can't."  
  
"I'll do anything I can. You know that."  
  
"Well, for starters-"  
  
"What's going on in here?"  
  
Jun turned around and found herself looking at a strange creature, an unnaturally thin  
humanoid wearing a blue suit. The being stared at her suspiciously with a single golden eye, and  
its frowning mouth was full of sharp sharklike teeth.  
  
"Eek!" Jun yelped, tightening her grip on Sam. "Help! A monster!"  
  
"Owch! Watch it!" shouted Sam, wincing.  
  
"What's all the commotion in here?" asked Arukenimon, gliding into the room.  
  
"She started it!" said Mummymon, pointing an accusing finger at Jun.  
  
Jun tried to hide behind Sam. "Don't let that thing get me!"  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud," said Sam, rolling his eyes. "Look, you - what's the big idea,  
scaring my girl like that? It's okay, Jun, it's only Mummymon. He won't hurt you."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Jun, peering over Sam's shoulder to look at Mummymon  
dubiously. "He doesn't look that friendly to me."  
  
"What is this girl doing here, anyway?" Arukenimon demanded. "I thought I told you this  
place was secret."  
  
"Jun can keep secrets," said Sam. "She already knows most of what I've been doing,  
anyway, and she's been trustworthy so far. She's the one who got the Digivice for me. I'll take  
responsibility for her."  
  
"I guess there's nothing we can do about it, since she's already here," Arukenimon sighed.  
"The question is, what are we going to do with her now?"  
  
"I'll tell you what we're going to do with her," said Sam. "We're going to send her out for  
pizza! I don't know about you two, but I need something to eat every once in a while. If you want  
me to open a gate for you, you don't want me to fall over from starvation. Is that okay with you,  
Jun?"  
  
"Um... Yeah, sure," said Jun, a bit confused. "Pizza?"  
  
"Sure. I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday, and I'm starving!"  
  
"Pizza," Arukenimon repeated, as if it were a foreign word. "You brought in a potential  
security hazard just for pizza?"  
  
"She's not a security hazard. I told you that," said Sam. "She can be a big help around  
here. Just give her a chance."  
  
"No. Absolutely not," said Arukenimon. "Send her home immediately."  
  
"I will not," Sam replied.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," said Jun. "I'm not really sure what's going on right now, but as  
long as Sam needs me, I'm staying."  
  
"Aw, c'mon," said Mummymon, "let her stay. She seems all right. Besides, I like  
pizza."  
  
"Oh, for crying out unprintably," Arukenimon muttered. "All right, all right! I can see I'm  
outvoted. Just don't any of you try to put the blame on me if she gets in trouble." She considered,  
glancing over at the curtain at the end of the room. "On second thought, there may be uses for her  
after all."  
  
"Great! Glad that's settled," said Sam. "Now, if nobody minds, I'm going to order lunch."  
He took out his wallet and began counting bills, but Jun stopped him.  
  
"It's okay," she said. "I'll take care of it this time. It's the least I can do."  
  
"Thanks, Jun. You're the greatest," Sam replied.  
  
"Great, just what I needed," Arukenimon muttered. "Another lovestruck idiot to deal  
with."  
  
Jun kissed Sam lightly and turned to leave, giving Arukenimon and Mummymon a wide  
berth as she made her way to the door. Sam watched her go with a glazed expression until  
Mummymon waved a hand in front of his face, making him jump.  
  
"Cut it out!" he complained. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"You were drooling."  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Were too!"  
  
"Well, it's not like you never do the same thing!"  
  
Sam and Mummymon became engaged in an argument. Arukenimon rolled her eyes in  
disgust.  
  
"Men," she grumbled, and swept out the door.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
A group of six children sat around a parasol-shaded table at a streetside café,  
chatting happily as they licked ice cream cones. None of the people who passed by them noticed  
that the odd assortment of stuffed toys the kids had with them were sharing the treats as well.  
  
"Thanks for the ice cream, Yolei," said Ken, offering a spoonful to Wormmon, who was  
perched on his shoulder. "There weren't many things I regretted about leaving this world, but  
having to give up ice cream was one of them."  
  
"No problem," Yolei assured him. "We wouldn't let you sit there empty-handed while the  
rest of were eating. It's not your fault you don't have any money."  
  
"Only digidollars," said Ken. "I don't think those things are much good around here."  
  
"Well, maybe next time we're in the Digital World, you can treat us to lunch," said Davis.  
  
"Not all of you," Ken replied, grinning. "Just Yolei. She's the only one who bought me  
anything."  
  
"Ohhhh," said Davis. "You're going to take Yolei out to lunch? Sounds like a date to  
me!"  
  
Ken and Yolei turned identical shades of red, and the rest of the group giggled.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that!" Ken protested.  
  
"Don't pay too much attention to Davis," said Cody. "He's always trying to stir up  
trouble."  
  
"I am not," said Davis. "I'm just having a little fun, that's all. Can't you take a joke?"  
  
"I guess I'm not used to jokes," said Ken. "I guess that's what I miss from being away  
from people so long."  
  
"Well, Davis does have his own unique brand of humor," said TK. He paused, as  
something caught his attention. "Hey, listen to that!"  
  
"To what?" asked Kari.  
  
"Those kids at the next table," said TK. "I thought I heard them say something about  
Sam."  
  
"You're imagining things," Davis replied. "You're getting... what do you call it?  
Paranoid."  
  
"If you want to know, ask," said Cody. "You guys wait a minute. I'll find out."  
  
Before anyone could stop him, the boy had climbed down from his chair and wandered  
over to the next table. A couple of other boys, soccer players by their garb, were having a loud  
conversation.  
  
"Excuse me," said Cody. "Hey! You up there?"  
  
"Huh?" said one of the boys. He looked down. "Oh, it's a little kid. What do you want,  
squirt?"  
  
"Pardon me for eavesdropping," Cody replied, "but I thought I heard you say something  
about Sam Ichijouji."  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"Well, my cousin is on his soccer team," the little boy replied, thinking fast, "so they're  
sort of friends. He would want to know if something had happened."  
  
"Oh... Well, go buy a newspaper. It's all over the front page."  
  
"I will," said Cody, and turned and stalked away, muttering under his breath, "Thanks for  
nothing."  
  
"What did they say?" asked Ken as Cody returned.  
  
The boy shrugged. "They said to buy a paper."  
  
"A paper?" Kari repeated. "I'm not sure I like that."  
  
"I'll do it," said Davis. "Be right back."  
  
He dashed across the street, dodging cars, while the Digidestined looked on with interest.  
He made it to the other side unscathed, dropped a few coins in a paper dispenser, and scooped up  
a paper. Then he ran back again, ignoring honking horns and squealing tires.  
  
"Why do you do things like that?" asked TK.  
  
"Things like what?" asked Davis innocently.  
  
"Forget it," TK replied. He took the paper out of Davis's hands and unfolded it.  
  
"What does it say?" asked Ken worriedly.  
  
TK skimmed the page quickly. "You're not going to like this."  
  
"I don't care. Tell me anyway."  
  
"Okay." TK took a deep breath. "Your brother's disappeared. He vanished sometime last  
night, and no one can find a trace of him. It's hit your parents pretty hard, it looks like. Your  
mom's had some kind of breakdown, and she's in the hospital now."  
  
"Oh, no..." whispered Ken. "Mom! I've got to go see her!"  
  
He stood up to leave, but Davis caught his shoulders and pushed him back in his chair.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," he said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. Listen, I know you want to be with your parents right now, but that's the worst  
thing you could do. Number one, there's no telling if you could really make them believe it's you.  
Number two, they're rattled bad enough already. What do you think it would do to them if you  
came back from the dead like that? Face it - the best way you can help them now is to find the guy  
who caused the problem and send him back home."  
  
The other Digidestined looked at Davis in faint surprise.  
  
"This is the kid who plays in traffic?" Yolei wondered.  
  
"You're right," said Ken. "You're absolutely right. Sam's gone too far this time. Bad  
enough that he hurts us and the Digimon, but to do this to his own parents... This is  
unacceptable!"  
  
"What are we going to do about it, though?" asked Cody. "We don't know where Sam is  
anymore."  
  
"No, but we can find him," said Ken. "I can always find him."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kari.  
  
"We talk to each other every day," said Ken quietly. "We made sure we'd always be able  
to find each other."  
  
"What?!" everyone exclaimed. "Why?"  
  
Ken shrugged. "We're still brothers. It's possible to hate someone and love them at the  
same time. Even if we don't have any choice but to fight each other... I guess I still care about  
him, and things have happened to make me think he doesn't want to hurt me as much as he acts  
like he does."  
  
"So... what do you want to do?" asked TK.  
  
"Just what Davis said," Ken replied. "What I want most is to end this fight, so Sam and I  
can both go home. And that means we've got to go find Sam."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Sam? Where'd you go?" Mummymon called.  
  
"I'm under here," came Sam's muffled voice from under a computer console. "Hey, toss  
me the soldering iron, would you?"  
  
There was a loud clunk, and Sam looked irritably up at Mummymon. "What did  
you do that for?"  
  
"Well, you told me to throw it."  
  
"No I didn't, I told you to - never mind." Sam crawled out from the mess of cables he'd  
been working with and picked up the tool. "If you don't shape up, I'll tell Jun to come back, and  
she can help me do this."  
  
Jun had hung around for a little while, long enough to deliver the pizza and make sure  
Sam got his fair share, but she had excused herself shortly afterwards. She had told them that she  
needed to get home before her parents did, or they would know she was doing something out of  
the ordinary. Actually, despite her loyalty to Sam, she had to admit that she didn't care for his  
taste in friends. She left Sam with a kiss on the cheek and an admonition to get some sleep.  
  
Sam had no intention of sleeping now. A few experiments with his Digivice model had  
given him some insights, and he wanted to test them out while they were fresh in his mind.  
Unfortunately, the current setup wasn't configured the way he wanted it, so he was busy opening  
things up and rearranging them to suit his needs, and he'd drafted Mummymon into helping him.  
Arukenimon was by far the cleverer of the two 'mons, and she was talented enough when it came  
to the actual data manipulation, but she knew nothing about the mechanics of computers beyond  
the fact that they needed to be plugged in and turned on to work. Even if she had known  
how to do the work, chances were no one would have been able to convince her to crawl  
around on the floor to do it. Mummymon at least knew a little about how machines worked, so he  
had been set to helping Sam with some of the more basic rewiring while Sam himself handled the  
more delicate operations and supervised.  
  
"Are you two having fun in there?" asked Arukenimon, looking into the room.  
  
"Something like that," Sam muttered. A stream of smoke wound up from where he was  
busy soldering things together. "I've just about got this finished."  
  
"You'd better not mess anything up, tinkering around in there like that," she said  
dubiously.  
  
"Trust me! I know what I'm doing," said Sam. "If you want to make an omelette, you've  
got to break a few eggs."  
  
"What's an omelette got to do with anything?" asked Mummymon.  
  
"Quiet, scrambled-eggs-for-brains. No one's talking to you," Arukenimon snapped.  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
"So, what are you doing, anyway?" Arukenimon asked Sam.  
  
"Well, after analyzing the data I collected from the Motomiya kid's Digivice, I've  
discovered that it works by some sort of personalized link to the individual it's customized to, but  
I think I can override it by redirecting the primary foci to a more general base and-"  
  
"That's enough. I don't want to hear the rest of it," answered Arukenimon. "I don't need  
any more headaches today. But you're sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
"That's what I just finished telling you," Sam replied. "There! That ought to do it! Help  
me plug everything back in, Mummymon, and then we'll give it a whirl."  
  
Within a few moments, they had everything set up again, and Sam looked with satisfaction  
as his machines blinked and whirred to life again. Finally, finally, he was making progress! Perhaps  
before the sun went down today, he would finally be in the Digital World. It briefly crossed his  
mind that it would have been nice if Jun had been there to witness his achievement, but he put the  
thought out of his mind. Right now, the important thing was that he'd done it... or at least, he  
thought he had done it. He bent over one of the keyboards, laying out some instructions.  
  
"Well," he said at last, "here goes nothing."  
  
He pushed a button, and, in the alley outside, a hole in the fabric of the universe opened.  
  
Six Digidestined stepped out.  
  
"This is the place," said Ken, looking around warily. "Watch your backs."  
  
"Sam's hanging around in an alley?" asked Kari.   
  
"I thought he had better taste than that," Davis said.  
  
"He's around here somewhere," Ken replied. "Probably hiding, the coward. This is  
strange, though. I had tracked Sam down, and I thought we were going to land right next to him."  
  
"Have you noticed something else?" asked Yolei. "There's no computer around here. We  
just came... out of nowhere."  
  
"That's impossible," said Ken. "We can't open a portal without a computer. It just doesn't  
work like that."  
  
"It must. There's no computer anywhere," said Cody, looking all around. "It's just an  
empty alley."  
  
Ken spun in a small circle. "It's... not... possible. Unless..."  
  
"Unless what?" asked Kari.  
  
"Sam," said Ken simply.  
  
"You're absolutely correct," said a voice, and Sam stepped out of the shadows. He smiled  
wickedly at them. "Hello, everyone. So nice to finally meet you all in person. I see you found my  
door. Impressive, isn't it?"  
  
"Impressive?" Ken repeated. "You can't just go around putting holes in the fabric of  
reality! It's dangerous!"  
  
"I've done it," said Sam. "I have no regrets. If you didn't want me to do this, you should  
have cooperated with me earlier."  
  
"Don't start that again!" said Ken. "Sam, do you have any idea what you've done? Mom's  
in the hospital because of you and your thoughtlessness!"  
  
"She is?" For a split second, Sam looked disturbed, but he shrugged it off. "That's what  
people get for trying to hold me back. I wouldn't have left if they hadn't been getting in my way."  
  
"This guy really is heartless," said Kari. "Do you really think anyone who gets in your way  
deserves to be hurt? You're terrible!"  
  
"I'm claiming my destiny," Sam answered grandly. "I'm going to take the Digital World,  
and there's nothing you all can do about it, or your little Digimon friends, either. Now, stand aside  
and let me through the door."  
  
"Uh, yeah, that'd be great," said Davis. "Only one problem with that?"  
  
"What? Do you all plan to stop me?" Sam sneered.  
  
"Nope," Davis replied. "Don't have to. The door's gone."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Everyone stared. Sure enough, there was no portal to be seen. Cody took a few steps in  
the direction they had come from, then walked back. That patch of air was no different from any  
other patch of air. At least, that's how it seemed, but as soon as Cody had finished his  
explorations, a head popped out of the air and looked at them all.  
  
"Lookit, lookit!" exclaimed the Tapirmon. He pulled his head back through the portal for  
a moment, then looked out again. It seemed to hunker down to the ground for a moment (though  
it was hard to tell, since only his head was visible) and then sprang out into the alley. It turned  
around and looked at the space it had just come from, but there was still nothing there.  
  
"Looks like your door only works one way," TK observed.  
  
"Well, that's just great," Sam muttered. "I must have made a miscalculation somewhere.  
Hm..." He trailed off, momentarily lost in thought. While he was thinking, the Tapirmon trotted  
up to him and started investigating his shoes.  
  
"Hi there!" it said. "Who are you?"  
  
"None of your business." Sam snapped. "What in the world are you, anyway? An elephant  
that got left in the dryer too long?"  
  
"I'm a Tapirmon," said the Tapirmon. "Do you want to play with me?"  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" said Sam and Ken at once.  
  
"Tapirmon, get back here!" Ken called. "He'll hurt you if you don't watch out!"  
  
"He won't hurt me," Tapirmon replied. He looked up at Sam. "You won't hurt me, will  
you?"  
  
Sam pressed his hand to his face. "I am besieged." He sighed and looked up again. "Never  
mind. This is just a temporary setback. I'll just figure out where I messed up, and then I'll take it  
again from there."  
  
"You messed up when you tried to take my Digivice away from me," said Ken. "Give it  
up, Sam. You can end this now, you know. Just give it up and come home quietly."  
  
"And give up my chance for greatness? You're crazy," Sam replied. "Get out of here, you  
little runt," he added, aiming a kick at the Tapirmon. The little animal hopped out of the way in a  
swirl of smoke and trotted unharmed toward Ken.  
  
"He has problems," said Tapirmon.  
  
Ken sighed. "You don't say."  
  
"Well," said Cody, "that wasn't very successful. What do you think we should do now?"  
  
"We can't just give up! I say we bust in there and drag him out!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, we'll just drag him home kicking and screaming. That'll be fun," TK muttered.  
"Honestly, Davis, didn't you ever hear of subtlety?"  
  
"I'm beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea," said Ken. "I keep forgetting Sam  
doesn't listen to reason."  
  
"Well, you're not changing your mind now," Davis replied. "Look, we've got him now, okay? He doesn't have anywhere to run to - we can shut him down once and for if we want to, and you think we're just supposed to give up and go home? Forget it. I didn't come all this way for nothing. Follow me if you're coming."  
  
Without waiting to see anyone's reactions, he turned and jumped through the shadow, with Veemon bounding along behind him.. The other Digidestined stared at each other.  
  
"He's nuts," said Cody flatly. "What does he think he's going to do?"  
  
"I don't know if he thinks anything," said Kari, "but if I know Davis, he'll come up with something... He might need some help doing it, though. I'm going after him."  
  
"I think the insanity's contagious," Yolei muttered. "Anything could be down there!"  
  
"That's why I can't let him go alone," Kari replied. "Come on, Gatomon."  
  
The girl and her partner passed through the blot of darkness and found herself in the metal hallway. Davis was still there, poking around and rattling the locks on doors. He looked up in surprise as Kari entered.  
  
"Hey!" he said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, you said to follow you," she replied, "so I did."  
  
"Wow," Davis replied. "I didn't think anyone would really come."  
  
"No point in letting you get hurt. You're my friend, after all."  
  
"Really?" asked Davis.  
  
"Sure! We've been friends for a long time. I thought you knew that," Kari replied. She grinned. "You're kind of a weird friend, but I like you anyway."  
  
"Wow," said Davis, blushing a bit. He looked like he was going to say more, but he was interrupted by Veemon.  
  
"Hey, listen," he said. "There's people talking behind this door."  
  
"People?" Kari repeated. "You mean there's someone down here besides Sam?"  
  
"Must be, unless Sam's really good at changing his voice and likes talking to himself."  
  
"Sam's crazy enough to do that," Davis muttered. He walked quietly over to the door and put his ear to it, beckoning for Kari and Gatomon to do the same. The four of them crouched together, listening.  
  
"...thought you said you knew what you were doing," a woman's voice complained.  
  
"I did. Give me a break already! I did at least get a door open," Sam replied.  
  
"Yes, and a fat lot of good it does if it only goes one way," said the woman. "We need to get in, not go out."  
  
"Cool it," answered Sam. "I just made a couple of minor miscalculations. Now that I've got the general principle down, it will be nothing to work out the details. Look at it this way - I've made more progress today than I have in the last few years together. You can wait a couple more days for me to get out the last of the bugs."  
  
"A couple of days?" Kari whispered, shocked.  
  
Davis's face was grim. "I knew I was right! We've got to shut this guy down, and we've got to do it now. If he gets into the Digital World, there's no telling what he'll do."  
  
"What are we going to do, though? It sounds like he's got help in there," said Kari.  
  
"Hmm." Davis closed his eyes, deep in thought. "Seems like the first thing to do is make sure Sam doesn't get that gate open. That means we're going to have to shut down whatever he used to make it open in the first place, right?"  
  
"That makes sense," said Gatomon, "but even if you do, he's not going to give up so easily. You broke his computer once, and he just fixed it."  
  
"Well, it'll buy us a little more time," said Davis. "If we destroy everything he's been working on, maybe that will be enough to make him give up."  
  
Kari sighed. "It's too bad we can't make him see how important the Digital World is. The only reason he wants to go there at all is to prove he's better than Ken! If he just knew about what the Digimon are really like, he wouldn't want to hurt them."  
  
"Yeah, he would," Davis said. "Sam doesn't care about anyone but Sam. He doesn't know how to make friends. Well, I'll show him!"  
  
With that, he shoved the door open with such force that he nearly fell through it. Sam and his confederates looked up in shock. Davis and Kari stared at them in equal surprise.  
  
"You're the woman!" Kari exclaimed. "You're the one who made Ken kill the Snimon!"  
  
Arukenimon smiled. "That was a nice bit of manipulation on my part, wasn't it? I'm so glad you remember."  
  
"I'm going to give you something to remember!" Davis shouted back. "You're worse than Sam is!"  
  
"I'd be careful how you talk to her," said Sam, grinning. "My friends here have nasty tempers. I wouldn't want to see anyone get hurt because you all were silly enough to provoke them."  
  
"Oh yeah? And just what are you going to do to us, huh?" Davis replied. "You all don't look so tough to me. Our Digimon could take you all on."  
  
"Davis, maybe you'd better not talk to them like that," Kari whispered to him.  
  
"Oh, really?" said Arukenimon. "Would you listen to that, Sam? He thinks he thinks their Digimon can take us on. How do you like that?"  
  
"I like it just fine," Sam replied. "Do you want to handle this, or shall I? I've been wanting to see what you two are really capable of."  
  
"We'll take it," said Mummymon. "Are you ready, my dear?"  
  
"Always," Arukenimon replied, giving the Digidestined a cold smile. "You should learn not to judge people by their appearances, little boy. Behold our true power!"  
  
There was a blurry, confused moment as Arukenimon and Mummymon's outlines seemed to melt and shift. One minute, there had only been a strangely dressed man and woman, and in the next, the Digidestined found themselves faced with creatures out of nightmares: an enormous red spider and a walking corpse wrapped in bandages. Both of them were grinning savagely, and despite himself, Davis felt his face going pale.  
  
"Wow," said Sam, staring appreciatively. "I am impressed! Why didn't you guys tell me you could do that?"  
  
"I don't like your taste in friends, Sam," said Kari. "But two can play at that game! Gatomon, get ready to armor digivolve!"  
  
"Go ahead and try it," said the spider Digimon. "We're Arukenimon and Mummymon, Ultimate Virus Digimon! Your armor's no match for us!"  
  
"Why don't we find out for sure?" said Gatomon, baring her claws. "You don't look that tough! I've fought bigger things than you and never even gotten my fur ruffled!"  
  
"You were more powerful then, too," Kari said. "Remember, you can't go to Ultimate anymore. I think we'd better back up and think about this."  
  
Davis opened his mouth to disagree, then changed his mind. "You're right. Let's go get the others, and we'll fight these creeps together."  
  
"Oh, yes, the others," said Sam. "I'd almost forgotten about them."  
  
He walked over to a computer and began typing something. Somewhere outside, there was a distant crash and a roar, and then noises of humans and Digimon shouting. Sam turned back to Davis and Kari, grinning maliciously.  
  
"You remember my Glitches, don't you?" he asked. "I've just brought one of them through the warphole for your friends to play with... and I can generate much more powerful creatures with these new machines than anything you've seen before. You're not getting any help from outside."  
  
"Then we'll go help them," Davis decided. "Come on, Kari!"  
  
The two of them began sprinting for the exit, but Arukenimon simply flicked her wrists and shouted, "Spider Thread!" Suddenly, Kari found that her feet would no longer move, and she fell hard on the floor, her arms and legs tangled up in tough red webbing. Gatomon yelped as she was hung up in the same net. With another flick, Arukenimon reeled in the struggling girl and lifted her into the air. Davis froze, staring in alarm.  
  
"Kari!" he shouted. "Let her go, you overgrown bug!"  
  
"If you want us to give you something, you're going to have to be more polite about it," Sam said. "Maybe now you'll listen to reason. What do you think, Arukenimon? Can we have some fun with him?"  
  
"What have you got in mind?" she asked.  
  
"A bargain. I have a score to settle with this kid," Sam replied. "So, here's what I say we do. I'll give you three choices. Number one, you can go outside and try to help your friends fight my Glitch, and Arukenimon can rip your girl here to little pieces. Number two, you can stay here and try to rescue her and let your friends fight alone. Number three, you can surrender now, and be killed in the girl's place, and she can save your friends instead. Which would you like?"  
  
"Davis, don't listen to him! He's just baiting you!" Kari shouted. "Get out of here and save the others!"  
  
"I'm not leaving you here!" Davis called back.  
  
"Do you need some help deciding?" asked Sam. "Maybe this will prod your thoughts."  
  
He clicked a few more buttons, and a screen lit up, showing an image of the battle being waged outside. Davis flinched; the last Glitch he'd seen had been a garden slug next to this monstrosity. Besides the assortment of tentacles, it also seemed to be sporting a fanged mouth, a few set of mismatched pincers, and a scorpion's tail, as well as three glowing red eyes. It made him wonder what kind of sick mind could have dreamed up such a mess. The Digidestined were doing what they could to battle it in such a small space, but it was clear that they weren't doing well. Yolei looked to be favoring one leg, and a gash in her jeans was showing the telltale mark of a Glitch-induced burn. There was an unfamiliar Digimon armed with a set of whirling shuriken stars trying to defend her, hacking off tentacles right and left.  
  
*Must be whatever Hawkmon turns into when she uses the Digimental of Sincerity,* Davis thought distractedly.  
  
"So, what will it be?" said Sam. "I hope you know, the last option is the only one that even leaves a chance of all your friends getting out alive."  
  
"Then that's the only choice," said Davis. "Let Kari go."  
  
"Davis, don't do it!" pleaded Veemon. "Let me Digivolve! I'll fight them!"  
  
"No. I won't let you hurt yourself, either," Davis replied. "These are the only friends I've ever had, and I'm going to save them!"  
  
Just then, a commotion broke out on the battlefield, as the gate between the worlds began to glow with a brilliant blue-purple light. The Glitch reeled away from it, apparently frightened, but the Tapirmon began yapping excitedly. With a final pulse of light, something floated through the gate. It was a black, egglike object with a spike thrusting from one end.  
  
"A Digimental!" Ken exclaimed. "What's a Digimental doing in this world?"  
  
"It's got the Crest of Friendship on it," said TK. "Did someone activate it, somehow?"  
  
The Digimental ignored all of them, sailing through the alley and into the shadows, down the hall and through the open doors, finally pausing in front of Davis. Everyone stared at it as it filled the room with it's blue glow.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Sam demanded, glaring at it with a look of apprehension.  
  
"I don't know," Davis replied, "but I'm not looking a gift Digimental in the mouth! Go for it, Veemon! Let's see what this thing can do! Digi-armor energize!"  
  
There was a flash of lightning that made everyone cringe, everyone but Davis, who watched the light show with a laugh of delight. The lights crackled around Veemon, momentarily obscuring him, but clearly audible was a voice shouting, "Veemon, armor digivolve to... Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!"  
  
Arukenimon shot a malevolent glare at this interloper. Veemon had shifted forms, now appearing as a vaguely wolflike animal covered in black armor. It stared back at her with a frosty gaze.   
  
"I think you had better put the girl down," he said. "Now."  
  
"No chance, buster," she replied. "Mummymon, get him!"  
  
Mummymon hefted the gun he carried and obediently trained it on Raidramon. "Snake Bandage!"  
  
"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon shouted back.   
  
Lightning shot from the spines on his head and back, colliding with the lasers that blasted from Mummymon's gun. Both attacks struck each other and burst in a blaze of sparks. Before Mummymon could react to that, Raidramon jumped up and snatched Kari and Gatomon out of Arukenimon's hands. He landed, jumped again, bounced off the wall, and began charging back to Davis again, swatting Sam with his tail on his way past. He gently dropped the bundle he carried and slit the webbing with his horn.  
  
"You okay?" asked Davis.  
  
"I'm never going to hear the Itsy Bitsy Spider again without getting chills," said Kari, spitting webbing out of her mouth.  
  
She, Davis and Gatomon climbed onto Raidramon's back, and they rode out of the laboratory before any of their enemies could find the time to recover their wits. Sam dragged himself to his feet, rubbing at his bruises.  
  
"I'm beginning to dislike this Digimental thing," he said. "Oh, well, never mind. My pet will take care of them all."  
  
"You had better hope so," Arukenimon replied. "You had just better hope so."  
  
Meanwhile, Raidramon and his passengers came bounding into the alley - and quickly ducked as a clawed tentacle whipped over their heads. They landed safely, and Raidramon knelt to let his passengers down.  
  
"Hi, guys!" Daisuke called. "Sorry we're late, but we got in a little mess of our own. Oh, but I found a new friend! Meet Raidramon!"  
  
"Never mind the introductions! Just help us out here!" Yolei shouted back.   
  
"Oh, yeah, right," said Davis. "Hey, Kari, Gatomon, you two feel up for a digivolve?"  
  
"Always," Gatomon replied.  
  
"I'm ready," Kari agreed. "Digi-armor energize!"  
  
There was a flare of golden light as Gatomon transformed into Nefertimon. The other Digimon gathered next to her, a solid wall of dangerous looking creatures. The Glitch began to look nervous.  
  
"All together now! Let's blast that thing back to where it came from!" Davis shouted.  
  
There was an earsplitting noise as the Digimon fired off their most powerful attacks, and the alley was filled with light and smoke. Then it wasn't smoke at all, but a thin fog as the Glitch melted and faded away. The Digidestined whooped and cheered.  
  
"See, that's what teamwork is all about," said TK.  
  
"Well, whatever you call it, it works," Ken replied. "Great job, everyone."  
  
"Hey, Yolei, tell me about your new critter," said Davis. "I haven't seen him before. Who is he?"  
  
"This isn't a critter, Davis. This is Shurimon," Yolei replied. "Isn't he the coolest?"  
  
"He's great," said Kari, "but I think I prefer Raidramon." She smiled at Davis, and he turned a remarkable shade of pink.  
  
"What happened in there, anyway?" asked TK. "Why didn't you come help us?"  
  
"We were... a little tied up," said Nefertimon.  
  
Davis nodded. "Sam's got some new buddies - Digimon friends. Remember that weird lady we met the other day? It turns out she's really a Digimon called Arukenimon. There's another one called Mummymon, and they're both really nasty... Just not as tough as Raidramon," he added proudly.  
  
"Good thing, too," said Kari. "They would have killed me if Davis hadn't saved me."  
  
"Well, I guess that means just flat-out attacking Sam isn't going to work anymore," said TK. "We're going to have to think of another plan."  
  
"And what are we going to do about the hole?" asked Cody, staring dubiously at the general patch of air it occupied. "We can't just leave it here."  
  
"It will close on its own when I go back home," said Ken. "Two portals can't be open at the same time. When one opens, the other closes."  
  
"That's a relief," said Yolei. "I would hate to see any more of those things wandering out here."  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I've had enough sightseeing for one day," said Kari. "I think I'm going home. Almost being eaten by a giant spider kind of takes it out of you."  
  
"Can I walk you home?" asked Davis.  
  
"Sure," she replied. "I think I'd like that."  
  
Their Digimon shifted back to Gatomon and DemiVeemon, and they said goodbye to their friends and began the journey back to Kari's apartment. For a while, they were quiet, not quite sure what to say to each other.  
  
"I wanted to thank you," said Kari after a while.  
  
"Thank me?"  
  
"For saving my life. It was a brave thing to do."  
  
"It was nothing. After all, it was kind of my fault in the first place," Davis replied. "If I hadn't gone barging in there, you never would have been in any danger."  
  
"But you still saved me," she said. She paused for a while. "You really were willing to die for me?"  
  
Davis hung his head bashfully. "Yeah... you and everyone else. I never had friends like you guys before. You mean more than anything to me."  
  
"Really? That's so sweet," Kari replied. "You know, I wanted to say I'm sorry, too."  
  
"Sorry?" Davis repeated. "What have you got to be sorry for?"  
  
"For what happened to you in the first battle," she answered. "I noticed you're still limping. Does it hurt?"  
  
"No. It just feels... kind of weird, that's all. You know what Ken said about it never getting totally well again."  
  
"So you're always going to have a limp because of me."  
  
"No, not because of you. Because of Sam and his monsters," Davis corrected. "I would have done the same thing for Yolei or Cody or TK or anybody... Just especially for you," he added.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Why? Because I like you, that's why. I thought you knew that," he replied. "I don't even mind having the scar. It reminds me of you."  
  
Kari blushed. "I think that's about the sweetest thing I've ever heard."  
  
DemiVeemon hopped up onto Davis's shoulder.  
  
"Aren't you going to kiss her yet?" he asked.  
  
Davis turned bright red. "Shut up! Can't a guy have a conversation in peace? Sheesh!" He put his Digmon back on the ground. "Come on, Kari. Let's see if we can outrun these two, or they won't let us have any privacy at all."  
  
In the distance, the other Digidestined watched as their friends ran off, hand in hand, laughing all the way. Ken turned to Yolei.  
  
"Hey, remember what Davis was saying to us earlier?" he asked.  
  
"Do I ever!" Yolei replied. "I still need to get him back for that."  
  
"Well," said Ken, grinning mischievously, "I think now we've got our ammunition." 


	7. Stone

Stone  
by: SilvorMoon  
  
If there was one thing Arukenimon learned that afternoon, it was that no human, no matter  
how obsessed, can think about one thing all the time. Even if Sam would have sold his left arm to  
get into the Digital World, he still had to take a break every once in a while. That wasn't a  
problem. The problem was that when he wasn't given a specific task to keep him busy, he went  
looking for other forms of amusement. For a boy who believed he was intellectually superior to  
everyone and enjoyed manipulating everyone around him, the best way of amusing himself was  
playing practical jokes on those around him. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that  
Arukenimon was easy to annoy and that Mummymon was infinitely gullible. The latter was his  
favorite target, as he never suspected that the "accidents" that happened around him were  
anything but. Arukenimon got off easier; Sam seemed to have enough respect for her, or enough  
fear of her, that he didn't like to get on her bad side any more often than he had to. So she  
thought.  
  
She came into the computer lab to find her partners in crime on a lunch break. The computers  
were in a stage of semi-repair, bits scattered all over the floor, and Sam had his feet propped on a  
large metal toolbox as he ate. Mummymon had taken a set next to him, and the two of them had  
their heads together as they whispered and laughed.  
  
"What are you two snickering about?" Arukenimon demanded.  
  
"Nothing!" they said in unison. They assumed expressions of innocence, but Sam managed  
better, owing to the amount of practice he'd had.  
  
"I see," said the spider woman. "And why do I not believe you?"  
  
"It's nothing, really," said Sam smoothly. "It's just guy stuff. You wouldn't be interested."  
  
"I see," Arukenimon said again, and this time there was a sneer in the words. That was a more  
credible explanation, though not a very agreeable one. United in the brotherhood of Men in Love,  
her two comrades did occasionally use each other as sounding boards as they talked in reverent  
tones about their respective ladies of choice. Arukenimon decided that if that was what they'd  
been talking about, she really would rather not know.  
  
"Anyway," she said, "what have you been up to, besides making a mess?"  
  
Sam assumed a wounded look. "I have not been making a mess. For your information,  
whatever happened yesterday shorted something out, so we've been making repairs. It's really not  
as bad as it looks. It's just that twinkletoes here tripped over his own big feet and dumped a box  
of spare parts all over the floor, and we just haven't bothered to clean up yet."  
  
"Yeah, well, get a move on," snapped Arukenimon. "We're running out of time, you know."  
  
"Time?" Sam repeated. "You never told me I was on a time limit."  
  
"These lovely machines you're treating so casually don't belong to us," Arukenimon said.  
"There are other people involved in this project, people who would be very dangerous if they  
were to get impatient with you. Bear that in mind."  
  
"Dangerous to you too?" asked Sam. "No wonder you're touchy. Scared I'm going to ruin  
something and leave you to take the blame?"  
  
"Something like that," Arukenimon said. "Just remember, I can be dangerous, too."  
  
"Aye, aye, captain," said Sam with a salute. "Come on, the sergeant here wants us to get the  
lead out. We've gotta get some action going on, right?" He winked surreptitiously at his helper.  
  
"Right," said Mummymon, nodding agreeably.  
  
Sam bent and picked up the toolbox, lifting it with no small effort. He began heading for his  
machines, passing Arukenimon as he went, and as he passed, he dropped the toolbox into her  
hands.  
  
"Here, hold this a minute," he said.  
  
"Huh?" For a moment, all of Arukenimon's mental energies were taken up with trying not to  
drop the heavy box from slipping out of her grip and landing on her feet. Those few seconds  
were all Mummymon needed; while she was occupied, he sneaked up and kissed her.  
  
It took about five seconds for her to realize what was going on, and another five to overcome  
the shock enough to think of something to do about it. However, by the time she had gotten her  
wits together, Mummymon had already turned and made a dash for the door. She stood there,  
rooted to the spot like a volcano ready to blow its top. Sam was leaning against the wall,  
laughing so hard he could barely stand, but he managed to high-five his co-conspirator as he  
passed.  
  
"Thanks, Sam!" Mummymon called as he shot into the hallway.  
  
"No problem!" Sam called back. "Glad to be of help."  
  
Arukenimon exploded, dropping the toolbox on the floor with a colossal crash. "YOU COME  
BACK HERE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU...!"  
  
Too late, she chased her partner down, only to see him rushing into his room and slamming  
the door behind him. She rattled the knob, but the door was locked. Blushing red as her dress, she  
stomped off to her room to regain her composure. Sam watched the performance with a smug  
grin, and then, whistling cheerfully, he picked up a tool from the floor and went back to work.  
******************************************  
  
No one needed to speak to arrive at the consensus that today was a day for having fun. The  
sun was shining, the temperature was perfect, and if that wasn't enough, the Digidestined had  
spent the whole day taking tests in school. Add that to the fact that they'd spent so much time  
worrying about what Sam was going to do next, and there was no question that they needed a  
release. The release they were seeking came in the form of a game of tag in the park. The  
Digimon hid in the bushes, ready to dive into cover at a moment's notice, but in the meantime,  
they shouted encouragement to their partners. Yolei was still a little sore from encountering  
yesterday's Glitch, but she'd declared that any game that allowed her to chase Davis around and  
smack him was a good one. Unfortunately for her and luckily for him, he was still too fast for her  
to catch.  
  
"For someone who walks with a limp, he sure can run," TK muttered. He was "it" and getting  
very frustrated.  
  
"I heard that!" Davis shouted. "You jealous or something?"  
  
"Are you sure he's not faking it to get attention?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Hey, you think I could fake this?" asked Davis, rolling up his jeans to reveal the scar. It didn't  
appear to have changed much from the day he got it, still pink and shiny and decidedly  
uncomfortable-looking. "It doesn't hurt anymore, it just feels weird. I don't notice it when I'm  
running around, just when I've got nothing better to think about."  
  
"That's our Davis, the all-star athlete," said TK.  
  
"You'd better believe it!" DemiVeemon chirped.  
  
"Well, I got stung, too, and I'm not limping," said Yolei, rubbing irritably at the injury.  
  
"You have to admit, Davis got hurt a lot worse than you did," said Kari.  
  
Yolei scowled, but Poromon said, "She's right, you know. You barely got touched."  
  
"I guess so," she said.  
  
"Hey, you know what?" TK interrupted. "While we've been standing here arguing, I noticed  
something."  
  
"What?" asked everyone.  
  
TK made a lunge at Davis and managed to grab his ankle. "Tag! You're it!"  
  
Davis yelped, and everyone else laughed as he began to protest about how unfair it all was...  
everyone but Cody. He'd been silent during the arguments and only playing halfheartedly. He was  
quick enough, owing to his kendo training, but he still couldn't match his older friends for speed,  
and he'd had the feeling they were going easy on him just so he wouldn't get tagged out every  
time. Now he quietly turned and wandered over to a nearby park bench.  
  
"What's wrong, Cody?" Kari asked. "Don't you want to play anymore?"  
  
"Not really," he said. "I think I'll just sit and watch you guys play for a while."  
  
"Well... okay..." she said, but she gave him a confused look. "Something's not wrong, is it?"  
  
Cody turned that one over in his mind a while. "Not really," he said at last. "I just don't feel  
like playing."  
  
"He just knows he's up against a master player, and he's decided to quit while he's ahead,"  
said Davis. Yolei smacked him. "Hey, you can't do that! I'm it now! And I was just  
kidding!"  
  
Cody watched as Yolei sprinted away and Daivs chased after her, both of them yelling insults  
at each other while the others stood back and laughed. He sighed, and Upamon hopped out from  
underthe shrubbery to sit on his lap.  
  
"What are you thinking?" asked the little 'mon.  
  
"Maybe I'm a little worried," said Cody. "Look at them. As far as we know, Sam could  
already be ripping open a gate to the Digital World, and they're playing games!"  
  
"They're just kids, Cody," said Upamon. "So are you. Everyone has to take time out to play  
sometimes. I bet even Sam takes time out to relax. Don't worry."  
  
"You could be right," said Cody, "but still, I feel like I ought to be doing something besides  
just hanging around here."  
  
"Then why don't you?" asked Upamon.  
  
Cody considered again. "You know, that's a good question. I should do something... Maybe I  
should go see what Ken's up to. Want to go to the Digital World, Upamon?"  
  
"Anywhere you want to go is fine with me," Upamon replied.   
  
"Good. I don't think I want to hang around here any longer." He stood up and called to his  
friends. "Hey, everyone, I'm going to go home for a while."  
  
"You sure?" asked TK, looking a bit worried. "You aren't sick or something, are you?"  
  
"No, I've just got something on my mind I want to work through, that's all," Cody  
replied.  
  
"Well, when you're done working, let us know, okay?" TK replied. "We'll miss having  
you around."  
  
Cody just nodded and walked away with Upamon cradled in his arms. The others  
watched him go for a moment, then went back to their game. Cody sighed.  
  
"You didn't tell them you were going to the Digital World," said Upamon.  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's not like you to lie to your friends."  
  
"I'm not lying, exactly," said Cody. "I am going home, and I do need to think. I can't get  
to the Digital World from the park, you know."  
  
"But still, you didn't tell them the whole truth," Upamon persisted.  
  
"I don't know if they would understand," Cody replied. "It's just... sometimes I get the  
feeling I don't belong with them. You saw them. You know how they are. They're always joking  
around and having fun. I hardly ever even laugh. I don't really understand how they think  
sometimes."  
  
"I like to have fun," said Upamon. "Don't you think you belong with me?"  
  
His big sad eyes were too much for Cody, and a smile spread across his face.  
  
"I know I belong with you," he said. "We're partners, after all."  
  
"Your friends are your partners. All of you are Digidestined. You're supposed to work  
together," said Upamon. "You know who you sound like when you talk like this?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ken."  
  
Cody thought that one over. "You mean the things he said about how he didn't think he  
could get along with other people? I guess that does sound a little like me. Well, I guess that  
gives me a good reason to go to the Digital World."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"To talk to Ken," Cody replied, "and ask if he can give me some pointers."  
  
*********************************************  
  
As usual, the Paladin was being reclusive, and Cody scowled down at his Digivice. He  
had a signal saying that Ken ought to be very nearby, but all he could see were trees, trees, and  
more trees. Armadillomon trundled along placidly beside him, occasionally nosing under low-  
hanging pine boughs and coming back shaking needles off of his shell.  
  
"I don't get it," said Cody, frustrated. "He ought to be right here, but he's not!"  
  
"He'll turn up," said Armadillomon calmly. "Just give him a little time. Mushroom?"  
  
"Mushroom?" Cody repeated, giving his friend a look.  
  
"Yeah," Armodillomon replied, holding up a round white fungus. "Found it under the  
tree. Want a bite? These are the good ones."  
  
"No thanks," said Cody, sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"Oh, well. More for me, then," said Armadillomon, gulping down the mushroom.  
  
"Are you sure this is the time for snacks?" asked Cody.  
  
"It's always time for snacks!" Armadillomon replied.  
  
"That's really not such a bad idea," said a disembodied voice.  
  
Cody didn't jump, but his head snapped up to scan the foliage. Unfortunately for him, he  
was in a pine forest, and bushy blue-green needles left nothing to see but a haze of foliage.  
  
"Ken?" he called uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I'm up here," Ken called back.  
  
Cody looked around and took a few hesitant steps in the direction of the voice.  
  
"No, not that way," said Ken. "A little to the left. Now straight ahead. That's it!"  
  
Following the directions led Cody to the base of a massive white pine. Burrowing under  
its low hanging branches led him to the hollow center, a miniature cathedral of radiating grey  
branches, soft seafoam-colored walls, and a soft brown carpet, the air perfumed with the sharp  
scent of pine sap. Looking straight up, he could see the Paladin settled comfortably at the  
juncture of two branches, where a human could sit comfortably. Wormmon was perched a few  
branches up, looking down at Cody with his sapphire eyes.  
  
"What are you doing up there?" asked Cody.  
  
Ken shrugged. "I like high places. Care to join me? Pull up a branch and have a seat."  
  
"Thank you," answered Cody politely.  
  
A few moments of clambering and a boost from Armadillomon got Cody into the  
branches of the tree, and from there it was as easy as climbing a ladder. A few moments later, the  
young Digidestined had reached the top and was sitting across from Ken, trying to rub the sticky  
sap off his hands. Armadillomon, not built for climbing trees, decided to stand guard at the  
bottom. Within a few moments, he was snoring peacefully. High above, the humans ignored him.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" asked Ken. "You can't be that fond of my company."  
  
"No... yes... I don't know. I wanted to talk to you, anyway," Cody replied.  
  
"Ah. Well, that's something," Ken answered. "Talk away. I'm listening."  
  
"Ken, what made you decide that you wanted to be part of our team?"  
  
Ken looked a little surprised. "Tough question. I hadn't really thought about it."  
  
"Can you think about it now? I really want to know," said Cody. "Lately I've been  
thinking about my place on the team... whether I really belong with them."  
  
"And what have you thought about that?" Ken asked.  
  
"I think I don't belong with them," said Cody. "I'm so different from them. They're  
always laughing about something and playing around, and I'm always so serious. I don't  
understand how they think. I feel so distant from them sometimes. I know you felt the same way,  
and I wanted to know what changed your mind."  
  
"Ah," said Ken again. Cody waited; this was something he liked about Ken. The Paladin  
didn't say anything unless he had something worth saying. At length, he said, "It took a lot to  
make me see that I belong with people of my own kind. I'm still having to adjust from day to  
day. But I think your problem is different from mine. With me, it was a matter of not knowing  
how to trust. With you, it's a matter of knowing where you fit."  
  
"And where do I fit?"  
  
"Think about it. What kind of a team would this be if all of you were the same? If all of  
you had the same characteristics, you'd have the same strengths... and the same weaknesses. The  
way I see it, the team needs impulsive people like Davis and Yolei, but it also needs someone  
level-headed like you. When everything else is going crazy, we have you to rely on to not do  
anything crazy."  
  
"That's a good point," said Cody. "I hadn't thought about that..."  
  
"Now is a good time to think about it," Ken replied. His voice was even more serious  
than usual.  
  
Cody looked at him. "What does that mean? Is something going wrong?"  
  
"Well... yes and no," Ken answered evasively. "More like it's already gone wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's the door," said Wormmon. "It won't close."  
  
"Door?" repeated Cody blankly.  
  
"The gateway to the Digital World. The one Sam ripped open," Ken explained. "It's not  
like a normal Digiport. It's a real hole in the fabric of existence, and I don't have any idea how to  
patch it up again."  
  
"So that's how we got out of the Digital World without a computer," Cody mused.  
  
"I tried to seal it off myself," said Ken, "but this is one time I have to admit that my  
brother is the real genius in the family. Whatever Sam's done, I can't undo it."  
  
"I'm really starting to hate Sam," said Cody bitterly. "He doesn't have any feeling for  
anyone! He doesn't care about anything but showing off how smart he is. Or thinks he is.  
All the things he's done to you and his family and the Digimon... he must have no heart at all!"  
  
"Easy, easy!" said Ken. "That's my brother you're talking about."  
  
"Some brother," Cody muttered, but he let the subject drop. "Anyway, what happened to  
the rip? If you can't fix it, isn't there a chance something could wander out of it into our world?"  
  
"It's okay," Ken replied. "I posted a guard. Actually, Tapirmon volunteered for the job. I  
think he liked visiting your world. I hope he doesn't decide to wander through the door on his  
own."  
  
"Maybe I could go check on him," said Cody. "I need to feel like I'm doing something  
useful."  
  
"Of course," said Ken. "That's who you are."  
  
After getting directions to the portal, Cody climbed down the tree to wake his partner. He  
was quiet as he began traveling again, hardly noticing as Armadillomon burrowed here and there,  
leaving holes in the ground where he passed. The chat with Ken hadn't settled his mind  
completely, but it had definitely given him more to think about.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Arukenimon returned to the computer room to find Sam working alone, tightening screws  
and tweaking wires. She scowled down at him, waiting for him to realize he wasn't alone  
anymore. Unfortunately, he never even glanced up. She continued staring, waiting as minutes  
went by. Finally, her patience ran out, and she gripped his shoulders and jerked him around to  
look at her. He gave her a bland look.  
  
"Oh, hello," he said. "Did you want something? I thought you just liked watching me  
work."  
  
"Don't give me that attitude. You have a lot of nerve talking to me like that after what you  
pulled today," she snapped. "What in the world are you doing, anyway?"  
  
"Screwdrivering," said Sam. "Want to help?"  
  
"You're supposed to have someone to help you. Where is he?"  
  
"Ah, so you're looking for him, are you?" asked Sam with a leer.  
  
Arukenimon gave him a scathing look and declined to answer. The shameful truth was that  
she really didn't like not knowing where her partner was. If he wasn't off doing some task she'd  
assigned to him, he was supposed to be there with her telling her how wonderful she was so she  
could insult him, and anything else struck her as a violation of nature.  
  
"Never mind! Just answer the question," she said.  
  
"For your information, I sent him to his room," Sam replied.  
  
"You did?" asked Arukenimon, puzzled. "What for?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "He hasn't been right in the head all morning."  
  
"This is Mummymon we're talking about. He's never right in the head."  
  
"True," said Sam, "but he walking around in a daze singing old love songs and tripping  
over things that aren't there. He was getting in my way, so I told him to go to his room and lie  
down before he hurt himself."  
  
"So that's where he is now?"  
  
"More than likely," said Sam. "Unless he managed to forget where his room is, in which  
case he's probably in my room or your room. You wouldn't like that, would you?"  
  
"Ha, ha. You think you're so clever, don't you?"  
  
Sam just shrugged. "Only thing I can say is, I'm not ever letting him kiss you again."  
  
"You?!" she exclaimed. "What about me?"  
  
"Well, if you want to kiss him, that's you're business," Sam replied.  
  
"That's it! I've had all I'm going to take from you," Arukenimon snapped. "I am going to  
teach you some respect!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Sam replied. "I'd say this was your punishment for lying to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on. You know you've been pulling my chain," Sam replied. "All that nonsense  
about wanting a child. Please! You've been leading me on, haven't you?" He narrowed his eyes.  
"I don't appreciate being lied to."  
  
"You really are too clever for your own good," said Arukenimon.  
  
"It was really pretty obvious," Sam said, "once I noticed you two sleep in separate  
rooms."  
  
Arukenimon gave him one of her more dangerous looks.  
  
"You think you're so smart," she said slowly, like a creeping glacier. "Too smart for your  
own good. One of these days, you're going to run up against someone who won't stand up to this  
kind of treatment, someone who can fight back... and don't think that time is too far in the  
future."  
  
"And you think you're the one to outdo me?" asked Sam, quirking an eyebrow. "I think  
we can already take it as said that I can outsmart you at least once. Or are you going to tell me  
what happened today was by your own choice? Or that it was Mummymon who did the thinking?  
Not a pretty choice, no matter which way you go."  
  
For a moment, it looked like Arukenimon was going to be angry. Then her expression  
shifted, making her look almost smug.  
  
"You think you've got me right where you want me, is that it?" she purred. "I advise you  
to think again. You are not the one directing this little play. If we've chosen to cast you as the  
director, it's only because you act the part so well. But it's only an act, and one day the curtain is  
going to go down..." It was hard to tell with her dark glasses in the way, but Sam thought he saw  
her gaze shift to the forbidden corner of the room behind its dark screen. He was so used to  
ignoring it, he had almost forgotten it was there. Now he looked at it thoughtfully.  
  
"What's back there?" he asked. "You said you'd tell me someday."  
  
"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" she replied. "Just for that, I think I won't tell you."  
  
Sam scowled. "I don't like being manipulated, Arukenimon. Maybe I'm not the one calling  
the shots, but you must need me for something or you wouldn't keep me here. I do have the  
power to turn around, walk out of here, and never come back. I could foul up this system so  
badly you'd never get it straightened out again. I could wipe out all the data I've saved on this  
project and you'd never get it out of me."  
  
"You think we couldn't get answers out of you if we tried?" The spider woman's eyes  
were flashing red again.  
  
"Don't threaten me. You and I both know dead men don't talk. You need me alive and in  
working order."  
  
"Fine," said Arukenimon, looking annoyed. "I assume you want to bargain, then? What  
else do you want that we haven't already given you?"  
  
"That should be obvious," Sam replied. "I told you, I don't like being manipulated. Tell  
me, flat out, what's going on, and give me the option of staying here by my own choice. Believe  
me, there's nothing I want more than to get to the Digital World; as long as whatever you all have  
up your collective sleeves is going to get me there, I'm willing to cooperate... as long as you  
don't plan to sacrifice me to a demon or something."  
  
Arukenimon paused a moment, thinking. "You will not be the sacrifice."  
  
Sam blinked, plainly surprised. Then his supercilious mask dropped down again, and he  
shrugged casually. "Someone else, then? I suppose that's all right. Anyone I know?"  
  
"It depends on who's handy," she answered with a shrug. "It's not entirely up to me."  
  
"So, are you going to explain what's going on?"  
  
"If I must," Arukenimon sighed. "I assume you want all the details, hm?"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"Very well. As you've probably already gathered, Mummymon and I are servants of...  
someone else, a greater Digimon who shall remain nameless for now." She shot Sam a sharp  
glance, just to make sure he got the point. "A few years ago, he managed to wander into the real  
world and died here. Normally, a Digimon who is destroyed will return to egg state to be  
rehatched, but our master couldn't find a way to return home, so he remained here as formless  
data - a kind of digital ghost. He was able to take a human as his host long enough to create this  
laboratory, with the intention of using the equipment to reopen the gateway from this side. He  
also tried to create Digimon servants to carry out his work. Not having any proper digital matter,  
he used human DNA to create us - half human, half Digimon, able to survive in either world. And  
since none of us have the skills required to do the job, we chose you to finish the work. Happy  
now?"  
  
"So I'm basically doing this to resurrect a dead Digimon," Sam summarized. "Interesting.  
And the sacrifice?"  
  
Arukenimon shrugged. "He's going to be hungry when he wakes up."  
  
"I... see," said Sam, momentarily nonplused. "This boss of yours sounds like a tough  
customer."  
  
Arukenimon smiled, baring a number of teeth. "Extremely."  
  
"Oh. Well... I guess I'll be getting back to work, then."  
  
"You do that." Arukenimon turned to walk away, but Sam called her back.  
  
"Arukenimon," he said, "you really don't like Mummymon, do you?"  
  
She snorted. "That ought to be obvious."  
  
"Well, why?"  
  
"What do you mean, why?" she asked, stunned. "You know what he's like."  
  
"Yes, I do. He's not such a bad guy, as far as monsters go. Not the sharpest tool in the  
shed, maybe... but neither is Jun, and she's the greatest." He shook his head. "I don't understand  
the way you treat him. You act like you can't stand him but you always want him nearby. He'd do  
anything for you, but yet you won't accept him... and you won't take advantage of him, either.  
You're a proud woman. I'd think you'd enjoy having someone around who's willing to tell you  
how wonderful you are, but you push him away. Make up your mind already."  
  
"I have made up my mind," she snapped. "I have to work with him because he's what I've  
been provided with to help fulfil my mission. Just like you - I can't do without him, but I don't  
have to like him. I would prefer to pretend he's not there at all. What's it to you, anyway?"  
  
She glared at him, and he looked back, and she did not like the way he was looking at her.  
It was not that he was being threatening; on the contrary, he was quite calm. It was the times that  
his eyes lost the gleam of insanity and took on the look of a normal teenaged boy with a full range  
of emotions that she was least comfortable around him.  
  
Sam shrugged. "I just hate to see people acting foolish when I know they aren't. Really,  
you could do a lot worse than him. He loves you, you know. And if it's true what you say, that  
you two are the only ones of your kind... it's not like you have any other options."  
  
"I have another option, all right," Arukenimon snapped. "I was created to fulfil a purpose,  
not to engage in pointless romantics. I don't need to get into any emotional entanglements."  
  
"Suit yourself," said Sam with a shrug. "But what happens when your purpose is fulfilled?  
Then what are you going to live for?" More softly, he added, "I have a feeling I'm going to be  
living for a red haired girl. It will be a pleasant change, I think."  
  
"Do your work," growled Arukenimon, "and stay out of my business!" And she turned  
and stormed out of the room.  
  
On her way to her own living quarters, she had to pass her partner's, noticing as she  
walked by that his door was open a crack. An impulse made her stop and look inside. She was  
mildly annoyed to see that she could see nothing much of interest, and it might have been  
something more than an impulse that made her push the door open a few inches wider so that she  
could get a better look. As she'd been told, Mummymon was lying in his bed, sleeping peacefully,  
a dreamy smile on his face. He was holding something, and it took her a moment to realize it was  
a rag doll. It wore a long red dress and had long white hair, making it look a great deal like  
herself, and stared at it in something between fascination and disgust. Now, there was an  
obsession! She wondered where he'd gotten the thing, and had a brief, strange vision of him  
fashioning it himself with quick, furtive stitches. He must have been desperate to be near her...  
She gave herself a mental shake, uncomfortable with the feelings those kinds of thoughts aroused.  
She stalked into her own room, pointedly ignoring the voice in her head that jeered at her,  
reminding her that being kissed hadn't felt nearly as bad as she'd thought.  
  
*****************************************  
  
It was hard to look at Tapirmon and not feel sorry for him. Cody found the 'mon where  
Ken had said he'd be, lying in front of the portal with his chin on his paws, looking for all the  
world like a dog who had been waiting for hours for his master to return. There was something  
longing in his eyes, but also confused, as if even he wasn't quite sure what he was waiting for.  
Cody and Armodillomon recognized the creature's distress, and went to sit next to him, one on  
either side.  
  
"Hey!" said Tapirmon, his eyes lighting up like blue fireworks.  
  
"Hi, Tapirmon," said Cody. "We thought you'd like some company."  
  
Tapirmon nodded. "Not much has happened. There were some Gazimon yesterday, but it  
was quiet today."  
  
"It must be boring for you," said Armadillomon sympathetically. He was trying to imagine  
staying in the same place for so long without falling asleep, and failing.  
  
"It's all right," said Tapirmon. His ears drooped. "I want to go through the hole again, but  
Ken told me to stay here."  
  
"Why do you want to go out there?" asked Cody.  
  
"I don't know," Tapirmon sighed. "I just feel like I'm needed there... but Ken  
needs me here. I don't want to disappoint him. He says there's someone bad out there who wants  
to get in, and I have to help keep him out."  
  
Cody nodded. "That's Sam. He'll do anything to get here. Anything."  
  
"That's bad," said Tapirmon. He tilted his head thoughtfully. "Was he the one I saw  
yesterday? The one who didn't want to play with me?"  
  
"I... guess so," said Cody, a little taken aback. Of all the things he thought about Sam, not  
wanting to play was not the first thing he would have used to identify him. It seemed to mean  
something to Tapirmon, though, because he nodded.  
  
"He has problems," the 'mon said.  
  
"You said it," Armadillomon agreed. "He's one crazy kid."  
  
"No, no, no!" barked Tapirmon, shaking his head vigorously. "I mean he has  
PROBLEMS."  
  
"What kind of problems?" asked Cody.  
  
"I don't know," Tapirmon sighed. "I wish I did. I would help him. His dreams are so  
confused... I can't see them like I can most people's. I want to find him again and talk to him."  
  
"That might be a bad idea," Cody answered carefully. "Sam's got something wrong with  
him. He's not like ordinary people. He'll hurt anyone who gets in his way. He'd hurt you, too, if  
he thought you were going to try to talk him out of taking over the Digital World."  
  
"He wouldn't hurt me," said Tapirmon. "What's he going to do?"  
  
"Um..." Cody was reluctant to admit that he hadn't thought about that.  
  
"I have powers," Tapirmon said quietly. "I'm only a very small Digimon, but there aren't  
many things that will hurt me. Those that try..." He trailed off, and his eyes were sad. "I don't like  
to hurt things."  
  
Cody was silent. He'd never had a chance to spend time talking to the Tapirmon, and he  
was finding it unsettling. It was no less unsettling when the creature turned and gave the boy the  
full benefit of his penetrating gaze. It was not a comfortable thing at all to have a small furry  
animal looking around in the dark corners of his mind, the ones that usually only came out at night  
in blurry images. He had the funny feeling that this creature could see him more clearly than he  
could see himself.  
  
"What do you see?" he heard himself asking.  
  
"Stones," said the Tapirmon. At Cody's puzzled look, he added, "They don't bend," by  
way of explanation.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Cody.  
  
Tapirmon didn't bother to explain; it seemed as if he'd already forgotten what he'd just  
said.  
  
"Why did you come here today?" he asked.  
  
"I'm a Digidestined. Someone is supposed to protect the Digital World, and no one else  
would come," Cody replied. "They all wanted to stay in the park and play games, so I came  
myself."  
  
"You don't think your friends are doing their job." It was not a question, or even an  
accusation, just a statement so factual that Cody's mouth moved of its own accord to contradict  
it.  
  
"I..." he said, and fell silent again. There was a long pause, and Tapirmon sat and watched  
him expectantly.  
  
"All right," Cody said at last. "They're not doing their job! The whole world is in  
danger - two worlds, maybe - hundreds of Digimon's lives depend on us, and all they want to do  
is joke around and play silly games! Why am I the only one who understands how important this  
is?" He wound down with tears stinging his eyes; he hadn't realized how much resentment had  
been building up.  
  
"Feel better now?" asked Tapirmon.  
  
Cody nodded, still blinking back tears.  
  
Tapirmon sat back and scratched his shoulder with a cloudlike hind foot.  
  
"Itch," he explained, stirring up small wisps of fog as he scratched.  
  
"You're not taking me seriously either!" Cody snapped.  
  
"To be serious is not to be unhappy," said Tapirmon. He turned his jewel-blue eyes back  
on the young Digidestined. "The enemy we all fight is Darkness. Laughter, joy, friendship, love...  
those are powerful weapons. Evil can't stand them. When they come close, it falls apart."  
  
"So you're saying..." Cody began, and waited for Tapirmon to finish.  
  
"Isn't your job to fight darkness?" asked Tapirmon.  
  
"Yeah..." The young boy waited a moment for further comment, and, realizing none were  
forthcoming, he blurted, "You think I might not be doing my job?"  
  
Tapirmon shrugged. "S'possible. I more meant that maybe your friends were doing their  
jobs without even knowing it."  
  
"Hm," said Cody. "I'll... have to think about that a while."  
  
"Thinking is good," Tapirmon replied. His ears pricked up. "What was that?"  
  
Cody became silent and listened. Armadillomon, who had been dozing, raised his head and  
sniffed the air.  
  
"Something smells wrong," he offered. "Kinda reminds me of-"  
  
He didn't get to finish what he was trying to say. He didn't have to. Out of the foliage,  
where nothing had seemed to be before, stepped a multilegged mechanical mess. It turned a  
number of colored spotlights on the boy and the 'mons, covering them in odd-tinted auras. It was  
followed by a number of the doglike Digimon called Gazimon, their eyes blank and staring, their  
fur slick with some greasy-looking slime.  
  
"A Spy!" Cody hissed.  
  
"Problem?" asked Tapirmon. Then it looked at the Spy, and its eyes went frightened. "It  
doesn't - it hasn't - there's nothing inside it, no heart at all..."  
  
"It's not a real Digimon," Cody said. "It's not alive. It's one of Sam's things."  
  
"Grr..." Tapirmon looked furious, his hackles rising. "It's not right!"  
  
"I'll say," Cody replied. He turned to face the Spy. "What do you want here? Why don't  
you go back to the scrapyard you crawled out of?"  
  
"I have orders to lead these through the border," said the Spy, waving one multi-jointed  
leg at the Gazimon. "The Key-Seeker wishes to experiment with opening gates, and he needs  
subjects for his experiments."  
  
"So Sam's just going to start opening holes to who-knows-where and shoving these poor  
Digimon through to see where they land?" asked Cody.  
  
"It does not concern you," the Spy replied.  
  
"That's what you think!" Cody shouted back. "Get him, Armadillomon! Digivolve!"  
  
"You got it! Armadillomon, armor digivolve to... Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!"  
  
The Spy flicked a leg. "Gazimon, attack! Clear the way to the gate!"  
  
There was a rush of furry bodies as the Gazimon jumped to obey. Digmon stood in front  
of the gate, blocking it as best he could, trying to shove the attackers out of the way.  
  
"Don't hurt them!" Cody cautioned. He had seized a branch and was swishing it around  
like a kendo stick, whacking anything that dared to come too close. "They're not evil - they're  
being controlled."  
  
"I'll help, I'll help!" Tapirmon piped up. "Waking Dream!"  
  
He breathed out a puff of what looked like oily black smoke, except that if you stared at it  
too long, there appeared to be eyes swirling around inside it, glinting and evil. Any Gazimon  
unlucky enough to be caught in the cloud ran away yelping in a terror that overrode even the  
powers controlling them.  
  
*Control...* thought Cody, forcing his brain to work even while he was busy  
defending himself. *Ken said this is what happens when a Digimon is attacked by a Glitch, but  
the hold is broken when the Glitch is destroyed. That means it must still be out there  
somewhere...*  
  
He spun in a circle, sending a row of Gazimon tumbling head over heels, but even more  
ran up to take their places. Meanwhile, Digmon was struggling to keep anything from getting past  
him; so many Gazimon were clinging to him, trying to drag him down, that he looked as if he  
were wearing a grey fur coat. Tapirmon was puffing out clouds of dark smoke, but he seemed to  
be running out of steam. The clouds were growing smaller, and they no longer seemed to be  
having as much of an effect. Even Gazimon caught in the main part of the dream-clouds only  
paused and shuddered a few moments before renewing their attacks. Cody remembered hearing  
that Tapirmon's attack was to throw back bad dreams he had collected. It seemed the little 'mon  
was running short of usefully frightening dreams.  
  
*We're holding our own, but only just,* he realized. *If the Glitch comes  
along, we're toast.*  
  
He felt a set of sharp teeth sink into his ankle, and he yelped and swatted at the offending  
Gazimon. A few more took the opportunity to grab his arms, trying to wrestle the stick out of his  
hands. He attempted to wrestle it away from them, succeeding only marginally; there was a  
splintery crack, and the branch broke, leaving him holding a stick less than half of what he'd had a  
moment ago. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Tapirmon seemed to have finally  
used up his supply of nightmares, and was now fighting valiantly with teeth and claws or ramming  
them with his armored head. Cody couldn't see Digmon from where he was standing and didn't  
dare risk a look, but he could feel his partner's weakness. His own arms were becoming  
increasingly weary, beginning to burn with pain.  
  
*This is it,* he thought. *We're done for... No, we're not! I promised I'd  
defend this world, and I will! I won't be defeated here! There's got to be a way out of this!*  
  
He gritted his teeth and raised his fractured stick, ready to bring down another blow on  
the Gazimon nearest to him. It came down on the creature's hard skull with a snap and shattered  
to bits. The 'mon snarled and leaped at him, brandishing claws as long as Cody's fingers, its  
orange eyes mad with pain and fury, and the two of them went down in a furious tangle. Cody felt  
something slash his shoulder, and something else bit his arm, and his mind was beginning to drift  
away...  
  
*I'm not giving up!* he thought frantically, his thoughts beginning to spin.  
*This world... all the Digimon... my friends... my family, and Ken's... my father died doing  
what he knew was right - I'd disappoint him if I gave up now... Somewhere, there's got to be  
more strength...*  
  
It took a moment for him to realize the fighting was slowing. It took another moment for  
him to realize that the purple lights dancing before his eyes weren't an effect of pain and  
exhaustion, but because there really was a purple light hovering a few feet above the ground.  
There was a snarl and a yelp as Tapirmon tackled the Gazimon nearest to him, and Cody stood up  
to make a grab for the light. His hands closed on something solid. The lights went out, leaving  
him holding something purple and ovoid, marked with a silver cross.  
  
"It's a Digimental," he said aloud, heard easily over the suddenly hushed battlefield. "The  
Digimental of Reliability."  
  
"Get that thing away from him!" shouted the Spy in a crazed rage, its lights dancing in all  
directions.  
  
The Gazimon turned on Cody in a rush, but he remained calm; all his fears seemed to have  
been left behind in that hazy place in his mind, and now he could think of only one thing: closing  
the rip. The key hovered in his mind, shimmering with silver light, and the Gazimon paused in  
midstep, uncertain. Without thinking about it, he held up the Digimental, and the Crest on its front  
began to glow with the same silvery sheen. So did the rip. It seemed to spin like water going  
down the drain, growing smaller and smaller until it vanished silently. Cody dropped to his knees  
in sudden exhaustion.  
  
"No! Not possible!" shouted the Spy, shooting off sparks in agitation. "You - you can't  
have done that!"  
  
Cody didn't say anything. All his strength had been used up; his mind was a blank. He was  
dimly aware that the Gazimon were beginning to edge toward him again, and he had a feeling they  
were likely to take out their frustration on him.  
  
Just then, there was a rustling in the underbrush, and a nearby stand of trees suddenly  
melted into slimy puddles. A hot wind rushed by, carrying the scent of something rotten, and a  
Glitch oozed into view. It was just like the one the Digidestined had fought in the alleyway,  
complete with razor pincers and venomous scorpion tail. It had a wide open mouth full of  
crooked but sharp-looking teeth, and it was drooling strands of pail purple goo that hissed and  
steamed where it touched the ground. Cody stared at it.  
  
*That's it, then,* he thought. *I don't think we're getting past that...*  
  
"There you are!" said the Spy to the Glitch. "Where have you been? Don't just sit there  
like a lump - get the interlopers!"  
  
The Glitch seemed to nod, though it was hard to know with a thing that had neither head  
nor neck, and it turned its vermillion gaze on Digimon. Its tentacle lashed out, and the exhausted  
Digimon wasn't able to get out of the way in time. Digmon was dragged across the ground and  
lifted into the air, lowered slowly toward the Glitch's oozing mouth...  
  
Something green flashed through the air, and the tentacle holding Digmon in the air  
suddenly parted company with the rest of the Glitch. Digmon tumbled to the ground with a loud,  
"Oomph!" At the same moment, a purple-garbed figure dropped to earth more gracefully, landing  
lightly on his feet and striking an impressive pose. Cody was beginning to get the feeling that Ken  
and the Paladin were two different people; he actually looked older and taller now, standing so  
straight and fearless, his hair and cloak streaming out in the rush of wind made by Stingmon's  
passing. The great wasp hovered in the air, and the Gazimon shied away from him.  
  
"Ken!" Cody sighed in relief. "Talk about timing!"  
  
"Thank me later," said Ken tersely. "Go on, Stingmon - take this monster out!"  
  
"You've got it! Spiking Strike!"   
  
Stingmon dropped out of the sky like a guided missile, his laser-sword blazing as he  
dodged swipes from the Glitch's tentacles and tail, sinking the blade deep into its hide. There was  
a sickening bellow as the Glitch let out its death cry. The Gazimon yelped as one and ran for  
cover. The Spy, looking as disgusted as a walking cylinder could, sunk into the ground and  
vanished. Exhausted, the Tapirmon dropped where he stood into a furry heap, and, to all  
appearances, went to sleep. Digmon dwindled back to Armadillomon and did the same. Ken  
hurried to Cody's side.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, looking at the blood that stained the boy's clothes.  
  
"I am a little scratched up," Cody admitted.  
  
"Sit still. I'll take care of it." Ken reached in a pocket and began taking out bandages and  
ointment. "So, what happened? Where did the rip go?"  
  
"I fixed it... somehow," said Cody. Now that the battle was over, he felt drained. "We  
were losing, and I was thinking that I wasn't going to give up the fight. I knew I was going to die,  
then, but all I could think about was that I was needed too much to quit. Then this  
showed up." He held up the egg.  
  
Ken nodded. "The Digimental of Reliability. I could have guessed. That makes - let me  
think - two for Davis, two for Yolei, two for you, one each for Kari and TK... only one is left."  
  
"Which is that?" asked Cody.  
  
"The Digimental of Miracles," said Ken. "The most powerful of all, or so I've read."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
Ken sighed. "I wish I knew. I've combed the Digital World looking for it, but with no  
luck. I believe it must work in a way similar to the last few Digimentals. It's hidden somewhere in  
the Primordial Databank, waiting for just the right moment to surface, to reveal itself to just the  
right person. Until that time comes, it will be as if it doesn't exist at all."  
  
"Doesn't do us a lot of good, does it?" Cody muttered, wincing a bit as Ken dabbed  
medicine into the cuts on his shoulder.  
  
"Hold still," Ken scolded. "And it will do plenty of good, when we find it - and we  
will find it, I'm sure of it. Just like you found that Digimental."  
  
Cody nodded. "I wish I knew just what I did to close the gate with it. I don't remember  
what I was thinking - it was like I was in a trance."  
  
"Hm," said Ken thoughtfully. "I can only make a guess, but I think that these eggs are  
somehow tied to their owners. They appear when the holder's hearts and minds are in perfect  
accordance with the nature of the Digimentals. When Davis was willing to sacrifice himself for his  
friends, the Digimental of Friendship appeared. When you were determined above all else to do  
your duty, the Digimental of Reliability came to you. In that moment, the two of you were one, in  
a way. What you wanted was, in a sense, what it wanted. You wanted the gate to close, so the  
Digimental closed it."  
  
"That almost made sense," said Cody. "Will I be able to do it again, do you think?"  
  
"It's possible," Ken replied. "I hope we never have to find out."  
  
Just then, there was a commotion in the forest. Cody looked up with dread in his eyes,  
wondering what else could be coming to get him... but it was only TK and the other Digidestined,  
running as fast as they could with their Digimon trailing behind them. Davis skidded to a stop and  
narrowly missed crashing into Ken.   
  
"Hi, guys!" he called. "Did we miss all the fun? ... Man, Cody, what happened to you?  
You're a wreck."  
  
"I'm all right, really," said Cody. He pulled himself to his feet and was glad to see that he  
actually could. It would have been embarrassing to fall down in front of the whole team. "It's just  
been a rough afternoon."  
  
TK glanced at Tapirmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon, who all seemed to have curled  
up and gone to sleep like a heap of puppies. "I see."  
  
"Ken sent us a message saying there was trouble," said Kari. "Looks like you got it  
cleared up by yourselves, though."  
  
"That's right," Ken replied. "Cody even found the Digimental of Reliability - and  
he closed Sam's door. He's put in a full day's work."  
  
"We shouldn't be surprised," said Yolei. "Cody's the most reliable kid on earth."  
  
Cody smiled, pleased to have the rest of the team smiling back at him - fiery natured  
Davis, all flash and sparkle; lighthearted Yolei, her spirit as airy as the birds; TK, with all the calm  
and resilience of water; gentle Kari, the child of light; Ken the shadow, cool, secret, and  
protective.  
  
*And me, the stone, solid and dependable,* Cody finished. *We really are a  
good team.*  
  
"It works both ways, you know," he said. "I depend on you guys, too. Otherwise I might  
get too serious and end up like Sam."  
  
"That won't be a problem with us around," said Davis. "Never a dull moment!"  
  
"Right," Cody agreed. Catching a glance from Ken, he added, "By the way, I'm sorry I  
left your game earlier. I just needed to think about a few things, but I'm all done thinking now, so,  
I was wondering... would you all like to come play at my house for a while? I'm not up to any  
sports, but I know some good board games..."  
  
Ken grinned. "Love to."  
  
"Count me in!" said TK.  
  
"Me too!" Davis added. "Hey, anybody have a deck of cards? I'm really good at poker!"  
  
"I'll bet," said Yolei, rolling her eyes.  
  
The Digidestined collected their Digimon and headed for the nearest television set, arguing  
good-naturedly over what game they'd like to play. Tapirmon stayed where he was, staring at the  
place where the gate used to be, and he sighed.  
  
*******************************************  
  
The sun was setting over Tokyo. Those who sat by the ocean could watch it sinking into a  
purple sea, flashing brilliant orange on the water. To those who walked the city streets, it could  
only be seen as a shift in the color of the sky, turning it pink and gold before fading back into blue  
again. A few wispy purple clouds drifted lazily by, their movements copied by a purple-clad boy  
who wandered below them.  
  
"Why aren't we going home?" asked Wormmon.   
  
"I don't know," Ken replied, shrugging. "I guess I just don't feel like it."  
  
"You've been talking a lot about this place," Wormmon said.  
  
Ken nodded. "I've been thinking a lot about it. I used to feel that the Digital World was  
my home, and that I'd never leave it. Now I'm not so sure. I have human friends, now. I like  
spending time with them. I'm beginning to think that I wouldn't be happy being the only one of  
my kind. I want to be with other people. I'm even starting to think that I wouldn't mind having a  
life here - getting a job, maybe getting married and raising a family of my own someday... You  
were right all along, Wormmon. This is my home, no matter how much I try to deny it. I belong  
here."  
  
"You're thinking of leaving?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"I'd never leave you!" said Ken. "You're my other half. You know that. I just think its  
time I started getting back in touch with myself. There's more to me than just the Paladin. I  
always said Ken had died... but that's not true anymore, is it? I just hid him away because I  
couldn't deal with the pain. But now I have friends to help me bear it. Even more, I might just  
have a chance to make things right." Ken sighed. "I'd give anything for that. What do you think  
that would take?"  
  
"A miracle?" Wormmon suggested.  
  
Ken nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. A miracle..."  
  
From another part of the city came a man. He walked tiredly; his eyes were red. He'd been  
to the hospital to visit his ailing wife. The doctors had told her that she was recovering well and  
could go home soon, but home to what? An empty house that should have had two laughing  
children in it, but now they were both gone. Mr. Ichijouji sighed; where had everything gone  
wrong? It seemed like only yesterday that Sam and Ken had been playing on the balcony together,  
throwing paper airplanes to the breeze, and now...  
  
He froze in midstep. Standing at the other end of the street was a boy of about eleven  
years old, but dressed in clothes unlike anything he'd ever seen a boy of that age wear... or seen  
anyone wear, for that matter, a suit of rich purple and a cape over one shoulder. His dark blue hair  
fell around his face to frame a pair of intense violet eyes. Those eyes... he'd seen them before. The  
two stared at each other.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Mr. Ichijouji in a hoarse whisper.  
  
The boy hesitated for a long moment, expressions of pain and longing flickering across his  
face. Then his eyes went cold. "You never could figure that out, could you? Why ask? You never  
cared before."  
  
"Don't say that," said Mr. Ichijouji. "Please... if you know anything... can you tell me  
what's happened to my son?"  
  
The boy's face turned hard with anger. "Who, Sam?"  
  
Mr. Ichijouji shook his head. "Ken... It is you, isn't it?"  
  
"I'm the Paladin," he said simply. "Whatever else I was is going to have to wait a bit  
longer. But... your son is alive and safe and happy. That's what you want to know, isn't it?"  
  
"I..." The father tried to speak and stopped; there was too much he wanted to say, too  
many questions to ask. The expression in the boy's amethyst eyes shifted again, this time showing  
pity.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't think... you do miss Ken, don't you?"  
  
"You have no idea how much it hurt to lose..." said Mr. Ichijouji, and stopped, choking on  
his own words.  
  
"I'm a blind fool," said the boy, shaking his head. "Listen, I can't stay here."  
  
"No! Please, just let me talk to you a while longer..."  
  
"No. My mission isn't done yet. I have to remain as the Paladin a while longer... but I  
promise, he'll be back."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sam. Ken. Both of them," said the boy. "You have the Paladin's word on it."  
  
Then he turned and began to run... but something made him stop and turn around again.  
He cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted back, "They're both coming back, I swear it! I'm  
going to find Sam, and then we're both coming home! I'm coming home!"  
  
And before Mr. Ichijouji could say anything else, the boy ducked into an alley and  
vanished from sight. 


	8. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

  


**By: SilvorMoon**

Ken awoke with a sense of relief, and was puzzled. He couldn't remember anything particularly bad happening recently, nothing worse than usual, anyway, and certainly nothing that would account for this feeling of having narrowly escaped something unpleasant. Actually, everything had been going surprisingly well. He'd had a craving for human companionship the night before, feeling somewhat lonely after his encounter with his father, and had managed to open a communications port that would let him send messages to his friends in the human world. Daisuke hadn't been available, which was a shame, but he'd been able to get in touch with Miyako and Iori, and they in turn had introduced him to a few of their other friends. He'd been surprised to learn that there were other Digidestined besides the ones he knew, and had spent a happy evening getting to know Izzy, Joe, Tai, and all the rest. He'd been surprised at how easily he fit into them. Here he was, the unapproachable Paladin, actually seeking out the company of strangers, just because he wanted someone to talk to! 

*_I really am changing,_* he mused, with a small smile. Then, more somberly, *_I guess it really will be time to leave here, soon. I've outgrown my place here._* 

He shrugged a little, as best he could lying down, and turned the shrug into a stretch as he realized just how stiff his muscles were. He opened his eyes... and someone else's eyes looked down at him. He jumped, but not very far - it didn't take him long to remember who those crystal-blue orbs belonged to. 

"Morning, Tapirmon," he sighed. "Do me a favor and don't sneak up on me like that again, okay?" 

"You had a nightmare," Tapirmon informed him, by way of explanation. 

Ken nodded. He was well aware that the Tapirmon had exhausted himself the day before, fighting the enslaved Gazimon, and he needed the strength that dreams gave him to recover. Ken had given the little creature permission to "eat" his dreams any time it wanted. Tapirmon said the dreams of humans were more interesting than the ones most Digimon had. On the other hand, nightmares were useful, in their way - they sometimes brought problems into focus that the waking mind wasn't aware of. 

"What was it about?" Ken asked. 

"You were stuck. Everyone was pulling you all around." 

The words weren't very descriptive, but Ken had always suspected there was something of the psychic in Tapirmon, something that let him communicate beyond the confines of speech. Now Ken got a vivid image in his mind of being trapped in a dark place, not as he knew himself, but as he'd been as a child, and there were dozens of ghostly arms reaching out of the darkness, some trying to pull him deeper into the shadows, some pulling him toward landscapes of fog or red light or deep green forests. He shook himself, and the image faded. 

"Figures," he muttered. "I knew that already." 

Tapirmon shrugged. Apparently, it had deposited its wisdom of the day, for it gave a barking goodbye and trundled off into the forest. Ken watched it go, not particularly bothered by its abrupt departure. It wasn't anything unusual; Tapirmon usually didn't even bother to announce his departure. 

Well, never mind that. There was work for the Paladin now, just as there always was, and that meant it was time for Ken to get up and start his day. He got up and stretched more thoroughly, working the kinks out of sleep-stiffened muscles. A stream splashed nearby, and he crouched next to it, smoothing out his hair with the guidance of its rippling mirrored surface. A few splashes of water served to wash his face, and another rinsed out his mouth. Then he went about the business of dressing himself in what had served last night as his bed. That had been his life for the last three years; he hadn't had set location, but had wandered wherever he felt he was needed and slept wherever it looked safe and comfortable. Where it was warm, he would rest on the grass or in the shelter of whatever trees or rocks were available, using his folded jacket as a pillow and his cloak for a blanket. If it was cold or wet, any Digimon would be happy to give him a place in its village or den. Every Digimon, from the mildest hatchling up to all but the most dangerous Virus, knew that they were all in equal danger from the Key-Seeker and his followers, and that this pale boy was their only protection from that danger. One of Ken's early memories was of falling asleep curled against the warm side of a DeviDramon as it kept watch over him. At the time, that had seemed like a fine life, but now he was beginning to wish to fall asleep in the same place every night, in a real bed with a real home attached... 

*_And what I wouldn't give for a proper tube of toothpaste!_* 

Nevertheless, he knew how to keep himself neatly groomed even without such civilized niceties, and he finished his morning ablutions quickly and efficiently. By the time he was done, Wormmon had wakened and gone in search of food, and the two broke their fast and watched the sun rise. They ate in silence, giving Ken a chance to muster his resources for yet another day of fighting. His strength was of the whole world, the light of the otherworldly sun that had never darkened his pale skin, the trees that had sheltered him, the waters where he had learned to swim, the earth, the air... all of it was woven through the fiber of his being. Nothing else could have given him the power to stand up to what he was subjected to day after day, healing the atrocities his brother had wrought. He considered all this as he ate, breathing the cool morning air and letting it brace him. 

Suddenly, he was not braced at all, but coming apart inside, wracked by a strange twisting nausea that made his teeth crawl and his skin break out in a cold sweat. Wormmon saw his partner's eyes widen in shock and heard the quickening of his breath. 

"Ken, what's wrong?" he asked, scuttling to his side. 

"I... I'm okay," Ken replied, drawing a few deep breaths. The feeling had passed as suddenly as it had come, leaving only the aftershock of adrenaline. "But just for a minute, something was really wrong... No, it's still wrong, somewhere." 

"Nothing's wrong," said Wormmon soothingly. "Just relax. I'm sure it was nothing." 

Ken shook his head in mute denial. Something had to have happened; whatever he'd felt, it had been something so unnatural it _had_ to be wrong. He got up and began walking, dreamlike, barely aware of what he was doing, climbing the nearest hill to look out at the scenery. Below him was the spread of a valley, with the sun rising over it. Though it had cleared the horizon and was making good progress toward its zenith, the sun was blood red and sullen-looking. On the valley floor, weird lights chased each other across the scenery. Ken stared a moment, then turned and took off at a full run. 

~*~

Sam was always in a better mood when Jun was around. It was funny - he'd never thought he'd enjoy the company of someone who wasn't his mental equal, but he had to admit it was nice not to have to guard every word he said to make sure he never said anything foolish. Even more, he'd always had to make sure he was so clever he could cut himself on it every second of every conversation he ever had. It was enough to give anyone a headache, and it was extremely pleasant to be able to relax and say whatever he felt. He could be inane or obvious or downright silly, and Jun would never notice. Likewise, he could talk about things she could never hope to understand, and she would sit there and look properly admiring for him. It was a dream come true, and add to that the fact that she was pretty and so _appreciative_... 

"I can't imagine how you even begin to think this stuff up," she said, giving an awed look at the rows of numbers and arcane-looking symbols he'd been typing. "Just looking at it makes my head hurt." 

"It's not that bad, once you get used to it," answered Sam. "Think of it as... well, it's like another language. You can make a computer do anything you want it to, if you know how to ask it. Actually, it's easier than learning another language, because computers never do the funny things people do when they talk, like say one thing and mean another. Computers always say what they mean. They're a lot simpler than people." 

"I'll take your word for it," said Jun, making a face at the screen. "People, I can deal with. I don't think I could ever learn all that stuff, though." 

Sam shook his head. 

"People are the only things I never could understand," he said quietly. 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he pulled back on his mental reigns and reconsidered them. Had he really said _that_? Had he meant it? Yes, he had to admit to himself. It was true. He could figure out what they wanted and use it to manipulate them, but to really understand with them, bond with them, put himself on the same level with them... that had always been beyond his reach. 

"Really?" asked Jun, amazement showing in her wide brown eyes. Amazement? No, something deeper than that, Sam realized, and felt his heart sink. There was dismay there, or even horror, and he was wondering what she was thinking about him. She was, after all, a social creature, and if she was suddenly seeing him as unnatural, or perhaps too stuck-up to be around other people... 

*_But you are, aren't you?_* asked a voice in the back of his mind. 

"You must have been so lonely," she said softly. 

Sam sighed. "Yes. I suppose I was... but I don't have to worry about that anymore, do I?" 

"Not while I'm around," Jun replied. "I'll have to introduce you to some people, after all this is over. They must have been a little frightened of you - you're so important and clever and all. Sometimes I don't know how you put up with me. I hardly understand half of what you say sometimes." 

"Don't put yourself down. You're smart," Sam replied. With a half-smile, he added, "I think we're pretty close to equal." 

Jun blushed, as he knew she would. "No way! I'll never be half as smart as you." 

"I'm not as clever as you think. Besides, don't they say love makes fools of us all?" he asked, grinning. 

"You don't mean that," she said, turning her head. 

"Sure I do," he replied. "Why wouldn't I mean it?" 

"Why would you? You're famous, important. I'm-" 

"You're a sweet, brave, wonderful girl," Sam finished. "You're also the first person to ever like me for _me_ instead of just seeing me as a celebrity, so don't start changing now. Before you came along I didn't have anything but a public image. I was losing myself. I'd be lost again if I lost you now." 

"Really?" she asked. 

Sam nodded, not taking his eyes off hers. Suddenly, she flung himself at him and hugged him tightly, and he slipped his arms around her in a gesture that was becoming steadily more natural. 

"Sam," she said impulsively, "I wish you would get out of this place. These people - your friends - I don't trust them. Something about them scares me, and I keep worrying... I don't want you to get hurt. Something's going to happen if you keep following them, I just know it." 

"Nothing's going to happen," he said. "What do you think is going to happen? They aren't going to hurt me - they need me too much. Even if they wanted to, don't you think I could protect myself? Do you think they could outsmart me?" 

"No..." she said hesitantly. 

"Then don't worry!" answered Sam. "Look, they've as good as promised that I won't get hurt, and I won't let anything happen to you." 

"You promise?" Jun asked. 

"Cross my heart and hope to die," he replied. 

And then, just to make sure she got the message, he gently tilted her head back so he could kiss her - with far more emotion than he would have shown had he known he was being observed. 

What Sam didn't realize was that the door to his laboratory was slightly ajar. He also hadn't counted on the fact that someone might be rude enough to purposely spy on him, but someone was doing just that, his single yellow eye peering intently through the crack. So intent was he on his spying that Mummymon didn't realize that he was being watched himself until Arukenimon came up behind him and spoke. 

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. 

Mummymon jumped. "Oh, I was, um..." 

"Spying," she finished, spitting out the word distastefully. "And you always claimed to be such a gentleman, too." 

"I am," he said sulkily. "I don't see why you're complaining. Maybe if you'd be a little more sociable, I wouldn't have to just watch other people having fun." 

"Humph," said Arukenimon, shutting the door. "I don't approve." 

"Of what I was doing or of what they're doing?" 

"Either. Both. It's a waste of time and energy, if you ask me. If that boy was half as smart as he thinks he is, he would know better. And if I had any sense, I'd break them up instead of standing here arguing about it." 

"Aw, but they're so cute together," Mummymon protested. 

"As if that mattered," she retorted. "You seem to have forgotten, we're here for a reason. What would the master say if he saw the way you're acting?" 

"I don't see what's wrong with how I act," he said sulkily, "and I don't see why you're so upset about. They're just children, Arukenimon. _They_ don't owe anything to the master. Why shouldn't they enjoy themselves a little?" 

"Because," said Arukenimon, "love is a weakness. Anyone watching you would know that. Just look at that boy. He could have anything he wanted if he put his mind to it, but he's given that up. He'll never be able to do anything that _she_ doesn't want him to do. Right now, what she doesn't want him to do is what we've been trying to get him to do in the first place. She's going to spoil all our plans just by _being_ here, and you're encouraging it!" 

Mummymon looked like he wanted to reply to that, but there didn't seem to be anything to say. He sighed despondently. 

"Whatever you say," he murmured. 

"That's right," answered Arukenimon tartly. "Now, quit bothering me. I've got a headache." 

Mummymon brightened. "Can I help?" 

For a moment, it was on Arukenimon's lips to tell him the best way for him to help would be to go bury himself. If she had been lying about the headache, that was exactly what she would have said. On the other hand, she really did have a headache - dealing with an annoying teenaged know-it-all wasn't the most relaxing of activities, and getting herself into an argument wasn't helping. Add to that her worries about what was going to happen when they finally _did_ reawaken their master, and there was no question left why she felt like snapping at anything that moved. If one had offered, she might have accepted help from a Digidestined at this point. 

"Oh, all right," she muttered. 

The tone enough should have been enough to drive a sensible man away, but her willing servant jumped into action.While she stood there and pretended that nothing was happening, her sidekick went to work gently massaging her neck and shoulders, easing away the strain. Arukenimon sighed; it was a source of shame for her that he should know what to do so automatically. She had never known a day when she didn't have Mummymon following her around, so there was no avoiding getting to know a few things about each other, especially with the number of times she'd had to resort to his help. By now, he knew exactly what to do, and she had to admit, it was a relief to feel the pain and tension fading. 

*_He may not be good for much,_* she mused, *_but at least what he does, he does well._* 

Relaxing a bit, she let her mind wander. Maybe Sam was right; this was extremely foolish of her, to be spending one minute telling Mummymon to get away from her and the next almost encouraging him. She should lay it on the line, once and for all... but there was always something holding her back, that same inexplicable force that made her uneasy whenever she was separated from her partner for too long. To tell the truth, they had never spent more than a day at a time apart from each other, not since the day they'd come into being, created from the same source code, drawing their first breaths at the same instant. Was it possible that they were meant to be together, as Mummymon was always insisting? 

*_Impossible,_* she told herself flatly. *_The day he's right about anything will be the day rocks learn to fly. You'll never catch me acting like those simpering fools who talk about love. They've lost themselves. I refuse to let myself get lost like that; I'm my own person._* 

But was she? How could she be her own person when she had her every move already determined by her creator? And if she really did have her destiny already laid out for her... 

"That's enough," she said sharply, pulling away. "There's no time for this nonsense, anyway. We have work to get done." 

Mummymon looked crestfallen, but murmured an obedient, "Yes, darling." 

"And quit calling me that!" 

"Sorry," he said. "I just slip." 

"Well, slip off to wherever you came from and leave me in peace," she retorted. "I need to check on our _genius_ and make sure he's getting something done today. Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, scat!" 

Looking chastened, Mummymon scuttled off to hide himself in his room. Aurkenimon paused a minute, as if she expected him to change his mind. She sighed. 

*_I don't like any of this one bit,_* she thought sourly. *_Well, I won't worry about it. Right now, I have other priorities. I'll sort it out when this is all over..._* 

~*~

"Dumb, stupid, boring rain," Davis grumbled, staring out the window. He had his elbows propped on the sill and his head in his hands, standing dejectedly in the hall of his school while the rain poured down outside. Huddled around their lockers, the other Digidestined were hanging up raincoats and shaking out umbrellas. They were also staring worriedly at their friend. 

"What's gotten into him?" Yolei asked. "He's not usually like this." 

"I know what it is," said TK. "He had a soccer practice scheduled for this afternoon, but if this keeps up, they won't be able to play unless the swim team loans them some scuba gear. You know Daisuke - he lives for soccer." 

Kari shook her head. "That's not it. Well, maybe part of it, but..." 

"Come on Kari, spill it," said Yolei. "You two didn't have a lover's spat, did you?" 

"That's not funny," Kari snapped. Then she shook herself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh." 

"Don't apologize. She was asking for it," said Cody. 

"Well, maybe... I'm feeling a little strung out myself," Kari answered. "I feel bad for him. See, I called him last night, and he told me he'd been in a fight with his sister." 

"Jun?" asked Yolei. "That's nothing. They shout at each other all the time. Shoot, I fight with _my_ brother and sisters all the time, and you don't see _me_ getting all depressed, do you?" 

"No, you just come and yell at us until you feel better," Cody retorted. "Come on, Yolei, think. Davis's sister is running around with Sam, remember?" 

"Oh," said Yolei, looking abashed. "Right. Sorry." 

Kari nodded. "And she's been making life miserable for Davis for the last few days. She's always trying to find ways to keep him away from us - she was listening in on our phone call last night until Davis went and yelled at her. And, well... he doesn't say so in so many words, but Davis cares about Jun, and he's worried she's putting herself in danger, and she won't listen to him. I heard her insisting what a nice, sweet, gentle boy Sam was, saying Davis was crazy and just trying to break up her relationship. She won't believe anything Davis tries to tell her. She's got it in her head that Sam loves her, and he's doing this for _her_ sake. Can you believe it?" 

"Wow," said Yolei. "And I thought _I_ did silly things over guys." 

"You do," Cody muttered, too quietly for her to hear, but Upamon snickered in the depths of Cody's bookbag. 

"What do you think we should do?" TK wondered, staring at the woebegone figure who watched the rain. 

"Distract him," said Yolei. "He can't sit there and mope if he's doing something productive, can he?" 

"Doing what?" asked Cody. 

At that moment, there was a blipping noise, and Yolei scrambled for her D-3. 

"Hold that thought, guys. I've got e-mail," she said. Flipping open the device, she added, "Wow, it's from Ken!" 

"Yolei, is this really the time to be reading love letters?" asked TK, rolling his eyes. 

Yolei ignored him. She skimmed the message, and her eyes widened. 

"This is no love letter," she said. "In fact, I think you'd all better see this." 

The Digidestined gathered around to look. Written across the screen were a few terse words, italicized so there would be no mistaking the urgency. 

_Guys, I need you in the Digital World. Now._ It was signed, The Paladin. 

TK whistled. "Sounds like Ken means business. Wonder what's up?" 

"We know what's up," Cody replied. "Sam. We've got to get out there and help. Hey, Davis! Come here a minute!" 

"Hm?" Davis raised his head, as if waking up from a dream. "Huh? What's going on?" 

"Ken's in trouble," said Kari. "We've got to find a way to get out of school and go help him." 

"Good," said Davis, brightening a bit. "I didn't feel like going to school today, anyway." 

"Hey, hold it just one minute there!" said TK. "We can't just skip school like that! Classes are going to start any minute now! Someone would miss us." 

"TK's right," said Cody. "Maybe one of us could pull it off, but if all of us are gone all at once, someone might realize something's up. We'll get in trouble." 

"Come off it, Cody," said Yolei. "I know you love to follow the rules and all, but sometimes there are things more important than rules. If we don't move fast, something terrible could happen to the Digital World! Something could happen to Ken!" 

"Yeah, that would be a tragedy," said Davis, so blandly that there was no way to tell if he was being sarcastic or not. His face had taken on a look of concentration. "Hm... So we can't just sneak out of school, 'cause we'll all get caught and our parents will fry us. But what if _everyone_ left the school?" 

"That would solve the problem," TK answered slowly, "but how are we going to get everyone out of the school?" 

Davis grinned. His usual manic light was back in his eyes. He tapped his backpack, and something wiggled around inside. 

"An infestation," he replied. 

~*~

TK watched as his first-block teacher began scrawling math problems on the board - watched with considerably more interest than he would have shown had this been an ordinary lesson. He was glad, in an odd sort of way, that things had fallen out like this. Math had never been his favorite subject, and this particular teacher was duller than he'd believed possible. 

"Ready, Patamon?" he whispered. 

"More than ready," Patamon hissed back. Normally, he was allowed to fly freely over the school, but since he actually had to be inside today, TK had been forced to try to shove his friend into his backpack. Even though he'd taken out all his books to make more room, it was still a tight squeeze. 

"Great," said TK. "Let's just wait until things settle down a little." 

TK could whisper to his partner without getting caught only because the room was still full of pre-class chaos, with students chatting with each other, shouting, laughing, and throwing things. The teacher had learned early on that there wasn't much point in trying to silence them before the first bell rang, so he simply kept his back turned and pretended it wasn't happening. Finally, a tone chimed, announcing the start of the lesson, and the room gradually settled into reluctant silence. 

"Good morning everyone," droned the teacher. "Today we will be discussing the distributive property. But first, we will begin by calling the roll." He opened a briefcase and took out a sheet of paper, unfolding it so he could begin reading off names. The class began to fidget. 

"We'll never get a better time than this," said TK to himself, unzipping his pack. "Go for it!" 

"Finally, fresh air!" said Patamon to himself. He crawled out carefully, shaking his ears back into place, and began crawling across the floor, unnoticed beneath the desktops. Then, once he was sufficiently far away from TK that no one could connect him with Patamon's presence, the little 'mon vaulted up into the air with a flutter of wings. 

"Hoo-hah!" he shouted. "Wake up, everyone, I'm on the move! Come on, get going! Yahoo!" 

There was instant chaos. The teacher dropped his papers, staring in shock at the giant, flying, talking hamster that had appeared in his classroom. Kari, sitting a few rows ahead of TK, let out a convincing shriek as Patamon dove over her head. Her screams excited more from the rest of the class, and very soon, the room was filled with deafening noise. Patamon encouraged it by diving at people, throwing their notebooks to the floor and scattering pencils, which rolled and caused people to stumble, adding to the havoc. A Boom Bubble launched at the chalkboard send up clouds of chalk dust, hazing the room with choking white clouds, reducing visibility to a few feet. Somewhere within the hubbub, the teacher was shouting orders that nobody listened to; they were all too busy trying to get out. Nobody noticed that TK, Kari, and Davis were all hiding under a cluster of desks. 

"You know," TK said to Davis, "I really shouldn't be approving of this, but... this is actually sort of fun." 

"Are you kidding?" Davis replied. "This is my crowning achievement!" 

"It will be if it works," TK answered. "Where are Gatomon and Demi Veemon?" 

"We sent them off to some other classrooms," answered Kari. "We thought we could get more done if all the 'mons weren't in the same room. Should we go looking for them?" 

"Nah," TK replied. "Let them find us. If we go out now, we'll get pulled in with the rest of the crowd and get dragged outside. No one will miss us here." 

Meanwhile, panic was spreading throughout the rest of the school. In a classroom down the hall, heads were turned as they heard the ruckus a few doors down. While they were listening to the disturbance, a large white cat slipped through the open window, hopped nimbly onto the chalk tray, and raked both claws firmly down the board, making everyone jump. They turned to stare at her, and she stared back, her tail flicking with impatience. 

"Well?" she said. "What are you waiting for? Shoo! Scat! Get out of here, before I have to get dangerous!" She held up her glinting claws and narrowed her eyes. There was a sudden scramble to get away. 

However, not everyone went very far, because DemiVeemon had been sneaking around under the tables tying shoelaces together. At random points around the room, people fell on their faces as they tried frantically to run away. DemiVeemon hopped around tickling them. 

"Help! Something's got me!" shouted his victim, thrashing around on the floor. 

Demi Veemon turned a nimble somersault, avoiding the flailing feet and arms around him and went off to find another victim. Gatomon scampered around the room, making playful swats at anyone who didn't move quickly enough. The room was soon emptied, and the 'mons scurried off to search for new battlegrounds. Above them, they could hear thuds and sploks that sounded like someone above was dropping water balloons, and they could only surmise that Poromon was hard at work on the second floor. Distant shouts were audible from another wing of the school, not all of which sounded like students; it sounded more like Upamon was exercising his considerable noisemaking abilities. Finally, they caught the most important sound of all, the voice of the principal calling over the intercom, ordering all students and teachers out of the building. Knowing that their job was done, the 'mons scuttled off to rejoin their partners. 

"That was kind of fun," said Kari as she stepped into the now-empty halls. 

"That was _awesome_," said Davis, eyes shining. "I've never cleared out a whole school before. Can we do it again sometime?" 

"No," said Cody. "We're not allowed to do this kind of stuff." 

"Then why did we?" 

"Because this is an emergency," TK replied. "Come on, Demolition Davis. We're needed in the Digital World." 

~*~

Ken, hunched over his laptop, barely glanced up as his friends manifested a few feet away. 

"What took you so long?" he asked irritably. "I called you almost an hour ago!" 

"School," TK answered. 

"Oh," said Ken. "I'd forgotten about that." It was a measure of how upset he was that he didn't sound the least bit apologetic. 

"I wish I could forget about school," Davis replied. "What's up? Did Sam invent some new kind of monster to throw at us or something?" 

"Worse than that," sighed Ken. "Come on, I'll show you." 

Growing worried, the Digidestined followed Ken up the side of a steep hill to pause at the edge of a cliff. Below them, the Digital scenery spread out before them like a map... but the map was torn; black marks of chasms were snaking their way across the earth. Whirlwinds of light chased each other, leaving burned grass and scattered stone in their wake. The Digimon, who were normally such a visible part of the world, seemed to have vanished. The sun looked down on all of it with its strange sullen light. 

"This is some weird weather you're having today," said Davis. 

"It's not the weather," Ken answered. "This isn't natural, and it's not going to go away." 

"You... you can't fix it?" asked Yolei. 

Ken shook his head. "Don't you think I've tried? This is just too big for me... maybe for all of us. But we can't sit by and do nothing." 

"What can we do about this?" asked TK, watching the crazy lights. One of them passed by a few yards away, twisting a tree into a corkscrew, and everyone shuffled away uneasily. 

"What about the Digimentals?" Cody suggested. "Mine fixed the hole last time. Could they work on this?" 

"I don't know," said Ken. He kept his eyes downcast, and Wormmon rubbed up against his partner's leg in a gesture of support. Ken gathered him up into his arms and hid his face against the caterpillar's side; the other Digidestined had the feeling he was hiding tears. "I don't know what's causing it, so I don't know how to fight it. I need help..." 

The Digidestined stared. When they had first met the proud, cold-eyed Paladin, they had never imagined he was capable of this. They stood, fidgeting, wondering what they could possibly do. 

"Well," said Davis finally, "you're right about one thing. We can't just sit around doing nothing. There's got to be something we can do, if we just work at it." 

"What?" asked Ken helplessly. 

"Ken?" said Yolei. 

"Yes?" 

Yolei gave him a forceful smack across the cheek, making him stagger backwards a few paces. 

"Get a hold of yourself," she told him firmly. "Feeling sorry for yourself isn't gong to do anything. It's just going to make things worse, because you can't think of anything constructive while you're moping. You're the Paladin. We're Digidestined. We're legends, and we didn't get where we are by complaining about how hard it is. You made it where you are today by taking what was thrown at you and dealing with it, not breaking down and giving up. We _will_ get through this, and I forbid you to say otherwise!" 

She finished her tirade, panting a bit but looking oddly pleased with herself. Ken looked stunned. After a moment of silence, Davis wandered over to Ken's side to wave a hand in front of his staring violet eyes. 

"You okay?" Davis asked. 

"Yeah," said Ken, fingering the smarting spot where he'd been slapped. "Actually, I think I needed that. Thanks, Yolei." 

"Don't mention it," she answered. 

"But that still doesn't leave us a whole lot better off than we were before," Ken mused. "We still have to find some way of dealing with this - this - whatever it is." He gestured vaguely at the lights, the sun, the cracking earth. "Any ideas? At this point, I'm open to suggestions from just about anyone." 

There was a moment of silence. Then, a disembodied voice said, "How about me?" 

Everyone jumped, looking around for the source of the sound. As they were staring, a ball of light appeared in their midst - not the wild, dancing lights that were crackling across the earth, but a soft, pearly glow. It grew in brilliance, shedding a prism of pale colors, slowly taking on form and substance. Finally, with an eye searing flash, the light resolved itself into a solid shape. Everyone gawped. 

Standing in their midst was a man dressed in monkish white robes, his face hidden by a deep cowl - which he immediately raised, revealing a young, handsome face. He had light brown hair, short and spiky in front, bound into a ponytail in back. He regarded them all with stormy blue eyes. 

"Who is that?" asked Miyako, sounding impressed. Ken glared at her. 

TK frowned, thinking hard. Then his face lit up. He'd seen that face before, if only in illusion. 

"Gennai!" he greeted. "Man, is it ever good to see you! You always did have a crazy sense of timing." 

"Gennai?" Ken repeated, his eyes growing wide. "I've heard of you... the legendary warrior and sage... I'm at your service." The Paldin dropped to his knees in a formal bow. 

"Quit that," said Gennai irritably, seizing Ken's cloak and pulling him to his feet. "We don't have time for it. Besides, soldiers shouldn't bow to each other." But the Digidestined thought he looked flattered at the gesture, no matter what he said about it. 

"This is Gennai?" asked Kari. "He looks a lot different from last time we saw him..." 

"A warrior's form for a warrior's business," he answered. "Or did you think Digimon are the only things in this world that change shape? But I didn't come here just for old time's sake. We have important business... as you can see." 

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Ken. "I've tried everything I can think of, and I can't even figure out what's wrong, let alone how to fix it!" 

"I know," said Gennai, turning serious. "The truth of the matter is, your brother has been opening doors, if you can call them doors. As you've noticed, they're more like holes in the universe, ripped open with no consideration for what damage might be done in the process. One hole might not be a problem, and even two or three might be opened before it becomes dangerous, but putting tear after tear in the space of an hour or two, and this is the result." 

"You mean...?" Ken began. 

"In simple words, the Digital World is coming apart at the seams," Gennai replied. "It's structural integrity has been disturbed, and the pieces are drifting further and further apart. If things keep moving at this rate, I give it a matter of hours, until things break down entirely and there will be no recovery. I've been trying to hold it together as best I can, but my resources are limited. The only thing I know of that's strong enough to reverse the damage is the Digimental eggs... but even those won't work if you don't move quickly." 

"But I haven't been able to find any rips," Ken protested. "I've been looking, and I've come up with _nothing._" 

"That's because your computer is wired into the Digital World's main network," Gennai replied, "and as I said, the network is down today. That computer won't do you any good." 

"Well, if we can't find the doors, how are we supposed to do anything?" asked TK, getting annoyed. 

"But you can," answered Gennai, "or rather, Ken can." 

"But-" Ken began. 

"No buts. Listen. When the trouble began, didn't you feel it?" 

"Yes..." 

Gennai nodded. "You're connected to this world. All Digidestined are, to some degree, but you've been literally eating, sleeping, and breathing this place for the last three years, and that's allowed that connection to develop to a phenomenal degree. With a bit of instruction, you should be able to locate the disturbances in your world the same way you would be able to find a wound in your own body. I'm not saying that it will be easy or safe," he warned, "but I'm saying you can. Are you willing?" 

Ken nodded. 

"Good," Gennai replied. "Ken will serve as the coordinator. The rest of you will be following his instructions toward the rips and using your Digimental eggs to seal them. It's going to be dangerous work, I think I'd better warn you. It's possible it may take all of their power to heal the damage that's been done, which would leave your Digimon at the mercy of Sam's Spies." 

"Actually..." said Ken, sounding a bit embarrassed. Everyone stared at him, making him blush. "Um, actually, I have something that might help with that. Wait here a minute." 

Leaving a set of confused people behind, Ken sprinted off into the trees. He returned a few moments later, carrying a handful of what looked like large golden rings. 

"I've been saving these for an emergency," he said. "I think this is the biggest emergency we're ever likely to come across." 

"What are those?" asked Yolei curiously. 

"Golden Rings," answered Ken, blushing a bit. "I couldn't think of a more creative name for them... but anyway, they'll be helpful. Give them to your Digimon to wear, and it will protect them from the Spies' powers. It's how Wormmon can evolve to Champion without a Digimental." 

"Why didn't you tell us about them sooner?" asked TK. 

"Well... at first I didn't trust you," Ken replied, his blush deepening, "and then you didn't seem to need them, so I just put them aside for a rainy day." 

"It's not raining, but this will have to do," said Kari, accepting a ring. She offered it to Gatomon, who slipped it onto her paw and watched with interest as it shrunk to fit her. The other 'mons copied her example until they were all sporting gold necklaces, bracelets, or anklets. 

"That's them set," Gennai muttered. "Now for the hard part. Are you ready, Ken?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be," Ken replied. 

"Good enough. Find a place to sit down and get settled comfortably, so you aren't inclined to move around. You're going to be sitting still for a while. Relax as best you can. You're going to go into something like a trance. I warn the rest of you that he will appear as if he is dead, but don't worry. The chances are good he'll come out alive." 

"You mean there's a chance he _won't_?" Miyako squeaked. 

"There's always that chance, yes," said Gennai. "This is war. I told him this wouldn't be safe. Are you still willing to go through with it, Ken?" 

"Well, you could have warned me I might not wake up," said Ken, "but yes, I am." 

"Good. Go get yourself ready. I'll help you through the next part." 

Ken did as he was told, propping himself against the side of a convenient tree, nestled between its spreading roots, cushioned by soft moss. He leaned back and closed his eyes, steadying his breathing and heartbeat until he felt himself drifting, as if he was about to go to sleep. It was almost pleasant. 

"Relax," Gennai's voice intoned. It sounded very far away. "Forget yourself. Leave yourself behind, and spread out into the world..." 

Ken listened to the voice, and found himself obeying without even thinking about it. He felt his mind unfolding like a flower, filling him with awareness. Suddenly, he was a part of every blade of grass, every grain of sand, every breath of wind, and his body trembled with the effort of trying to hold him in that unnatural state. Then his mind encountered a door, and that horrible sickness washed over him. He felt himself coming apart from the inside, his consciousness trying to tie itself in knots, warping towards madness. He wanted to throw up or pass out or die, anything to get away, and he heard himself whimpering miles away. Frantically, he tried to reel himself in, to go back to being simple Ken, and not a whole dying world... 

And as his consciousness fled back towards his body, it brushed against another mind, one he recognized. It was Wormmon, his whole being currently fixated on trying to comfort his partner. Ken hesitated there, momentarily distracted from his pain, and it was then that he noticed something else. It wasn't just the world he was tapped into, it was the creatures in it as well, and now he got the disorienting feeling of being in two minds at once, and what he felt surprised him. He had always known Wormmon was his best friend, that this little worm cared for him more than anyone ever had, but to be experiencing it from this point of view... What he saw now was that his partner didn't just care about him, he _loved_ him, with a completeness that Ken had never dreamed anyone could. He felt himself relaxing again; he was safe as long as his partner was with him. Wormmon would do anything for him, live or die for him, and the sudden surety made him feel warm all over. Even the pain of the rips wasn't enough to break through this. 

In the outside world, Gennai saw Ken relax and slip fully into the trance-state, and he smiled a bit. 

"He's ready to go," Gennai replied. "How about you all?" 

"Ready," said TK, and the others nodded. 

"All right, then. Ken, can you tell them where the rips are?" 

Ken nodded dreamily. "Seven to the north, in the snow fields. Three in the forests to the east. Six in the mountains. Four more in the desert. Three on the plains." 

"Twenty-three. That's a lot of holes," Cody commented. "No wonder nothing's working right." 

"Guess we split up, then," said TK. "Those with two Digimentals should be the ones to take the areas with the most rips. Davis, you have the most powerful eggs, so you go north." 

"But it's cold up there!" Davis protested. 

"Yolei you and Hawkmon can handle the mountains," TK continued. 

"Can do!" she answered. 

"Armadillomon and I can take the desert," Cody volunteered. 

"That leaves the plains and the forest," TK concluded. "Can you handle the forest, Kari? I want to stay close by and keep an eye on Ken." 

"Wise choice," Gennai remarked. "He can't defend himself in this state. Naturally, Wormmon will be here to protect him..." Wormmon, who'd been looking worried, sat up a little straighter. "...But it never hurts to have a backup." 

"So, are we decided?" asked TK. "Then let's go!" 

"I should be going as well," Gennai replied. "I can help you no more here. I'm returning to my own place, to see if I can't find something that may be useful. Good luck, Digidestined!" 

With that, he turned and simply faded away, leaving only a few wisps of pearly mist in his wake. 

"Well, he didn't do very much, did he?" Yolei grumbled. 

"He told us what we need to do," Kari replied. "That's more than we knew before." 

"If you don't like people standing around talking, then let's _do_ something!" Davis encouraged. "Even if I'm not all that wild about going to sit in the snow." 

"Davis is right. We're wasting time," TK replied. "Let's rev up our eggs and get moving." 

The others agreed, and in a few moments, the Digidestined were mounted on the backs of a fleet of Armor Digimon, riding off through the crimson-tinted countryside. They should have felt some excitement, or at least determination, as they set out to defend their world. Still, looking back at Ken's still, pale form didn't seem like a good omen, and TK couldn't help feeling that something was about to go wrong. 

~*~

Sam did not even have the good manners to jump as the door to his laboratory burst open. Actually, he remained still on purpose, knowing it would annoy Arukenimon. He had a notion that she had been trying to catch him off guard or doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing, and he took an inner pleasure in not even flinching as the door slammed loudly into the wall, though Jun, perched on a console next to him, gave a startled squeak. 

"Hello, Arukenimon," said Sam coolly, not looking up from his work. "I trust you're well?" 

"Forget the chitchat," she snapped. "We're not here for a social call." 

"My, my, we are in a bad mood today," answered Sam. "What's the matter? That time of month?" 

"Very cute," she replied. "I hope you know, that line's been used. Have you finally used up your supply of clever witticisms?" 

"No. I just don't want to waste them on people who wouldn't appreciate them," answered Sam. Before she could ask who that veiled insult was aimed at, he continued, "Besides, I've had other things on my mind than verbally sparring with you." 

"Such as?" 

"Well, you asked for a door, didn't you? Well, It's ready whenever you want it." 

"It is? Really?" 

Sam pretended not to look, all the while keeping an eye on Arukenimon's reflection in an unused screen, and he saw the avid look that slipped past her cold mask. In the next second, it faded, leaving a more ordinary expression of smug superiority. Sam allowed himself a smirk; let her try to hide things from him. He had what she wanted, and they both knew it. The situation was under his control. 

Jun, who thought Sam hadn't seen anything, wished he had. People might call her stupid, but she hadn't missed that ugly look that had crossed the spider-woman's face, and the sight had given her an inner chill. It was, she thought, the look of something that was about to attack some unwitting creature and rip its throat out. Even the creature Sam insisted was so stupid, the strange man in the blue suit, was wearing a nasty, toothy grin, and had begun rubbing his hands together eagerly. Jun understood people, just as she'd said; nice people didn't look like that. 

*_But Sam says he knows what he's doing,_* she reminded herself. *_It'll be okay, he'll take care of everything..._* 

"You're absolutely positive this one is going to work?" asked Arukenimon, keeping her voice airy and unconcerned. 

"If I wasn't sure, I would have kept my mouth shut," Sam replied. "Actually, I've set up several minor gates already, and they're holding steady. Even if someone shut them all right this second, it would still work out correctly..." 

"What do you mean by that?" Arukenimon demanded. "If all the gates are shut, how would we get through?" 

"Because," said Sam, turning to offer her a patronizing smile, "_those_ aren't the gates we're going to use. If you'd been paying attention, you would have noticed that I said they were _minor_ gates. Every time I set up a gate, it weakens the defenses around the Digital World that have been preventing us from getting in. When the gates are sealed again, the damage recovers. I've simply been setting up small gates, putting cracks in the world's defenses, so that when I open the _major_ gate..." 

"...Those Digidestined brats won't be able to close it. Clever," said Arukenimon. "You've done well, Key-Seeker." 

"Of course," said Sam. "So, shall I go ahead and open up the door for you?" 

"No, wait a bit," she replied. "We have something we need to do first. Mummymon..." 

"Yes?" he answered, looking up eagerly. 

"Draw the curtain," she commanded. 

Sam felt an inner lurch; the mystery of what was behind that curtain had been eating at him for days, but he'd never quite found the courage to try sneaking a peek. All he had ever been able to discern were faint blinking lights and a dark shape he could never quite identify. Now he watched as Mummymon pulled back the black divide, leaning forward in an unconscious effort to see more clearly. 

What was it? For a moment, Sam's brain refused to process it, so unexpected and strange was the object he was confronted with. Then it struck him, and he felt a crawling sensation running down his back as he realized he was a looking at a coffin. Not only that, but it was unlike any coffin he had ever seen before, the old-fashioned hexagonal variety, widening near the top to make room for a broad pair of shoulders, then narrowing almost to a point at the bottom. It was painted jet black, but the edges were trimmed with gold and set with golden nailheads that glittered like evil eyes in the dimly lit room. Adding to it's already forbidding appearance, it was propped against the wall, looming over all of them - whoever it had been meant to hold was taller than any normal human. Then, as if all that wasn't strange enough, the sides of the box were connected by a series of cables and pipes to a set of whirring machines. Sam stared at the box, his eyes tracing the picture that had been stamped in gold leaf onto the lid, forming the silhouette of a bat. It was a strange thing, its ears standing in points like horns, its wings long and attenuated, each tip terminating in a thin spike. The gold was so brilliant against the blackness that it looked as if you could cut yourself touching it. Sam didn't know why, but the sight made his stomach feel as if he'd swallowed a bucket of ice cubes. 

"What's that?" he heard himself asking. 

"Tut, tut, tut. That's not a very nice thing to ask, Sam," said Arukenimon silkily. "This isn't a what, it's a who - or it will be when we're done. Would you like to do the honors, Sam? No? Not keen on finally meeting the one who's been so generous to you? Then I'll have to do it. Stand back, all of you." 

Smirking at Sam's stunned expression, Arukenimon sauntered across the room to the place where the machinery sat humming. With a flourish, she threw a switch, and the humming became a roar, echoing through the stark room, the pitch rising higher and higher until it sounded like it was going to explode. Jun shrieked and clapped her hands over her ears, eyes shut tight, but Sam was too dazed to even think about comforting her. All his attention was focused on the coffin, which had begun to glow, brighter and brighter, and then there was a sizzling noise and a flash light lightning... 

The light vanished, and Sam found himself staring blindly into the dark as every light in the room went out, leaving only dancing blue afterimages. Then, slowly, the lights began flickering back on, uncertainly, as if they were not sure of their welcome. And in the unsteady light, Sam saw something moving. The coffin door was opening, and someone was coming out. 

He - for the figure, though oddly proportioned, was unquestionable male - stretched languorously, yawning, showing off a pair of glittering fangs. His icy blue eyes roamed around the room, looking at everyone in turn. A faint smile touched his lips. 

"So," he said, "it seems you've succeed, after all. I was beginning to have my doubts." 

"We'd never fail you, Master," said Arukenimon. Sam noticed distractedly that her superior manner had evaporated, and she was now looking shaken and a bit dismayed. Sam couldn't blame her; whoever this new arrival was, he had a powerful presence. He'd thought Arukenimon and Mummymon's monster forms were terrible enough, but next to this person, they were only tawdry and deformed. This person was a Power, one even Sam wasn't sure he could reckon with. 

"There's no certainty of that," said the newcomer. "I've had my servants fail me before... and betray me. I certainly never had high hopes for you, considering where you came from." 

"Where they came from?" asked Sam. "But... I thought you created them." 

"Have they been telling you that?" the vampire replied. He sounded mildly amused. "They were designed to my specifications, but the material was flawed. They are digital creatures, but created from human DNA, from a pathetic man who was willing to allow me use of his mind and soul for a time. He was weak, with his foolish desires for friendship and love... These foolish creatures are as flawed as he was. I was fortunate to be able to track down someone who was willing to sacrifice those, willing to give in to hate and mindless destruction to serve my purposes." He gave Sam an icy smile. Arukenimon made a choking noise; something the vampire lord had said appeared to have shocked her. 

"I know who you are!" said Jun, pointing a shaky finger. "I've seen you before! You're Myotismon!" 

"Absolutely correct," he replied, taking a mocking bow. "Lord Myotismon, ruler of the demons. Kind of you to remember me." 

"You know this guy?" Sam squawked. 

"He kidnaped me... us," asked Jun slowly, shivering a bit at the memory. "He captured everyone - don't you remember? Everyone had to go up in front of him. He didn't take me because I was too old, but he took my little brother away. I was so scared I would never see him again..." 

She ran out of words, gasping as if to keep from crying. Sam wanted to put his arm around her, but with Myotismon's frosty gaze resting on him, he felt unable to move. He raised his eyes to stare into the vampire lord's pale face. 

"Tell me what's going on," he said quietly. 

"You want to know what you've gotten yourself into?" Myotismon retorted, smirking. "Ichjouji the genius, ashamed to admit he doesn't understand what's going on. Very well, I will tell you. Four years ago, I came into this world prepared to conquer it. Instead, I was betrayed by my most trusted followers and killed, struck down by a company of ragtag Digimon and a handful of human children... two of which are trying to thwart my plans. But those foolish children never realized they could never completely kill someone who was already undead. I survived as a spirit, leeching the strength of a foolish human who allowed himself to be deluded by him. I kept him around long enough to build myself a more fitting resting place and give life to more satisfactory servants, and then disposed of him. Since then, I have been waiting for the time when I might return to the Digital World to replenish my power and finish what I've started, and take revenge on those who dared get in my way. Does that satisfy you?" 

Sam nodded dumbly, his mind reeling. Disposed of... did that mean...? When Myotismon was done with him, would he be "disposed of"? He was beginning to feel sick. 

"Then enough talk," said Myotismon dismissively. "Open the door." 

Hands shaking, Sam entered in a command, and there was rush of wind that whipped hair and clothing. The room was filled with eye-searing light, forcing Sam to turn his head. Myotismon raised an arm, shielding himself from the brilliant onslaught, but the cry he uttered was not one of pain, but a fierce joy. 

*_I've finally done it,_* thought Sam. *_I'm finally going to go to the Digital World!_* 

~*~

"It's f-f-freezing out here!" Davis complained, rubbing at his arms. Snow swirled around him, limiting visibility to only a few feet ahead of him, and the drifts rose up to his Digimon's knees, dragging Davis's sneakers in the snow. True, he had a coat and gloves, but he was also wearing shorts, and though he couldn't see well enough to be sure, Davis felt like he was turning as blue as his Digimon. 

"We've got to be almost there," said Raidramon, trying to sound hopeful. "Wherever 'there' is." 

Raidramon didn't want to say anything - it would only worry Davis - but he wasn't dealing very well with the climate himself. He was after all, reptilian, not meant to handle such cold weather. This form was better than his 

Davis nodded. "No turning back now. We're the only ones who can close all these doors, so we can't give up." He carefully cradled the Digimental of Courage in his arms, as if it could warm him by virtue of its fiery nature. "I just wish we knew where we were going, that's all. I can't see anything, much less one of those rip thingies." 

Far away, Ken was having similar worries, as much as he could in his dreamy state. He couldn't sense Davis as he could the other Digimon, but he could watch Raidramon, and he could feel that the 'mon was in trouble. If only he had a way to talk to them, let them know where they should go... Without guidance, they were liable to get lost in the snow and freeze to death. Ken could use his Digivice to contact his friend, but that would mean breaking the trance and losing everyone else, and he had to keep watch for more tears. Ken racked his brain; there had to be a way... 

Wait. Maybe he didn't need to talk directly to Davis. He could do just as well talking to Raidramon. His forehead creased with the effort of concentration as he forced himself to narrow his thoughts down to a single Digmon. 

*_Raidramon?_* he thought experimentally. *_Can you hear me?_* 

Raidramon jumped and began looking around. 

"What's up?" asked Davis. "Did you see something?" 

"No, I heard something," said Raidramon. "Ken... he was talking to me, but he's not here." 

*_I'm in your mind,_* Ken sent. *_I'm going to help you get to where you need to be to shut the doors. Just follow my directions, and you'll be okay._* 

"What's going on?" asked Davis. "This cold isn't freezing your brain, is it?" 

Raidramon shook his head. "Ken's found some way to communicate with me. I never thought I'd be glad to be hearing little voices in my head!" 

"Well, tell Ken he needs to hurry and give us some directions," said Davis, trying to force the words through his chattering teeth. "We're going to be frozen digicicles in a minute." 

*_That's a problem, all right,_* Ken mused. *_Hang on a minute, I just thought of something. You two just stay close to where you are. I'm sending you some help._* 

Raidramon felt the sense of Ken's presence vanish, and he sighed. 

"He's gone again," he relayed. "Said he was going to get us some help. Guess we should take a breather." 

So saying, Raidramon walked around in circles, wolflike, to hollow out a cavity in the snow where he could curl up. Davis slid off of his partner's back and nestled himself in center of the circle, where Raidramon could protect him from the cold wind. In a few minutes, their combined body heat had made the cavity almost warm, and Davis felt himself dozing off. Remembering the stories he'd heard of hypothermic hikers falling asleep and never waking up, he forced himself to keep his eyes open, despite the snowflakes that kept falling into them. 

Suddenly, he became aware of a noise that jerked him wide awake. Raidramon perked up, too, pricking his ears toward the sound. It sounded like something large and heavy tromping through the snow - no, more than one something. It came closer and closer, until Davis could make out a set of grey shapes against the swirling snow. As they came nearer, he was able to discern them as a set of four large, shaggy, vaguely polar-bear like Digimon, each carrying a club of broken bone. Each had a large mouth with large teeth to match, and all of them had lamplike golden eyes. 

"Wha-what are you?" asked Davis. The stammer wasn't just from the cold. 

"We're Mojyamon," answered on of the beasts in a rumbling voice. "The Paladin called us. Said some of his friends needed a lift." 

"Wahoo!" Davis cheered. "Thanks, Ken, I owe you another one! And thanks for coming, Mojyamon. We could really use the help." 

"No problem," the lead Mojyamon replied. "We never say no to the Paladin." 

Within a few moments, Davis and his partner were setting out again, this time with more comfortable accommodations. Raidramon had turned back to his normal form of Veemon, and the Digimentals were now being carried by a pair of attentive Mojyamon. As for Davis and his partner, they each rode comfortably in the arms of the other two snow-mons, protected from the elements by living walls of thick, shaggy fur. It felt like being rolled up in a walking carpet, but it was better than trudging through the snow. Davis grinned, and, far away, so did Ken. This had been a good idea. Perhaps it could be put to work in other places as well. After making sure his Mojyamon friends knew exactly where they were going, Ken let his mind drift away, searching for others who would be willing to help. 

In the hot deserts of the south, Cody and Digmon trudged wearily through the slipping sand. He was beginning to envy Davis; he would have given a lot to have some snow handy right now. The desert was almost totally barren, broken only by the occasional cactus or bit of dried-up brush. Digmon could dig easily enough through proper ground or even rock, but the sliding sand had him at a disadvantage. Any tunnel he tried to dig simply caved in on him, so he was forced to trot along on the sun-baked surface. Cody suffered in the all-pervasive heat. 

Suddenly a shadow fell over him, and he looked up to see a pair of grey shapes skimming through the sky. One of them, realizing it had been seen, dropped down to Cody's eye level, letting the boy look into its multifaceted green orbs. It was a gigantic dragonfly, its wings stirring up a breeze that was a blessing in the sweltering desert. 

"I know you!" said Cody. "You're one of Ken's Sand Yanmamon, aren't you?" 

The Sand Yanmamon nodded and buzzed agreement. 

"Did he send you?" Cody asked. 

Another nod. 

"Can you give us a lift?" 

Nod, buzz. 

"Fantastic! Thanks!" 

Within moments, Cody and Armadillomon were riding on the back of a dragonfly, watching the desert roll away beneath them like a golden ocean, while a second insect hovered above them, a living parasol. Armadillomon hung on tightly, trying to hide his eyes. 

"Armadillos weren't meant to fly," he complained. 

Ken sensed the 'mon's distress and tried to fight back a smile at his situation. He might be troubled by the height and speed the Yanmamon could achieve, but the dragonfly-mons would keep him safe. They would reach the center of the desert in no time at the rate they were moving. He let his mind linger long enough to make sure there was nothing dangerous they would need to be aware of, and then moved on again. He had an idea for what he wanted to attempt next, a bit of a long shot, but definitely worth a try. 

He searched out Yolei next, or rather, her Digimon, who was currently struggling to keep himself flying upright. The weather in the highest mountains was normally cold and windy, but with the world behaving what it was, the normally breezy weather had turned sullen and stormy. Clouds hung low over the peaks, filling the sky with grey haze and dropping the occasional spatter of cold rain. There were ominous growls of thunder, and the weird dancing lights on the ground were echoed by multicolored bursts of lightning. Updrafts rushed up from the sheer sides of cliffs, and Halsemon, who was built more for gliding than true flying, kept wobbling. 

"Be careful!" Yolei yelped, clinging tightly to his neck. "You're going to dump me off!" 

"Sorry," said Halsemon, sounding chagrined. "I can't help it." 

"We'd better get where we're going soon. I'm _cold_," she complained. Rain had plastered her hair to her clothes, and the winds were making her shiver so hard she could barely hang on. "Where are we going, anyway?" 

"To Mount Optimus. It's the highest peak in this range," Halsemon replied. "We still have many miles to go. Should I find us a place to rest?" 

Yolei shook her head. "No, we've got to keep going. There's no time to waste." 

"**Perhaps I could be of help, then,**" said a voice. 

If Yolei hadn't already been clinging to Halsemon for all she was worth, she really would have fallen at that point from sheer surprise. She looked up, way up, at a gleaming shape that had appeared above her. It was huge, easily the size of a jet liner, and covered with golden feathers that glowed in their own light. It had the hooked beak of a raptor, but the eyes were more intelligent than anything she'd seen in a human face. Even Halsemon was stunned, circling in midair so he could stare up at the brilliant being. 

"Who are you?" asked Yolei. 

"**Phoenixmon,**" it replied. "**As guardian of these mountains, I was asked to assist you if I could. Normally I have little to do with your Paladin, but he convinced me this was a worthy cause. Now I am glad I did.**" 

"Why?" asked Yolei. What could the Phoenixmon learn by meeting her and Halsemon that Ken hadn't already told it? 

"**I do not care to concern myself with the doings of ground-walkers,**" the great bird replied, "**but you are children of air. You may have the form of a ground-walker, but you have the soul of the wind, and for that, I will help you.**" It considered a moment. "**It seems to me that the quickest way to get to Mount Optimus would be for you to ride on my back. Would you like that?**" 

"Oh - yes!" said Yolei, a little stunned. 

"**Then hold on tightly.**" 

Phoenixmon banked, rolling over in a flash of feathers. He righted himself again several yards below, caught one of the winds that had been giving Halsemon so much trouble, and rode it effortlessly to come up beneath them. Within moments, Halsemon's claws were no longer dangling in midair, but resting on a solid heap of golden feathers. He settled himself down, sphinxlike, to rest. Yolei, not seeing any sign of seatbelts on the Phonixmon's back, opted to stay where she was. 

"**Is everyone comfortable?**" the bird-mon asked? "**Then we're off!**" 

With no more warning than that, Phoenixmon pumped his powerful wings, and Yolei felt her stomach drop as she began rising high, high into the air. They rose straight through one of the clouds, briefly surrounding her with choking grey wetness, but in a few heartbeats they were clear again, bursting into a clear sky. With the red sun shining down on the glistening clouds, they seemed to ride through a world of cold fire dotted with the peaks of mountains, with the rumbling thunder and flashes of lighting only adding to the effect of being inside a roaring inferno. Yolei gasped, struck by the fierce beauty of it all. It was like the Phoenixmon himself, all power and glory and terrible radiance. 

"**Even so,**" Phoenixmon rumbled. "**I knew you would understand. You and I are kindred spirits.**" 

Yolei was stunned. She wondered just how much the great bird really knew about what was going on in her mind. She decided it would be safer to say nothing for a while. 

Halsemon was a fast flier, but Phoenixmon's speed was incredible. Once he got moving, Yolei had to keep her head down just to keep the rushing wind from choking her. Instead, she looked down at the clouds they skimmed over, watching their kaleidoscopic shifting dotted with the occasional icy mountaintop. Gradually, the peaks became more frequent, and taller. At last, Phoenixmon settled on the top of the tallest, a giant that overlooked all the others like a tree among shrubs. The air was cold and thin, making even the mighty Mega Digimon have to flap quickly to keep aloft. Hovering, he touched his beak to the summit and let his passengers climb off. Yolei slid clumsily off of Halsemon's back, her feet crunching into the icy snow. 

"**My part is done,**" said Phoenixmon. "**It has been an honor meeting you, child of the wind. Good luck, wherever you fly.**" 

With that, he fanned his wings again, stirring up clouds of snowflakes, and Yolei had to hide her face from the miniature blizzard. When she could look again, Phoenixmon was already skimming across the clouds, his golden feathers fading into the coppery sky. She stood and watched him until he vanished from sight, and even then, she kept staring off into the distance, looking out at the swirling clouds, feeling the wind tossing her hair. The atmosphere was thin and bitter cold, but she barely felt the cold. Instead, she felt a sense of exhilaration unlike anything she'd ever known. 

*_Ken sent me a Phoenix,_* she thought. *_Something straight out of a fairy tale... Ken, how could you ever think you're nothing special?_* 

Meanwhile, Kari and her partner were making their way toward their destination. Their journey was not as arduous as that of the others, but they were still beginning to find themselves in difficulties. Ken had sent them directions to a particular spring, but they were hard to follow when the top of the forest all looked the same. With no particular landmarks they could go by from above, they had been forced to drop to ground level. There, low-hanging branches made flight impossible, so Nefertimon had been forced to revert to Gatomon. Now she and Kari were picking their way through the underbrush. There was no path, and Kari was forced to move at a snail's pace to keep herself from being slashed by twigs and briars. Even so, her legs were showing a few red lines from where she had not been careful enough. 

"Are you okay?" asked Gatomon, listening to her partner express her displeasure with a grasping thorn bush. 

"I'm fine," said Kari unconvincingly. "Ouch! Stupid bush." She examined a thin scratch freshly marked across the back of her hand. "I think Ken must have picked out the most parts of the DigiWorld that are the hardest to get to and sent us all there." 

"Maybe that was smart," said Gatomon, trying to be constructive. "If we can't get to them, none of Sam's monsters can, either... can they?" 

"I wouldn't put anything past Sam," Kari replied. She carefully extracted herself from the thorn bush, but the thing clung to her clothing as if it had a mind of its own. "Gatomon, can you lend a paw? I think I'm stuck." 

"Sure." 

Gatomon, smaller and more agile than her human friend, threaded her way through the shrubbery with ease and went to work trying to unhook her partner from the briars. However, with every thorn she managed to remove, the branch would twist and hook itself in a different way, forcing her to start all over. The white cat scowled, her whiskers twitching in annoyance. 

"We'll never get done at this rate," she muttered. "Time for a more direct approach. Lightning Claw!" 

Gatomon slashed her razor-sharp claws across the offending branches, but they simply took the blow and bounced back, completely unharmed. Looking puzzled, the cat tried again. This time, the whole bush rustled, and one of the branches whipped around, smacking her across the face. Her fluffy fur protected her from what would have otherwise been a painful injury, but the thorns had barely missed her eyes. 

"Yow!" she yelped, wincing and ducking away. 

"Are you all right?" asked Kari. She tried to get closer to her partner to inspect the damage, but the tenacious bush was having none of it. 

"There's something wrong with this bush," said Gatomon. "If it's even really a bush. Come on, show yourself, whatever you are!" 

In response, the shrub rustled and writhed, the branches undulating like snakes. There was a blurry moment that made the watchers blink furiously to clear their vision, and then they found themselves looking at the multi-legged form of a Spy. 

"You think you're clever, don't you?" it hummed. 

"Cleverer than you," Gatomon replied. "Get out of our way, you overgrown weed-eater, or I'll be forced to get violent!" 

"Don't pay attention to it, Gatomon," said Kari, trying to edge away. "You remember what Ken said - if we fight it, we'll only be wasting time." 

Gatomon wasn't listening. "It's already hurt you, and I'm not letting it get away with it." 

"Oh? And how are you going to hurt me, little Rookie?" the Spy sneered. "You couldn't even cut through a plant." 

"Why does everyone think I'm a Rookie?" Gatomon complained. 

Kari was staring, her eyes getting slowly wider. She was beginning to slowly back away. 

"I think you guys had better look behind you," she said quietly. 

"Don't think you can fool me with that," hummed the Spy. "I am all-seeing! No one can sneak up on-" 

He never finished. At that moment, what had appeared to be just another oddly-shaped tree lashed out and neatly bisected the Spy with a single swift swipe. For a moment, the two halves hung in the air, as if the machine hadn't realized that it had been destroyed yet. Then it vanished in a swirl of sparks. Out of the forest came a leg, and then another, and then an ugly, tooth-filled head. Gatomon looked up, recognized the face, and went to hide behind Kari. The Child of Light continued to stare. 

"Snimon?" she said, her voice quavering. 

"Yes. Hello," it said pleasantly. "Did you need some help? Ken said you needed help." 

"Um... yes," said Kari, obviously surprised. A pleasant Snimon was something she had never yet dealt with. "You don't... remember us, do you?" 

"Hm?" The Snimon tilted its head and flicked its antennae in puzzlement. "Well, now that you mention it... but it feels like it was a long time ago..." 

"Are we supposed to know him?" Gatomon whispered to Kari. 

"Don't you remember?" Kari whispered back. "This is the Snimon Ken fought, back when I got the Digimental." 

"Oh." Gatomon turned around to look back at the Snimon. "Well, if he doesn't remember, we shouldn't remind him." 

"Is everything all right?" Snimon asked. It was hard to tell with something with so little facial expression, but it sounded a bit concerned, as if it were afraid of offending them. 

"Everything's fine," Kari assured him quickly. "And we really could use some help. Thanks for coming." 

"Glad to. Ken's been taking care of me," answered Snimon. "I owe him. Hop on - I'll get you where you're going in no time." 

It was difficult trying to clamber onto the back of a giant insect - Snimon were not built to be a comfortable ride for humans - but they finally made it, Kari perched precariously above his wings and Gatomon riding piggy-back style on Kari's shoulders. Then they took off in an incredible rush of wind and an earsplitting buzz of wings. They rocketed through the forest, Snimon cutting through the trees with his scythe-like arms. Kari closed her eyes and hung on for dear life. This was a great deal faster and less painful than walking, and there wouldn't be much that would bother them with Snimon around, and it was nice to know he bore them no hard feelings, but still... Kari could have wished Ken had sent a more agreeable form of transport. 

Ken, of course, had no way of knowing that. There wasn't much he could do even if he'd known. He was beginning to realize the extent of the damage Sam had done as he let his mind skim over the land. The Digimon had sensed it long ago, and almost all of them had gone into hiding, wedging themselves so deeply in their preferred dark places that not even the Paladin could coax them out. 

*_TK doesn't need that much protection, anyway,_* he consoled himself. *_Patamon can evolve now; there aren't that many creatures that would be willing to mess with Pegasusmon or Angemon. Still, I'd like to find some token protection, someone to guide them and watch their backs..._* 

It only took a moment of consideration to think of an ideal candidate: Tapirmon. _He_ wouldn't be disturbed by all the commotion - he was always trying to get into the thick of things. He might be small, but he was a fierce fighter when he had to be. Hadn't he proven that, protecting Cody? Tapirmon was one of his best Digimon friends. He would answer Ken's summons without hesitation... or so Ken thought. 

Ken cast about, searching for that familiar presence among the many minds around him, and was surprised to find Tapirmon trotting across the plains as fast as his little paws would carry him, traveling south, towards the desert. That was odd; Tapirmon was best suited for treed regions. What could he possibly want that far south? Was he running away after all? Ken tried to probe the 'mon's mind and was met with a brick wall, and he reeled back in shock. It took him a moment to realize that Tapirmon's mental powers were obviously stronger than he'd thought. Ken was, for whatever reason, being purposely blocked out. He tried to ask the Tapirmon, as best he could without words, just why he was being resisted, and was rewarded only by the familiar protestation that Tapirmon was needed for something. He wanted to come help Ken, but he was needed in the desert, so that was where he was going. He sent apologies. Ken, puzzled, backed away. 

*_Pegasusmon?_* he called tentatively. 

"Ken?" the reply came back. "Where are you?" 

*_I'm communicating with you mentally,_* Ken sent. *_Listen, I've been trying to get some of my Digimon friends to come watch over you, but all of them are too afraid. If you and TK get into trouble, I don't think I can help you._* 

Ken was relieved that Pegasusmon didn't feel annoyed that Ken was trying to protect him. He just said, "That's all right. TK and I will be fine. We haven't met any trouble, and we're almost there." 

*_Good,_* said Ken. *_Just call me when you're ready._* 

Satisfied, Ken sat back to rest a bit; this mental telepathy thing was interesting, but it was very tiring. He was beginning to feel very tempted to go to sleep, but he had a nasty feeling that if he gave into sleep and dreaming, he might never get himself back again. He forced himself to stay awake and aware for just a few minutes. Just a few minutes, and he could come back to the real world and rest. 

"Ken?" called an array of thought voices, overlapping each other in his mind. "We're ready." 

*_All right. Tell your partners to hold up their Digimentals and concentrate on them,_* Ken instructed. *_And let's hope this works._* 

For a moment, nothing happened, and Ken was worried as he counted heartbeats and waited for something to happen. Then, slowly, he began to sense a change around him, as if lights were beginning to burn in the distance. He felt himself breathing a sigh of relief as he felt the world sliding slowly back into place, settling itself once again. 

*_We did it!_* he exulted. *_It worked!_* 

Across the Digital World, he felt echoes of his feelings, as his friends began realizing that something had suddenly gone right for a change. Ken allowed himself a rare smile. Now to pull out of this trance and wait for the other Digidestined to return... 

Just then, something hit him with the force of a cannonball, making his mind reel. It was like the sensation he'd had that morning as he'd realized something was wrong, but this was worse, a hundred times worse. He felt as if he'd just had his heart cut out, as if his mind were being pulled apart neuron by neuron. Unfelt, tears were streaming down his face, and a scream of agony ripped out of him. He couldn't take it; his body just wouldn't hold it all. He had time for one last thought before he dropped into unconsciousness. 

*_A Gate... Sam's opened a real Gate..._* 

~*~

Sam blinked as he stepped out of a world of light. He felt tingly all over, as if all his limbs had gone, not quite to sleep, but certainly into a light doze. He shook himself and looked around. The first thing he noticed was that he still had company; Myotismon still stood before him, staring around with a strange, feral joy, while his lackeys huddled uncertainly behind him. Surprisingly, Jun was there, blinking and rubbing at her hands as if she herself was feeling a bit unsteady. 

"Did... did we make it?" asked Sam. 

"Yes," Myotismon hissed, his teeth flashing in a grin. "Yes, indeed, Key-Seeker. You've done even better than I anticipated." 

"Huh?" said Sam, in an unusual display of incomprehension. 

Then he looked around. Instead of the world of trees and flowers he'd been expecting, he was staring out at a vast plain of burnt-looking brownish rocks, rough and ugly, as if they were covered in dried blood. The sun hung over all of it, red and sullen. The sky seemed to have turned a bruiselike purple color. A wind blew by, carrying biting particles of sand and bits of wild light like escaped thunderbolts. 

"This is the Digital World?" asked Jun, staring. "But it's... _wrong_..." 

"Oh, no," said Myotismon. "This is exactly what I wanted. Not just the Digital World, but the Digital World thrown into chaos and destruction. You are very talented, Ichijouji. Somehow, you've not only found a way to bring me back to my homeworld, but you've done most of my job for me. That makes life so much easier." 

"But... this wasn't what I wanted," Sam blurted. "The Digital World's supposed to be beautiful! It's not supposed to be like this!" 

The vampire lord laughed, an sound that made Sam's stomach try to cave in on itself. 

"Do you think this was ever about what you wanted?" he asked quietly. 

"But..." Sam began, and couldn't get any further. Reality had just fallen on him like an avalanche. His eyes opened wide. "You used me! You've just been playing with me all this time!" 

"What's so shocking about that?" asked Arukenimon. "You knew from the beginning that we had a purpose for you. We even admitted we were lying to you! What right have you to expect that we would deal fairly with you once we had what we wanted out of you? Did you think you were immune from treachery just because you're Ichijouji the Genius?" 

Sam's mouth was hanging open. He had never, in his entire life, been so completely and utterly taken in. Arukenimon was right - everything had been right in front of him, and he'd never seen it, never bothered to look at it because it wasn't what he'd wanted to see. 

*_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_* he scolded himself. His heart was pounding in fury; he could think of no words strong enough to express his self-loathing. *_How could I have fallen for this?_* 

As was to be expected, everyone was ignoring him. Instead, Myotismon seemed to have finished his survey of the terrain and was now gazing off into nowhere with a speculative look in his eyes. 

"I will need to replenish my strength," he said, speaking mostly to himself. "That will not be difficult, here. Once I've done that, it will be easy to destroy the Digidestined children. Then I'll return to Earth and finish what I started there... Would you like to help me?" 

"Huh?" That last remark was directed, oddly enough, at Jun, and she was naturally confused. 

"Of course." Myotismon's tone had turned flattering. "You were useful enough to this little boy here. You could be useful to me as well. Come here, and I'll show you what I mean." 

"Oh... okay," she said. She took a hesitant step forward. 

Sam looked up in time to see a pair of identical nasty grins cross the faces of Myotismon's henchmons, and this time he was wise enough to realize what they meant. 

"Don't do it, Jun!" he shouted. 

It was no use. She didn't even turn her head; her eyes seemed to be frozen by Myotismon's icy gaze. She walked forward, as if in a trance, until she was only inches away from the vampire, looking straight up into his face, watching without seeing as a terrible smile bared his fangs. He wrapped his arms around her in a gesture that was almost gentle. He leaned forward, as if for a kiss, but at the last moment, changed direction and sunk his fangs into her throat. 

That was enough to shock Jun out of her trance, but by then, it was too late for her. She screamed in utter panic, but she didn't dare struggle, knowing that if she did, she'd be ripping her own throat out. Instead, she could only stand, frozen and whimpering as she felt her lifeblood slipping away from her. Gradually, the whimpers died out and were replaced by an eerie silence. The vampire finished taking what he wanted from her and let her now limp body to drop to the ground, lifeless or comatose. Sam stared, his face white as cold wax, at Myotismon. The vampire still had a trickle of blood, Jun's blood, trickling down one corner of his mouth until he made it vanish with a catlike dart of his tongue. He smiled. Sam thought he was going to throw up. 

"You're monsters," he whispered. "All of you are monsters." 

"So the genius finally figures it out," said Arukenimon. "So clever of you to notice." 

All Sam could do was stare. Then, with a wail that echoed through the barren countryside, Sam turned and fled, crying hysterically, into the desert.


	9. Dreams

**Dreams**

**By: SilvorMoon**

TK stared anxiously over the plains, watching for any sign of movement. The last he had heard, his friends had all scattered to the four corners of the Digital World on a dangerous mission, and he really had no idea how they were doing now. He squinted, looking up at the rusty sky and wondering if it should really be so dark at this time of day. Hadn't the sun only risen a few hours? Surely it should have stayed light a while longer, especially now that the doors had closed. And was that pale shape over there on the horizon really the moon? He scowled at it; if it was the moon, it looked a bit like it was coming apart, and that was definitely not good. 

"Is that a shooting star?" asked Patamon. He, too, was staring at the moving bit of whiteness. 

"I don't think so," TK answered, puzzled. "Wait a minute, it's starting to come clear. Is that...?" 

"Is it what?" asked Patamon, flapping higher into the air for a better look. 

"It is!" exulted TK. "Angewomon!" 

The distant shape waved as it rocketed across the sky. Soon four glittering wings were discernable, supporting a humanoid woman of breathtaking beauty, and riding in her arms was Kari Kamiya. She waved, too, as she caught sight of TK. 

"Glad to see you!" he called as they touched down. "Hi, Angewomon! Haven't seen you in a while... Seen any of the others?" 

Kari grinned. "Now that you mention it... well, you'd better wait and see. Oh, and Snimon sends his regards." 

"You met him?" asked TK. 

"You could say that," she answered. 

Moments later, there was the sound of rushing wings, and the two Digidestined looked up to see two more flying shapes cutting across the sky. They circled a few times, as if inviting their friends to admire them, before dropping to the ground. Atop the two winged things, a pair of riders could be seen. They seemed to be carrying on a spirited conversation with each other. 

"...didn't have to deal with a blizzard," Davis was saying. 

"Well, I had to fly through a thunderstorm!" Yolei retorted. "I got soaked to the skin, and that wind was freezing!" 

"Yeah, you _flew_," he answered. "We had to walk." 

"You mean _I_ had to walk," said the 'mon carrying him. 

"Well, it was still cold," Davis grumped. 

"Veemon?" asked TK, looking up at Davis's carrier. Veemon had borne some resemblance to a dragon, but this had to be the genuine article, a clawed, winged, sharp-toothed and horned terror. 

"ExVeemon," Davis corrected, grinning. "Champion level. Pretty cool, huh?" 

"Awesome," agreed Kari. "And by the way, I'd like you to meet Angewomon, Gatomon's _Ultimate_ form." 

"Uh... Ultimate?" asked Davis. He stared at Angewomon, his eyes beginning to glaze over. Angewomon tossed her hair haughtily, but her partner got the distinct impression that she was winking behind her mask. 

"Somebody smack him," Yolei muttered. Her mount obliged by flicking his wing at Davis, who, caught off-guard, lost his balance and fell off of ExVeemon's shoulder. Luckily, he landed on the soft grass, and sat up shaking his head. 

"What are you doing down there?" asked ExVeemon, blinking at his partner in puzzlement. "I could have put you down if you'd asked." 

TK laughed. "Yup, that's Veemon." 

Yolei's partner, who had the form of a gigantic eagle with horns, bent down to lift Davis up by the scruff of his neck and set him back on his feet. 

"Sorry," he said. "I do apologize. Are you all right?" 

"That's got to be Hawkmon's Champion form," commented Kari. "No other 'mon I know has such good manners." 

"This is Aquilamon," said Yolei proudly. "Isn't he the coolest?" 

Aquilamon sat up a bit straighter and preened, looking pleased with himself. Yolei winked at her friends and added, "Of course, he's not _nearly_ as cool as the thing Ken sent to give us a lift." Aquilamon deflated, and the other Digidestined stifled giggles. 

Their laughter ended as they felt the ground shaking under their feet. 

"What's that? An earthquake?" asked Davis, looking around nervously. 

"I don't think it's an earthquake," TK replied. "I think it's... Cody!" 

He turned and pointed, and the others followed his gaze to the horizon. Against the sky, they could see what appeared to be a small perambulating mountain. Every time it leaped, it's feet struck the ground with a force that made the earth shake. 

"Fastest turtle I've ever seen," Davis muttered. 

"It's not a turtle, it's a dinosaur," said Yolei. 

"Whatever it is, it's coming in fast! Out of the way!" TK yelped. 

Everyone scattered, just in time to avoid the charging 'mon. It skidded to a halt in the place where they had been standing, ploughing up furrows in the grassy earth as it attempted to overcome its momentum. 

"Whoa, Ankylomon! Easy there!" Cody shouted, clinging to the creature's neck. 

"Sorry!" it called back. "I'm not used to going that fast!" 

"There you are!" called Davis. "I was wondering when you'd turn up. It's not like you to be late." 

"It looks to me like we're the only ones in the group without wings," Cody replied. "How fast do you want us to go?" 

"Well, you're here now," TK replied. "Did everyone get all their gates closed?" 

There were nods from the others. 

"We had to fight our way to this spring, and got jumped by a Spy on the way there," said Kari, fingering the scratches it had given her. 

"We rode on a Yanmamon to this big plateau in the desert," Cody said. 

"We went to the top of this huge mountain! You could see forever up there!" 

"Veemon and I went to this glacier! There must have been four feet of snow up there!" 

"Sounds like you guys had all the fun," said TK. "I just hung around here, mostly. But we _did_ get it all done, and we're all together again. That's what matters." 

"We're not all together," said Yolei. "Where's Ken?" 

"Probably still where we left him," TK replied, turning his head to hide a blush. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on the Paladin while he was trancing, but he'd been so wrapped up with trying to channel enough energy to shut all his gates that he'd had no energy for anything else. "Let's go check up on him, and tell him the good news." 

"And let's hurry," said Yolei, an edge of worry creeping into her voice. "Gennai said that trance thing was dangerous. He'd better be okay." 

"He'll be fine," said Kari soothingly. "He's got Wormmon looking after him. What could go wrong?" 

At that moment, a little green shape came bounding into view, panting with exertion. He skidded to a halt at Davis's feet and looked up at them all. 

"Come quick!" he gasped. "Ken's in trouble! Hurry!" 

"Trouble?" asked Yolei, stunned. 

"Ask questions when we get there!" Davis retorted. He grabbed her wrist and started running, dragging her along until they were snatched up into the claws of their partners. Ankylomon wheeled around, nearly unseating Cody, while TK and Kari were scooped into the arms of a pair of angels. Somehow, though, the caterpillar traveled faster than any of them. 

Within moments, they scrambled to a halt at the foot of the tree where they had left Ken sitting. He wasn't sitting there anymore, but lying sprawled on the ground, as if he'd made an effort to get up but had fallen. His skin, pale under normal conditions, was chalk white. He was not moving. The Digidestined moved jerkily towards him, torn between the instinct to rush up and shake him and fear for what they might discover if they did. Slowly, Kari went up to his side, touching his wrist, then his throat. 

"Well?" asked Yolei. Her voice came out as a nervous squeak. 

"His heart's beating... barely," Kari replied. "He's not breathing very well...What happened?" 

"I don't know!" Wormmon wailed. "One minute he was fine, and then he cried out and... went like this. I can't shake him out of it. Do you think he's going to...?" 

"He's not," said Davis firmly. Everyone stared at him. He didn't sound like he was trying to be comforting; he sounded like he was stating something so blatantly obvious that he was surprised no one realized it. Realizing he was being watched, he said, "Not if we don't let him." 

"What do you mean?" asked TK. 

"It's simple," Davis replied. "You heard what Gennai said." 

He was met with puzzled looks. He gave a long sigh. 

"Look," he said. "Gennai said that Ken could do this because he was connected to the Digital World so closely, right?" 

There were reluctant nods. 

"But he also said that _we_ were connected, too, right?" 

"I _guess_..." said TK reluctantly. 

"So we can go... wherever he is... and get him back," said Davis. "It's simple." 

There was a moment as everyone stared at him. 

"You're nuts," said Yolei. "That won't work." 

"Well, I'm going to try," said Davis. Glaring at them all, he dropped down next to Ken, setting his hands on the boy's shoulder. He knelt there, head bowed, eyes shut tight in concentration. For a moment, there was silence. The Digidestined glanced uneasily at each other. Then, slowly, Davis's expression shifted to one of surprise. So did the expressions of the people watching him. 

"Do you see what I see?" asked Cody. 

Dancing around Davis's fingers were tiny flickers of orange light, faint and wavering, but definitely there. 

"Davis?" asked TK. "Are you... okay?" 

"It's weird," the boy answered. "I can hear his heart beating... but it's so far away..." 

"Let me help," said Kari. She knelt next to him, putting her hand on his. Instantly, the orange lights steadied, and were joined by a pearly pink glow. She surveyed the results with a nod, then turned to her friends. "What are you waiting for? Ken needs our help." 

Yolei nodded and went to join them, and a pale purple shimmer was added to the mix. Cody and TK glanced at each other, then wandered over to join their friends, bringing forth a gleam of blue and gold. The lights grew brighter, filling their vision. For a brief instant, they thought they were seeing _through_ the lights, as through a brilliantly lit window, seeing themselves and the whole world bound together in this multicolored, glowing fabric, and seeing the boy who was lost in it. Without even thinking about it, they reached out and pulled... 

The light went out so suddenly it left them blinking, momentarily blinded. Under their touch, something was moving. They glanced down and saw Ken shaking his head, as if to clear it of a bad dream. 

"Wha' happened?" he mumbled. Then he shook himself again and sat up, wide-eyed. "The Gate! Sam - he's going to get through - we've got to stop him..." 

"Take it easy," said TK. "It's all right! We closed up the rips. Nothing's going to happen now." 

"No!" said Ken. "You didn't see - he opened a Gate, a real one! He's going to get in! We've got to hurry!" 

Davis shook his head. "You must have been having a nightmare or something. Wouldn't we have known if-" 

There was a sudden rumbling in the earth that knocked everyone onto the ground. A ridge of trees on the horizon suddenly dropped into a chasm, sending up a cloud of dust and leaves. Something else rustled its way across the sky, something that looked like a cloud until they realized that it was not one thing, but many small black creatures, like bats. In the distance, thunder rumbled, and there appeared to be a wisp of fog inching its way into view. 

"Okay," said Davis faintly. "I take that back." 

~*~

Half-crazed, frightened, gasping for air, an exhausted figure staggered through the sands, struggling to continue what had once been a run. Now it was nothing more than a painful lurch, as his feet slipped on the uncertain ground and stumbled over half-buried stones. One hand clutched at a stitch in his side; the other was stretched out as if to grasp something just ahead of him. Somewhere along the line, his glasses has slipped off and been lost, but he had barely noticed. He was already half-blind from crying. He wouldn't have noticed anyway. All that was in his mind now was the instinct to get away, wherever that might be, far from whatever had brought him here in the first place. 

Finally, Sam's strength gave out, and he collapsed onto a stone to catch his breath and assess his situation, to try to get his brain working again. The very idea made him laugh bitterly; just look where all his cleverness had gotten him! He was lost somewhere in a desert, not even knowing which direction he had come from or if he'd been walking in circles all this time. The sun seemed to be setting, turning the sand crimson, and a sharp sliver of a moon, tinted red by the sunset, hung in the dark sky. Soon it would be night, and he'd be here in complete darkness, with no one to help him. 

*_My worst nightmare,_* he thought bleakly, staring at the sunset. *_Everything I thought I was avoiding, and I was just getting closer to it. Even if I knew how to go home, I couldn't, and Jun will never forgive me for leaving her... assuming she lives..._* 

There weren't any tears left to cry, but his eyes burned painfully at the thought. How could he do something like that, leave an innocent girl to pay the price for his own stupidity. Hadn't he heard Arukenimon saying that there would be a use for Jun, that someone was going to be sacrificed? He should have been smart enough to realize... but instead, he'd just assumed he was too clever to let anyone fool him. 

"I've lost everything," he whispered to the sunset. "Everything's gone..." 

Only... not _everything_ was gone. Something was trotting swiftly across the desert, gliding like a cloud, its ease of movement belying its ungainly shape. Without any evidence of fear, or even curiosity, it padded confidently up to Sam's side and stared at him. 

"'Scuse me!" it chirped. 

"Go away," muttered Sam. 

The creature was not to be dissuaded. It pawed at Sam's leg, calling, "'Scuse me, 'scuse me!" 

"I said, go away!" Sam snapped. "I need to think... there's got to be a way out of this..." 

"'Scuse me!" 

"Oh, shut up!" 

Sam aimed a kick at the creature, sending it tumbling across the sand. The creature took the punishment stolidly, rolling over a few times before planting its feet again and walking back up to Sam's side. It set its paws firmly on Sam's knees and lifted itself up until they were face to face, and the boy's vision was suddenly filled by a pair of huge blue eyes. 

"'SCUSE ME!" it shouted. 

"What?" asked Sam, startled into replying. 

"You've got a nightmare stuck in you," the creature replied. 

"A... what?" answered Sam, mildly dazed. He recognized the creature now, the odd little thing that was always following his brother around - a Tapirmon, he thought it was called, the thing that had asked him to play with it once. He couldn't imagine how or why it had followed him here, but if it could help him... 

"A - night - mare," repeated the Tapirmon, speaking slowly so Sam could understand him. "It's stuck in you. Right here." It nudged at Sam's chest, in the region of his heart. "Do you want me to take it out?" 

Sam blinked. A nightmare? Stuck in his heart? Come to think of it, it certainly felt that way. The way the Tapirmon was staring at him was giving him a weird feeling of vertigo, but one that was not entirely unpleasant. It was as if he was about to fall off of something, but with hope that he would learn to fly... 

"Yes, please," he heard himself saying. 

"Okay!" said the Tapirmon happily. "_Waking Dream!_" 

Suddenly, Sam felt himself surrounded by fog, through which dancing visions flashed... 

_... "I am the authority in this family, all right? What I say, goes. I am the talented one. I am the genius. You are just a worthless little runt taking up space, and Mom and Dad would have been better off if they'd never had you. You don't deserve that Digivice. It belongs to me..."_

_..."If I stayed here, you'd kill me, wouldn't you?"..."Maybe I would..."_

_..."The Digital World is mine by rights, and anyone who stands in my way will inevitably be met with defeat..."_

_..."I see what you are now - you'll do anything to get what you want. No one matters but you. You could never understand what I'm doing, what I'm working for. You never will. I'm sorry we have to share the same blood..."_

The flashbacks went on and on, filling his mind with painful, echoing words - sometimes his own, cold and proud; sometimes his brother's, full of the strain that came from being forced to hate his own brother; memories of every moment that had led up to where he was now, lost and alone because of his own pride... 

Then there was a noise, one that sounded oddly like a satisfied _shlurp_, and the visions cleared, leaving him staring only at a rather smug-looking Tapirmon. 

"All better?" it asked. 

"Um... yeah. Thanks," said Sam. He felt weirdly light and empty inside, as if he'd been hollowed out. "What just happened?" 

"I took the nightmare away," Tapirmon explained patiently. "That was a bad one. It's been there for a long time, too. If you'd left it there much longer, it would have swallowed you up." 

"I think it almost did. Thank you," Sam replied. 

"Welcome," said the Tapirmon. "I was glad to help." 

"Why?" asked Sam. "Why would you want to help me? All the horrible things I've done..." 

"Doesn't matter," said Tapirmon, shaking his head. "I helped you because I'm the only one who _could_ help you. You needed me... and I need you. I've been waiting a long time for you." 

"You... what?" Sam asked, stunned. "You don't mean... are you...?" 

"All my life," said the Tapirmon, "I knew there was someone out there who needed me. Now I've found you. You and I were meant to be together." 

Sam stared. "I have a partner? Just like Ken and Davis and all of them? Then why couldn't I get in before? Why was something always keeping me out? ... Wait a minute, I think I know why? It's because I was trying to force my way in, wasn't it? If I had come in earlier, I would have hurt something... I already have, haven't I?" 

Tapirmon nodded. Sam sighed, feeling stupider by the minute. At least this creature wasn't trying to spare his feelings - at the moment, that would have made him feel even worse about matters. He looked around again, studying the falling darkness and the barren desert, and began to feel panic setting in again. What was he going to do? He had to do something, but what? How? 

"Are you frightened?" asked Tapirmon. 

"Yes," said Sam. 

"Look at me," the 'mon replied. 

Too beaten down to be anything but obedient, Sam did as he was told, looking back into Tapirmon's fathomless blue eyes. They were looking right through him, seeing everything he'd ever done, every harsh word he'd spoken, every smug thought and selfish desire, and for a moment, Sam wanted to cringe away, shut his eyes and bury himself in the sand. Suddenly it was very important to him that this creature respect him, and how could it feel anything but loathing for the horrible person it was seeing? But somehow, he couldn't look away, and slowly he realized that Tapirmon didn't care at all what Sam had done in the past. He loved him, completely, and nothing else mattered. In the face of something so completely overwhelming and so undeserved, Sam discovered that he could cry again, after all, and he buried his face in his partner's fur, sobbing and trembling, while Tapirmon licked his face and whuffled soothingly into his ear. 

"Help me," said Sam, in a small voice. "I'm lost. I don't know what to do." 

"You'll have to decide that for yourself," Tapirmon replied. "Do you understand what your dream means?" 

"The one about the desert?" asked Sam. He thought back to it - not difficult, given his surroundings. It was the nightmare that had plagued him every time he failed at something, every time he had ever felt insecure. "I was afraid, wasn't I? My parents were always so proud of me for the things I did, and everyone made such a big fuss over me... I thought that if I didn't live up to their standards, they wouldn't care about me anymore. I always had to be in control of everything everyone did. I was always so afraid that someone would do better than me, and that everyone would love them instead, and then my brother found the Digivice. I hated him, because he could do something I couldn't. Everyone in this world loved him. I wanted to take it all away. But I couldn't. I was so afraid..." 

"But you don't have to be afraid anymore, Sam," said Tapirmon. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what." 

"I know." He managed a feeble smiled. "Thanks. So... what are we going to do now?" 

"I've taken away your nightmare," Tapirmon replied, "but it will come back again if you aren't careful." 

Sam shuddered. "How do I keep that from happening?" 

"The only way to keep bad dreams away," said Tapirmon, "is to fill your heart with good ones instead. Can you think of anything you want to do?" 

"I... I want to make up for the things I've done," Sam replied. "I want to earn everyone's forgiveness, so Ken and I can be friends again." His eyes turned cold and certain. "And I want to find the people who led me to this, and pay them back for what they did to me, and my brother, and Jun." 

"Then we should go find them," said Tapirmon. 

"Yeah." Sam scanned the horizon. It was hard to see where anything was in the gathering shadows, and everything looked hazy without his glasses... or was that a real haze creeping across the sand? Sam had never thought to find fog in a desert before. "Do you know the way out of here?" 

Tapirmon nodded. "Follow me." He seemed to consider. "Follow close. It's going to be dark." 

Sam had a notion Tapirmon wasn't just talking about sunset. "I know. But it will be okay, won't it? If we stick close together?" 

"If we stick close together, you won't get lost," Tapirmon agreed. 

Sam nodded, and the two of them began to walk. The fog swept in, obscuring everything in grey vagueness, but still, Sam had never felt more confident. 

~*~

Ken stared off into the encroaching fog, his eyes dark with something that looked suspiciously like fear. 

"We've got to get out of here," he murmured, as much as if he were talking to himself than anyone else. "There's got to be something..." He tried to get to his feet, but Davis shoved him down again. 

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked. 

"I'm going to where I can be of use," Ken answered in his Paladin voice. "If Sam's made it this far, and he's brought those monsters of his with him, we have to go find him. Maybe we can overpower him before he gets too far." 

Shoving off Davis's hand, he stood up and began marching away. He made it only a few steps before his legs trembled and gave out, sending him sprawling onto the ground. Wormmon scurried to his side. 

"Ken, be careful!" he pleaded. "You're not strong enough to travel right now." 

"But I've _got_ to," Ken protested, trying to shove himself up again. Wormmon nudged his elbow, making his arm buckle and drop him again. 

"Wormmon's right. You're wiped out right now," said TK. "You're also not thinking straight, if you think you're going to walk all the way to wherever Sam is. We've got Digimon, right?" 

"Oh. Right," said Ken. He shook himself. "You're right, I'm not thinking straight. My head feels like it's full of fog. Whatever I just did, I don't think I'd better do it again for a while... preferably not within the next hundred years or so." 

"You don't look so good," Yolei commented, coming to help him up. "Maybe you'd better sit this one out?" 

Ken shook his head. "No. This is my fight more than anyone's. I _am_ going." He crossed his arms and gave a glare that forbid any argument. 

"Fine," said Cody. "Just don't tell the rest of us we can't come with you." He turned to Ankylomon, who obediently knelt down to let his partner scramble onto his back. 

Ken took a breath, as if to argue, but another nudge from Wormmon made him release it again in a sigh. "You're right, you're right. Give me a lift, Wormmon?" 

"Do you even have to ask?" the 'mon replied. 

In a swirl of green light, Wormmon transformed into Stingmon, who held out a hand to help Ken onto his shoulder. Even so, it took TK and Davis's assistance to get him in place, looking pale and shaky but still determined. The others took one last check to be sure he was all right before returning to their own partners. 

"So, where are we going?" asked Kari, settling herself in Angewomon's arms. 

"Over there," said Ken, waving vaguely at the darkness that was gathering on the horizon. "Sorry I can't tell you more specifically. I got the flash just as I was pulling out of the trance, so all I saw was a glimpse... probably a good thing, too. If even a glimpse was enough to knock me cold, the full force..." He trailed off, shaking his head in a manner that indicated he'd rather not think about it. 

"The east," said Cody. "The desert..." Someone, maybe his grandfather, had told him that deserts were symbolic places of spiritual battles. How appropriate, that they should have their final confrontation there. 

*_Because this is going to be final,_* he thought as he watched his friends take off. *_I can feel it inside. This can't go on as a stalemate any longer - one way or another, it's going to end today._* 

Or was it tonight? Looking around, the Digidestined had to wonder. The sun appeared to have set, and a sliver of a moon was just visible low in the sky, as if even it didn't feel like coming too far out into the open. There were no stars, but an eerie light seemed to emanate from the fog itself, making it appear light even though it was next to impossible to see anything. Those whose partners were winged urged the 'mons to fly low, skimming over the sand. Davis squinted, trying to see clearly through the haze and shadows, glaring down at a rough formation of rocks. Suddenly, he kicked ExVeemon sharply. 

"What'd you do that for?" the dragon growled. 

"Go down!" 

"Huh?" 

"I said, go down! I thought I saw something." 

"You should have said so, then," ExVeemon complained, but he did as he was told, swooping down until his tail was nearly dragging the ground. "I don't see a thing." 

"That's because you passed it already. Turn around." 

"What's he doing?" asked Ken, shooting an irritated look over his shoulder. 

"I think he's spotted something," said Kari. "Turn around, Angewomon. Maybe he's found Sam... or at least a clue." 

Curious, Aquilamon banked without being told, wheeling around to stare back in the direction they'd come from. From this angle, his eagle eyes picked out what he'd missed before: a huddled shape lying on the rough stone. 

"I don't think that's Sam," he said, "but it's definitely human. I'm going in for a closer look." 

Meanwhile, Davis had already gotten close enough to see. Before ExVeemon could realize what was happening, the boy had jumped down from his perch, landing ankle-deep in the sand and staggering into a run. He scampered up the rocks, ignoring the way their sharp edges cut at his hands, until he was standing only a few feet away from the motionless figure. He stopped and stared, his face going pale beneath his suntan. The other Digidestined landed next to him with a bit more alacrity. 

"Davis, what's wrong?" asked Kari, coming to his side. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Then she got a closer look at what he was staring at. "What in the... Who is she?" 

"She... she's my sister," said Davis. "Oh, God... Sam's killed my sister! I knew she would get in trouble if she followed him! I warned her! I warned her this would happen, and she wouldn't listen to me!" 

Ken, meanwhile, had walked over to the unmoving girl and was busy inspecting her, checking her pulse and lifting her eyelids with all the composure of a doctor giving a routine checkup. 

"Davis," he said, "I think you need to calm down." 

"Calm down?" repeated Davis incredulously. "I do not need to calm down! I need to find that brother of yours and grind him into Samburgers! How can you sit there and tell me to be calm?" 

"Because your sister isn't dead," said Ken. 

"Oh," said Davis. 

"She's definitely not in good shape, but she's not dead," Ken continued. "It looks like she's been here a while, though. If she's lasted this long, she's probably going to make it. I might even be able to help her, if I could figure out what's happened to her." 

"Well, whatever Sam did, he's going to pay for it," Davis growled. "Nobody messes with my sister and gets away with it!" 

"Sam didn't do that," said TK. 

"Huh? How do you know?" asked Davis, surprised at the certainty in his tone. 

Instead of replying, TK walked over to Jun's side and pointed. There were two small red marks on her neck, surrounded by dark smudges of dried blood. 

"Sam couldn't have done that," he said. "He may be bad, but he's not a bloodsucker." His face clouded. "I don't know who could have done it, though..." 

"There aren't any vampires in the Digital World, are there?" asked Yolei nervously. 

"There _shouldn't_ be," Kari replied. "I mean, he's dead, isn't he? We saw him die!" 

"We saw who?" asked Cody, who had scurried up the rocks to join them. 

"He was before your time," TK replied. "Before you became Digidestined, anyway. We had a problem with an evil vampire Digimon called Myotismon. We had a terrible battle defeating him. We lost a very good friend in the battle... but we _did_ win, and he was destroyed." 

"I heard about that," said Ken. "Vaguely, anyway. My family and I were out of town at the time, and nobody wanted to talk about it very much when we got back. It was just too much for people to handle, I think, having to admit that monsters and magic had been running rampant right in front of them. But he died outside the Digital World, didn't he? That means he couldn't have returned... unless..." 

"Unless," TK finished, "he was slick enough to con somebody into opening a door for him. Someone who was so desperate to get in here that he'd go to any lengths to do it." 

There was silence for a moment. 

"So," said Ken at last. "My brother finally met his match. Well," he said, taking on a brisk tone, "the first thing to do is try to help this girl recover. It shouldn't be too difficult - Piximon taught me a little about medicines, in case I ever needed to heal myself." 

Davis nodded, remembering the medicine Ken had given him after his run-in with the Glitch. "So you can make her better, right?" 

"I can try. It looks like she's not bleeding anymore, so she'll probably be just fine once her strength returns. Let's see if I have something..." He began fishing through his pockets and came up with a small vial full of greenish liquid, which he tipped carefully down her throat. Then he went to work wiping off the wounds as best he could and carefully tied his scarf around her neck as a makeshift bandage. 

"Best I can do," he said. "I suppose now we just wait and see what happens." 

"Should we wake her up?" asked Davis, looking worriedly down at her. "I don't like the way she looks, lying there like that." 

"She needs her rest," said Ken sternly. "She's lost blood. The last thing she needs is to be up running around." 

"We said the same thing to you," Davis muttered. 

Just then, there was a small cough, and Jun began to twitch. 

"Ow..." she whimpered. She pressed a hand to her throat, encountered the scarf, and opened her eyes in puzzlement. "Wha... what happened? Where am I?" 

"Jun!" Davis exclaimed. He flung himself at his sister and hugged her. "You're alive!" 

"Quit that!" Ken scolded. "You're going to hurt her!" 

"What's going on?" asked Jun, still blinking her eyes dazedly. Then she sat up straight in sudden shock. "Sam! Where is he?" 

"It's okay, he's gone now," said Kari soothingly. "Nobody's going to hurt you." 

"But what about Sam? That thing is going to get him!" Jun babbled fearfully. 

"What thing?" asked Ken. 

Jun shivered. "Myotismon." 

"So he is back," said Angewomon. 

Jun looked up and saw a number of large, otherworldly creatures looking down at her, and she began trying to back away in panic. She didn't get very far, though, and toppled over, trembling. 

"Don't let those things near me!" she shrieked. 

"Calm down!" Ken snapped. "They aren't going to hurt anyone... yet. Not if you cooperate and tell us what's going on. How did Myotismon come back to life?" 

"I don't know," said Jun miserably. "Those monsters did something. Re-energized him somehow... but he doesn't have his strength back yet, he said. He's going to do that, and then he's going back to our world. He tricked Sam into helping - he didn't know. You aren't going to hurt him, are you?" 

Ken looked away and didn't answer. "So Myotismon's alive, but he doesn't have his full strength back yet. That's good. If we can find him, we might have a shot at stopping him before he gets too powerful. Do you have any idea where he went?" 

"No," said Jun, her eyes wide and frightened. 

"I do," said Angewomon. "If he wants to go back to the real world, there's only one place he could be heading: back to the place his castle used to be." 

"Why there?" asked TK. "The palace is gone, isn't it?" 

"True," said Ken, "but there's still a lot of power focused on that spot. Years of dark magic leave their mark on a place. I've never set foot there, myself. The only Digimon who live there are the worst of the Virus types, the kind who would gladly kill even me if they could. Myotismon could rebuild his strength there, and then reopen the gateway back to your world... But how is he going to open another Gate?" 

"It won't be hard. Not for him. He researched the making of Gates for years," said Angewomon coldly. "There are places where our two worlds press closer to each other than in other places... weak spots in the fabric of reality. He made his fortress right on top of one. He always did think he was too good for this world," she added bitterly. 

"Kind of like Sam," Cody murmured, "only Sam thought he was too good for our world." 

Ankylomon shrugged. "The grass is always greener..." 

"How does she know so much?" asked Ken, staring speculatively up at Angewomon. 

"She knew him. Long story," Kari replied. "Right now, it's more important to stop Myotismon, right?" 

"True," said Ken. "We'd better hurry. Who knows how much of a head start Myotismon's had?" 

"Yeah, we'd better get moving," TK replied. "The last battle was way too close. I want to nip this thing in the bud this time." He began heading back toward Angemon, preparing to take off again. 

"You aren't going to leave me here alone, are you?" Jun wailed. 

"No, I guess we'd better not," said Davis. "Come on, Jun, you can ride with me!" He took her arm and began trying to lead her toward ExVeemon, who turned his scaly head to stare at her curiously. Jun's eyes widened. 

"You want me to ride on that?" she exclaimed. 

"Well, you've got to ride on something, unless you want to walk all the way there," Davis replied. "Come on, it's perfectly safe. ExVeemon's my pal." 

"I-if you say so," she said. With her brother's help, she climbed uncertainly into ExVeemon's huge hands, letting him cradle her like a baby while her brother rode on the dragon's shoulder. 

"See, it's perfectly safe," Davis said. 

"Just tell me when it's over," Jun replied, screwing her eyes closed tight. 

"Hang on," ExVeemon rumbled. "We're lifting off!" 

They shot up into the air. Now that they knew exactly where they were going, they soared up above the fog, moving as swiftly as they could, following Angewomon's bright shape. Stingmon hovered a bit behind, and Ken didn't make any effort to speed him up. He was content to let his partner choose the course for a while, and take the opportunity for some rest and thought. The mind-traveling episode and its resulting narrow escape had tired him. Now he closed his eyes, blotting out a view of a velvet sky studded with a few timid stars and a fluffy floor of mist below, and let his mind wander where it would. Inevitably, it made its way to Sam. 

*_I hardly believe it's true,_* he thought. *_All this time, I thought it was just Sam being arrogant... Someone's been messing with his mind the whole time. I should have seen it - he went away from me, and when he came back, he was full of ideas about conspiracies, thinking I'd been plotting against him, ready to kill me. I should have known something had happened to him... but I was too young to know, and too frightened to think about it. I should have seen he had to have someone helping him, providing him with information. He couldn't have figured it all out by himself, no matter how clever he was. But he was threatening me before he went to the hospital. How much of all this was his idea, and how much was Myotismon's? And what's become of Sam now that Myotismon has what he wants?_* 

He didn't have an answer, and his tired brain was in no shape to look for one. Despite his best efforts, his head nodded, and he dropped off into sleep. 

~*~

"I'm not so sure about this." 

Arukenimon glanced over her shoulder at Mummymon. He was hovering somewhat closer to her than usual, though she wasn't sure whether that was because he wanted to protect her or vice versa. For once, she agreed with him. She wasn't enjoying the current situation one bit, enough so that she was actually grateful for her companion's close proximity. If nothing else, if something attacked from behind, it would get him first. 

It was very hard not to get the feeling that something was going to do just that. The hapless monsters were following their master through what appeared to be an endless sea of swirling fog, through which they could vaguely make out dark shifting shapes. Myotismon, of course, was not bothered by any of this. He glided through the fog with an easy grace, soundlessly and tirelessly. Where he went, the bats followed, fluttering out of the darkness with high pitched shrieks. One of them stopped to perch on Myotismon's hand, and he caressed the top of its head as if it were a cat instead of a fanged creature of the night. It chittered at him happily, then fluttered off again, zipping past Arukenimon's face and making her jump backwards in alarm, letting out an involuntary shriek. Myotismon turned to sneer at her, his pointed teeth glittering even in the uncertain light. 

"Having problems, Arukenimon?" he asked. 

"Nothing I can't handle," she retorted, shooting a warning glance at Mummymon, who seemed to want to comfort her. 

"Good," said Myotismon. "I'd hate to think you were getting frightened." 

"Humph. Not likely," she said. 

"Then you won't mind if I leave you behind, will you?" asked Myotismon. 

"What?" 

"You obviously didn't hear me," he replied, his voice deadly calm. "I have important work to do, and I don't need to be bothered by those Digidestined brats. Someone needs to slow them down when they come... and they are going to come. They're nothing if not persistent. Of course, I would ask you to destroy them entirely, but that is obviously beyond your abilities. Just do what you can, and I'll take care of them myself later." 

"But..." Arukenimon began, and stopped; she wasn't sure whether to respond to the insult or protest the situation in general. 

"I have made myself clear," said Myotismon. He raised his head, staring off at something that only he could see. "They'll be here soon. Stay and watch for them." 

With that, he rose up into the air and became lost in the fog. As soon as he was gone, the fog began to lift as well, leaving his henchmons standing alone on what looked suspiciously like the middle of nowhere. All that could be seen in any direction was an expanse of flat, cracked earth, with only a few small rocks and plants to enliven it. In the dark, it was difficult to see where the earth left off and the black sky began, except that the ground didn't have stars. If they had been hoping for somewhere to hide until everything had blown over, they were sadly mistaken. Arukenimon looked up at the now-clear sky and noticed shapes winking past the stars and a rumble that could only come from the pounding of very large feet heading in her direction. 

"Did you ever get the feeling you were being set up?" she muttered. 

"I get the feeling we ought to get out of here," Mummymon replied. "Three against one isn't my kind of odds." 

Arukenimon shot him a look, as if surprised he could figure the odds in his head, but all she said was, "We can take them. They're Champions, with maybe one Ultimate thrown in. The odds are even enough." 

*_And once we've destroyed them, maybe Lord Myotismon will show us a little respect,_* she thought. *_I'll show him to talk down to me!_* 

"Maybe," said Mummymon, staring up at the sky. The flying shapes seemed to have noticed them, and appeared to be having a conference about what to do about it. "But have you noticed - one of those 'mon's is the one that destroyed Lord Myotismon before. I don't mean to argue with you, darling, but I'd really feel better if we were somewhere else." 

"Where?" she replied, gesturing around at the empty landscape. "I don't know about you, but I'm certainly not about to let myself be tracked like a rabbit. We're going to stand and fight. Show some guts! Are you a man or a monster?" 

Mummymon hung his head. "Some of both, I guess." 

*_I wish he hadn't said that,_* thought Arukenimon irritably. Myotismon's sneers about where they had come from were still hovering around in the back of her head. It was a bit difficult having gone through all of her (admittedly short) life thinking she was one thing just to be told that she was really something else. It was entirely disconcerting to be told that half of her was the same sort of creature as these children they were trying to destroy, and even worse for a creature who had always believed herself to be purely evil to be told that hidden somewhere in her were those same human qualities she'd always sneered at. 

*_I'll prove him wrong!_* she thought stubbornly. *_I want no part of these human creatures, and I'll prove it by destroying them all!_* 

Meanwhile, the Digidestined soared in tight circles, looking down at the red and blue dots on the dark horizon. 

"Hey, Ken," said Stingmon, prodding his sleeping partner, "look down there." 

"Huh?" said Ken drowsily, shaking his head. Then he came fully awake, glancing down in the direction his partner was pointing. "What do you suppose those are? They don't look like any kind of Digimon I know." 

"I remember them," said Kari. "Those are Sam's helpers. After that spider-lady tried to eat me, I'd remember her anywhere!" 

"They're here?" asked Jun, opening her eyes a crack to look down. She sat up in surprise. "You're right, that's them! What are they doing? And where's Sam? If they've hurt him..." 

"No sign of him anywhere," said Ken, sounding disappointed. "But if these two are mixed up in Myotismon's dealings, we should probably deal with them. I'm not leaving monsters running around in my Digital World!" 

"But the first order of business is to get rid of Myotismon," TK pointed out. "We have to deal with him fast, before he has time to muster his strength. If we have to face him at full power..." He trailed off and shuddered. 

"TK's right," said Yolei. "We'll take care of the big guy first, and then you can come back and clean up his lackeys. They won't put up much of a fight without their boss around, anyway." 

"That's true," Ken answered. "Fine. But we're coming back to look for them as soon as we're done with Myotismon... Well, maybe with some time to rest our 'mons first." 

The other Digidestined nodded and urged their partners onward... only to be distracted by the sound of a small explosion. Looking toward the sound, they noticed a large yellow shape had moved onto the field, and the smaller shapes were throwing bright lights at it that didn't look pleasant. 

"Oh, no," TK moaned. "We forgot Cody!" 

"We're really going to have to find some way to give his partner wings," Ken sighed. "Oh, well. Looks like we're going to have a chance to warm up before the big fight. Everyone down!" 

There was a rush of wind as several large objects dropped out of the sky and landed in the middle of the battlefield. They found Ankylomon with his neck and legs wrapped by a number of tough red threads that refused to break no matter how much he struggled. Mummymon was shooting off bursts of light from his laser, and Cody had his head ducked down in an attempt to avoid being shot. So far, he was managing, he there wasn't much hope that he could go on like that for long when the range was this close. 

"_Spiking Strike!_" shouted Stingmon, and the threads snapped and dissolved as his glowing saber slashed through them. 

"What took you so long?" Cody called. 

"We were going to just pass by them," said TK, shrugging apologetically. 

"Well, I wasn't given that option," answered Cody. 

"So you finally decided to come down and join us," said Arukenimon. "How nice of you. Pity you won't be able to stay long." 

"Big words from an insect," said Aquilamon, eyeing her speculatively and clicking his sharp beak. 

The spider-woman feigned insult. "Insect? I'm an arachnid. But of course I can't expect much intelligence from you, since you were foolish enough to tangle with us in the first place. And speaking of tangles... _Spider Thread!_" 

Red cables shot from her wrists, one set wrapping around Aquilamon and binding his wings. The others latched onto ExVeemon, and he roared as he struggled to free his arms. 

"Jun!" Davis yelped. His sister had been caught in the webbing as well, and was trying desperately to wrestle her way out. "Hang on, I'm coming!" 

Davis slid down and landed carefully next to her, gripping her shoulders and trying to heave her through a small gap in the threads. Realizing she wasn't completely trapped, Jun quit panicking and held still long enough for Davis to get her hands free, and then assisted in getting herself loose. 

"You okay?" Davis asked. 

"Fine," she replied. "Thanks. I always knew that woman couldn't be trusted." 

"Yeah, well, just hang back and watch us work," her brother answered. "She'll be digital dust before you know it." 

"You've made a big mistake, lady" said TK. "What are you going to do now that your hands are bound?" 

"Huh?" Arukenimon glanced down, realizing belatedly that she was as tied to her captives as they were to her. 

"Bad move," said Ken, nodding. "Now see what these insects you sneer at can really do. Stingmon?" 

"I'm all over it," the wasp-mon replied. "_Spiking Strike!_" 

"Get 'em, Angemon!" TK urged. 

"Gladly. _Hand of..._ ow!" Angemon stumbled backwards in midair as a bolt of red and white light struck his hand, blocking his attack. 

"If you mess with her, you'd better be prepared to take me on as well," said Mummymon, hefting his laser significantly. "_Snake Bandage!_" Strips of white cloth shot through the air, wrapping around Angemon's wings, and he cried out as he tumbled from the sky to collide with the hard ground. TK had to dash to avoid being flattened by him. 

Arukenimon calmly faced the green warrior that was hurtling toward her. 

"_Acid Mist,_" she hissed, and spat out a cloud of green smoke that engulfed Stingmon and his rider. Both of them were overcome by fits of coughing, blinded by the stinging haze. The wasp managed a rough landing, lurching to the ground on all fours, and Ken was thrown off with a jolt that made his teeth rattle, but he was too busy trying to find air to breathe to worry about anything else. 

"You can't do that to my friends!" Ankylomon bellowed. He lowered his head and charged like a bull with the intent of squashing the deformed creatures in his path. At the last second, he paused and spun in place, directing all his momentum into the spiked club on his tai. "_Tail Hammer!_" 

Mummymon ducked and shouted, "_Snake Bandage!_" 

The bandages wrapped themselves around Ankylomon's tail, and Mummymon gave them a powerful jerk. Ankylomon suddenly felt his momentum being used against him as he was hauled off his feet and lobbed several yards across the ground. Mummymon looked mildly impressed with himself. 

"I didn't know I could do that," he said. 

"Five down," said Arukenimon. "Any other takers?" 

"I'll try," said Angewomon. "You will be punished for this! _Celestial Arrow!_" 

"_Acid Mist!_" 

_Snake Bandage!_" 

The green mist rose again, obscuring Angewomon's vision and spoiling her aim. The arrow flew through the air several yards off its mark, putting a crater in an innocent chunk of earth. At the same time, a number of bandages shot out of the haze and wrapped around her arms and wings. She tried desperately to stay aloft, but she was being reeled in like a fish. She hit the ground, and Kari had no choice but to go along with her, landing painfully and crying out in shock and dismay. 

"We work so well together," said Mummymon, surveying the battlefield with satisfaction. "Isn't it wonderful?" 

"The middle of a battle is no place for you to start getting mushy," Arukenimon muttered. 

"But why not?" asked Mummymon. "I mean, it's over, isn't it?" 

It certainly looked that way. The ground was littered with bound and weakened Digimon, some being tended to by a worried Digidestined, but even those were having difficulties after being dropped from the sky and sprayed with toxic fog. Arukenimon allowed herself a smile. This would show her master what she was made of. 

"It's not over," said an unexpected voice. 

"Huh?" Several people and Digimon looked up in search of the sound. What they saw was a bedraggled looking boy and a funny-looking little Digimon standing defiantly at the fringes of the chaos, looking down at them all. 

"Sam?" Ken yelped. "Tapirmon?" He wasn't sure which of them he was more surprised to see. 

"So," said Arukenimon, narrowing her eyes. "You've decided to come back after all. That was very foolish of you. What have you got there, reinforcements? Or have you decided you want to be a Digidestined yourself? Dangerous looking partner you've got." 

Sam gave her a small smile. "You'd be surprised. He's tougher than he looks. Smart, too. You wouldn't believe what he's taught me." 

"Oh, really?" she sneered. "A Digimon genius to go with the human one? How cute." 

"These aren't nice people, Sam," Tapirmon said, staring at Arukenimon and Mummymon with his eyes narrowed. 

"I know," Sam replied. "Believe me, I know." 

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Arukenimon. "We gave you just what you wanted. You wanted to get away from the world; we took you away. You wanted to come to the Digital World, and here you are. What have you asked of us that we haven't given you?" 

"Nothing," Sam sighed, "but you always made sure I asked for the wrong things. Thanks to you, the last three years of my life have been a living nightmare." 

"Nightmare?" asked Tapirmon eagerly. 

"Yes," said Sam. "A nightmare. This woman - this _creature_ gave me my nightmares. Well, she can have them back!" 

Tapirmon nodded and turned his blazing blue eyes on Arukenimon. She suddenly got the feeling she shouldn't have teased the creature. For a moment, she got the feeling those eyes were looking straight through her soul. 

"What - what's he going to do?" she stammered, backing away fearfully. 

"_Waking Dream!_" Tapirmon shouted. 

Something dark rose up, a swirling cloud of purple-black fog, glinting with the suggestion of evil eyes, with flashes of bloody red and endless emptiness. It was hovered briefly, then shot toward Arukenimon like a hungry beast would leap on its prey, and she let out a drawn out scream of mortal terror. At the same instant, the red threads vanished, and Mummymon was startled into releasing his bonds on the angels. 

"Now!" Sam shouted at them. "While they're distracted - attack her now!" 

Nobody needed any other encouragement. For a moment, the field was full of flying attacks and a swirl of smoke and dust. Then there was silence, and everyone watched and waited to see what would happen next. 

The smoke cleared. In the middle of a scorched ring of earth stood Mummymon, looking very confused and worried, staring down at what was left of Arukenimon. She'd reverted to human form and lay crumpled on the ground, her clothing scorched, her hair in disarray. She moaned and twitched faintly, but it was obvious she didn't have the strength to rise. 

"And what about you?" asked TK, glaring at Mummymon. "Are you going to give up, or would you rather end up like your friend?" 

"If I were you, I'd hit the road," Davis advised. "I think our Digimon are a little ticked." 

Mummymon glanced up at the number of unfriendly faces surrounding, looked down at his beloved, and decided that discretion was definitely the better part of valor. With as much care as he could manage under the circumstances, he lifted Arukenimon's battered form and sprinted off into the darkness. 

"Should we let him get away?" Ken wondered. 

"It'll be all right," said Sam. "Mummymon won't cause too much trouble without Arukenimon to egg him on. He's not so bad, as monsters go - almost friendly at times." 

Tapirmon nodded. "He only dreams about her." 

The two brothers looked at each other, uneasy. 

"Sam..." Ken began. 

"Ken, I..." 

"Sam!" Jun squealed. She launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face against his shoulder. "I was so worried about you! I woke up in that strange place, and you were gone... I was so sure they'd killed you... Oh, Sam..." She broke down crying tears of relief, and Sam stroked her hair. 

"It's okay, really," he assured her. "See, I'm not hurt or anything. I just had something I needed to do, but I'm back now. Jun, I'm so sorry I left you. If anything had happened to you, I never would have forgiven myself. I shouldn't have run away, but I was so scared and confused, I didn't know what I was doing... Jun, can _you_ forgive me?" 

"Of course. I'm just glad you're all right." 

"Me, too. I'm not going to leave you again." 

The two of them hugged each other, oblivious to the fact that more than one set of eyes was fastened on them. Tapirmon sniffled and pawed a happy tear out of his eye. Davis stared, slack-jawed. 

"Holy cow," he muttered. "I do not believe this... Sam's in love with my sister!" 

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes..." Ken agreed. "Sam - hey, Sam! I hate to break this up, but... we need to talk, and we need to do it now." 

"You're right," Sam sighed. "Jun, do you mind?" 

She shook her head and allowed him to slip out of her embrace. Sam turned and took a step toward his brother, the two of them with their violet eyes locked on each other. 

"You have some explaining to do," said Ken quietly. 

"I know," Sam answered, "and some apologizing. I don't know where to begin... Ken, I was wrong. You're not going to believe that, are you? I mean, believe that I mean it. I realize now what a mistake I made." 

"And when did this realization come?" asked Ken, his voice flat and emotionless. "When you figured out someone had fooled you into doing his dirty work? Are you trying to undo your mistakes now to try to save face?" 

"No!" Sam protested. "It's not like that at all. Well, maybe. I was angry when I found out I'd been tricked. And then, when I realized someone I cared about had been hurt because of my mistakes, I started to feel guilty, but it was only because I thought I'd been stupid for being tricked. I didn't see how wrong I was until I found this little guy... or maybe I should say he found me." He turned to smile down at Tapirmon, who cuddled up against his leg affectionately. 

"I know him," said Ken. "Tapirmon, you went looking for Sam? Why?" 

"He needed me," Tapirmon answered simply. "I've been looking for him a long time." 

Sam nodded. "When he looked into my eyes, it was like he was seeing everything I was... and I was suddenly seeing myself through his eyes. I saw and heard it all, Ken. Every wrong thing I've done since the day that Digivice came out of my computer. And then, when he told me he cared for me anyway, that he'd been waiting for me all his life..." He raised his hands in a bemused gesture. "I can't explain it." 

"I understand," said Ken. "When you meet your partner, it does something to you. You're never the same afterwards." 

"It makes you want to do anything to protect them," Sam replied. "Even... devote your whole life to protecting their world? Is that what you've been doing, Ken? Is that what the Paladin is all about?" 

"Yes," Ken answered. "I thought you could never understand..." 

"I do now," Sam replied. "Ken, I know this is stupid of me to say, but... I'm sorry. I'm sorrier than I can put into words. I know I'm not worthy of your forgiveness, but I'm going to try to make this up to you." He paused, waiting for a response. Ken seemed to be waiting for him to go on, so he sighed and said, "Are we ever going to be able to trust each other again?" 

"I don't know," said Ken slowly. "It won't be easy." 

Sam hung his head. "I know." 

"But we can try." 

Sam looked up, startled. Then he smiled. 

"Thanks, Ken," he said. "That means a lot to me." 

There was a sudden rush, as if of thunder, and the stars were suddenly blotted out by millions of fluttering wings. The Digidestined looked up to see thousands of bats winging their way across the sky. 

"'The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats,'" TK quoted grimly. "Guys, I don't like this at all. We'd better move." 

"Right," said Ken, nodding. "Hey, Sam... ever ridden a Digimon before?" 

"No, but I get the feeling I'm going to," he replied. He gazed up at Stingmon, who had come to loom over both of them. "Wow, this guy's a lot bigger in real life." 

Ken couldn't suppress a grin. "Faster, too. You'd better hang on tight, Sam. You're in for the ride of your life." 

TK watched the brothers and Tapirmon scampering onto the back of the great wasp, and he smiled a bit. 

"You know," he commented to Cody, "I think I'm glad he's on our side, now." 

"So am I," said Cody seriously, looking up at the dark sky. "I have a feeling we're going to need all the friends we can get tonight." 

~*~

Arukenimon came awake with a gasp and stared around her, wide-eyed in fright. She couldn't see anything, which, considering the circumstances, was almost a relief. It meant that she had been dreaming, after all, dreaming of being lost and alone in an endless red desert and knowing that she'd never find her way out, that she was going to die there and no one would ever notice or care. Compared to that, simply waking up to find herself in an unidentified dark space wasn't so bad. 

Where was she? She couldn't remember how she had come to be there, which was regrettable - she couldn't remember what she had doing recently, but she had a feeling she wouldn't be doing it again for a while. Every muscle in her body felt like she'd been beaten with large rocks, and now that she was awake, she was becoming conscious of a dull headache. Even so, she managed to pry her eyes open wide enough to get a good look around. 

It was very dark, but not as completely dark as she'd first though. There was a candle flickering on a desk a few feet away, but it had burned so low that if she had wakened only a few minutes earlier, she would have found herself in total blackness. As it was, she could make out the walls of some kind of cave, the walls and floor smoothed out a bit to make it more hospitable. The candlelight revealed the shapes of some scattered bits of furniture - there a chair, and something that could have been a table, but nothing definite. She was half-sitting, propped up against something she couldn't see, and someone had pulled a patchwork blanket over her. For the moment, she appeared to be safe and fairly comfortable, which was good, because she didn't think she could go anywhere if she tried. She resettled a bit, intending to go back to sleep, and suddenly realized that what she was leaning on was breathing. She let out a yelp of surprise, and whatever she was resting against grunted. 

"Sorry, must have dozed off," Mummymon muttered sleepily. Then he jolted fully awake. "Darling, you're awake! You're alive! Are you all right? Say something!" 

"I'm all right," she said, exhaustion in every syllable. "What happened?" 

"You don't remember?" he asked. "You were attacked." 

"By what?" 

"Just about everything." 

"Figures," she sighed. "I certainly feel that way." 

Mummymon nodded. "We were winning the battle, and suddenly Sam came back with a Tapirmon that shot a dream at you, and once it attacked, everyone else did, too." 

"A dream..." she repeated thoughtfully. Now she remembered Sam's words to her. Was she doomed to carry sixteen years of bad dreams with her now? 

"Then you passed out," he continued, "so I brought you here, where I could take care of you." 

"Yes, it's quite obvious that was exactly what was on your mind when you brought me here," she answered dryly. 

Mummymon suddenly remembered exactly what the situation was and blushed furiously. 

"This isn't what it looks like," he said. "I was going to leave you alone, really. I knew you'd want me to, but... you must have been having nightmares or something. You kept calling out, and you wouldn't be quiet unless I was with you, so I just stayed and watched you sleep. You looked so beautiful in the candlelight... I'm sorry. That wasn't the right thing to say, was it?" 

"It's all right." 

"I don't mean to, but sometimes it just slips out, and-" 

"It's all right. Really." 

"Really?" 

Arukenimon nodded, remembering the fear of being left alone. "In fact, I think I just might possibly be a little glad to see you." 

His eyes misted over. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" 

"Yeah, well..." she muttered. "How long have we been here?" 

"I don't know. Several hours, maybe. It must have been a long time, for me to fall asleep like that. I never thought I'd get tired of looking at you..." He cringed, as if expecting to be slapped for that, but she ignored him. 

"If its been that long, anything could have happened out there," she said thoughtfully. 

"I suppose either Myotismon's been destroyed, or the Digidestined have," Mummymon answered. 

"Not a good choice, either way," Arukenimon replied. "If Myotismon finds us, he'll destroy us for failing him. If the Digidestined find us, they'll destroy us because we served Myotismon. Either way, we're in trouble." 

"We'll just have to make sure we're not found," he said confidently. 

"And how are we going to do that?" Perhaps it was only exhaustion that took away the bite the remark normally would have had. 

"Well, we could stay here." 

"Hm?" 

"This is a safe place. I've hidden it well - no one will find us here, even if they look. We can stay here until you're well, and maybe by then all of this will have blown over." 

Arukenimon thought that over for a while. 

"Yes," she said slowly, "I think that might just be a solution." 

"You don't have to worry," he assured her. "I'll always protect you. You know that." 

"Yes, I know," she answered. She sighed. "Someday I'm going to figure out whether Myotismon was right." 

"About what?" 

"About us - what we are. I heard him say we had the same weaknesses as the human he created us from. All this time, I thought I was meant to be a creature like him, without any capability for friendship or love..." 

"How can you possibly doubt," said Mummymon, "that I love you?" 

"I don't suppose I can," she replied. 

There was an expectant silence. Arukenimon sighed. 

"You want me to say it back, don't you?" she asked. 

Mummymon blushed. "Well, it would be nice..." 

"Well, it's not going to happen," she snapped. 

He cringed. "I refuse to believe that." 

"I can't say it because that's not the kind of person I am," she replied. "It's not in my nature to say things like that. I've lived too long as a creature of darkness to admit any feeling. If I didn't care, it would be all right to say it - after all, I'd be lying, and that's acceptable. But if I did care, I couldn't hurt you by lying to you. Which is why I'm not going to say anything at all." 

Mummymon's brow furrowed as he tried to puzzle that out. "Hey, wait a minute, doesn't that mean-" 

Even as he spoke, the candle sputtered and died out. There was also a sudden end to conversation - but by that point, it didn't matter anymore, and they might have been in trouble, but they certainly didn't feel that way. 

~*~

Jun looked down from her lofty perch, watching miles of dark scenery roll away beneath her. She seemed to have gotten used to this mode of transport, enough that, had the circumstances been less grave, she might have even been enjoying herself. Even so, she felt awed by what she was looking at. 

"This really was a beautiful world, wasn't it?" she said quietly. 

"It will be again, once we get rid of that Myotismon guy," Davis replied. "Don't worry; Ken and Yolei can fix anything he does." 

"I guess," Jun replied. Her eyes raised, looking out in front of them, where she could just pick out Stingmon's dark green form against the sky. His passengers looked to be deep in conversation with each other. "You know, no matter what Sam said about it, I think he really did miss his brother." 

"Hm," said Davis noncommitally. 

"Davis... there's a possibility you might not come out of this alive, isn't there?" 

"Yeah. So?" Davis replied. 

"So, I was just thinking... I heard what Sam said to Ken, and I was thinking, I was wrong about a few things, too, wasn't I?" 

"Yeah, well, it was no big deal," said Davis. 

"Yes, it was. It doesn't matter what Sam told me, I still did things I shouldn't have done. I shouldn't have stolen from you. I should have listened when you tried to explain. I could have helped destroy all this without even knowing what I'm doing. I'm sorry." 

"You should be," said Davis. 

"Davis! I'm trying to be nice here!" 

"And I'm kidding!" he replied. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" 

"Just watching those two." She waved vaguely up at Sam and Ken. "Thinking what it would be like if I lost you the way they lost each other. I don't want that to happen. You may be a bratty little brother, but you're all I've got." 

"Thanks. You're pretty tolerable, for an annoying big sister," answered Davis, grinning. "Glad you finally saw things my way." 

"Yeah... These monsters are actually pretty nice, aren't they?" 

"Hey, I'm not just nice, I'm awesome!" ExVeemon asserted. 

Jun giggled a bit, but the look in her eyes was still distant. 

"You really could get hurt when you do this, couldn't you?" she asked. 

"We could. It's happened before," Davis replied, rubbing at the scar on his leg. 

"Is that where you got that?" Jun asked. "I knew it couldn't really have been a motorcycle accident." 

"I got on the wrong side of one of Sam's critters. They're not very friendly," Davis replied. 

"Well, anyway, I was just thinking about what it would be like if something happened to you, and I just wanted you to know... well, you do know, don't you?" 

"Yeah," said Davis, smiling a bit. "I feel the same way about you, Jun." 

Jun looked off at the horizon, where haze had built up to the size of storm clouds, full of dark moving shapes. 

"This is going to be big," she said. 

Davis nodded. "You can say that again." 

"I wish I had a Digimon," Jun replied. "Then I could do something to help. I don't like just sitting on the sidelines like this." 

"Just believe," Davis replied. "Believe we're going to win, and we will!" 

"That's easy for you to say," she replied. 

"That's because I'm right," said Davis. 

Jun sighed and looked at the ever-nearing clouds. "I sure hope so." 

Meanwhile, Sam and Ken were also inspecting the looming dome of fog. 

"Something bad is down there," Tapirmon remarked. 

"Obviously," Ken replied. "We may not be psychic, but give us a little credit!" 

"We won't be able to see our hands in front of our faces in all that," Stingmon commented. "How are we going to fight?" 

"Oh, we'll be able to see Myotismon when he's ready to fight with us," Sam replied. "I get the impression he's a real show-off - worse than I ever was. He'll want to try to make an impression on us before he actually _does_ anything." 

"Typical," Ken sighed. "Well, I guess there's no turning back. Start taking us down, Stingmon." 

"I hope you know I don't like this one bit," said Stingmon, obediently going into a slow dive. 

"Neither do I," answered Ken. 

There was time only to draw one last breath of clean air before they were surrounded in smothering fog. It was icy cold, permeating clothing, fur, and feathers, choking them all as they tried to breathe water vapor. Ken blinked furiously, trying to clear his vision, eyes burning with the cold. He could feel droplets building on his skin and Stingmon's carapace, and a shiver began rising from deep inside him. The cold and darkness built up until he felt they were dropping straight into the heart of a void, sure the air would freeze into ice around them, and still they dropped, until... 

_Thud._ Stingmon came to a sudden stop, staggering a bit as ground suddenly appeared beneath his feet. All around them, muffled by the fog, he could hear other Digimon coming to a halt, and a shuffling off to his right indicated that Ankylomon was skidding to a halt, panting a bit from his long run. 

"We're here, I think," said Ken, just to hear a voice in the darkness. Far from any light, there was nothing around him but dark grey. He could see nothing but Stingmon's head and shoulders and a pair of silhouettes that were Sam and Tapirmon. Their eyes glinted oddly in the semidarkness. 

"Where's here?" called TK's voice. 

"Well, there _ought_ to be a forest here," answered Ken uncertainly, "but with things as they are..." 

"We're close," said Tapirmon. "I feel a presence." 

"What kind?" Sam asked. "Is it Myotismon?" 

"It is empty," the 'mon answered. His voice quaked, and Sam stroked him; he was shivering uncontrollably. "It is... unhallowed. It is opposite of everything I am." 

"That's Myotismon," Sam nodded. "Something that takes dreams and gives only nightmares..." 

"Are you still harping on that?" 

Everyone jumped; the voice seemed to come from everywhere at once, out of the all-pervasive fog. Then the clouds lifted, growing slowly more transparent, until a figure stepped into view, standing proudly before them with his arms crossed casually across his chest, a smirk playing across his face. 

"So, you've decided to show yourself," said TK. "Not too bright of you, considering what we did to you last time." 

"But that was last time," Myotismon replied. "Last time, as I recall, there were eight of you. I see only six Digidestined, most of whom are partnered to creatures who have scarcely been at the Champion level for a few hours. No Tags, no Crests, not even those silly eggs of yours, and no Gennai around to advise you. If you're wise, you'll surrender now, while you still can. I might even let you live." 

"Live for what?" asked Ken. "I'd rather die than live in the kind of world you'd rule." 

"Oh, would you?" Myotismon asked. "I suppose you all feel that way? Yes? Then let me grant your wish!" 

There was a roar like thunder as the air was suddenly filled with rustling bat's wings, and everyone ducked as the fanged creatures swooped over their heads, filling the air with their tiny, ear-piercing shrieks. Head covered, Ken risked looking up to see what Myotismon was doing, and found him so obscured by fluttering dark shapes that he was impossible to see, but even over the rushing noise, he could hear a boom of laughter as the cloud of darkness grew larger and larger... 

Suddenly, the noise stopped. The Digidestined raised their heads... raised them until they were looking high up in the air, for in the place where Myotismon had been before, there was now a huge machine-like construction unlike anything they'd seen before. It was an impossible blending of mechanic and organic, seemingly all plates of sharp-edged metal, but there were slavering mouths full of wicked teeth mounted on its shoulders, along with great umbrella wings, and it held a sharp scorpion's tail at ready. Worst of all, its face was a horrible mutation of Myotismon's, turning his coldly handsome visage into a mask of insanity. 

"What is that?" asked Kari, staring in horror. 

"I don't know," Ken replied. "I was hoping someone could tell me." 

"Impressed?" said the monstrosity. "You should be. Foolish children, to talk rather than fight! You've only given me the chance to gather my full powers. Behold my supreme evolution - Malo Myotismon!" 

"I think I liked the old look better," said Yolei. 

"Oh? But you haven't seen what I can do," purred the creature. "I can give you your dreams, you know. I know the deepest desires of your heart, and I can make all of them come to life." 

"That's not true," said Kari. "You don't give anyone anything but trouble." 

"You don't believe me?" he asked. "Then just watch!" 

And the fog rolled in, and there was nothing to be seen, nothing to be heard, nothing left but thoughts that swirled like rushing water until all sense of time and space was lost... 

~*~

The sun shone down brightly on the gathered crowds, making every color shine its brightest. Davis swept a hand across his brow, wiping away the sweat that threatened to trickle into his eyes. He was panting a little from exertion - after all, he'd been playing hard all morning - but at the moment, he felt like he could go on for a few more hours. It was halftime, now, just enough time to get a swig of water from his sports bottle before hitting the field again. 

The whistle sounded, calling them back into play, and Davis went jogging into position. Wait a minute - jogging? He looked down at his leg, at the place where his scar should have been. It was gone. How in the... Never mind, no time to think about it, not when a game was beginning. He was the captain of the team, after all, and he had to concentrate on the game. He stepped up to the middle of the field to prepare for the kickoff. He looked into his opponent's eyes and saw a glint of fear in them. Davis suppressed a smirk; there was nothing easier to beat than a sportsman afraid to play the game. 

The whistle sounded again, and Davis shot into action, stealing the ball away easily and streaking toward the end of the field. Other players appeared before him, but he dodged around them as if they were standing still. The wind rushed by him, and he felt a surge of euphoria as he realized that it wasn't wind at all - it was just that he was moving so fast. He'd left the rest of the team behind already, but who needed them? He was nearing the goal, preparing for a kick... he scored, and the crowd went wild. He closed his eyes, grinning triumphantly as they chanted his name... 

~*~

Yolei paused to admire her reflection in a window as she walked past the shop. She had to admit, she was looking particularly good today. Naturally, she looked good every day, but this was one of those days when everything seemed to be going her way. Not a single blemish appeared to mar her perfect skin; every hair was in place. She flashed a brilliant smile at herself as she continued down the street. 

Suddenly, she noticed a gaggle of girls coming from the other direction, and her stomach clenched. She knew these girls; they went to her school, a grade above her, and all of them were wealthy, pretty, and popular. As far as Yolei could tell, they divided their time between shopping, cheerleading, and guy-hunting (all pastimes at which they excelled) and tormenting Yolei. They laughed at her for her hand-me-down, out-of-fashion clothes, for her oversized glasses, for her "unladylike" interests - what kind of girl would spend her time messing with computers and worrying about her grades when she could be messing with her hair and worrying about who to go on her next date with? Of course, they were quick to point out, since Yolei never had _any_ options for dates... 

"Yolei!" called one of the girls, picking up her pace. Her other followers looked up and spotted Yolei as well, and they all moved as one, swarming around her. Yolei looked around for some woodwork to fade into. None availed itself, so she put on the best smile and tried to act casual. 

"Hi, Crystal," she said. 

"Hi," the girl replied. "I'm so glad I ran into you! We've got this big test coming up in Trigonometry, and I just know I'll flunk if I don't get some help, and of course I thought of you. Would it be too much to ask if you'd tutor me for a few days? I know it would help me so much - you're so clever." 

"Oh, um... sure!" said Yolei, startled. 

"Thank you!" Crystal gushed. "You have no idea how much this means to me. By the way, I love your dress. Where did you get it?" 

"Oh, this?" Yolei glanced down and realized that she really didn't know where it had come from. It was unfamiliar, and definitely better than anything she'd have gotten from her sisters. "I've had it for ages. I really can't remember." 

"It looks so good on you," another girl gushed. "It's just right with your eyes. I wish I had your fashion sense." 

The girls murmured to themselves, sounding like complimentary bees, and Yolei glowed, enjoying the praise. Funny how they should make such a sudden turnaround... but why shouldn't they? It was about time she got some appreciation. 

"We were just on our way to the mall," one of them commented. "You wouldn't want to come along, would you?" 

"I'd love to," Yolei replied, "but I don't have any..." 

She trailed off. She normally avoided malls - she didn't make a whole lot, working part-time at her parents' store, but she had slipped her hand into her pocket and encountered what had felt suspiciously like a roll of bills. Where had that come from? Did it really matter. 

"I mean - yes, I'd love to." 

The girls gave a squeal of glee, drawing her into their circle, and she went along, smiling, basking in the warmth of their welcome... 

~*~

Clouds scudded through the sky, far below Ken's feet. He stood at the peak of a mountain, looking down on the sunlit hills and valleys of the Digital World. Even from this height, every detail was clear to him: the crystal streams, the waving fields of grass, trees heavy with sweet fruit and flowers, and all Digimon at peace with one another. The Viruses were gone, vanished, destroyed by his own power. There was none here who could challenge the power of the Paladin, nor any who would want to. It was he and he alone who had made this world into a Utopia, where there would never be any danger or need. A breeze rushed by, ruffling his hair and tossing his cloak until it fluttered like wings behind him. Smiling, he turned away from the panorama of his world, dotted with the crystalline towers that kept all his creatures in line, and looked up at the palace he'd created for himself. Here at last was a home worthy of his power and talents... and with a palace to go with his absolute power, why not add a change of name? Why call himself the Paladin when there was nothing left to battle? He was a ruler now, and he fancied a new title, something along the lines of "king," or better yet, "emperor." Yes, he liked the sound of that: the Digimon Emperor... 

~*~

Music echoed through the air, and TK hummed along happily. He'd always rather liked this song - it had been a bestseller for months, with everyone humming with it as it played on the radio. This was just a recording, blared over the speakers to keep the audience happy until the show started, but very soon, they'd be hearing it performed live. He glanced in the mirror, straightening his jacket and running a comb through his shining blonde hair, enjoying the exhilaration of opening night. 

Just then, there was a knock on the dressing room door, and he turned around, curious. He went to open it a crack, peering out into the hallway, and was not surprised to find a handful of giggling girls, each of them clutching notebooks and pens. He grinned and opened the door wide. 

"Hi, there!" he greeted. "Can I help you?" 

"It's him!" someone squealed, and instantly, he was surrounded by chattering fans. 

"One at a time!" he laughed, accepting the notepad that was thrust into his hand. He signed his name with a flourish, grinning at the girl who had handed it to him and getting a blush in return. She was strikingly pretty, he noted. Maybe he'd have to look her up later. After all, that was one of the privileges that came from being so popular and talented. Then again, there wasn't anyone in this particular bevy of admirers that wasn't at least attractive. He wondered, as he often had in the last few months, if he shouldn't point at least one of them in Matt's direction. There weren't many people who realized that he even had a brother these days... 

~*~

Somewhere in the distance, a tiny waterfall trickled into a small pool, where red and white fish swum lazily past the fragrant water lilies. Blended in with the sound were the liquid notes of birds, calling to each other from the canopy of trees. The air was heavy with the scent of the flowers that bloomed in neat rectangular beds. The grass was clipped precisely; each bend in the road and each carefully sculpted bush had been made with mathematical exactness. At the center of it all, a boy sat in the Lotus position, perched on a smooth stone. He breathed deeply, taking in the place's drowsy calm. He didn't know how he'd come to be there, but he didn't really care, because he didn't really want to leave. Nothing bad would ever happen here. Nothing would ever go wrong, because here, at last, was absolute order... 

~*~

Kari looked out over the ocean. It seemed to be full of black water, rising and falling like the sighs of a living thing, and the sky was a hazy grey. It was a dark and unfamiliar world, yet somehow, Kari felt absolutely confident. Walking proudly, she started to make her way along the beach. 

Behind her, she heard a rustling, and she turned around. Rising up out of the water were the most disgusting creatures she had ever seen, humanoids with slimy, rotten-looking black skin, bulging eyes, and mouthfuls of misshapen teeth. They began tottering towards her, giggling and drooling, reaching out their flaccid hands to paw at her. She felt one brush up against her, leaving a trail of slime across her arm, but she did not recoil. There didn't seem to be any room in her for fright. Instead, anger boiled up in her - how dare these creatures try to bother her, the Child of Light? 

"Get away from me!" she snapped. "Go back to where you came from!" 

She raised her hand, and a wave of pink-white light flared from it, forcing the creatures to reel away in horror. They gibbered and shrieked, trying to hide themselves, but it was too late for them. The light seared their skin, burning them to ash. She watched the grey dust as it floated down onto the dark waters and rolled out to sea, feeling a strange sensation come over her. 

*_I didn't know I could do that,_* she thought, staring down at her hands. *_Do I have that much power over the darkness?_* 

She looked out to sea again. Somewhere in the distance, there was a rocky outcropping, too small to be called an island, and on that rock, she could make out the shapes of the people who had been protecting her all her life - Tai, TK, her parents, clinging to the rock, dripping with cold water, frightened and powerless. Kari made an impatient gesture at the water, and it obediently rolled away, leaving a long stretch of dry land. She watched it go, watched the clouds part and give way to sunlight, watched tiny flowers and blades of grass spring up from the barren sand. For once, the Darkness had no power over her - quite the opposite. For once, she had more power than anyone, and she would never need protection again... 

~*~

Sam ambled down the street, looking around with a dazed expression. He had a vague notion he'd been somewhere else a minute ago, and he couldn't quite remember how he'd wound up here. Oh, well, something must have been on his mind - it was funny how you could wander around without realizing where you were going when you were thinking about something. He couldn't possibly have gotten too far from home; he'd just ask for directions. 

"Excuse me," he called to the nearest passerby. "I need a little help..." 

The man he'd called to turned to him with a startled expression. 

"Hey, who do you think you are?" he asked. 

"I - I'm Sam Ichijouji," he replied, taken aback. He wasn't used to people not knowing his name. 

"Never heard of you," the man snapped. "Get out of my way, I'm late for work." 

Taken aback, Sam obediently got out of the way and let the man go past. He stared - how could anyone have _not_ heard of him? He'd appeared in the newspapers and even on TV on a regular basis. Could the man simply be ignorant? No, he was carrying a newspaper under his arm - if he ever read the things at all, he'd have to know Sam's name. Confused, Sam began to walk. 

He didn't know how he ended up there, but he suddenly rounded a corner and ended up standing in front of his school. He wandered up the front steps and into the building, passing by one of his teachers on the way. She turned to give him a hard stare. 

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. 

"I... I just wanted to use the library," he said. 

"Well, you'll have to go to the public one," the teacher replied. "This library is for students only." 

"But - but I am a student! Don't you recognize me?" Sam asked. 

"You're no student of mine," she replied. "I've never seen you before in my life... Hey, where are you going? You can't go in there!" 

Sam wasn't listening. He was sprinting past her, barging into the office. Ignoring the outraged shouts of office staff members, he made a dive for one of the file cabinets, searching rapidly through the "I" file of student records. It was just as he'd suspected: his name wasn't there. 

Suddenly, he felt a lightness come over him as he realized the truth - that somehow, the world had forgotten he even existed. He was completely, totally free - no more pressure, no more impossible ideals to live up to, no guilty secrets to atone for. He was starting over with a clean slate. He laughed aloud as he darted out of the room, not even listening to the shouts of the people he was leaving behind, caring only for the feel of fresh air and sunshine as he burst out the front doors, enjoying his first ever taste of total freedom... 

~*~

Jun crouched, forgotten, in a shadow, glad for once that she was being ignored. She wasn't sure what this Malo Myotismon creature had done to her friends, but she didn't like the look of it at all. They were all standing as if frozen, staring off into nowhere with foolish smiles on their faces. Their Digimon hovered around them, calling to them, but none of them even noticed when they were prodded hard enough to hurt. The metal monstrosity loomed over all of them, watching as if this was all very entertaining, but any moment, he might decide he was bored with this game, and when he was bored with the Digidestined, he wouldn't need to keep them alive anymore. 

*_What am I going to do?_* she wondered, feeling panic welling up inside her. *_I can't wake them up, and there's nothing I can do to fight that horrible thing. I don't even have a Digimon partner like the rest of them do. What can I possibly do?_* 

_Believe,_ said Davis's voice in her mind. _Believe we're going to win, and we will!_

Believe? At the moment, it seemed hard to believe anything except that her friends were about to be eaten by a metal-plated mess, but if that was the only advice she had to go on... well, it couldn't hurt. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to blot out the darkness, the cold, the looming presence that sneered down at her unmoving friends. 

*_We're not going to die,_* she told herself sternly. *_We have too much to live for. We have to survive, so Sam and Ken can be friends again, and so I can be with Sam, and with my brother, and so he can be with all his friends, and everyone can be with their Digimon. We're going to explore this world together, and we're going to do it without that Myotismon messing everything up. We're going to win, we're going to win, we're going to win..._* 

Malo Myotismon frowned suddenly, staring around into the shadows. 

"Who's there?" he rumbled. "Who's doing that?" 

"What? Does this bother you?" Jun shouted back. Half of her was screaming at her to keep her mouth shut, to stay hidden, but there was still the memory of a voice ringing in her head, telling her to believe, and real belief didn't have room for fear. 

"You," he snarled, narrowing his eyes. "I thought I'd dealt with you. What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here for my friends," she replied. "I don't know what you're doing to them, but you're not going to get away with it. They've come too far to be stopped by the likes of you." 

"They've already been stopped," he said, but there was an undertone of uncertainty in his voice. "Even now, they wander in dreams, completely cut off from each other. They've forgotten the others even exist!" 

Jun gave a snort of derisive laughter. "Do you think I believe that? I've only been with these people a few minutes, and I already know more than you do about them. You can't separate them. I know people, and I've never seen anyone with tighter bonds to each other than these people here. You can't break their bonds with each other. They care about each other too much... and I care too much about them to let you take them away." 

~*~

Daisuke listened to the echoing cheers of the crowd, his hands raised in triumph, eyes closed as he savored his victory... but something was wrong. He opened his eyes again and looked around, scanning the stands. All around him, he saw faces, but not a single one he knew. Where were his friends? Where was his family? Looking around, he realized that he didn't even recognize the faces of his teammates. He was completely alone. That felt wrong. With a sudden flash of understanding, he realized what he was missing: no matter how alone a Digidestined was, he should never be without his partner. Where was Veemon? 

"What am I doing out here?" he wondered. "I'm not supposed to be here showing off! I'm supposed to be saving the Digital World! What was I thinking?" 

The crowd was still cheering, but it was nothing but a discordant noise, unpleasant and almost painful on his ears. All this attention, but no real companionship. The stadium, for all its crowds, looked strangely empty. 

"This isn't what I want," said Daisuke. 

~*~

Yolei laughed, swinging her shopping bags carelessly as she ambled down the walkways in the mall, escorted by her newfound friends. As they passed through one of the courtyards, her eye fell upon a small group of young men. She knew them from her school, too, and had spent her share of time watching each of them carefully. They were all older than her, athletic and attractive, and they were always accompanied by at least one female. The girl in question seemed to change once a month, but Yolei had never dared to hope that she might have such good luck... until now. 

"Hi!" she called, waving at them. She watched smugly as their expressions lit up. 

"Hi, Yolei," one of them called. He was the best of the lot, blue-eyed, sandy-haired, and spectacularly built. "I was hoping to run into you here." 

"You were?" she replied. 

"Yeah," he said, blushing a bit. "You know, there's a dance coming up in a few weeks, and I still haven't got a date yet. I was wondering, if someone hadn't already asked you, if you'd come with me. If you've already got someone, I'll understand, but I was really hoping..." 

"I'd be glad to," she said, beaming. 

"Really?" The young man looked as if all his dreams had come true. "That's fantastic! Say, are you free tonight? It would be nice if we could get to know each other a little better beforehand, and there's a good movie playing tonight." 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," she said. 

He smiled warmly at her, and she didn't object at all as he slid his arm around her waist. The envious mutters that arose around her were almost too sweet to bear... and yet... 

*_Why do I feel like something's not right here?_* 

She tried to force the thought out of her mind, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to her catch... but a pair of eyes flashed across her memory, piercing amethyst orbs that burned into her mind, melting any other thoughts away. They seemed so familiar... 

*_Ken!_* she realized. *_That's what's wrong - I'm supposed to be with Ken... and with my partner Digimon, and all the other Digidestined! What's wrong is that I know what real love and friendship are like, and this isn't it!_* 

She leaped away, dropping her shopping bags, glaring at the people who'd been staring at her. 

"Yolei, what's wrong?" asked the boy, looking hurt. 

Yolei stared at him, and then beyond him at the fluttering airheads whose company she'd thought she'd been enjoying. It seemed so shallow and pointless now. 

"This isn't what I want," she said. 

~*~

The Emperor reclined on his throne, looking out the window. The palace was quiet - deadly quiet. Not a single thing stirred within its walls save the one who ruled it. 

*_It's so lonely here,_* he thought. *_Why is that? I thought I was supposed to have friends here. That's why I came here after Sam drove me away..._* 

His eyes roved again around the palace, and he suddenly wondered what in the world he was doing inside this block of stone. This wasn't his home! His home had always been with the Digimon who cared about him, with Wormmon... and where _was_ Wormmon, anyway? How could he have ever allowed himself to be so foolish as to let himself be separated from his partner? And what about the Digidestined? For the first time in his life, didn't he have real human friends? What about his family? He was sure he remembered, now, that he'd made a promise to his father that he was going to go back to his home, his _real_ home, and he was going to bring Sam with him. He was sure he remembered making up with Sam. He'd come so close to making his dream come true. What was he doing here now? Looking around now, he realized how much the palace looked like a prison, and realization began to dawn on him. 

"This is all wrong," he said aloud. "This isn't what I want!" 

~*~

TK escaped into his dressing room, slamming the door behind him, panting a bit. He'd had a narrow escape, and his clothes bore witness to that. His jacket had been stolen somewhere along the line, and he'd dimly seen a few screaming fans tearing it apart like lions fighting over a kill. His shirt was in tatters, and he had lost a shoe. Why had he ever thought he wanted any of this? It was enough to drive anyone crazy. 

"I don't know how Matt stands this," he muttered. "Wait a minute, what am I saying? He never did any of this... did he? I was sure I remembered something about him being a rock star. I remember watching him, thinking that just once, I'd like to be the one everyone admired... But that's stupid! I'm a Digidestined! That's the most important thing in the world to me. Why would I want to be some rock star that everyone's going to forget next month?" 

Then he paused, letting the truth of his words hit home, answering his own question. 

"I don't," he said. "This isn't what I want." 

~*~

The peace of Cody's garden was being disturbed, and he looked up in annoyance. Somewhere, out in that distant outer world, someone was raising a commotion, spoiling his concentration, destroying the illusion of serenity that had hovered around him. 

*_Illusion?_* Cody wondered. *_Where did that idea come from? Of course it's peaceful here. It's just what's going on outside that had all the problems. I wish it would all go away and leave me alone._* 

But despite his wishes, the noise seemed to be growing louder, and Cody couldn't help but look up, trying to find the source of the noise. It was resolving itself into voices, now, voices that sounded vaguely familiar. They brought names to his mind: Davis, Yolei, Ken, all his Digidestined friends. They sounded frightened, angry... they needed his help. Another voice, a low rumble like a mountain given a voice, kept calling his name, begging him to come back. And wasn't that the voice of Sam? And Davis's sister was there, too, trying to rally the others. And over it all, there was a deep, booming voice that made Cody's skin crawl from the pure darkness of it. They were all there, but so far away... 

"I've got to help them!" Cody realized, leaping to his feet. "I can't be hiding in here when there's work to be done! I should have known - there's no real peace anywhere when there's still evil lurking somewhere. Hang on, guys! I'm coming!" 

He sprinted down the path, but the smooth sand seemed to be hiding treacherous rocks; the bushes that had seemed so neatly trimmed were reaching out branches to trap him, and the peaceful ponds had turned to bogs that sucked at his feet, trying to drag him under. He struggled against them, trying desperately to escape. 

"Let me go!" he screamed, clawing at the clinging branches. "This isn't what I want!" 

~*~

Kari stood amazed at the world she had created by her own hands. Slowly, she began walking out across the waves of grass and flowers that had only moments ago been an ocean of dark water, making her way toward the rock where she'd seen her family and friends. Even as she approached, one of the figures came climbing down to greet her. It was her brother, still looking cool and casual in his school uniform, smiling gently at her. She was puzzled to see a trace of sadness in his eyes. 

"Kari," he said. "You rescued us." 

"I did," she replied. "Aren't you happy?" 

"Yeah, I guess I am," he said. "It's nice to know you can take care of yourself. I guess I don't have to worry about you anymore." 

"You worried about me?" she asked. It seemed strange - why should anyone need to worry about her when she had such power? 

"Well, of course I did!" Tai replied. "You're my little sister, aren't you? I worry because I love you. We all love you, don't you know that? We always wanted to be here for you... but it looks like you don't need us anymore." 

"What do you mean?" she asked. 

"You can take care of yourself, can't you?" he replied. "You don't need anyone, anymore. Certainly not anyone as weak as us. You'll be better off on your own." He turned and began to walk away. "I'm going to miss you, Kari." 

"Then don't leave me!" she shouted. 

"No, don't feel sorry for me," answered Tai. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? To be so brave and strong that you'd never need to rely on anyone else? Don't let me spoil your dream for you." 

"Tai, wait!" Kari protested, and she was startled to feel tears spilling down her cheeks. How could he leave her? He'd been there for her all her life. She needed him, needed all of her friends, needed her Digimon partner. This was crazy! She needed all of them, because they were a team. They were all meant to protect each other. Where had this false dream come from? 

"Tai, come back, please," she begged. "This is wrong! This isn't what I want!" 

~*~

Sam walked the streets of his city, enjoying his anonymity. It was wonderful to be able to mover around so invisibly, never having anyone even notice he was there. He didn't even have to go to school if he didn't feel like it! After all, nobody could make him go anywhere if they didn't even know he was alive. Maybe now was the time to strike out on a real adventure. He had plenty laid by in his bank account - he could withdraw that and go anywhere he wanted. Of course, first he'd have to go home and get some supplies... 

He stopped short. Home? What was he thinking? He didn't have a home now! If he went to the place his parents lived, they wouldn't recognize him any more than anyone else did, and of course he wouldn't have a bank account. He didn't have _anything_ right now, not even a friend he could call on to give him a place to sleep. 

"This is ridiculous!" he said. "My dream was to make up with Ken and my parents, so we could be a family again! I want to earn Jun's forgiveness, and get to know all the Digidestined. I want real friends and a normal life. I _don't_ want to be forgotten, I want to be forgiven! This isn't what I want!" 

~*~

Jun stared in amazement. One minute, she'd felt certain that she'd pushed Malo Myotismon too far, and that she was about to die rather messily. In the next instant, there was a rush like a spring breeze, sweet and cleansing. In the next moment, the field was full of noise and activity, and Malo Myotismon was thoroughly distracted. 

"Davis!" ExVeemon exclaimed, as his partner suddenly ran up and hugged him around the leg. 

"Hey, there!" Davis shouted back. "Man, it's good to see you! For a minute there, I thought I'd lost you!" 

Yolei dashed up and threw herself at Ken, who stared at her in surprise. 

"What's gotten into you?" he asked. 

"Just glad to see you," she said. "You wouldn't believe how confused I got for a minute there." 

"I think I might. I've been thinking some weird things, myself," he replied. "For a little while, I had this notion I was an emperor, and there were all these glassy things, like dark spires..." 

"There you guys are!" Cody called. "I thought I wasn't going to be able to reach you!" 

"I thought you were leaving me," said Kari. 

"I thought I'd left everyone," Sam added. 

"I'm glad I got away from that!" TK was telling Angemon. 

"Guys, you're okay!" Jun squealed. She tried to hug everyone at once, failed, and didn't care. Most of them, overcome by relief, were trying to do the same thing. 

"What just happened?" asked Davis. 

"We must have been dreaming," answered Yolei thoughtfully. "Just like that monster said - I'd always dreamed of being pretty and popular, and then suddenly it was like I was... but it was all wrong..." 

"It's just like Tapirmon was saying," said Sam, who was busy trying to comfort his partner. "We've run up against the lord of nightmares." 

"Lord of Nightmares?" Daisuke muttered. "I thought that was some other anime..." 

"So, how'd we wake up?" asked Ken. 

"I... I think that might have been me," said Jun shyly. 

"Huh?" Davis shot a look at his sister. "How?" 

"Just what you said," she replied. "I started thinking hard, making myself believe you would come out all right, and that monster thing started looking scared. He didn't like it at all, and when I realized it was working, then I really started believing, and next thing I knew, you were all awake." 

"So," said Sam, smiling grimly. "The only way to fight bad dreams is with good ones... he doesn't like that we've beaten his little brain games, does he?" 

Everyone turned to look at Malo Myotismon, realizing suddenly that he'd been suspiciously quiet all this time. Sam was right; he didn't look like he was liking the fact that the Digidestined had pulled themselves together. The expression on his face was pained, and he seemed to be gasping for air. 

"Are you as weak as all that?" Davis taunted. "You're not so tough, if that's all you can do." 

"You are fools," Malo Myotismon snarled. "You should have stayed in your dreams. You could have had everything you wanted, forever..." 

"You're wrong," said Ken. "What we want, you can't give us. Things like love and friendship are outside your power, and that's what we _really_ want." 

"Is that so?" the monster sneered. "Then perhaps I should go for a more direct approach. You can't have your dreams if I crush your bodies!" 

He whipped his tail around, it's sharp sting glittering with its own light, and the Digimon leaped in to defend their partners. 

"Hit the decks!" TK advised, making a dash for the scant shelter of some rocks. "This is gonna get really ugly!" 

Everyone did as they were told - after all, there wasn't much choice. They crouched there, huddled together, all of them staring out at the battle going on before their eyes. The angels flitted around over the battlefield, firing off blasts of light that burst against Malo Myotismon's armor. Ankylomon battered against the creature's legs, while ExVeemon and Aquilamon stood back and shot blasts of energy anywhere they saw an opening. Stingmon put his phenomenal speed to work, zipping around in a green blur and jabbing at anything resembling a weak spot. Even Tapirmon was trying to fight, spitting out wisps of pearly mist that went to hover around the enemy's head. 

"What's he doing?" Sam asked Ken. 

"I think he's throwing dreams - good dreams - at Malo Myotismon. But he shouldn't do that! It's not good for him. He gets his life from those dreams!" 

"You mean he's trying to _kill_ himself just to get rid of that monster?" asked Sam, lookign horrified. "I've gotta stop him!" 

"But it's the only thing that's doing any good!" Kari pointed out. 

It was true. Malo Myotismon didn't seem to even notice the other attacks, but the bright wisps of light were making him cringe away, slowly deepening the look of pain on his face. 

"That doesn't matter! Tapirmon's just not strong enough to take on something that big!" 

Before anyone could stop him, Sam sprinted out onto the battlefield and tackled Tapirmon. 

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, trying to hold on to the wiggling 'mon. "You're going to get yourself hurt!" 

"Let me go! Let me go!" Tapirmon yelped. 

"No! I've just found you, and I'm not losing you now!" 

The argument was interrupted by a booming laugh, and they looked up just in time to see Malo Myotismon give a flip of his wings, spreading brilliant crimson light over the landscaped. For a moment, everyone was blinded. Then the light cleared, revealing a heart-wrenching sight: the ground was strewn with small, limp bundles - six Rookie Digimon, moaning on the hard ground. The Digidestined got up to sprint to the sides of their partners. 

"Hawkmon! Are you okay?" 

"Veemon, say something!" 

"Salamon! Come on, Salamon, wake up!" 

"Wormmon! No, please, please be all right..." 

"Speak to me, Armadillomon!" 

"Patamon! Oh, no, not again..." 

Malo Myotismon's laugh rang out over the destruction. "You see? You should have known it was pointless to try to face me! Now you'll see the true extent of my powers! This word _and_ your world will be plunged into unending darkness, and I shall rule supreme!" 

He threw his head back, raising his arms to the sky, and the Digidestined looked up to watch as the stars seemed to wink out one by one, blotted out by a shadow that was unlike anything they'd ever seen, a living, pulsing, jet-black mass. All the light around them seemed to vanish, leaving only vague silhouettes and the gleaming metal form of Malo Myotismon. Sam gave a moan. 

"No! No, please, no... This can't be happening!" 

"What? Did you think your pathetic little friends would win just because you were with them?" Malo Myotismon sneered. "It's time for you to realize you're not as clever as you think you are." 

"I know that," said Sam grimly. He sighed. "I shouldn't have stopped you, should I, Tapirmon?" 

The 'mon licked his fingers to assure him everything was okay, but Sam could feel his partner's weakness. A hand came down on his shoulder. 

"You did the right thing," said Ken. 

"You mean, for once in my life?" Sam replied. 

"I mean you did the right thing a minute ago, when you came to save your partner. It's the kind of thing a real Digidestined would do." 

"Well, it's not going to do us very much good now, is it?" asked Sam. 

"That's right, despair!" Malo Myotismon said. "Foolish boy, don't you know you're no Digidestined? You're helping me even now! You've never lived a day in your life that wasn't ruled by fear, and from that your fear comes my power. Just by being what you are, you've given me new life, and because of you, this world is going to be destroyed!" 

"No." 

"No? How can you say that? I've already won!" 

"No, you're wrong," said Sam. "I'm not afraid anymore. My fears are gone. Now all I've got are dreams. Maybe my Tapirmon can't fight you anymore, but I can. I have dreams, and I'm not letting you take them away from me." 

"What kind of dreams could you possibly have?" asked Malo Myotismon. "I know your heart - you're selfish all the way to the bone." 

"My dreams are to undo the harm I've done," said Sam. "There's nothing selfish in that. My dream is to have my brother back again, and to live with my family and have a normal life. My dream is to have friends like the Digidestined, and to be a real friend to them. And I dream about love, about sharing my life with someone who means more to me than life itself." 

"And those are my dreams, too," said Ken. "It seems like we share the same heart after all, Sam." 

Sam felt a smile come out of somewhere, even though there were suddenly tears in his eyes. "Too bad we figured it out too late." 

He reached up his hand to take Ken's, intending to get up and meet the end standing proudly... but as their fingers touched, a golden light flared, dazzling them, and Malo Myotismon screamed. 

"What is it?" asked Sam, staring. 

"It's a Digimental," breathed Ken in awe. "I always thought it would take a miracle to bring us together. Instead it took us coming together to bring us a miracle! This is the lost Digimental of Miracles!" 

"This is your Digimental?" asked Sam. 

Ken shook his head. "It's ours... Let's put it to good use!" 

He tossed the egg into the air, and it hovered there, shedding a golden glow over everything. 

"Everyone concentrate on that egg!" Ken shouted. "If we can shut down a Gate, we can shut down this monster!" 

"No!" bellowed Malo Myotismon. "Get that thing away from me!" 

But it was no use; he seemed to be rooted to the spot. Ken and Sam stood glaring at him, hand in hand, looking suddenly a great deal like a stone wall. The others came out, one by one, to join them, Jun slipping her hand into Sam's, and Davis taking hers, and Kari taking his, and so on until they were connected in a circle, all of them looking up at the golden light. Their thoughts seemed to resonate, each perfectly in tune with the other's. 

*_We are going to win. Together we'll destroy this evil, because that has always been our dream!_* 

Malo Myotismon's bellowing rose into an earsplitting shriek of pure agony, and the golden light pulsed brighter and brighter, blotting out everything else, until, with one last, wrenching scream... 

The light went out - but not entirely. The Digidestined and their friends were standing in a circle on a heap of broken slag, a pile of rock that stood in the middle of a pine forest. The sun beamed down cheerfully on them. The Digimental of Miracles was gone. So was Myotismon. For a moment, they stood in silence, staring. 

"_Yahoo!_" whooped Davis, breaking the circle to run around in wild jubilation. "We did it, we did it, we did it!" He scooped Veemon up and whirled him around in a victory dance. A few of the onlookers began to giggle, and then laugh aloud as it hit them that Davis was right, and they _had_ won. A spontaneous celebration broke out, with Digidestined hugging their partners, their siblings, their friends, and anyone else who came in range. 

"Mind if I join the party?" inquired a voice. 

Everyone looked up to see a swirl of pearly lights settling before them, and out of the light stepped Gennai, grinning jauntily. 

"Who's that?" asked Jun, looking appreciative. Sam shot her a look, and Ken sighed and shook his head. 

"You all have done remarkably well," said Gennai. "Better than I expected, even." 

"You didn't think we were going to win?" asked Cody, scowling at him. 

"I didn't say that!" Gennai protested. "I was just surprised at how well you pulled it off - all of you," he added, nodding to Sam and Jun. "Anyone would be impressed by the way you pulled together. If it hadn't been for your confidence in each other, you never would have been able to defeat Malo Myotismon." 

"He is gone, isn't he?" asked Kari. "For good this time?" 

"He's gone," Gennai replied, "returned to the Primordial Databank, for now." 

"So he might come back?" asked Ken, frowning. 

"Someday, years or centuries from now, but it will take him a very long time to achieve the kind of power you saw today again. Still, that's one of the reasons this place is going to require some kind of guardian." 

"One of the reasons?" asked TK. 

"Well, there is the small matter of a Gate," Gennai answered. 

"The one I made?" asked Sam. "Won't it close?" 

"I'm afraid not. The powers of the Digimental eggs have been used up," said Gennai. "The Digital World has been unseated by what was done to it; when it resettles, it will include the Gate as part of its structure. It will be as if it was always there. People from your world may be able to find it, and creatures from this world may seek to escape into your world. Someone will have to keep an eye on it, to make sure only those worthy can cross over. We'll need a guardian or two... and who better than the Ichijouji brothers?" 

Ken and Sam both blushed, and Sam bowed his head. 

"I'm not worthy," he answered. 

"Not so," answered Gennai. "You proved yourself in your battle against Myotismon. Now, properly equipped, now, that might be a problem..." 

He folded his hands for a moment, and when he opened them, he was holding a Digivice. He tossed it to Sam, who stared at it, wide-eyed. 

"For me?" he asked. "But..." 

"It's about time you got what you wanted," said Gennai. "I can't think of anyone who'll respect its use more. Besides, it'll help you take care of your Tapirmon." 

"Hey, what about my sister?" Davis called. "Jun helped out too! If she hadn't been there, we might still be stuck in Myotismon's stupid dreams!" 

Jun flushed. "It wasn't anything big..." 

Gennai frowned a bit, thinking. Then he shrugged. 

"Oh, why not?" he said. "Eight was always a good number for Digidestined - it worked last time, didn't it? Here." 

He folded his hands again, this time producing a second Digivice, and a round white egg with blue polka-dots, which he offered to Jun. 

"What's this?" she asked. 

"It's a DigiEgg," he replied. "Take good care of it." 

"I will," said Jun, blushing a brilliant pink. Davis nudged Sam with his elbow. 

"You'd better keep an eye on her," he said. "I think she likes him." 

"And that should take care of everything, shouldn't it?" finished Gennai. "You've all done an excellent job today. You should all be very proud of yourselves." He glanced up at the sky. "I think it's time for you all to go home now. I know of a couple of parents who are wondering where their children have gotten off to." 

"You're right," said Ken. "I did sort of make a promise." 

"And Paladins should keep their promises." He pointed at a space just beyond them, producing another swirl of opalescent lights. "That will return you to your own world. Thank you all, Digidestined." 

The children waved goodbye to their friend, and then turned toward the portal and their own world, vanishing one by one in swirls of light. 

~*~

The house was very quiet. Mr. Ichijouji sat in his living room, pretending to read a paper, but his eyes only brushed over the words without registering meaning. His wife had come home from the hospital that morning, but the reunion was less than joyful. She should have been coming home to a home with two children in it, not this empty, silent apartment. He watched, out of the corner of his eye, as she puttered around in the kitchen. He had asked her not to make any meals tonight, to take it easy. Now he didn't have the heart to point out to her that Sam wasn't going to be there in the morning to take that lunch he was packing to school. She was going to have to face it eventually, but for now, he could hardly take it himself. All he had to comfort him was a memory that might have been just a dream, a vision of a promise... 

Suddenly, he raised his head. He could hear the sound of voices coming up the hall, children's voices, by the sound of it. It sounded a lot as if someone was having a party out there - voices were raised to high-pitched excitement, and laughter was an almost constant background. As they drew closer, the voices became distinct enough that he could hear what they were saying, and even Mrs. Ichijouji came out of her daze to listen. 

"...think it's going to hatch?" asked a vaguely familiar voice. 

"As far as I know, sometime within the next few minutes or the next few days. They don't stay as eggs for very long," answered a male voice knowledgeably. 

"I bet it's going to be cute!" a female enthused. "You're so lucky! You're getting the best friend in the world." 

"So, Ken," said another voice, another girl's, "I've never met your parents. Are the nice?" 

"I really couldn't say. It's been so long since I've seen them... but I remember them being nice." 

"They're nice," said another vaguely familiar voice, a boy's this time. "When I went to visit Sam, I met his mom. She was pretty nice to me until I busted Sam's computer... You aren't still mad at me about that, are you?" 

"Davis, not only am I not mad at you for breaking it, I wouldn't care if you pushed the whole thing out the window!" 

"Can I really? Cool!" 

Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji stared at each other for a moment, disbelief written on their faces. Then they rushed toward the door and out into the hall. Coming up from the other direction was a surprising group: eight children and seven assorted small animals, all of them chattering excitedly. Then the group caught sight of the Ichijoujis, and they stopped short. For a moment, they all looked at each other. Then two violet-eyed, blue-haired boys separated themselves from the crowd and flung themselves at their parents. 

"Mom! Dad!" they shouted, hugging them tightly. 

"Sam?" asked Mrs. Ichijouji timidly. "And... Ken? Can it really be you?" 

"It's me, Mama," he answered, looking up at her with tears standing in his eyes. "Don't you recognize me?" 

"It's really him," said Sam. "Believe me, I know." 

She looked back at the boy who was gazing up at her, and she slowly smiled. 

"It is you," she said quietly. "I can hardly believe it... my little boy's come back..." 

"Not so little anymore," said Sam. "He's grown up quite a bit... no thanks to me." 

Mr. Ichijouji was staring at Ken. 

"I saw you!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me it was you?" 

"I wanted to, Dad," he answered. "It just wasn't time. I still had things I needed to finish... but it's okay now. I'm back to stay." 

"And so am I," Sam replied. 

"Where on earth have you been all this time?" asked Mr. Ichijuoji, looking from one son to the other in confusion. "How could you leave? We were so worried - we thought you were dead!" 

"Long story," said Sam. "Long, ugly story... but I guess I'd better tell it. You aren't going to believe it, but..." 

"Hey, they'll believe it!" said Davis. "We have the Digimon as proof, don't we? And no going all gloomy just when the party's getting started! We'll _all_ tell the story!" 

"Digimon?" asked Mrs. Ichijouji. She stared, as if just noticing the collection of talking animals. "What on earth...?" 

"Not on earth," Ken corrected. He held up his partner for her inspection. "Mom, this is Wormmon, my partner Digimon. He's from another world. He's been taking care of me all this time." 

"This is your mother, Ken?" asked Wormmon. "I like her. She looks nice." 

"Digimon," said Mr. Ichijouji. "I've heard that word. Someone told me a story about something that happened three years ago, about eight children with partner monsters... Do all of you...?" 

"Well, not quite all of us," said TK matter-of-factly. 

"Mine hasn't hatched yet," Jun replied. She smiled and stroked the egg fondly. "It will, soon, though. I can hardly wait! Hey, Sam, you'll be a godfather then!" 

"Hey, Ken!" said Davis. "I just thought of something! If your brother marries my sister, will that make us brothers? Then you'll go from having no brothers to two! That'd be cool! ... On the other hand, I might end up with Yolei as a sister-in-law," he added, making a face. 

"Watch it, smart-mouth!" Yolei snapped. 

Just then, the egg, which Jun had been absently running her fingers over, split open in a burst of smoke, leaving her suddenly holding a tiny blue puffball with a miniature beak, a diminutive crest of feathers, and shiny black shoe-button eyes. 

"Hi!" it chirped. "Are we having a party? Am I invited?" 

"I think this is going to require a lot of explaining," said Mr. Ichjijouji. "Everyone come inside, please! I want to hear this story of yours." 

So they all filed in, babbling happily, listening to Davis and Yolei trade insults, exclaiming over Jun's new partner, hearing Sam begin, "Well, it all started with a computer game, and this thing called a Digivice..." Ken smiled, feeling a sensation unlike anything he'd ever felt before washing over him. For a moment, he couldn't quite find the name for it. Then he recognized it for what it was: real, undiluted joy, the first he'd ever tasted. Here, surrounded by his family, his friends, all the people he loved most, he had finally come home.


End file.
